


I Don't Do Partners

by LtJVega



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Bartenders, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Detectives, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Gavin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 149,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtJVega/pseuds/LtJVega
Summary: Apparently there is love for Gavin Reed. And not enough is being done about it.I'll try.





	1. First Strides

"Gavin..." She droned with a light chuckle, the silver of her voice making him smirk as his eyes lifted from her breasts that sat nestled comfortably in her perky sports bra beneath her tank top.

 

"Yes, Athena?" He purred over the lip of his whiskey, taking a sip of the golden liquid, leaning against the bar with a sultry look in his Azure eyes.

 

"I'm calling you a cab, when your eyes linger lower than my lips you've had enough for one night" She smiled, emerald orbs glimmering in the pale pub lights, taking his credit card for the whiskey and to pre-pay for his cab home

 

"Hey- Hey, come on. No" He groaned to her as she moved from the till to the wall near-by grinning drunkenly, Athena shushing him as she held the phone to her ear and rolled her eyes at him smiling. Gavin liked Athena, and she him- platonically. She was one of the only women he could ogle let alone give shit to and she didn't miss a beat or hesitate in dishing some back. Being a pub owner probably helped, with the kinds of customers she'd have to deal with; A moody and high-strung police detective like himself being one of them. When Athena had initially bought and taken over his favorite watering hole, Gavin was beyond pissed. His beers weren't waiting for him like usual, everything was _clean_ and the bar stool didn't have his comfy ass-groove anymore because the fucking things were _NEW_. Who does that!?. But the moment she didn't hesitate in tipping a whole pint over his head after a derogatory comment, something about 'Too much head on his beer' he thinks was the line was, taking his money for it, sliding his change for it across the dredged counter to the stunned man as she smiled that _gorgeous_ Athena smile and whispering but a moment from his lips, 'You'll enjoy as much head as I'm willing to give you, and tonight that's all you'll get from me'. Gavin was hooked.

 

"They'll be here in about fifteen, just enough time for you to enjoy that Whiskey. Now scoot" She smiled starting to pour the man behind him another beer and Gavin snuffed into the glass taking another sip around the ice-cubes.

 

"And what if I finish this one a little quicker, can I have another, fair maiden?" He teased swirling the glass high in the air and she laughed gently, finishing her exchange with the other gentleman and lent on her elbows in front of him, Gavin scooting closer to her biting his bottom lip.

 

"Well I've still got your card... So that's _really_ up to me, isn't it?"

 

"Oh go on... You know you want to..."

 

"How do you know what I'm thinking, Mr. Reed?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, the feathered quills of her raven hair curling gently around the outer edge of her eye, Gavin's eyes following the silken strands in a long scroll of his eyes where they stopped at her glossed lips and she giggled gently making his eyes snap back up to hers.

 

"Because I'm thinking it too" He motioned forward slightly, eyes still locked on hers and her smile turned wicked making him hesitate.

 

"Oh, Gavin... I very much doubt that" She whispered against his lips with a wink, and in a heartbeat Gavin realized she wasn't looking at him anymore, but the bloke beside him. The second he realized it was too late and his seat was kicked out from under him and Gavin crashed to the floor with a yelp, Athena cried with laughter, propping herself up on the bar to peer over the other side to see Gavin on his back groaning, but smiling as the other patrons laughed.

 

"Yeah- Yeah very funny"

 

"I thought so" Athena giggled as she climbed her bar and slipped across, hopping down and picked up the stool and helped Gavin to his feet, "Gotta give you shit while I can"

 

"Ey?" He winced as she helped him up, rubbing his head to dull the ache and groggily sat back down on the stool, steadying himself against the bar's edge.

 

"You don't know, Reed?" Another patron called and Athena suddenly looked sheepish when Gavin's face bunched in irritation.

 

"What's goin' on, Thee? Are you in some kinda' trouble? I'm a cop for fuck sake, I can help!" Gavin barked getting to his feet angrily but groaned when his head spun a little, wobbling and caught himself on the bar as Athena giggled and helped steady him, sitting him back down carefully and hushed him sweetly.

 

"I'm not in trouble, Gavin. I have a new job, I start training next week"

 

"New job? New job where? Who's looking after Olympus? You're coming back right?" Gavin bombarded her, reaching out and grabbed her forearm gently, Athena blinking in surprise before smiling sweetly at Gavin's sudden rise in concern.

 

"Easy there stud, you'll burst a vessel. Greg is going to take over while I'm gone, don't worry, no one will sit on your precious stool and your beers will be still be waiting" She cooed, stroking his fringe aside making him flinch, eyes rounding at how genuinely kind she was being towards him- It was weird, he didn't like it, "As for if I'm coming back, well, I suppose it's if this new job goes alright, then maybe I'll try and stop by?" She smiled at him softly again and Gavin frowned, Athena blinking at the sudden coldness in his eyes.

 

"Yeah well Good luck and fucking whatever... Hope it's the best job of your life" He spat getting up as he necked the last mouthful of his whiskey, settling the glass down gently on a coaster and left on wobbly feet to wait for his Taxi. Athena staring in shock as he staggered outside and turned around looking at her other patrons, everyone either smiling at her gently or looked away the moment her eyes neared theirs.

 

"Ah don't worry about him" Greg scoffed as he polished down the freshly washed glasses, racking them carefully in the fridges and shelves, and Athena let out a wide grin chuckling as she returned behind the bar, cleaning Gavin's now empty spot.

 

"Oh believe me Greggy, I'm not". But the ashen hue that had glossed her eyes said otherwise as she continued about her night.


	2. One too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena ends up taking the drunkard back to his apartment after his tantrum, glimpses of past troubles and his inner truths slipping out as she man-handles the big baby.
> 
> MINOR TRIGGER WARNING. A Drunk Gavin doesn't appreciate hands on belts- Mistakes good intentions for bad.

Greg helped her close the Olympus pub like he usually did every night, watching over her as she locked the door and walked her to her car and waved goodnight when she was safely inside before getting into his own and headed home. Athena sighed and settled back into her seat, turning on her ignition and the lights flared on, her eyes rounding at what they lit up. Gavin sat on a bus bench across the street with his hands in his jacket pockets and his head dipped forward. Athena jumped out of her car leaving it running and sprinted across the street, scuffing to a holt in front of him and Gavin slowly lifted his head to look at her.

 

"Gavin? What the hell are you doing out here!? It's freezing you'll get sick you fucking moron!" She roared angrily and his head jerked slightly with irritation as he blinked up at her.

 

"Says the bitch that stole my credit card" He glared and now it was her turn to looked stunned.

 

"You stayed all damn night because of your Credit Card!? Why didn't you just come back inside and get it!" She snapped and he groaned swatting her frustration away with a limp hand.

 

"Sshhhh.... It's late, stop yelling" He murmured and the red in her cheeks only grew, "I was embarrassed, okay?" He finally answered looking away from her and Athena cooled slightly, sighing gently, "I made a scene... I shouldn't have spoken to you like that... 'M sorry". Athena's eyes rounded for a moment, her lips slightly parted in surprise before she smiled and her eyes fell soft on him and gently took his hand making him look up again.

 

"You _are_ drunk, using manners, apologizing and shit" She smiled and he chuckled drunkenly, being out in the cold so long hadn't sobered him at all, "Come on... I'll get you in the car, get your card then get you home".

 

"You don't have to, I'm sure there'll be a bus at some point" He shrugged looking down the street and Athena squeezed his hand to which he instinctively squeezed it back as he looked at her.

 

"Come on, Mr. Reed. Let's get you home" Athena chuckled with a gentle pull on his hand and Gavin silently obeyed, rising with her gentle tug and followed her to the car. She settled him in the passenger seat, turning the warm air on and smiled stroking his cold and dampened fringe aside, Gavin humming contently as he closed his eyes and his head lulled tiredly against her palm. "You keep this up and I'll have more than enough hours of Blackmail to use against you later". He grunted with a small furrow of his brow, pulling his cheek away then and she smirked, carefully buckling him in and shut the door. She darted back inside, retrieving his credit card from the Till's top where she left it and relocked the pub, scuttling back into her car and shivered hard.

 

"You cold?" He mumbled, half lidded eyes washing over her sleepily and he fumbled with the air vents against her dash, pinning them towards her and she swiftly turned them back towards him.

 

"Gavin stop it I'm fine" She chuckled and he grumbled folding his arms, sinking into his seat like a child, "I appreciate it, but I'm alright, you need the warmth more than I do, your skin is like ice" She noted gently with a sigh, a little more color starting to return to his cheeks. He mumbled another comment but he was too far buried into his jacket that she didn't hear him properly, instead simply smiling and pulled out of the lot. The trip to get him home was simple enough, he didn't live far and she'd called him a cab enough times she knew it off by heart. He fell asleep a few minutes into the trip and Athena couldn't help but smile when he shuffled in his seat a little, arms wrapped tightly around himself and he muzzled her car seat getting comfy before falling still again, softly snoring against his shoulder. Athena's eyes soften on him when she pulled to a halt at a set of red lights, brushing his fringe aside and wasn't surprised when he wriggled, head twisting away from her and settled again. When she pulled into his apartment building parking she almost felt bad for having to wake him- _almost_.

 

"What're you shoving me for?" He groaned rubbing his eyes, struggling to even sit up straight and Athena rolled her eyes at his drama, "Where- Where are we?"

 

"We're still in my car, I just pulled up at your building... Are you good to get upstairs?" She asked, a hand on his shoulder and he let out a noise that said he was far from okay, "Oh jeeze... Alright, hang on I'll come around". Gavin nodded blindly and simply sat back in his seat as Athena jumped out of the car and moved around to the passenger side, opening the door and he cussed like a madman.

 

"Fuck it's cold! What the fuck-! No, I'll just sleep in your car. Close the cunting door!" He barked swiping for the handle well out of reach and Athena shushed him as she laughed quietly.

 

"And here you were telling me not to yell- Come on, you'll feel better once I get you into bed" She insisted, unbuckling his belt and pretty much had to catch his dead weight as he slid from the car into her arms, Athena wrapping his arm over her shoulders, kicking her door shut gently and helped him to the building's alcove.

 

"W-Wait, Keys" He murmured, slapping his pockets and Athena held him steady as he dug his hands into his jeans then his jacket, grunting in triumph when he pulled them from the inner breast pocket and held them forward.

 

"What do you want me to do??" She hissed and he jangled them again, leaning against her completely making her squeak and reset her footing to hold both their weights.

 

"Tag--... Black Tag. Does 'beep'" He recited and Athena had to roll her lips to contain that laugh, taking the keys from him and held the little black circular chip near the pin-pad. It chimed gently as a small green light came on, followed by a soft 'click' in the door's mechanisms. "Beep" Gavin giggled extending a hand for his keys and Athena chuckled handing them back, pulling the door open before the timer locked them out again. They took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor as Gavin slid his hands over his keys, squinting at the ring of metal until he found the one he was after. When they finally reached his floor, Gavin clenched his door key firmly in his palm like his life depended on it as to not lose it by the time they reached his door, however Athena took the key once they reached his door, otherwise it was going to be another mission to watch this man try and fit the key in the hole. Gavin practically all but fell inside if it weren't for Athena, starting to pull off his clothes as if she weren't there.

 

"Whoa- Whoa, hang on there big fella'. Let me get you to bed first" She laughed as he fought against his jacket, grunting in frustration when it was proving _far_ more difficult than usual. "Where's your room Gavin, c'mon..."

 

"Hall. Right door" He slurred, pointing to the hallway across the open living room and kitchen. She nodded and held him against her side again as she moved him towards the hall and he followed as best he could. She had just enough time to look around and noted his apartment wasn't all that messy, like she initially thought it might have been; Like a bomb would have hit the place. The worst things she spotted were some unwashed dishes, a couple beer bottles on his coffee table and an untidy pile of comics near them and on the floor. However his room might be a whole other war-zone.

 

"This door?" She asked softly, a hand to the first door on the right and he nodded groggily. She twisted the handle and was stunned to find it not much worse than the living room. A king mattress on a shallow bed frame in the far left corner of his room, A long window with a thick ledge taking up most of the far wall, a large dresser take up most of the wall of the right with a shorter, lengthy  matching dresser taking up the rest of the space. Photos, trophies and personal effects sat on top of the short dresser while a small desk with an impressive looking PC sat against the wall to the right beside the door. Though it was an apartment the rooms were all still quite spacious, his bedroom included. His bed was an unmade throw of sheets from when he'd woken up this morning and a few laundry items sat on the floor near the hamper against the far wall where he'd tossed and missed, but aside from a few questionable magazines sitting out from under his bed and another couple of beer bottles on his desk, Gavin was surprisingly tidy.

 

"Bed... Baby..." Gavin whined, slipping from Athena's grasp and staggered to the waiting mattress, crawling onto it carefully before flopping against his pillows sighing loudly as he dug his arms under them and squeezed, burying his face into the mass, "I missed you".

 

"Oh my god Gavin, you're pathetic" Athena scoffed, putting his keys on top of his dresser then made her way over and he sighed once more, "C'mon, roll over so I can get your boots off". He groaned but complied, rolling over slowly and flopped onto his back.

 

"Careful... I might enjoy this" He chuckled and she smirked starting to loosen the laces, pulling them free and he let out a relieved groan, "Oh whoa it feels good to have them off"

 

"I'm sure it does stinky feet" She commented and he lifted his head awkwardly, looking down the length of his body to the woman crouched at his feet.

 

"Ey?? What's that??"

 

"Nothing! Come on, sit up so I can get this jacket off" She ordered gently and his azure eyes glassed gently as she rose and sat beside his hip. Gavin sat up awkwardly with another groan, rubbing his eyes and she smiled, "I know you're tired... Just a couple more minutes then you can sleep alright?". He nodded lifting his head to look at her when he felt her fingers slip beneath his jacket against his shoulders and he lent forward into her swiftly as she pushed it down his arms making her jump and pull back slightly, his face an inch from hers. She stared at him in shock, his neutral gaze slowly turning into a gentle smirk as he pulled his arms free giggling drunkenly.

 

"You're blushing" He chuckled mindlessly, patting the pockets of his jacket for his smokes and phone, digging them out and tossed them onto his bedside table. When she didn't reply he looked up at her again to see her smirking back and he squinted at her a little, "What, What's so funny?"

 

"So are you" She noted with a single raised brow, taking his jacket and checked its other pockets were empty before hanging it over the back of the desk chair. He pouted at her as she returned and snuffed, flopping down onto his back arms above his head and stared out the window silently. Athena smirked, proud of the reaction she'd gotten before her hands moved to his belt. The moment her fingers hit the steel one of Gavin's hands snapped to squeeze hers and he looked terrified more than shocked.

 

"W-What the fuck are you doing!?" He barked, still not loosening his grip and Athena took a few breaths to calm herself from the initial surprise and smiled gently.

 

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything Lucid... I'm getting your belt and badge off, Gavin... If you want to sleep in your jeans and shirt that's your business, but you'll be uncomfortable if your belt stays on" She said gently, giving him another re-assuring nod when his grip loosened slowly and he propped onto his elbows watching her intensely. It was a little unnerving to feel his gaze so intense and hard against the side of her head, but she didn't waver or dawdle in her talk, gently undoing the belt and held his badge still while she slid the leather free. She put his badge beside his smokes and stood laying his belt over his chair with his jacket.

 

"Sorry" He mumbled, Athena looking at him after the small apology to see him looking at the floor, "Didn't mean it"

 

"Hey, we've know each other a few years now, and I trust you with my life Gavin. But I'd have been a little worried too if the roles were reversed to be honest" She shrugged moving to sit back beside him and he glanced up at her, snuffing a small laugh in understanding.

 

"You shouldn't trust me" He muttered laying back down and curled up on his side. Athena's eyes softened and she stood, pulling the covers out from under his feet and laid them over him gently, Gavin grunting and wriggled slightly, nudging them down a little, "I'm not worth your time".

 

"Gavin" Athena said firmly, the warning clear in her voice as her hands met her hips and he simply shrugged against the mattress, "I don't care if you're drunk. You've no right to talk about yourself like that..."

 

"Listen, Athena. The only honest people in this world are small children, really REALLY angry people, or drunk people" Gavin listed awkwardly against his fingers as he twisted onto his back and looked up at the blurred figure beside his bed, "And I am _super_ Drunk...". Athena rolled her eyes and tucked the covers back around him as he sighed and nestled back into his pillows.

 

"I'm going to get you a glass of water then I'm outa' here, alright?". He nodded a muffled 'mhmm' before his lips parted slightly and he almost instantly began snoring. Athena left and searched his kitchen cupboards for the glasses and found the biggest one he owned, filling it most of the way with water and returned to see he was officially out cold, snoring against his pillow like an exhausted child. She smiled putting the glass on his bedside table and plugged his phone into the waiting charger cord. She kissed his brow stroking his fringe aside and smiled when he did slightly in his sleep as she drew away, "Goodnight, Mr. Reed...".


	3. Those aren't my Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a Mood.

"Fucking hell, Reed. You look like trash", a pause, "Don't smell much better either" Officer Wolfe chuckled as she sidled up next to him on one of the chairs in the break room, putting a coffee in front of him and he immediately wrapped his hands around the take-away cup, raking it across the table-top towards his face like a gremlin with a shiny gem, "You're welcome"

 

"Fuck up and Thank You" He replied bitterly, sipping on the precious nectar within the cup and sighed at length, his brow connecting to the lid with a small groan.

 

"How _many_ did you have? I've seen you rock up bad but, damn, boy" She smiled rubbing his back, Gavin lifting his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 

"I lost count after I think the thirteenth? Or maybe fifteen?" He shook his head a little before his hand fell from his face and took another sip of the coffee.

 

"Alright I'm not mad, I'm impressed" Wolfe chuckled as she sipped her coffee, Gavin raising his in a silent toast before taking another sip as well. "How much do you remember?"

 

"Played some pool, pissed off Greg by playing that one Katy Perry song he can't fucking stand from the juke-box, bantered with Athena... Then I left" He shrugged but blinked and turned to look at Wolfe and she eyed him curiously, golden eyes shining against her dark olive skin.

 

"What? What's you go?"

 

"I think Athena got me home" He squinted, scouring his memory but it was a blurred and nauseating feet, making him groan again and take another long sip of coffee.

 

"Oh, you'd remember if Athena took you home" Wolfe chuckled into her cup and Gavin sneered at her mockingly.

 

"Oh real cute, bitch"

 

"Please, Reed. Everyone knows you're smitten for the slutty bar whore"

 

"Hey!" Gavin barked, Wolfe not even flinching as she took a sip from her coffee, looking at him from the corner of her eye and Gavin's azure pools flared.

 

"Told you" Wolfe smiled wickedly and Gavin turned away, slouching in his chair sipping on his coffee again, "Anyway. You ready for the new lot of newbies that will be coming through?"

 

"Oh fuck that's right- It's freshman season isn't it" Gavin hissed rubbing his face and Wolfe snickered at his irritation, "I fucking _hate_ greenhorns!"

 

"We know you do. Looking forward to having a partner?"

 

"I don't do partners... Chief knows that, if he's dumb enough to stick one of those rookies with me, they'll be the next header on the missing person's list" Gavin said as he stared bitterly out the break room, his seething hatred rolling off him in waves making Wolfe chuckle again, stroking his arm.

 

"What if you get stuck with a real cutie?". If Gavin was any kind of dog his ears have perked, "Tight little blonde with big titties in a clean little uniform, all fresh from the academy" Wolfe played out and Gavin's chuckle was thick with lust as he looked at her.

 

"Doesn't have to be blonde you know, little red head, brunette... Silky raven hair even. Fit little body- something to put up _just_ enough of a struggle in bed to make it worth it" He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee as Wolfe let out a snide laugh into her own.

 

"You're definitely sobering up now"

 

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm close, you still look fuckable"

 

"Cunt!" She barked and punching him in the thigh, Gavin yelping with a laugh as he kneed the table, laughing and hissing through the pain as he rubbed both wounded spots on his leg.

 

"I'm kidding- Fuck you hit like an Ox"

 

"Only when I want to, Reed" She purred against his jaw, running her tongue against the curve of it, the bumps of her tongue catching against his stubble on its way up towards his earlobe and she kissed it softly. In a heartbeat Gavin had frozen, inhaling in a sharp hiss as his nails dug into the tabletop, tilting his head slightly into the lusted affection and he moaned gently under his breath biting his bottom lip. "So that still works after all this time?"

 

"Fuck you, get off my dick" He snapped quietly, readjusting his jeans and moved away, getting out of his chair and snatched up his coffee with him as he went to leave, Wolfe watching him walk away and smiled wickedly.

 

"See you later, Reed". He didn't give her a reply only a mere glance, but the gloss in his eyes screamed for the attention she was offering and her wink only sealed the deal. He left for his desk and began scrolling through his mountain of reports and case files, coffee remaining in a steadfast and secure grip on one hand the whole time. He'd been working for a few hours, it was hitting close to midday when his stomach let out the first growl for food and he groaned, slouching into his seat.

 

"Reed!" Officer Miller called, scanning the room as he walked.

 

"Over here, Chris." Gavin droned, throwing up his free hand, still slouched deep into his office chair before continuing to scroll. Chris blinked seeing the single hand pop up over the computer screen but made his way over, putting the box of pastries on his desk making Gavin blink. "The fuck dude? Did I win a bet for the first time last night?"

 

"No, dick head they just got delivered for you" Chris scoffed, taking one of the donuts from the box as payment from walking through from reception, Gavin's brow quirking as he watched Miller walk away then looked at the box like it were cursed.

 

"Is Drunk Gavin looking after Hung over Gavin?" Wolfe purred as she draped herself over his shoulders, crossing her arms over his chest lovingly, snagging one of the powdered donuts, tapping him on the nose on purpose making him snuff and wipe his face.

 

"Will you--!?" He began lurching forward as she released him, but stopped himself from continuing when he watched her take a sultry and aesthetically slow bite of the powdered donut as she lent on his desk, the sugary residue leaving a sticky while halo around her lips and she knew it, gliding her tongue around her naturally gentle red lips to remove it. "You cut that shit out while we're on duty" He hissed sitting properly and returned his attention to his computer, trying to ignore Wolfe's lust darkened chuckle.

 

"I love that you specified while we're on duty I'm to behave myself, but as soon as the clock strikes five, I'm allowed to use my cuffs inappropriately?"

 

"Morrigan Wolfe I swear to god-" Gavin breathed but his phone going off against his desk with a text stopped him, eyeing the woman beside him who simply smirked tauntingly with a wink around what remained of her donut, pushing off his desk and went back to her own behind him. Gavin sighed his sexual and annoyed frustration away as he picked up his phone and checked his screen.

 

_Theena; How are those carbs treating you? Feel better?_

 

"Athena?" Gavin whispered with a head tilt glancing over his shoulder to see Wolfe had actually begun to work and he smiled to himself as he sat back in his chair and text back.

 

 _"You sent these? Holy fuck, I must have been bad. Thanks"_. He settled his phone on his thigh and picked up one of the slightly less sugared ones and took a bite, the sugar and carbs hitting his stomach like bricks, but he could feel it doing its job and groaned. His phone chiming again.

 

 _"Yes I did. Athena to the rescue once again. You could have been worse- You didn't throw up in my car so you still had a couple more in you before I'd call you a write off"._ Gavin chuckled before almost choking on his mouthful of donut, dropping it onto his desk and took a mouth of his coffee to help move it down, Wolfe looking up from her screen at the commotion.

 

 _"_ Your _car!?"_

_"Yes, my car? You don't remember me driving you home? You missed your cab because you threw a tantrum"._ Gavin groaned gently and rubbed his face, leg now starting to bounce as he stared at his phone screen held low in his lap, Wolfe silently creeping up behind him.

 

_"I don't remember any of that... Jesus I really am sorry hey"_

_"You don't remember anything that came after? Not even once I got you into your room?"_. Gavin choked off an internal scream of terror, combing a hand back through his hair before chewing his thumb as he tried to think, blinking through his memories erratically and cussed when he drew a blank, the single vibration in his palm made him look to his screen again with the next text she'd sent through, _"You were actually rather sweet, although you did startle me a couple of times, but it was nice. I could do it again"._

"Gavin, you awful dog!" Wolfe shrieked making him jump when the whole office looked at them and she laughed at him with evil eyes, "I fucking knew it-!"

 

"Morrigan--!!" Gavin grabbed her and pushed her towards the front of the station, the fellow detective barking with laughter and hissing comments under her breath as the entire DPD watched him move her out of the building as fast as possible. "Shut the fuck up!!" He snapped, phone crammed into his pocket and she settled both her hands to his chest for support as she laughed madly.

 

"You slept with her and you don't even remember it!? She left before you even woke up!? How does it feel being the one to be done and ditched!?" She cackled as Gavin simply sighed and stared to the sky while Morrigan laughed against his chest, hitting it gently with her fist.

 

"Are you done? I _know_ I didn't sleep with her, If I wanted to sleep with Athena, I would have by now" Gavin commented matter-of-factly and Morrigan sobered herself a little at that, wiping the tears that had escaped during her fit.

 

"Oh you reckon? You sound quite sure of yourself there bud" She patted his chest and Gavin puffed his fringe from the corner of his eye, arms still folded sternly and he glared at Morrigan tiredly.

 

"Got you to sit on my face with this confidence didn't I?" He smirked, a single brow rising with his cheek as he tossed his head lightly and Morrigan's face hardened into a steady, warning glare as her golden eyes narrowed on him slightly, "And judging from this morning you're a little eager to do it again". Morrigan's eyes flared in the sun as she smirked and looked him up and down with a smile that definitely told him she'd be waiting by his car after work.

 

"Confidence is only one of many traits I appreciate about you, Gavin" She noted before turning and headed back inside. Gavin sat on the steps and checked his phone again, another text from Athena waiting for him.

 

_"I just realized how that must have sounded with no proper context- Oh my god no Gavin we didn't fuck"_

 

"OH THANK GOD!!" Gavin cried throwing both hands high above his head, passer-bys eyeing him like he was insane and he huffed in relief.

 

_"No offence but Thank God-- Not the kinda thing a man wants to forget about you know?_

_"You mean, you'd want to remember if you slept with me?"_

_"What? No. I'd wanna remember how fucking good I was because of how many times you screamed"_

_"You're such a cunt, I'm charging you double until I leave"_

 

Gavin smirked as he headed back inside, more glances shifted in his direction when he came back inside, but no one dared risk a Gavin Reed throw down- no one but Morrigan that is.

 

"Reed. Wolfe. Anderson. Miller in my office, now!!" Captain Fowler bellowed and all four of them headed into the soundproof glass box reluctantly. Miller and Wolfe sat, while Gavin and Hank Anderson stood- far apart from one another. "You'd have noticed an alarming number of case files in your systems over the past couple of weeks. That's because our Androids have begun revolting, going 'Deviant' is what its been labeled. Investigations are to begin immediately- Miller while you and the others are out on patrols you're to keep an extra eye out for any unusual activity. Am I understood?"

 

"Yessir" Miller nodded compliantly, Wolfe raising a hand as she crossed her legs and Fowler nodded for her to speak.

 

"Are we to just pick case files and go walk-about? What's the protocol here?"

 

"At the moment you're to either work autonomously or buddy up and see what you can find, but either way when the new detectives graduate in a few weeks-"

 

"Oh fuck no!" Gavin snapped, leaning on Morrigan's chair and Fowler had already anticipated either Gavin or Hank to snap, "I don't do partners- let alone some fucking kid fresh from the box!? I can't rely on that to have my back!" Gavin glared.

 

"This is the only time you'll hear me say it but I'm with Gavin" Hank said bitterly folding his arms, "I don't need a partner"

 

"You don't _need_ one. But you're _getting_ one. Both of you. Gavin, you might become less of a prick- and you, Hank might learn to give a fuck about someone other than yourself" Fowler answered calmly before fluttering his hands towards the door indicating that the discussion was over and to get out.

 

"Un-fucking-believable" Gavin seethed through his teeth flopping back into his chair Morrigan sitting against his desk as he continued to scroll through the files and ID them for later, " He's doing this on purpose now"

 

"Oh yes, it's in the fine print of the DPD, Fowler gets to toy with you as much as he pleases" Morrigan smirked and Gavin lent on the arm of his office chair pinching the bridge of his nose again.

 

"Morrigan can we not? I'm still hung over and this has _really_ tipped me over the edge today" Gavin said still massaging the pressure point in the corner of his eyes when he felt Morrigan's presence move beside him.

 

"You want to call it early today then? I'll meet you at Andy's for beers and burgers, momma' Wolfe's treat" She purred, her fingers running across the back of his shoulders and he smirked at that thought.

 

"That sounds _damn_ good to me" Gavin agreed sitting forward and continued on with his case reports for a few more hours.


	4. But A Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Glorious Smut.

"Oh, fuck- Reed!"

 

Gavin sank his teeth into the back of Wolfe's shoulder, bringing forth another choked and pleasured cry from the brunette. This was the sight of her he adored. On all fours, chest pressed to his mattress, looking back at him over her teeth marked shoulders at him with the brilliant golden begging eyes. She threw her weight around enough at work that weaker men would keep their distance, but Gavin saw through her in an instant. Having said that, she _is_ a physically and mentally strong woman- but being put under by someone _stronger_ is what really gets her going. A woman like Wolfe isn't interested if she's going to out maneuver the man she's trying to sleep with, and the fact Gavin's sheer brute strength kept her pinned however she begged for it sent both their minds wild.

 

"We're not in the office anymore" Gavin breathed softly with a wicked smile, fisting her long locks of hair and gently twisted her head sideways to look back at him, his other hand contouring her fit waist, digging his nails into the sensitive curve of muscle and pulled her back for her bare ass to meet his hips. Morrigan let out a silent cry feeling him slip his length between her begging lips, the warmth of him making her drip further and he smirked, "Say it nicely and I'll give you what you want"

 

"You're making me be nice?" She glared like he was betraying her, writhing slightly to protest but Gavin's hand snapped from her hair, to between her shoulders and he pressed, subduing her further into the soft layers and she whined in both pleasure and frustration.

 

"Come on... Two little words... It won't kill you..." Gavin prodded releasing the pressure off her shoulders as he straightened, his fingertips gliding effortlessly down her sweat dappled spine, "But I'll wait... I've got all night, this view is enough to keep me satisfied for a while as well anyway" he commented  calmly, hips moving away slightly, still holding the curve of her hip with one hand, his free one now moving to the cleft of her ass, spreading the cheek to admire his prize.

 

"You're a fucking animal" Morrigan hissed and Gavin could only stifle his chuckle pulling himself back slightly and sighed contently at the broken moan Morrigan let out, Gavin drawing his length back and for between her glistening and still dripping lips, biting his bottom lip as he watched the head of his cock bow under the length of her entrance and draw back repeating the slow torment.

 

"Yet here you are, in my home, on my bed, dripping and begging. But _I'm_ the animal" He repeated with a smirk as Morrigan whined against his mattress feeling the warmth roll over her clit again and again.

 

"Gavin...". He paused, a single eyebrow rose as he stared down at her null but expectantly. "Please...". She looked back at him from the corner of her eye, panting and shivering, and Gavin's head tilted but only slightly. He dug his nails into her hip again hard making her whimper before flipping her onto her back to face him, moving fluidly to press himself against her and settle between her thighs which she didn't hesitate in wrapping around him.

 

"Told you it wouldn't kill you"

 

"You cu-!". Gavin silenced her angry snare when his own mouth connected to hers, pressing inside her to the hilt in the same moment making her moan into his mouth. Within moments they'd found their rhythm and Gavin didn't waste time with being kind. He worked into her deep and hard which Morrigan was all for, panting against his lips as her brow contorted in pleasure against his. He rolled his hips as he lifted her own and from the shrill cry she bled out he'd found his mark and didn't hesitate on driving it home. He held her up effortlessly from the mattress as he caught a breast between his lips, sucking on the hard nipple while his tongue rolled laps around it making her moan again, her nails clawing across the back of his shoulders and the other dug into his chest like a big cat making him groan at the mixed pleasure from the pain. He felt her start to quiver and tighten around him, watching her eyes open onto him and he smirked at the satisfaction coming off her in waves. When she arced and her moans began to grow he held her tightly and rolled into her hard just those few more times before she almost screamed, cutting the loud cry off by biting down against the nape of his neck and sucked until she tasted copper..

 

"Fuck!!" As Gavin pulled out and Morrigan sat up and didn't hesitate in taking the solid organ into her mouth and gave him only the few bobs of her head and curls of her tongue that he needed to send Gavin careening over the edge. He cupped the back of her head and held her as deep as she could handle, which was most of him, but not all as he came. Morrigan let a soft moan roll up her throat at the sensation, milking him for every drop before looking up at him as he slowly pulled his still semi-hardened length from between her lips, then swallowed.

 

"Feel better?" She asked looking up at him, now pressing kissed against the base of his length and V-line, Gavin's hand still cradling the back of her head as he panted softly and chuckled darkly as she kissed her way up his body.

 

"It's a start" He admitted, watching her pay careful attention to where she kissed, giving his scars those extra feather light touches that she knew made him shiver.

 

"Oh? You ready to go again already?" She smiled finally kneeling with him, body to body as her arms snaked around his bare shoulders, his around her sides and he smirked as he tipped backwards to bring her over him, Morrigan chuckling as she straddled his abdominals, tracing the contours of his muscles.

 

"Definitely not yet... I might need a minute" He said, hands slipping behind his head as he looked up at her. They were both quiet for a few minutes, his eyes closing as he centered on her fingers tracing his skin, it wasn't awkward or one sided as the silence set in, but her soft giggle made his eyes open onto her golden stare. "What's so funny?"

 

"You. Behaving like we're lovers and you're proud of yourself" She smiled and he shrugged, hands still settled behind his head as a pillow.

 

"Coz' I am damn proud of myself. Got you on your knees, begging 'Gavin- PLEASE'" He sang comically before grunting when she punched his chest, "Ah-HA! Alright- Alright-- Easy..." He chuckled rubbing the tender spot as she glared a smile down at him, the gentle hands returning as she started tracing his tattoos and he let his hands flop back either side of his head as he watched her, her eyes on his skin and he huffed, "You're fascinated by these aren't you?"

 

"Well, the only time I get to see them is on nights like this. When we're both so fed up with our boyfriends-"

 

"You're back with him?" Gavin's eyes rounded as he physically jerked slightly in shock, his head tilting as he lifted it off the mattress to try and keep her eyes on him, but to no avail as she simply groaned and looked away, "Are you fucking kidding me Morrigan- You're back with that drugged up abuser-- _and_ you're rolling around with me, _Are. You. Kidding. Me. Morrigan!"_

 

"Gavin I feel stupid enough as it is alright?"

 

"Well clearly fucking not" He shook his head with a sigh, head dropping back to the mattress and as she readjusted a little against his hips, hands to his chest trying to hush him as Gavin rubbed his face, stifling his groans.

 

"He doesn't know I'm here and to be honest I don't think he cares"

 

"That's beside the point, Morrigan, he can't touch me without over half this city's underbelly comin' out to get him. I'm a detective but shit I've got some good mates in some fucked up places" Gavin warned pinching the bridge of his nose to try and calm down, "Look either you tell chief in the morning that he's back in town or I will"

 

"Gavin you wouldn't-"

 

"Try me!" He snapped looking up at her. The romance of the evening gone and it was like they were bickering back at work again, his azure eyes blazing in the dim moonlight as he stared at her through a hard glare, "As much fun as making you beg for my cock is, you're still a co-worker and dare I say it, friend. He isn't safe and you aren't with him. Either he's removed from this city by you or I'll get involved"

 

"You have no right to do this" She countered instantly and he didn't waver.

 

"As Gavin Reed, no. As your friend, Kinda. As a higher ranking officer, Yes. I do". Morrigan got off him in a huff, snatching her clothes from where they'd been dumped and thrown, pausing as she blindly searched for her bra. Gavin sighed watching her, getting to his feet and pulled on his briefs before perching on his toes on the edge of his bed and plucked her bra from the ceiling fan, offering it to her once he'd gotten down. She snatched it furiously from his lightly grip turning away from him, starting to get dressed and he simply sat on the edge of his bed.

 

"I hate them, you know" She muttered making him look up at the back of her head.

 

"You hate what?" He asked, taking the obvious bait with a shrug. She turned after tying up her hair again, dressed immaculately like when she'd walked into the office that morning.

 

"Your stupid fucking tattoos". She left without another word, grabbing her bag from his counter and left slamming the door.

 

"You don't pay bills, don't slam my door!"

 

"Fuck you Reed!" came the barely audible reply and he sighed, flopping back onto his bed and groaned. His bed now reeked of sweat, sex and over priced perfume, sending both pleasurable and irritated shivers down his spine.

 

"Fuck is the time..." He muttered sitting up and found his phone. _8:27pm_. "I've got time" He smirked putting his phone on for a quick charge while he showered and changed, picking it up, his keys and wallet before heading down to the garage and slipped a leg over his motorbike. He pulled on the helmet from the handle bar and slid it over his head with a contented breath, the synced Helmet Visor LED flickering to life with statistics, external temperature, weather forecasts and traffic conditions around his vision as the motorcycle came on with a single ignition rev. With a gentle push off Gavin accelerated at a steady pace, winding out from the underground lot and onto the main road. He twisted right and headed back for town, spotting Morrigan walking on the side of the road her arm wrapped around herself from the cold. He hesitated for a single moment, but smirked behind the black tinted visor as he revved the bike loudly and tore past her, flipping her off as he passed and for a few seconds after. He vaguely heard some kind of cussing, and something about his mother, but the bike was too loud and he too far gone to actually hear her, laughing to himself as he vanished down the street.


	5. Olympus' Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go to relax, and it ends up becoming a feels trip.

"You owe me thirteen bucks" Athena sneered the moment Gavin stepped in the door, her hand out across the bar, her expectant scowl freezing him in his tracks, helmet still on his head with barely enough time to pop the visor to meet her gaze.

 

"The fuck did I do? I just got here!?"

 

"Exactly you prick! Fucking poured your pint and kept these poor other loyal gentlemen off your fucking chair and you never show-"

 

"So how is that Thirteen!? You taxing by the hour too??" He cried back pulling off his helmet finally, settling it onto the bar as he sat in his still vacant stool, Athena folding her arms.

 

"I fucking text you today telling you I was charging you double until I left, didn't I?". Gavin sat there stunned for a moment before he slowly started to cackle, Athena unflinching. Everyone's attention carefully turned towards Gavin as his laughter only grew and got louder, he hadn't taken his eyes off her as he could see she was struggling to keep it together. Her stern glare wavered when her lips twitched the slightest in a smirk, Gavin giggling louder until Athena's shoulders began to quiver with the laughter she was containing. In moments she was laughing with him, grabbing his wrist across the bar and hugged him hard around the shoulders as she leant forward, and he standing up to meet her half way over the bar. "You're such a piece of shit"

 

"Yeah and you're a bipolar fucking psycho but tell me something I don't know- at least I'm _paid_ to be a piece of shit" He teased and she didn't hesitate in jabbing him in his exposed ribs hard making him grunt and pull back, flopping onto his chair rubbing the point of impact, "Easy- Easy! What is with you women these days? Always so rough"

 

"Please Gavin you couldn't handle me if I was rough" Athena rolled her eyes, pouring him his beer and set it in front of him, he smirked as he handed over his card and reached for his drink, Athena grabbing his wrist and locked the detective still.

 

"Theena??" Gavin looked at her from the corner of his eye, her own emerald orbs locked on his neck and Gavin cleared his throat, shrugging his jacket collar that bit closer to his neck to cover the dark hickey.

 

"That's why you're late huh?" Athena asked quietly, completing the transaction and returned his card, leaning on the bar in front of him and he kept his eyes on his drink exclusively. "That girl from work?"

 

"Since when is my sex life been of interest to you?"

 

"It's not. I just figured you had a bad day or maybe you wanted to ask me somewhere nice to say 'Thank You', since you never usually show up in clean clothes, washed hair and smelling like cologne, with the intention of only having a few" she tilted her head towards the helmet beside him. Gavin growled his sigh rubbing his face and pulled his pint closer, trying to hide in his little corner. "You came here to celebrate then?"

 

"No" He grumbled finally meeting her gaze and was little surprised to see Athena looked upset, "No, believe it or not I'm stressed and kinda pissed off".

 

"Come with me" She said softly moving down the bar, patting Greg's arm gently with a small smile and he simply nodded, "Gavin come on". Gavin knocked back his drink in his next breath and followed, curious but cautious to where she took him. "My office, upstairs go on" She pointed to the right angle stair case behind the bar through a slightly fogged glass bi-swing door, Gavin blinking like he'd just been shown the passage to Narnia.

 

"There's an upstairs?"

 

"Move it" Athena droned and simply gave him a shove and Gavin complied moving through the doorway and Athena followed. He trotted up the stairs and whistled in awe and what she called her office. It was the building's attic, but the whole floor was open and the size as the pub downstairs. The whole left wall was large glass windows giving a stunning view of Detroit Harbor and water front, with a coffee table and some nice sofa's set up to the left as well to admire the view while one worked if they wished. Book shelves and filing cabinets lined the back wall, her large desk and computer sat right in the middle with a small kitchen of her own on the right with a basic dining table and half a dozen matching chairs.

 

"Well shit, all you need is a bed and you wouldn't need an apartment would you?"

 

"With the amount of hours I spend here, I suppose you're right" She agreed with a gentle laugh as she walked past him to the countertop and flicked the kettle on, "Coffee? Otherwise I _do_ have my own private reserve up here"

 

"No, No... You're right... I need to be able to get baby home... I'll take a coffee" He sighed in defeat, moving to her desk, eyeing the mostly empty space and smiled at the few photos she had near the monitor, "How is Trigger, by the way?" Gavin piped up, picking up the digital photo of Athena grinning wildly from under a mass of happily drooling fur, the Tibetan Mastiff Cross simply laid across her like he were still a puppy.

 

"He's good, still at mom and dad's. He needs the room and apparently he's made friends with the local herd of deer" She chuckled as Gavin set the photo back down chuckling himself.

 

"Sounds about bloody right. Stupid ass Dog... Never seen something so big and so ready to lick me to death in my life. If his tail wasn't wagging when he came galloping towards me I'd have probably shit my pants". Athena laughed heartily at that, the fondness of the memory clearly fresh in her mind.

 

"I'll try and convince my parents to come down again soon, I'm sure he misses you too"

 

"I never said I missed him?" Gavin replied sharply, looking up at her to be met with a knowing glare and he rolled his eyes looking back to the photos, "Yeah alright maybe a little" He mumbled and Athena smiled, silently turning her attention to the mugs and making the coffee as the kettle clicked. Gavin smiled at the other photos in turn; The one of Trigger squashing her, One of her parents with Athena at her college graduation, One of an excessively fat black and white cat with what he can only assume is a very- _very_ young Athena, but the last photo made Gavin fall sullen as he picked up the picture, tracing Athena's laughing face and sighed.

 

"I still don't have the heart to put that one on the shelf you know?" She said softly putting the mug down in front of him on her desk and Gavin only glanced at her, his eyes then turning to the other person in the picture; a man their age, sandy blond hair trimmed tidily with thick quills naturally swept upwards for a fringe, bright brow eyes that glimmered with his smile as he looked at the woman in his arms like she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

 

"I'm sorry we never found him, Athena..." Gavin said quietly putting the picture back carefully and she shook her head gently rubbing his arm.

 

"Stop apologizing Gavin" She said insistantly, Gavin huffing as he picked up the mug of coffee and moved away from her desk to keep himself from looking at the picture, "You and the others did everything you could, _you_ more than any of them" She added following him to where he took up a tired slouch on one of the Sofas.

 

"Yeah but not enough- otherwise I'd have answers" He almost snapped, "That case should never have been closed"

 

"The fact you couldn't bring me anything has let me have hope" Athena said flatly from her spot beside him, settling  a hand to his knee and Gavin sighed, perching his coffee on his other thigh, rubbing his brow with his free hand tiredly, "Maybe he's alive somewhere"

 

"I should have gone with him. I knew that boat was dodgy and the guy who owned it was worse"

 

"Don't, Gavin" Athena glared and he looked at her slowly, "It was a stupid accident... I don't need to add a photo of your stupid ass face to my desk too" she tried to smirk squeezing his leg gently before rubbing it soothingly and he huffed, putting his hand over hers for a minute before looking out the window and put his hand back in his lap and her returned to her mug.

 

"You wouldn't do that, It'd make Greg jealous"

 

"No, getting a plaque engraved saying 'Dickweed's Spot' and putting it on the bar in front of your stool would make him jealous"

 

"A plaque? Why do I feel like you've thought about me dying on more than one occasion" he smirked looking back at her and took a sip from his coffee, Athena shrugging as she looked at him.

 

"Probably because I have. Every time I see the news about the DPD busting a lab or Raiding dealers, your angry ass face is the first one on screen, yelling orders and shoving cameras aside" She chuckled and Gavin sighed tiredly with a nod looking back out the window, "And sometimes I'm just worried that you didn't catch them all, you know? One loose end that sees you on the street and- Bang". He slowly looked back at her before blinking seeing her fingers pointed at him like a gun, level right between his eyes and he stared at her for a moment before smiling shyly around her hand.

 

"You know, I was confident in my abilities as both a Detective and a general Badass but you're giving me a complex now". Athena giggled and dropped her hand to her lap, sipping her coffee and he looked back out the window, eyes remaining fixed on the view even when she turned and leaned with her back to his side, draping his free arm up along the top of the sofa.

 

"Feel any better yet?"

 

"Not really..." He replied almost instantly, another sip of his coffee and Athena sighed and sipped hers, "Because now I have Jordan's ghost in my mind again. As well as now being paranoid I'm going to be shot in the back by some junkie".

 

"I didn't mean to-"

 

"I know, Athena" Gavin interjected pulling his arm off the sofa and settled it on top of her head making her stop and listen to him, "I know you didn't mean to. This is my own problem okay? Morrigan's just... Really fucking stupid"

 

"Clearly she slept with you"

 

"Are you purposely rubbing salt in the wounds here or what?" He smiled moving his hand to the sofa again looking down at her as she arched her head back against his chest to look back.

 

"You _know_ I'm not" She smirked and he shook his head looking back out the windows with a small sigh, Athena wriggling to get comfy against him and took a careful sip of her coffee, "What's she done this time though? Nothing at work I hope- other than you"

 

"Cory is back in town"

 

"Cory. _Cory_ -Cory" Athena reiterated sitting up and faced him, Gavin slowly looking across to Athena tiredly and nodded a little. "She not living with him again is she- let alone back together with him surely--". Gavin's deadpan stare before he gestured to Athena at length, his hand slapping down deadweight against the couch and Athena groaned putting her coffee down on the table to rub her face and sighed. "That why you, invited her home?"

 

"Are you kidding me?! I found out he was back _after_ the fact. So now I've fuck a drug lord's piece, who also happens to be my co-worker and also a cop in her own right. I agreed to it because- fuck I needed to get laid, and I haven't heard his name for about six months" Gavin shrugged rubbing his brow again and took a heavy swig from his cup, "I told her to inform Chief that he's back in the city and if she doesn't I will"

 

"She wasn't impressed with that, huh?"

 

"Well, here I am. Telling you about it instead of watching her ride my-"

 

"Alright!" Athena said spreading her arms cutting him off with a tired chuckle, "I get the picture"

 

"You sure? I've got some shit on tab just in case you need a-"

 

"Gavin" She said levelly and he grumbled, changing his coffee to his other hand to slouch his mouth to his palm against the armrest. "You can't joke your way out of this one. Look, tomorrow just give Morrigan some space and a couple of days to get her head around this. You're co-workers, you can't let this compromise your work place, let alone your personal life, so on that note- Stop sleeping with her. There's plenty of other options-"

 

"Well I'm not going to the fucking Eden Club- Fucking Androids..." Gavin muttered into his palm bitterly, skin crawling in disgust at the thought.

 

"I know you don't like Androids- I wasn't even thinking that"

 

"Masturbating only does so much Athena-"

 

"Oh my god Gavin I really don't need to think about you doing this--"

 

"I never told you to, it's your own fault if you are"

 

"Why am I friends with you?"

 

"Because I can singlehandedly pay for Olympus' upkeep"

 

"You're such a jerk-off". Gavin smirked and made the masturbating jerking motion before splaying his hand, 'spraying' his load.

 

"Your favorite one though" He said confidently as Athena rolled her eyes in a wide loop, groaning as she gently lifted his arm and settled back down against his side, putting her cheek to his chest staring out the window, "But I'll do as you said... I'll back off tomorrow. But she has until the end of the week to tell Fowler"

 

"That seems fair, try not to be too harsh"

 

"I thought you didn't like Morrigan" Gavin said flatly looking down at her against his chest with a small furrow to his brow and she shrugged still looking out the window.

 

"I don't but not even a snake deserves to be beaten to death". Gavin's face straightened at the analogy his coffee changing hands again to allow himself to gently rub Athena's side and he sighed.

 

"Thanks for letting me gripe, hey..."

 

"Well you let me have a whine as well so, fairs fair"

 

"I suppose you're right..."

 

"Oh, and Gavin?" Athena said shyly propping herself up a little as she turned and looked up at him, his head tilting at her curiously, "You might also want to arrange a priest to lay some charms and shit around your house to keep Morrigan at bay because I'm pretty sure she's a vampire in disguise"

 

"Oh will you fuck up" Gavin smirked rolling his eyes, shoving her off the couch gently, Athena hitting the wood with a thump, cackling on the floor.


	6. Friends One Moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Work has been wrecking me.
> 
> I'll update as often as I can; I'm a Bartender, Supervisor and Set-up worker for a very large establishments that holds events every week, I'll try and keep myself a chapter or two ahead so I can post something for you even when I have fewer days to myself.

Athena had been right and Gavin bitterly admitted it to himself in thought as he sat at his desk. Morrigan had shown up for work, but instead of her usual greeting of either; A snide or lewd comment, or by simply bracing a solid palm full of either his ass or cock- whatever was available, she ignored him completely and got straight into her reports. Gavin could barely see her outline in the glare on his monitor, but he could see she was deeply set in her work. With an irritated sigh, Gavin got to work himself, opening his case files and began making notes of any similarities his files contained.

 

He took a break after a few hours, rubbing his temples as he slid back from his monitor. The files sadly starting to look the same but it wasn't yielding any benefit. He turned his chair and stood, walking to Morrigan's desk and wasn't surprised when she ignored him.

 

"Hey.." Gavin called gently and she spared him only a momentary glance, her hands continuing to move deftly over her keyboard. "I'm grabbing a coffee, you want one?". Silently she lifted a takeaway cup from her far side, then set it back down not once breaking her eyes off the screen and Gavin simply rolled his eyes moving away, "A simple 'No thank you' works too"

 

"I'm supposed to thank you now?" She snapped and he froze in stride, sighing tiredly and turned to look back at her, his eyes and expression almost blank as she glared at him.

 

"You sure you wanna' do this here?" He replied gently, trying not to draw attention to them in the half full office. Morrigan's eyes flickered to their surrounds before she stood from her chair and pulled him into the break room angrily, her nails digging into his bicep through his jacket making Gavin wince, "Ow! Hey- Hey, ease up!"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin" Morrigan hissed as she shoved him towards the counter and he grunted with another wince, rubbing his arm through the thick material, "You need to back the fuck off"

 

"You need to stand down and remember who you're talking to" He whispered angrily as her golden eyes narrowed on him, "I will pull the rank card on this if I fucking have to- I said what I said last night for _both_ our sakes. You're not safe with him and this city is poisoned enough as it is"

 

"My personal life has nothing to do with you-"

 

"It does because _I'm in it!_ " Gavin interject furiously, trying to keep his voice down as Morrigan didn't back down, "You got me involved the moment you fucked me behind his back... When there's no strings attached Morrigan, we don't have problems. Cory isn't string- He's fucking industrial cord"

 

"He doesn't know what happened"

 

"Yet"

 

"Well like you said, 'He can't touch you' so I don't know why you-"

 

"No but he can touch _you!_ " Gavin roared silencing Morrigan and Gavin didn't care that the others had heard now, she stepped back in slight shock at his outburst and Gavin's azure eyes didn't break from hers as he took another irritated breath to continue, "Now it's clear you weren't listening to me last night, because I told you I care about your safety... I'm not afraid for myself, Morrigan, I'm afraid for you. You're a damn good cop and fucking God knows we need more women like you- for more reasons than one" Gavin sneered and his hands curled into tight fists, "And I'll kill him if I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone I care about again". Morrigan looked on the verge of tears, her eyes still round at Gavin's sudden display and he saw her fingers twitch beside her thigh, like she wanted to reach forward.

 

"Reed!" Fowler bellowed atop his small flight of stairs to his office, leaning on the railing angrily, "The fuck is your problem, the hell is going on over there!"

 

"Morrigan has something to tell you, Chief" Gavin declared, his eyes still locked on hers and her brow shifted from surprised and heartfelt, to irritated and betrayed.

 

"Miss Wolfe?" Fowler called and Gavin's eyes remained on her lethally, Morrigan twisting her head slightly, but her own eyes remained on Gavin's.

 

"I'll come to you Chief... Just give me a minute"

 

"You've got thirty seconds" Fowler called back before returning into his office and Morrigan's eyes narrowed on Gavin like a viper.

 

"I can't believe you did that to me"

 

"I'm coming in with you" Gavin countered flatly and Morrigan sneered, tsk-ing at the comment and shoved him back against the counter hard, Gavin grunting in pain as the back of his hips slammed against the ceramic.

 

"I don't want your fucking charity"

 

"Fine. Good luck with that" Gavin growled bitterly pushing off the edge and straightened his jacket, stepping past her and returned to his desk, gathering up his personal effects, saved his reports, shut down his terminal and picked up his note book before leaving.

 

"Reed- It's only two where the hell are you going?" Miller called and Gavin simply saluted as he kept walking.

 

"Field study. See you guys tomorrow". Morrigan watched him leave, still trying to decide whether she was going to cry or twist into a primal rage and carve Gavin up in his sleep, her indecision cut short when Fowler knocked on the wall of his office making her turn at the dull thudding and sighed, heading into Fowler's office reluctantly and pulled the door shut behind her sullenly.

 

Gavin sat on his bike in its parking spot, helmet still on as he stared out over the Detroit river and slowly setting sun, the afternoon gradually turning into a warm amber color all around him, but Gavin's scowl was set behind his visor. Eventually he pulled his helmet from his head and sat it on the handlebars, dismounting his bike and went and sat on one of the park tables facing the water. He pulled his notebook and smoked from his jacket, lighting up one of the cigarettes and took a lengthy drag, slowly letting the smoke slip from his lips with an exhausted sigh. Only some of his built tension going with it. He took another few moments to try and calm himself down before unbinding the small note book and flipped it open. He kept the small book against his thigh as he fingers scrolled his notes carefully, his other hand holding his smoke steady. Gavin read his notes over and over then tried to find _internal_ connections between the case similarities- Was one the cause of another? Did this occur result in a chain? Was this deviant's result the same as another?. When Gavin finally looked up again, he saw he was another two cigarettes down and caught himself about to light the third. He growled, stuffing his lighter into his jeans and put the cigarette back in the pack, closing his notebook and dropped it between his feet onto the seat bench. With another long winded sigh he rubbed his face in his palms, slowly drawing them away to blink against the setting sun and watched the people walking by, barely containing his disdainful glare at the Androids with their owners or running chores on their own. He checked the time against his phone and smiled a little, Athena would be expecting him to walk in the door any minute.

 

"Better not keep the girl waiting...". He gathered his note book and hopped off the table, returning to his bike and mounted up, making the short trip up to Olympus through the afternoon traffic.

 

"Ah... There we go, back to smelling like Cigarette's and regret" Athena smirked as Gavin sat in his spot, his pint waiting for him and he couldn't help but give her a wry smile as he handed over his credit card.

 

"Well, if I start changing and showering before coming here, I just won't fit in anymore. Besides, you're spoilt enough by my presence, can't let you have _too_ many nice things now can I" Gavin replied still wearing his small smile as Athena snatched his card, starting his tab and rolled her eyes gently with a shake of her head.

 

"Maybe once I'm gone you'll get desperate" She chuckled and he laughed half heartedly, the reality of her going in just a few days hitting him a little harder than it probably should have. When Athena didn't get some kind of witty remark she looked across from her till screen, concern creasing her features, "What, no snide remark about 'never being that desperate' or something? You okay there chief?"

 

"I'm fine, just a long day. Exhausted myself pretending to give a fuck" Gavin sighed finally taking an inhuman sized mouthful of his beer, his nerves settling as it slid down his throat.

 

"Oh I feel you.  If I hear how you had to force yourself to leave early _again_ I might have to summon the strength to knock off your stool" She sighed whimsically and Gavin chuckled at that, taking a more relaxed sip of his drink with a smirk. Another patron called Athena away and she hailed him with a smile and small wave, looking back to Gavin for a moment and chuckled squeezing his wrist and he nodded her away down the bar making her smile. Gavin stayed his usual hour or so, chatting, talking smack, playing pool and tormenting Greg with his purposefully shitty music choices, taking it easy with his drinks knowing he still had to ride him. When he'd had his due he gave her a weak nod over his last mouthful and Athena smiled weakly charging his tab and handed him his card as he stood, slipping the card back into his wallet. "Well, tomorrow is Thursday. Am I expecting you tomorrow?"

 

"No. No I don't think so, Theena" Gavin replied quietly as he looked up from putting his wallet away and she nodded, smiling at him sadly, "Maybe, not even Friday either". That made her straighten a little as her head tilted softly and he gave her a distant smile and a shrug.

 

"My last night is Sunday, you know that right?"

 

"Yeah, I know... Fowler is just being a right prick over these Deviant cases... I might have to actually start pulling my weight on this" He replied and Athena huffed, resting her chin to her palm as her elbow met the bar and she smiled at him gently.

 

"My little Gavin's finally growing up into a responsible adult"

 

"Fuck off will you?" He smirked shaking his head before leaning across the bar with a one armed hug, surprised to feel both Athena's hands plaster against his back tightly and he sighed with a small smile, "I'll see you again before you go okay? Chill. You've been acting weird this week"

 

"Yeah well so have you, so 'Hey Pot'"

 

"Oh please" he scoffed pulling away, "We both know I'm the kettle" he winked turning to leave, managing to catch Athena's wide eye roll of mock disgust on his way out the door.


	7. What Happens To Wolves Left On Their Own?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Implied Violence/ Brutality/ Non-Con towards end of chapter very briefly

Morrigan was absent the next day at the office and Gavin wasn't at all surprised. He half expected Fowler to call him in for a chat, but when the big man rocked up, he gave Gavin the smallest nod of his head and continued into his office like nothing occurred yesterday. Whether that was a good sign or not was yet to be seen, but Gavin _tried_ to take it as a positive- That no news, was good news. His day was the same, more reports that needed filling in and settling, more new cases being relayed to his waiting list that already seemed unending.

 

"Reed, wanna' come on the afternoon route?" Miller asked shrugging on his coat and Gavin groaned in relief.

 

"Fuck yes- get me out of this box, my back is killing me" He droned, saving and shutting down his terminal before picking up his personal effects, following Miller to the patrol car and slid into the passenger seat. He lit up a cigarette, pausing when he caught Miller staring at him like he was insane.

 

"The hell are you doing? This is a company car!"

 

"Shut up and drive" Gavin rolled his eyes sliding the window down and took a drag, Miller huffing a laugh and pulled out of the lot starting the afternoon cruise. They were both quiet for a while, Miller finally breaking the silence with a tired sigh, Gavin still idly watching the scenery outside the car roll by.

 

"You argued with Morrigan the other day". Gavin visibly tensed and growled a breath in warning but Miller was hardly afraid, "That's unlike you two, she do it wrong or something?"

 

"Okay, real funny smart-ass. No that's not what that was over at all... How much do you know about her?"

 

"As much as you're willing to brag about the morning after" Miller shrugged, eyes lazily scanning the traffic and Gavin snuffed.

 

"Well, then technically I have no right to share the matter"

 

"Well she ain't at work today so whatever it is, we all figured it's bad"

 

"'We'?" Gavin asked sitting up a little in the seat, Miller only glancing at him, his eyes returning to the road, "I'm sorry what do you mean, 'We'?"

 

"Like, half the station. Dude no one has stopped talking about it, it was the main topic at dinner last night"

 

"What?" Gavin's brow furrowed, and Miller seemed to get excited now that he was getting a rise out of the detective, "W-Who was talking about it? Where were you?".

"Uh, like north side at one of Rodgers favorite dives. Oh dude, some of the shit the others were coming up with-"

 

"Was it crowded that night?" Gavin asked, his tone serious and his face showed it.

 

"What?"

 

"At the Dive, Miller- Think! This is important-- Was the Dive busy!?". _Cory's central ring is on the North side of the river..._

 

"Uh, Y-Yeah? Pretty busy? It's a popular joint, why?" Miller asked, the fun dying from the moment when Gavin's brow creased in both anger and fear. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone and started typing urgently, Miller glancing at Gavin worryingly.

 

"Go to Morrigan's"

 

"What?" Miller laughed in confusion, Gavin slamming a fist against the door when whoever he called didn't seem to answer, immediately he tried again.

 

"Pick-up. Pick-up. Pick-up."

 

"Reed?"

 

"Just fucking do it, Miller! Now!" Gavin ordered. Miller's brow creased in fury and he sharply and dangerously pulled into an alley, slamming on the breaks and Gavin jerked violently in his seat, panting in shock, "Miller what the fuck-"

 

"What's going on Gavin! You're going off the Richter!"

 

"I think Morrigan is in danger" Gavin replied, the worry in his voice clear as day as he looked at the officer beside him. "Morrigan's ex-boyfriend, Cory, he's an abusive, violent drug lord. He does terrible things to the women he gets his hands on, Morrigan never knew for so long- Left him as soon as she found out and..."

 

"You think he's turned on her? Why? He catch you plowing her?"

 

"N-No... But if a single one of his goons was in that diner and heard you guys with your fucking stupid jokes" Gavin glared and Miller went white. "So. Can we _please_ go to Morrigan's place- ASAP!". Without another word Miller flared the lights and sirens, roaring out of the alley and made a B-Line for Morrigan's home. The more times Gavin called the receiver didn't answer, the detective's heart moved further up his throat. They skidded to a holt out the front of her home and Gavin was all the more concerned when nothing looked out of place, like it was too perfectly kept, even though Morrigan prided herself on having that 'perfect home magazine' look to her property.

 

"I don't like this" Miller said softly as he stared at the home from the driver's seat, pulling his gun from his holster as he got out of the car. Gavin changed contacts and called Fowler, not daring step foot out of the car until he got an answer.

 

"Reed, what is it?"

 

"I'm at Morrigan's place-"

 

"Why?"

 

"Why wasn't she at work today? What did you say to her!"

 

"Remember who you're talking to, Reed" Fowler warned and Gavin growled angrily.

 

"I know who I'm talking to- Answer me!"

 

"Call that your first verbal warning-"

 

"Oh for fuck sake Fowler- Fire me after this I don't care but you need to fucking tell me what happened! She could be in danger or worse!"

 

"Alright, Reed! That's enough settle down" Fowler ordered and Gavin got out of the car, unbuckling his gun but simply kept it held at his hip as they moved towards the house, "She told me everything, about Cory, where he's staying, his new contacts and all that jazz... I told her to stay at home the rest of the week and just lay-low..."

 

"Oh god.." Gavin breathed as he swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself under control.

 

"Reed? Reed what's going on"

 

"Chief, send a unit to Morrigan's house. Immediately. This isn't a request- I think she's in trouble"

 

"You think, Cory knows she sold him out?"

 

"And more.." Gavin said softly before hanging up and drew his gun, safety off and trigger finger rested relaxed alongside the pistol's trigger bracket. Gavin and Miller sidled up to either side of the door, Gavin testing the door handle, clenching his jaw when the door opened without resistance. _She never leaves her front door unlocked- home or not. A detective knows better than that_. They moved into the house guns raised and the silenced haunted them. They checked the entire first floor, moving room by room, clearing them of threats as they swept, with nothing down stairs, they agreed to move up. Gavin hesitated in the kitchen however, his brow furrowing seeing the top draw slightly pulled open and moved across the space to check why.

 

It was her basic cutlery draw; side knives, forks, soup spoons, tea spoons and another side slot for extra utensils or kitchen gadgets. He pulled a paper towel from the roll on her bench, picked up a side knife and used it to shuffle the side slot of utensils; Garlic crusher. Vegetable peeler. Few pairs of steel chop sticks. Wine bottle opener. Gavin's brow furrowed and he dug the items aside to see what his eye had caught hidden at the bottom; the protective hard case of a small but expensive chef's knife. _There's the case. Where's the knife._ Gavin's eyes scanned her kitchen and he swallowed thickly, seeing that it was spotless, not a single dirty cup or plate in the sink, and nothing in the drying rack.

 

"Gavin!?" Miller called and Gavin's heart froze, dumping the knife and paper towel against the bench before darting upstairs to see Miller at Morrigan's bedroom door.

 

"What-"

 

"Does this have a lock?" Miller asked, the fear in his voice wavering it and Gavin blinked a bead of sweat from his eye before swallowing thickly.

 

"N-No... No rooms in her house aside from the bathrooms have locks on the doors"

 

"I can't open it" Miller replied and the words sent Gavin's blood cold.

 

"N-No. That's impossible" Gavin said stepping in front of the door twisting the handle but the door didn't budge. _Oh god, please no-!_. "Morrigan!!". Gavin slammed his shoulder against the door to no avail, trying again and again until Miller joined him, the door buckling in slightly. They both paused for a moment seeing they'd made progress then almost immediately threw themselves back at the door. Behind the door they heard some kind of grinding and tear with each slam, when they'd opened it all but a couple of inches, Gavin tried to peer inside and growled when he saw nothing, instead curling his fingers carefully around the wood to feel what was blocking the door. It was smooth, but solid with a waxed finished to it and Gavin's true fear surfaced.

 

"Gavin? Fucking hell man what is it?!"

 

"There's a chair-- A Chair has been wedged under the door"

 

"She trying to keep him out??" Miller breathed and Gavin barely managed to swallow against his constricted throat.

 

"Or stop help from getting in". Miller hesitated, his eyes barely fluttering as Gavin saw the other man's body waver, "Miller!!"

 

"R-Right". They threw themselves at the door harder and more desperately until they squared up a few kicks right near the handle, jarring the blocked wood and they heard a crack, the chair locking them out snapping at the legs and breaking away sending the door flying open.

 

"Morri--". Gavin dove inside but barely made it two strides.

 

"Gavin...". Gavin's gun slid from his fingers and clattered still beside him on the elegant wood, the detective sinking after it, crashing against the wood on his knees and his mortified stare remained towards the roof where Morrigan hung from her ceiling fan, naked, bloodied, broken and barely recognisable. Faintly at the back of his mind, Gavin could hear the squad of sirens drawing closer, but it was too late now.


	8. Down The Drain

News helicopters whirled overhead, reporters argued over the top of each other to be heard by Fowler as they bombarded him with questions outside the Police taped perimeter. But it was all like deafening white noise in Gavin's ears as he sat in the back of one of the ambulances. Weakly his lifted his palms and immediately began to tremble, Morrigan's congealed blood cracking and sticking against his skin like old glue. He bit back a heave, lurching forward slightly before coughing violently and one of the paramedics jogged over.

                                             

"Mr. Reed? Are you alright?"

 

"The fuck do you think!!" He roared and she instantly shied away with a flinch, Gavin swatting her away, "Just fucking leave me alone...". She obeyed reluctantly, returning to her co-worker who headed inside with another pair of detectives. Gavin couldn't do it this time. Seeing a dead person wasn't uncommon for him- He was a detective, it was what he was here to do, but this; He couldn't do this. He'd climbed the bed and cut her free with the knife they'd used against her, catching her weight and crumpled to the floor with her in his arms, convulsing but not sobbing as he rocked back and forth with her held against him. He barely remembered the other officers entering the room and the other investigators taking her from his arms. One moment he saw her, the next he moved as fast as he could to get her down, then finally he was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around his shoulders.

 

"Gavin". He hardly spared Fowler a glance, simply tucking his bloodies arms back around himself. "I... I'm sorry, Reed. I know you cared about her, a lot"

 

"Oh spare me" Gavin huffed, looking away, "You know what you want to know- just like everyone else in this fucking department. 'Gavin lost a fuck-buddy. Poor Gavin'" He mocked before clenching his jaw so hard his teeth hurt, "I knew she wasn't safe... I knew- I knew she was going to get hurt" Gavin hissed doubling forward slightly, the rocking starting up again, "This is my fault"

 

"Fuck, Reed. No it's not!" Fowler grabbed Gavin hard by the scruff of his jacket and hesitated when Gavin was all but empty in his eyes, "This isn't your fault... It's that fucking mongrel- Cory. We _will_ find him, Gavin, and he will pay for what he did to Morrigan" Fowler vowed but Gavin was hardly there in his own mind to be convinced, his azure eyes slowly closing and he went limp against Fowler's fist. "Reed? Reed!".

 

"I'm next on their list" Gavin said softly, still dead weight and Fowler readjusted to hold Gavin steady by his shoulders, "He didn't send his goons to kill her because she sold him out... I fucked her, Chief" Gavin said with a weak smirk and his eyes opened again, "I didn't even know Cory was back in town... But there I was... Plowing his piece... He killed her because of me...". Fowler's brow slowly furrowed in what Gavin thought was disappointment, gently letting Gavin go and he just managed to remain sitting upright on his own.

 

"Do you have anywhere you can stay, to lay low?"

 

"No. Cory knows everywhere I go and he knows I have powerful friends in shady places... He'd start a war with half the city if he hurts me. But if he killed Morrigan, I don't think he'd be worried about that anymore..." Gavin said gently and Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing as he turned back around to face the broken detective.

 

"Alright... I'm going to make a few calls, just, sit tight...". Gavin gave him a look that was equal parts submissive and 'Go Fuck Yourself', Fowler ignoring the dead eye look and moved away. Gavin's eyes fell back down to the tail bar of the ambulance between his boots and shivered, the sun setting now as the cold began settling in.

 

"Miss, I'm sorry but without proper Identification you aren't allowed past this line-"

 

"Identification!? Are you kidding me!?". Gavin blinked slowly at the sound of the bickering, lifting his head to the wall of police cars just outside the tape and the people gathered behind them. The single woman past the cars now hurling abuse at the officer making Gavin's head tilt.

 

"What's going on over here?" Another officer called moving to his co-workers aid when the woman tried to wriggle past.

 

"Let go of me! You all know who I am stop being jack-asses!!"

 

"Hey! Knock it off or I'll detain you" The first officer warned, Gavin slowly getting to his feet and pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little further, trudging down the street towards the commotion.

 

"Go on then, Tony. Fucking tazer me. I dare you-!"

 

"You're not to address me like that while I'm on duty, Miss. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Clear as the fucking dick on your face- Move or so help me god, if either of you try and stop me from-- Gavin!"

 

"Theena?" Gavin replied weakly when his drained vision shifted into focus, her terrified and sweat covered face glistening in the dull evening light. He gave her a broken smile, huffing a laugh like he didn't believe she was those few yards away, "Sorry... I don't-... I told you I don't think I can--..." Gavin began before he sank to his knees again and Athena twisted under the tape, throwing the two officers off her, though they didn't really try and stop her. Athena swooped on Gavin and he doubled into her in both fear and exhaustion, the raven haired woman pushing him to sit up as the reporters noticed a civilian behind the lines and reared their cameras. The other officers blocked the pair as best they could and Fowler swooped on the situation.

 

"Athena you're not safe here- If you're going to look after him, we're getting you home, get in my car" Fowler ordered quietly, even though the reporters yelling over each other again was deafening. She nodded and helped Gavin to his feet, moving him to the back seat of Fowler's car and she slid in with him. They escaped the scene with minimal trouble, the officers managing to keep the flashing cameras at bay while Fowler pulled away. Gavin slowly descended onto Athena's lap as the trip went on, her eyes softening on the detective worryingly and Fowler rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"If this is too much Athena I can organize something"

 

"No. No, please don't... It's fine..." She said softly as she looked down at him, Gavin's eyes greyed slightly as he simply laid limp against her thigh. "Gavin... Look at you...". She carefully stroked his hair back and hesitated when the brown quills stuck to her fingertips, carefully drawing them away and trembled at the sight of the blood.

 

"It's not mine..." He murmured, Athena's eyes snapping to the side of his face as she tried to control her breathing, "Don't worry... It's not mine...". Athena stroked his fringe aside again and wavered seeing the awkward streaks and patches against his face and neck from when he'd held Morrigan's body against him.

 

"Fowler... Can we change route?"

 

"Where to?"

 

"Gavin's house"

 

"But it's a red zone, you're risking your life as it is being an associate"

 

"Then I'll just pack a bag... Please, Fowler" Athena asked firmly, her eyes locking on his from the back seat through the rear-view and he sighed, nodding and changed route. Athena packed all of Gavin's essential items; Chargers, Laptop, Thumb Drives on his desk, Files and note books from the draws. She grabbed what bags he had in his dresser and packed all the clothes she could fit, hesitating with the extra packs of smokes she found in his top draw of his dresser, tossing them into the back pack with his chargers. She dug her hand into the draw for anything else important, flinching when her hand met something cold and thin. Carefully she drew the item forward and blinked at the small key. Her jaw clenched she tucked the key away in her jeans, put everything back in its place, gathered the bags and left, locking the door behind her.

 

"Fuck, how long are you harboring him?" Fowler asked after she'd put the bags in the boot, sliding into the back seat beside Gavin.

 

"As long as I need to. Let's go" She said flatly, looking at the man sitting beside her and Gavin simply swallowed thickly, his eyes distant as he stared at the back of the chair in front of him. Athena reached across and wrapped her hand over Gavin's, squeezing it softly which caused him to blink and look at her slowly, Athena simply smiling at him softly when he did.

 

"Theena?" Gavin said softly as his head tilted a little as his brows came together in confusion.

 

"Yes, Gavin? It's me" She nodded and he squeezed her fingertips gently, making her shuffle a little closer, Fowler watching periodically through the rear-view mirror in concern himself. "Are you, alright?"

 

"Athena?" Gavin blinked again and Athena recognized shock trauma anywhere. Immediately she moved her hands from her lap, and took Gavin's cheeks in her hands, trying to ignore the blood and kept his eyes on her.

 

"Gavin, honey. Look at me-"

 

"Athena what have I done?"

 

"Nothing-!" Athena breathed with a smile, and Fowler's eyes rounded. Gavin was, crying. Gavin held onto her wrists as the tears bled from his eyes, his brow dipped to meet hers and he broke down in her arms, "Oh god... Gavin you didn't do anything wrong"

 

"She died because of me-"

 

"No!"

 

"She was tortured because of me-"

 

"Gavin stop it!"

 

"She died believing I hated her!" Gavin cried and Athena pulled Gavin forward against her shoulder, the detective tipping into her and dug his arms around her sides tightly. What came next made both Fowler and Athena's heart break. Gavin screamed. The kind of scream the world universally understood as pain. Athena squeezed her eyes shut trying to handle the noise, the pain in her ears, the ache it send through her skull, the tear in her chest as Gavin hid against her like a child. Athena trembled in his arms as she leant against the door, her arms around Gavin's shoulders and down his back, holding him as close as she could as her head dipped forward and she cried as well. Fowler took a moment to pull over and steady himself, his brow in his palm and he swallowed thickly at the broken and heart wrenching sobs escaping Gavin's throat behind him. None of them spoke for a while, Fowler simply continuing the journey as Gavin's sobs quietened into pained retches every now and then, Athena still silently weeping as she cuffed her eyes. When they pulled up to Athena's apartment block, Fowler took over the bags, Athena staying with Gavin and they got him inside out of the harsh cold. Her apartment wasn't much different from his; modern enough, spacious, comfortably furnish, tidy with scattered pieces of memorabilia about the place.

 

"Have you got this, Athena? Truly?"

 

"I'm okay" She nodded, cuffing another tear and he huffed, putting a hand to her shoulder before nodding.

 

"I'll leave you my number, if you need _anything_ , just call. I'll come check in tomorrow" Fowler said gently, glancing across to Gavin who sat on the floor of the step of her living room to the kitchen. Fowler went to give the other man his farewell, but he knew his presence was no use here, Gavin opened up to no one aside from Athena, Morrigan and his father. Athena simply held Fowler's forearm a moment and gave him another reassuring nod and Fowler left his number on a notepad sat on her coffee table, bidding goodnight and headed home.

 

"Gavin?" Athena called softly as she crouched in front of him, smiling through her lingering tears, "Are you hungry?". Gavin shook his head no, crossing his arms over his knees and tipped forward, Athena rubbing his back in soothing motions. "You're cold... You want to have a shower, or a bath?"

 

"You have a bath?" His barely audible reply, looking up from his lap a little, eyes still red from the tears and Athena smiled, stroking his cheek and nodded.

 

"Mhmm... Come on... I'll run you one" She offered, taking his hand cautiously and Gavin nodded letting himself be pulled to his feet. They moved slowly down her hall into the large guest bathroom and Gavin lent against the sink's basin while Athena got the bath running. He watched her silently before a hard shiver shuddered his whole body as the steam gently swept against his icy hands.

 

"Why are you risking yourself for me?" Gavin finally asked, Athena still knelt by the bath, running her hand through the hot water and hesitated at the question, looking back at him and smiled weakly.

 

"You don't remember doing everything you could for me? You don't remember holding my face to yours as I screamed? You don't remember carrying me into this very apartment and staying beside me to made sure I rested?" She replied softly and Gavin looked away, pulling at the blanket and his clothes, "You did more than anyone... It's about time I tried to return the favor".

 

Gavin slowly looked to her again, the distance in his eyes fading slightly as she stood and moved in front of him, gently tugging the blanket from off his shoulders and he let it be pried from his hands and dropped aside. With the same reassuring smile Athena nodded as she pressed her hands under his leather jacket and back off his shoulders, Gavin's brow pressing against her neck as she stepped into him to push it down and off his arms.

 

"Gavin, come on. Work with me here" She tried to smile and Gavin weakly lifted his brow to watch her as she tugged at the zip and the thin grey hoodie came loose, Gavin pulling his arms free of that too. She set it on top of his jacket and hesitated at the sight of his shirt, looking up at him with her own look of pain seeing him like this. Gavin stared at her through his grayed, azure eyes, shuddering as her arms wrapped around his ribs and she pressed her brow to his chest, Gavin's arms squeezing her tightly.

 

"You don't have to do this. I'm like a fucking dog, I'm too much work" He muttered against her temple and Athena laughed bitterly against his chest, digging her nails into his back through his shirt.

 

"No more difficult than Trigger... You smell better too" She smiled softly before feeling his body shudder around her with a single jolt of laughter, squeezing her tightly.

 

"Athena?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Don't let go" Gavin whimpered and Athena's eyes opened, lifting her head to look into the mirror behind him, seeing herself embracing the detective doubled over against her and she smiled at herself weakly and nodded.

 

"I won't". She pulled away carefully, holding his cheek a moment and he let his head lull against her palm a moment before her attention returned to the bath. It was a few more minutes from filling and Gavin pulled his belt and badge from the thick leather, letting the items clatter to the ground and Athena jumped, sighing at how he was treating his usual symbol of pride but didn't say anything. She kept her attention on the final few minutes of filling the bath, shutting off the faucet before turning and jumped when she collided with Gavin's bare chest, the detective catching her hands as they lifted in surprise.

 

"Sorry... Thought you heard me" He mumbled looking down at her, running his thumb against the crest of her palm. She blinked to keep her eyes up and let them get distracted by the tattoos contouring his chest, shoulders and edging towards his abdominals, "You've never seen my tattoos?"

 

"N-No I haven't actually" She smiled, thankful for the distraction he gave visually, but his hands released hers and trailed softly down her arms to her waist, "Gavin-"

 

"Just let me have this" He argued softly, pulling her flush against him and she thanked whatever gods were listening he was still wearing his jeans. Her palms settling to his chest and the sensation of her warm palms against his chest made his skin prickle, "The warmth, Athena... I'm so cold". She closed her eyes as he squeezed her gently and she sighed, his skin _was_ like ice, and even he complied when she'd cried for him to stay those few short years ago.

 

"Okay... Okay. Well come on..." She said gently, pressing against his chest as she pulled away and his grip loosened as she extended a hand to the bath. Nodding he unbuttoned his jeans and Athena didn't stare, her attention turned away as he slid them from his hips and hesitantly stepped into the waiting bath, briefs still on.

 

"F-Fuck! It's so hot!" Gavin hissed as he forced himself into the warm depths, Athena hushing him with a gentle smile as she knelt beside the rim helping him slide down comfortably.

 

"It's not, you're just so cold..." She cooed gently, Gavin's wincing making her smile softly before he carefully reclined and let himself soak in the deep water. This is why Athena loved her own bath, she had it installed because it _actually fits an adult_. Gavin's head rested against the rim and he smiled weakly as the warmth soaked into his bones, slowly opening his eyes to look at the woman knelt beside the bath gliding her fingers against the surface, her cheek to her folded arm against the edge and she smiled back.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey, Theena..." He smiled, lifting a hand from the water to stroked the back of his fingers against her cheek but hesitated at the murky droplets running down his palm and his eyes rounded a little, Athena grabbing his hand as he went to turn his palm towards himself.

 

"Baby-". Gavin blinked and looked at Athena and her eyes softened on him, stroking his face and Gavin nodded sitting up a little as Athena put his hand back under the water, washing the congealed and hardened blood from his hand before he could look at it properly again, the same from his other hand. She reached across to the shelf above the bath and gently dunked the face cloth under the warm water, cradling his chin and Gavin sat still as she carefully began cleaning his face. Over and over, she rinsed the cloth before stroking the blood crusted skin, wiping the event away bit by bit. He opened his eyes onto her slowly after she ran the warm cloth down his brow and she smiled at him reassuringly.

 

"Am I back to my usual disheveled self now?" He smirked under her palm and she chuckled weakly, nodding slightly.

 

"Mhm. Just gotta' wash your hair then you'll be back to your disheveled _and_ handsome self"

 

"I can live without that" He said bitterly, eyes looking down at anything but her and Athena caught his chin gently, his eyes snapping back up.

 

"I can't... Settle back, I've got you" She reassured him, her hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck as she sat up, kneeling over the edge of the bath and hesitantly Gavin reclined, jumping when the back of his head met the water but soon closed his eyes. Carefully Athena dipped Gavin back until he laid completely horizontal, raking her fingers back through his hair and her eyes softened as the blood clotted quills loosened, floating in the warm water.

 

_You didn't deserve this. Neither did she. I'm so sorry Gavin... I'm so sorry._

 

Athena cupped water and ran it back through his fringe, washing the last of the blood free of his hair and Gavin slowly opened his eyes onto her, his brow furrowing at her pained expression.

 

"Athena?"

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay... Worry about yourself" She smiled helping him sit up and Gavin sighed running his hands back over his head, squeezing out most of the water before looking at Athena shyly.

 

"Thank you for being so patient with me..."

 

"We've got more than enough time, C'mon, I know you're hungry..." She smirked and Gavin could only smirk back in defeat. Groggily he got to his feet, cascading water down himself and stepped out onto the bath mat, Athena wrapping a waiting towel around him to keep warm, ushering him across the hall into her room with a smile and he shuffled along with a small smile of his own. Athena's smile faded however when her eyes returned to the blood clouded water Gavin's body had left behind and Athena pulled the plug.


	9. Blue Eyed Beast

"Theena?" Gavin called from her kitchen, doubled over in its contents while she separated and started soaking his clothes.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I have a beer?" He called back, still shuffling through the shelves. He heard a sigh, followed by water splashing and what he could only assume was a towel rack squeaking. She appeared at the end of the hall not long after, Gavin straightening from the fridge in the clean and warm clothes Athena had fetched him after his bath, the detective scratching his calf with his foot through the sweatpants absentmindedly.

 

" _A_ beer?" She repeated, hands on her hips and Gavin groaned rolling his eyes, "Don't roll those stormy blues at me, Mr."

 

"Athena" Gavin sighed tiredly.

 

"Gavin-" She interjected and put her hands to his chest against the singlet he now wore and he looked down at her, Athena nodding softly and rubbed his arm, "I was just trying to make you smile... Yes you can have a beer, cap me one while you're at it"

 

"Yes Ma'am" Gavin smiled weakly, pulling two of the ales off the shelf and capped them both, handing Athena hers before gently kicking the fridge door shut and moved to her couch, flicking on the TV and slouched like he owned the place.

 

"What did you want to eat? You said you were hungry?"

 

"Whatever is easiest... My wallet was in the breast pocket of my jacket, order in if you couldn't be fucked actually cooking..." He replied, idly flicking channels until some crappy equivalent of a Rom-Com came on, staring at the screen mindlessly.

 

"Nachos sound good?"

 

"Oh dude you have nachos??" Gavin asked sitting up, looking at her over the couch and she couldn't help but laugh.

 

"I sure do Mr. Reed... So a yes to nachos?"

 

"Fuck yeah to nachos!" He smiled settling back onto the couch sipping from his beer and Athena set about prepping in the kitchen behind him.

 

It was some ungodly hour of the morning that Gavin finally collapsed against Athena's shoulder. The empty bottles his feet bumped clattered to the ground and she chuckled drunkenly at the groan that escaped him. She looked at him against her shoulder and smiled, softly shaking his shoulder and he sharply inhaled as he sat up again.

 

"Food coma hitting you finally, huh?"

 

"Mm..." He nodded, rubbing the heel of his palm against his eye and Athena nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled softly.

 

"Come on, detective. On your feet", she ordered softly and Gavin growled through his exhaustion and stood with a grunt as Athena did. She carefully maneuvered him into the guest room and laid him in bed, tucking Gavin in as he dug his arms around the pillows with a sigh. She'd moved his bags into the room and gently flicked off the light, Gavin already lightly snoring behind her as she pulled the door shut. Athena showered and changed now that she knew Gavin was resting, tidying the living room quietly and smiled as she did the dishes.

 

_It's not all that different from when you looked after me, Mr. Reed... Although I cried a lot more... And I hit you, screamed and cursed... But you never gave up on me or the case... We'll get justice for Morrigan, Gavin... I promise._

 

Athena climbed into bed and sighed as she nestled under the covers, tucking her arm under her pillow with a sigh, the sound of Gavin's still gentle breaths the faintest sound across the hall making her smile weakly. She closed her eyes to the dim light cast into her room, pulling the covers around her tight.

 

"Move over"

 

"Wha-"

 

"I said move-!" Gavin grumbled quietly as he climbed into her bed, Athena blinking against the darkness, grunting in confused as she was rudely awoken by the jolting of her mattress as the half awake detective climbed in.

 

"The fuck- Gavin what are you doing?"

 

"Other than shitting myself waking up alone in a room I'm not familiar with?" Gavin muttered as he settled in beside her and she grunted tiredly in confusion rolling onto her back to look at him, "I figured you were putting me to bed, I didn't think you were going to leave me alone"

 

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable! If I knew you were going to be a big baby-"

 

"Can you like, not be a piece of shit, for _one_ day" Gavin muttered, Athena rolling over and blindly swatted against her side table for her phone, glaring at the bright screen as she checked the time.

 

"It's nearly three AM, Gavin. It's a new day, I can do what I fucking want" She grumbled dropping her phone against the wood top and snuggled back under the covers, her back still towards him and he grunted in irritation, one of his arms draping over her side and effortlessly raked her back against him and Athena's eyes snapped open and she clung to the muscular forearm, "Gavin-!"

 

"I can too" He said quietly against the back of her head, his other arm tucked under his pillow. Athena's breath hitched in her throat as she blinked, turning her head to look back at him, Gavin's eyes were closed but slowly opened feeling her move.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"New day... I can do what I want too" He answered, eyes closing again as he held her securely against him, her arm relaxing over the top of his and smiled gently as she settled her head back down and closed her eyes. He smiled when she fell still, but it soon sullied when Morrigan's pleasured cries of his name ghosted his mind and he squeezed his already closed eyes shut even tighter. He knew it would happen at least once tonight. He tried to exhaust himself enough to keep her at bay, at least for one night. They both tossed and turned during the night, lightly stirring because of the others fidgeting, by morning Athena was still securely wrapped in Gavin's arms, although now she faced him and was nestled comfortably against his shoulder, her arm over his chest. He stretched into the mattress, arcing his back slightly causing Athena to whine gently, her arm holding him steadfast against her and he wordlessly complied in his hardly conscious state; his arm under neck tugging her close, his free hand caressing up and down her arm over his chest comfortingly as his lips met her brow and she muzzled into the affection, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as she buried her face into the nape of his neck. They both jolted awake at the loud rasps against her door, eyeing each other and quickly drew apart, Athena almost falling out of bed before getting to her feet breathlessly, straightening her hair as Gavin cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at her.

 

"W-Who is it!?"

 

"It's me" Fowler's commanding voice called back and Gavin sighed, flopping back down against the pillows and buried his face under one of her pillows, stifling his groan of irritation and Athena contained her chuckle.

 

"A-Alright. Give me a second", Athena then turned her attention back to Gavin, pulling the pillow off his face and his flat, deadpan stare was already waiting beneath, "Oh don't look at me like that, come on. Get up"

 

"Who's side are you on?"

 

"I'm not on anyone's side! He's just here to make sure you're not causing problems I'm sure". Gavin muttered something under his breath before getting out of bed and padded to the front door, swinging it open making Fowler blink in surprise, but Gavin more so at what stood behind the Police Captain.

 

An Android.

RK900 glowing gently against the right breast of its immaculate white, with black trimmed Cyberlife jacket that hugged its perfectly muscular form, black suit pants tailored to the inch, ashen brown quills of hair groomed back with only a few stray few hanging elegantly off the left side of its brow.

 

"Fowler? What the fuck is this?"

 

"This is one of the new recruits to the department. He was dispatched early, due to what's happened"

 

"An Android? Fowler you can't be--"

 

"I am. Reed, this is your new partner when you return to the office, he's one of Cyberlife's newest prototypes designed for the police front.". Gavin's features hardened as Athena crept up behind him, concerned about the seriousness of their tones and the reason for it becoming clear at the steely blue eyed Android that stood behind Fowler's shoulder, it's eyes not once breaking off the detective before them. "Her funeral will be a week from now, next Friday. We're formally putting the notice out through the department today-"

 

"Are you trying to get the fleet wiped out? If any of us show up to that, we're sitting ducks trying to honor her"

 

"You do what you want, Gavin. I just came to tell you..." Fowler sighed and Gavin squeezed the door trying to mask his irritation, but the small furrow of RK900's brow clearly showed that the Android picked up on the spike in Gavin's blood pressure. "Be seeing you, Reed. Take your time, but don't take too long...". With that, Fowler left,  but the Android remained behind, its features neutral and its LED blue even when Gavin's hardened glare lifted to meet it.

 

"The fuck are you looking at, you plastic asshole! Get out of here!" Gavin ordered, pointing furiously after Fowler, the captain pausing in his tracks to look back, huffing when the Android was indeed still staring at the already temperamental detective, Gavin's fury clearly sitting just beneath the surface.

 

"Gavin.." Athena called softly, cupping his fist between her hands and he flinched, RK900's LED flickering yellow as he watched the exchange before him, his eyes watching their hands intensely; Gavin's fist loosening slowly, his palm hesitantly flattening against hers and Athena clasped his hand between her own.

 

"I said, Get out of here!" Gavin roared again, RK900's eyes lifting from their entwined hands to Gavin's eyes and the Android bowed it's head slightly in understanding, turning on its heel and left to follow Fowler. Gavin retreated to the safety of Athena's apartment, taking everything he had not to slam the door shut, instead settling for a vigorous jab. He took a breath to collect himself and looked down at the woman behind his shoulder and she gave him a small smile and nod of support.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Not really" He answered flatly, pulling his hand free from hers and headed back to the guest room, Athena following at a distance, "I'm not going to risk not only my life, but the lives of anyone that's ever cared for Morrigan at her _funeral_ in a weeks time. Chief has assigned me a fucking Robot for a partner- I don't do partners" Gavin added bluntly over his shoulder as he pulled on a shirt and hoodie, shuffling through the bags she'd packed until he found another pair of jeans and traded the sweatpants for those, "But the bottom line of this is; I have one week to get over the murder of one of the only women I've ever actually remotely given a fuck about and get back to work, and track down her ex-lover responsible before he vanishes"

 

"The others at the department will already be working on that while you're given the time to grieve, Gavin. You're not the only one at the DPD that cared for and respected her" Athena said softly, leaning on the door frame and he let an agitated breath slide between his teeth, "Did you love her Gavin? Is that why you're in so much pain?"

 

"Love her? Morrigan Wolfe?" Gavin almost laughed from the edge of the bed, looking up from lacing his boots and Athena looked hurt, "Even if I wanted to, Athena, she would never have loved me- I'm not what she wanted, what any woman wants." Gavin almost spat and shook his head continuing with his boots, "I'm an alcoholic, Smoking and plowing women are some of the only things that remotely settle my nerves, and the fact that my life is a gamble every day I step out my front door- Any woman who is okay with that..." Gavin stopped himself when he looked up at saw Athena's broken smile, "Athena-"

 

"A 'No', would have worked, you know"

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"It's alright" She laughed softly and moved to sit beside him.

 

"You don't, do you?" He asked awkwardly and Athena scoffed, her hands tucked under her thighs.

 

"I couldn't bring myself to... Like you said, your life is a gamble every day you step out your door. You stress me out enough as your bartender... I couldn't handle it if we were together" She admitted and Gavin nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"See? Told ya'"

 

"Doesn't mean someone else wouldn't be willing..."

 

"Yeah well- I'm not even thinking about it... Partners just get you into trouble..." Gavin added bitterly before fixing the collar of his hoodie, Athena finally punching him in the thigh making him flinch and look at her curiously, "The fuck was that for?"

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"... The pub?"

 

"You're not going on a bender for a week, I won't let you"

 

"N-No? But I am going to Olympus. Or are you spontaneously having the day off?". Athena suddenly deadpanned, her eyes rounding in realization.

 

"Oh my god-! Fuck what's the time!". Gavin checking his phone casually as Athena flew into her room across the hall to get dressed.

 

"You're supposed to open in about thirty minutes"

 

"Fucking--!!" Athena screamed followed by a shrill cry as she tripped trying to wrangle her pants, Gavin not even trying to suppress his laughter at that elegant display.


	10. It's Possible For Even Gods to Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated words can bring out the ugliest in any person... Even truths best kept buried, you would think...

For two days Gavin spent the better half of it moping and bitterly grumbling at his laptop trying to access his files, Fowler quite simply locking Gavin out of his own account until he was officially back on active duty.

 

"He can't fucking do that!" Gavin snapped shoving the laptop away, scrubbing his hands through his hair in irritation, glaring at the screen as 'Profile Lockdown Initiated' blinked across his log-in for possibly the hundredth time that day.

 

"Still locked out?" Athena asked as she climbed the final step into her office, Gavin growling a sigh before slouching into the couch like a spoilt child, "Maybe it's for the best, Gavin"

 

"To not have access to a case that I'm more involved in than I should be?" He snapped as he leered at her over the couch and Athena shot him a warning glare from the kettle. He put his hands up in defeat, slinking back down, "Alright- Alright... Sorry". Abusing Athena was the _least_ intelligent thing to do right now after all she'd done for him, but it didn't quell the fury that was still boiling low in his gut.

 

"Coffee?"

 

"Yeah, please... You guys packing up?" Gavin asked hearing her fill the mugs.

 

"Yeah, Greg just locked the doors. Just gotta' count the tills and do a clean then we're outa' here" She chuckled, making her way over with Gavin's mug and set it beside his laptop on the coffee table, Gavin sitting up as he rubbed his face.

 

"Thanks, I'll finish what reports I have access to then I'll come down stairs and give you a hand"

 

"You don't have to-"

 

"But I will" He interrupted, his tone a little more harsh than he'd intended and Athena's surprise shifted to a heartfelt smile, gently stroking his hair back making him glance up at her, "What? Why are you patting me like I'm a confused dog".

 

"Because You're a good man. Take your time with your work, I'm proud of you." Athena added with another gentle caress to his head, leaving for down stairs with two mugs in the one hand, Greg's thankful chuckle echoing upstairs as he caught wind of the fresh coffee. Gavin worked for what he felt like was another solid few hours, but to his surprise it had only just clicked over a single hour. He saved his files and shut everything down, packing up his gear and washed his mug leaving it to dry in the rack. Quietly he trotted down stairs to see Greg finishing off the bar as Athena hauled two huge buckets of water out from the kitchen, Gavin rushing to help her as he put his laptop bag down and took one of the buckets.

 

"Jesus Athena why didn't you ask for help?"

 

"Dude she does this every night. A lot of manual labor and T.L.C goes into this place after you lot roll out of here" Greg laughed as he finished scrubbing the beer trays and Gavin looked at Athena who simply giggled.

 

"Why the concern all of a sudden? Think your favorite bar girl can't look after herself?" She winked, holding the bucket securely before tossing the scalding hot and soapy contents forward, spraying across the stone in a wide splash. Gavin blinked at how far she actually managed to toss the water, Athena nudging his arm gently snapping him out of it, "Go on, your turn".

 

"Yeah righto" He smirked swapping places and lined up his bucket to cover the half she didn't aim for. With about as much skill any greenhorn would have, Gavin's grip was all wrong and the bucket jerked in his hands, the rim slipping from his grip, only to be saved by the handle, the contents catching and sloshing backwards all over his boots and arms. Athena tried not to laugh, she really did, but when Gavin's thoroughly unimpressed stare leveled on her she almost hit the floor, Greg howling into a towel before the detective simply sighed at length and put the bucket down, ringing out his arms with a smirk as Athena  just barely contained herself.

 

"I appreciate that you tried to help"

 

"Oh shut up... I'm a cop, not a fucking mop monkey" He grunted wiping his hands on his jeans, Athena emptying the second bucket like a champ, handing Gavin a hard bristled broom, "Oh you're kidding"

 

"Nope... You can't throw a bucket but I'm sure you know how to scrub tiles"

 

"You better rub my back for this"

 

"Ey, after all these years as a patron here, you ever rub her back?" Greg barked with a laugh and Athena crossed her arms, a smug smile on her face as Gavin huffed, crossing his own arms on the end of the broom and put his cheek to it, smiling at her wickedly.

 

"Alright... One for one when we get home?"

 

"Mr. Reed" Athena purred at length as she smirked, eyeing him up and down and Greg crossed his arms on the bar, watching intensely.

 

"Are you two finally gonna' hook up or what?"

 

"Greg!" Both Gavin and Athena barked in unison, only making the fellow bartender bellow with laughter when Gavin and Athena returned their mutual glaring. Gavin took the liberty of driving them home this time, he could physically see Athena _was_ tired, Saturday nights usually were some of the longest and Gavin could tell she was hurrying herself at close because she didn't want to keep him waiting. He parked her car, took his bag and returned her keys, Athena's small nod as she smiled making him smile back as they stepped into the elevator.

 

"You want me to cook tonight? I mean, it's only fair you have a break" Gavin said softly under his breath,  looking down at his feet as he dug the toe of his boot into one of the tile grooves of the elevator.

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"I asked if you wanted me to cook dinner" Gavin repeated firmly, the embarrassment clear in his voice as he refused to look at her.

 

"I mean, if you feel up to it, sure- sure go ahead" She blinked in surprise, Gavin letting out a gruff breath as the elevator gently slowed.

 

"Don't need to make me sound like an invalid, I'm just trying to help" He snapped stepping out of the small box the moment the doors hissed open, Athena squeaking in confusion, hopping out of the elevator a moment after still in a slight daze.

 

"I-I didn't mean to? Gavin where the hell did that come from?" She called softly as he stormed to her apartment door and waited like an obedient dog for it to open.

 

"Don't worry, I'm just tired"

 

"Well then if you're tired don't worry about cooking, I'll-"

 

"No, just--" Gavin hissed shaking his head and vaguely waved a hand at her door, "Just open the fucking door, c'mon.". Without another word she complied, unlocking the door and they stepped inside together. He put his bag down in the guest room with his other belongings, shrugging off his jacket and heeled off his boots. Athena's door was mostly closed as she undressed herself, pausing when she heard Gavin pad past her door and his footsteps meet the tiles of her kitchen, cupboards opening and utensils rattling. She smiled to herself and gathered her change of clothes, stepping into her en suite to shower and change. Athena let out a content moan as she came out of her room, freshly showered and changed, the smells filling her whole apartment as she made her way into the kitchen.

 

"Oh my god, Gavin whatever that is, it smells amazing!" She grinned, ducking into her fridge and he gently back stepped, kicking the fridge door softly.

 

"Uh-uh. There" Gavin pointed to a glass on the counter, half full of red wine and Athena blinked.

 

"I'm sorry. Did you pour me a glass of red? What are you drinking?"

 

"Red" He replied flatly, holding up the his own glass, albeit missing a few 'sips', "Go watch TV or something, I'll call you when I'm done". Gavin's tone was far from loving or warm, he was flat and distant, his back remaining to her the whole time he spoke and didn't spare her a glance.

 

"You don't want a hand?" She asked softly, picking up the glass and smelt the wine curiously, the bottle nearby and she read the label with a small smile, "Napa Valley, Cab-Sav?"

 

"You don't like Cab-Sav?" Gavin asked gently and she smiled with a warm chuckle slowly closing the gap between them, taking a lingering sip of the wine before sighing contently.

 

"I love _real_ Sav's... And for an American one, this is definitely quite beautiful" She smiled and she thought she saw a smirk edge his cheek, but when she met his back his eyes were still fixed on the several pans he had on her flame top.

 

"Well then, I'm glad..."

 

"You don't sound glad" She replied gently, her hand to his back and she felt the muscles tense beneath his singlet. "Gavin, talk to me"

 

"Not right now... If I get distracted I'll fuck up dinner, can it wait?". With small sigh she nodded and pressed a comforting kiss against the back of his bare shoulder, retreating to the couch to settle and wait for whatever Gavin was preparing. She got through an episode of dodgy 'Reality TV' and flicked channels, one of the international late night movies coming on screen and she watched intensely as the French drama unfolded before her, eyes flickering between the subtitles and the two characters talking lustfully on screen.

 

"Hey-"

 

"Gavin-!" She jumped with a giggle as Gavin smiled realizing he'd surprised her and she could tell he was feeling a little better, "Startled me"

 

"It's that good huh?"

 

"I've got no idea what's going on aside from I think, _that_ guy, wants to bone, _that_ girl, but she's married to _him_ -" She explained, pointing to the protagonists as they appeared and spoke, Gavin huffing a laugh as he shook his head.

 

"So should I bring dinner down here? Or would you care to join me at the table?"

 

"What?" She sat up and peered past his shoulder, sure enough the bottle of wine, his glass and two plates sat beside one another and Athena blushed, "What's that reaction for?"

 

"I just thought we were having like, hotdogs or something, I don't know" She blinked but soon got to her feet and Gavin straightened off the couch with her. She sheepishly made her way to the table and hesitated at the vacant chair, looking from their plates to the detective beside her.

 

"What? Did I fuck up?". There was two identical meals; A perfectly cut and cooked Ribeye steak on the bone, on a bed of what looked like mashed potatoes- but there was a warm hint of garlic and rings of green mixed through, with a small pile of glazed balsamic mushrooms on one side, and another small pile of char grilled asparagus on the other, and set aside just above was a bowl of fresh garden salad, the sweet balsamic dressing clearly drizzled over the top.

 

"N-No!" Athena gasped, still trying to take in what was sitting on her table, "Gavin how did you--"

 

"What? You think I don't know how to cook?"

 

"To be fair I've only watched you operate a barbeque _once_ and everyone at _that_ party probably shouldn't have been operating anything, including you" She giggled and Gavin rubbed the back of his neck with a distant laugh.

 

"Yeah, took me a few tries but those burgers finally came out better than old hockey pucks". He sighed at the memory but the small smile he had soon faded, Athena reaching across and took his hand making him look at her shyly.

 

"Thank you, Gavin... This is beautiful"

 

"As good as a back rub?"

 

"We'll see.. C'mon, I've been smelling this for hours-"

 

"Athena it's been like thirty minutes--"

 

" _Hours!"_ She droned over the top of him and he let himself laugh as she practically fell into her seat beside him, Gavin sitting nervously and waited for her to have the first mouthful. The smile on her face and gleam in her eyes as she looked at him with full cheeks telling Gavin all he needed to know, smiling at her softly and started to tuck in himself.

 

For the most part, they ate in silence, the French drama continuing quietly in the background to keep total silence at bay. Athena's small and pleasurable squeaks making Gavin smile weakly as she enjoyed herself beside him. Occasionally he'd stop and refill their glasses, Athena smiling at him sweetly with every simply gesture he offered, settling her hand to his thigh beneath the tabletop making him look at her a moment.

 

"What's wrong? You okay?"

 

"I'm fine, Gavin. Why are you so worried about me?"

 

"I wouldn't say I'm worried" He mumbled gently, sighing settling his knife down to sip from his wine.

 

"You'd never say it, even if you were" She countered and he gave her what she thought was a glare out the corner of his eye, putting his glass down again, "Talk to me... You've been planning this, because I sure as hell didn't have these ingredients this morning"

 

"I bought them when I went to grab lunch today... No big deal"

 

"Gavin that wine alone is over a hundred dollars" Athena countered and he sighed now starring to his plate as she softly ran her hand gently up and down his thigh, "Ribeye isn't a cheap cut neither... You put a lot of thought into this, and it means so much to me"

 

"Then why does there have to be a reason behind a nice dinner?"

 

"There doesn't" She shrugged, but they both knew he wasn't fooling anyone, "But this isn't just a nice dinner, Gavin. This is something people pay hundreds of dollars for on  a night out trying to impress someone" She smiled and he huffed a laugh, turning his glass against the tabletop still feeling her eyes on him.

 

"Maybe", He began before stopping seeming to still be putting together his response, his lips slightly parted and he swallowed as his thoughts came together, "Maybe I just felt bad... Maybe I just wanted to try and show you I'm not a heartless cunt, that I'm not one of those fucking Androids- A machine..." Gavin shook his head a little and Athena simply listened now, "Maybe all it took was the murder of one person I cared about to make me realize I need to actually let the people I've got left I _do_ care" his said softly before quivering, feeling Athena's fingertips dig into his thigh through his jeans, "Maybe I just wanted to try to let you know that I care, Athena... You've looked after me so many damned times and the one thing you needed me the most on I couldn't do anything" He shrugged and he felt Athena tremble slightly too, "I know doing this won't really prove shit, but for fuck sake- Where ever it is you're going after tomorrow, just know I'm here" Gavin finally whimpered out, reaching under the table to squeeze her hand against his thigh but didn't dare look at her, "Please don't forget I care- I care about you so much Athena, I promised your boy that I'd look after you whenever he was away with work and Jesus Christ I will honor that until I'm dead" He choked, only looking at Athena when he felt her brow meet his shoulder.

 

"See?" She mumbled, "This is why I trust you with my life"

 

"So did Morrigan and look where she-"

 

"Damnit Gavin, enough!" Athena yelled, sitting up to look at him and they mirrored the others pained expression, "She wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you sitting here beating yourself up like some pathetic excuse for a policeman! She'd have half expected you to be at your desk by now, berating that Android and already shoving your foot up the ass of whoever was trying to sit at her desk". Athena's eyes hardened on him when she saw Gavin swallow thickly, a tremble of his bottom lip making her slap him, hard. "Don't you dare". The words were like ice and Gavin slowly blinked his vision back into focus, cautiously touching his stinging cheek, "Don't you dare sit here and have a little pity party for yourself when Cory's thugs are out there still laughing amongst themselves at what they did to your lover-"

 

"Friend!" Gavin corrected angrily and Athena gripped his thigh so tight he winced and looked at her just as stern.

 

"I don't care Gavin. You're sitting here telling me how much you care and the guilt of Morrigan's murder is destroying you from the inside- It's clear. You can't imagine what you would do now if you found out anything happened to me, you don't _want_ to imagine it" She corrected as Gavin looked away closing his eyes, "Stop sitting here in this pit of 'What if's and 'It's my fault's and fucking _do_ something about it." Athena ordered, her eyes locked on his profile and slowly Gavin opened his eyes, drawing them back to look at her, a renewed blaze in those dark azure pools, "You're so hell bent on making me believe you'll protect me? You're so set on making Cory and his disgusting friends suffer for what they did to your friend? Prove it, Gavin. _Make me_ believe..."

 

"What do you want me to do, Athena?"

 

"You tell me" She countered sharply, Gavin turning in his seat slightly to face her, "You have let nothing stop you in your career. I know that for a fact... You are ruthless and I know you would tear down Detroit brick by brick if you had to, simply to bring Morrigan peace..."

 

"And what about you?"  He asked bluntly, eyes fixed on hers and she hardly smiled at the question, "I know what I have to do for Morrigan... What do you want from me, Athena? I don't know how I can prove to you I care, I couldn't prove it to Morrigan..."

 

"She knew" Athena sighed with a small nod of her head, her touch against his thigh back to being gentle as his hand curled over hers, "She knew you cared, and I have no doubts she was thinking of you in the end"

 

"That doesn't make me feel better-"

 

"It shouldn't, it should make you angry- furious and disgusted that these men touched a woman that loved you"

 

"She _didn't_ love me, Athena!"

 

"She did because I do too!" Athena screamed over the top of him and Gavin blinked, Athena's cheeks red from yelling and her sudden confession, "That woman is all you'd talk about, even after everything... Coming into my bar, covered in these!" She snapped, twisting his jaw aside to brandish the now dulled hickey against the nape of his neck and Gavin sighed, softening under her hands.

 

"So you lied to me... I asked you the other night if you did, and you said no"

 

"I didn't lie. What I said was the truth... You stress me out with what we have. I love you so much Gavin Reed, I would do anything I can to help you. But to lay in bed at night wondering where you were? When you were coming home- _if_ you were coming home?"

 

"Then don't use that word on me if you can't take the weight behind it-"

 

"I joined the DPD, Gavin" Athena huffed and Gavin slipped even further into shock, "Training starts Monday... I'll be in and out of the office for a few months"

 

"What? Why would you do this and not tell me?!"

 

"Because I thought, maybe- just maybe- If I made it into the ranks, if I became an officer or a detective like you, that fear and pain of losing you to some unforeseen event might ebb away... Maybe we could work together, maybe we could be partners"

 

"You did this because you thought becoming like me would harden you to the fear of loss?" Gavin reiterated and Athena almost looked ashamed, her head dipping slightly and Gavin caught her jaw in his palm making her look back up at him, "You haven't listened to me at all, have you... Athena I'm a cop because I want to protect these people- protect you! I want nothing more than to stop the murderers, the drug rings, the corrupted and the thieves. How can you expect me to concentrate on what I need to do if one of the only thing I have left to care about is throwing herself in harm's way"

 

"That's what the training is for" She tried to smile with a shrug and Gavin carefully drew his hand from her chin to gently run his palm against her cheek with a saddened sigh, his eyes washing over her features intimately as he trailed his thumb against her lower lip.

 

"No amount of training can make you move faster than a bullet. No amount of training can prepare you for a real hostage situation- the emotions involved, the unforeseen things that change an entire situation for better or worse in a split second. No amount of training can prepare you when you have to tell a stranger their loved one is dead. No amount of training can prepare you when you're the person to receive that news" Gavin said softly, pulling Athena out of her chair as he moved his own out from the table at the same time, tugging her onto his lap to straddle him carefully, and to his surprise Athena didn't hesitate. "I'm a detective so that the people like you don't have to be, I don't want you to become like me."

 

 "That's for me to decide on what I become" She replied softly, her fingers tracing what parts of his tattoos were visible around his singlet, her eyes lifting from his chest to meet his as he sighed, his hands settled on her hips, "Even if I get shot, I'll understand these better then too" She tried to smile as she traced one of his old scars against the outer edge of his bicep where a glancing bullet wound had been stitched up making Gavin shiver.

 

"That's not funny..."

 

"I'm not trying to be" She countered, her voice still soft and Gavin let his hands run up her back slowly, carefully wrapping his arms around her frame into a tight hug and she in turn embraced him.

 

"I can't stop you, can I" It was a statement more than a question and Athena smiled against his temple, kissing his hairline gently as she drew away to look down at him.

 

"Not really... And you're not going to stop trying to convince me otherwise, are you" Another statement over a question.

 

"Not really" He muttered against the base of her neck, a careful and experimental kiss to her neck following his answer and he smiled quaintly as his lips remained, the goose bumps he caused rising to meet them.

 

"Gavin" Athena called softly, combing her nails back through his quills making him slowly look up at her, her fingers extending along his jaw to keep his eyes up on her, "Show me"

 

"Show you?"

 

"Show me to me how much you care..." Athena almost ordered with a gentle tilt of her head and her lips met his carefully in a kiss that made Gavin melt beneath her, and with a gasp as she drew away, Gavin let his longing to obey her wish take command.


	11. An Ember Among Coals

It was the first time Gavin could recognize it. It was the only time he could remember being aware of his actions. The only time he paid attention to what he was doing. The only time he understood that what actions he took mattered. And Athena's emerald eyes glowed with that unhindered connection in the pale moonlight as she looked down at him, her hands cradling his jaw like he was made of glass. Gavin pressed against her palms carefully as he swallowed thickly, panting softly against the warmth of her chest that heaved a moment from his lips. As his eyes met hers she smiled softly at the longing in his, moving a single hand to cradle the base of his skull as he continued to look up at her, holding her securely on his lap. Her instructions were silent, and his understanding instant, obeying Athena's every command, following the trace of her fingers against his body and responded with every ounce of pressure she'd use on his body to manipulate him to her pleasure.

 

"Athena-" Gavin rasped against her collarbones, kissing them gently making her eyes close and head dip back with the faint smile still on her lips as her hand trailed from his jaw down his neck to his chest. Gavin supported her weight, holding her body close against his as he pressed breathless and desperate kisses against her chest. She let out a small cry of pleasure as his tongue dipped between her breasts and drew out slowly, tracing the curve of flesh to kiss her chest gently, ascending to the top of her shoulder and nape of her neck. Athena's hand against the back of his head gently fisted the quills against her palm making him gasp, his mouth instantly drawing away from her skin to simply hold her in his lap. He closed his eyes as her grip remained steadfast and she straightened in his arms to look at him, her own lips pressing against his throat to leave wet kisses against his skin that cooled quickly in the evening air, making his skin prickle and hairs on his neck stand on end.

 

"It's okay, Gavin" She whispered against his earlobe before kissing it, releasing his hair and he panted softly against her jaw, holding her close to him as he laid back against her mattress. She held herself over him as he laid back, Gavin's hands tracing her body through the light shirt and shorts as he laid back.

 

"What're you doing?" He breathed softly watching her when she simply held his hands, lacing her fingers with his and settled her weight back onto his waist, straddling him carefully and smiled, hushing him sweetly.

 

"Admiring..."

 

"Fucking shut up" He muttered through a smile and Athena caught her bottom lip between her teeth at the embarrassed blush that crept across Gavin's nose and the smile that came with it, "You're so full of shit"

 

"If I was talking shit you wouldn't be blushing, and we both know it" She purred and Gavin glanced away, giving Athena the moment she wanted, leaning down to kiss the detective's neck, tugging his hands around the back of her hips as she let go, making him gasp and smile at the silent order and buried his hands intimately under the rim of her shirt. She smiled and jumped at Gavin's feather light touches, kissing his jaw and collarbones drawing a gentle groan from his throat. Gavin writhed beneath Athena's hands, shivering, gasping and arcing against her breathlessly before he couldn't take it anymore. He summoned his brute strength and lifted Athena as he twisted and put her beneath him and captured her mouth with his, his tongue sliding messily in against hers making him grunt. Athena whined as his weight pressed her into the covers, his hands now exploring her body without hesitation as his desire only grew. For a few blinding moments, Gavin was lost in his pleasure.

 

They twisted and rolled, each asserting dominance over the other as they'd each lose a piece of clothing in turn until they were both all but naked, Gavin down to his briefs and Athena just barely leaving anything to the imagination with her bra and thong exposed beneath the detective. Athena's breathless whispers of his name only weakening him further with every tug and lusted reach beneath his briefs. He closed his eyes on her lips approaching his own, and let himself be drowned in her kiss, her tongue gliding against his in a much smoother embrace. The next moment he opened his eyes, her bra fell away from her chest and his waiting palm and mouth caught her breasts as the padding slipped free.

 

Her gasp was sharp an her nails dug into his bare back and shoulders, tucking her leg over his as he blanketed her beneath him, free hand digging his thumb into the silken waistband of her thong, and Gavin straightened his arm, tugging the thong down at a hard angle as he gyrated against her tightly. Her head arced back into the covers with a wordless cry and Gavin bit back his own pleasured cry, instead releasing her breast and dug his arm under the small of her back and braced her against him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

 

"Gavin...". He hesitated at the sound of his name, looking up slowly to see her emerald eyes glazed with lust and her arms pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair to cradle his head as she kissed him again. Carefully Gavin arced his thumb around the back of her hips and edged the black silk and lace free, drawing it down her thighs as she slipped one leg free and curved the other over his lower back, her thong sliding down her ankle as Gavin's palm ran back up her leg and he dug his fingertips into the underside of her thigh making her moan softly against his lips and he grit his teeth, brow pressing to hers before he exhaled shakily. "Please". Gavin's brow furrowed like he was in pain at her plea in his ear, pulling Athena against him tightly as he panted the shock trauma away softly, smothering her in his grip.

 

"As you wish..." Gavin barely managed to reply against the top of her shoulder, his mind chaotic and torn between his memories of Morrigan, and Athena's hands tracing his scars and embracing him wholly against her, unable to suppress the shiver that ran across his skin.

 

"Gavin". He drew his jaw back alongside hers and her emerald pools were waiting, capturing his azure eyes instantly and when he hesitated, her slightly parted lips slid into a sweet smile and she gently lifted her head, pressing her nose to his cheek beside his nose as she closed her eyes and he smiled genuinely, a small warmth in his chest making his own eyes lid on the woman pressed against him and he kissed her tenderly.

 

"Goddamn it" He whispered still smiling against her lips making her open her own eyes and draw away just enough to focus on his eyes clearly, running her nose alongside his and without hesitation Gavin returned the gesture.

 

"What? What is it?" She asked, curiously tilting her head against his softly, peppering kisses against his jaw lightly and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth as she straightened beneath him to look at him again. Gavin ran his hand up her body gently to trace her jaw and shook his head the slightest with the same small smile edging the corners of his lips upward.

 

"It's nothing... Nothing at all" He murmured against her lips before kissing them again still cradling her jaw, moaning gently when he felt Athena wedge his briefs down slightly followed up by chuckling gently against her lips when her attempts to be clever and romantic about it showed just how desperate she was, the sly tugs becoming rough. "Can I help you?"

 

"Get those off, now"

 

"Manners" He smiled condescendingly and Athena snuffed, looking up at him, "Come on... I say 'Please' and 'Thank you' at the bar now, your turn" He purred as he kissed at her jaw, massaging her breast causing her to gasp against his neck, her nails digging into his back again and she smiled as he let the fire cool a moment.

 

"I've already said please" She purred back as she kissed the hard pulse against Gavin's throat and he shivered, not doubting she felt him throb against her thigh, " _Pretty_ please?"

 

"Now you're just being a smartass"

 

"Would you expect anything less?"

 

"In a moment like this.. I was hoping so" He admitted and she giggled quietly lulling her head back against the covers, reaching up to stroke his cheek after she'd drawn away to look at him and ran her thumb against his cheekbone making him smile that gentle smile again.

 

"You know I can't help it..."

 

"Maybe...". He watched her before his eyes glassed softly when he felt her caress his bare hip and he helped her tug his briefs free, both of them sharply inhaling at the bare contact. She shivered underneath him and he instinctively smothered her beneath him as her arms wrapped around his back and held his body against hers. For a moment they simply kissed, traced and stole glances at one another as they welcomed the exposure to one another until finally Gavin cracked an embarrassed smile making Athena redden with worry.

 

"What, what's that look for?" She stammered against his lips and he shook his head a little, tracing her bottom lip delicately.

 

"Nothing.. I promise. You're just, beautiful to me" He smirked and Athena's eyes rounded slightly at the heat that crept further across both their noses for different reasons and Gavin glanced away and smiled to himself, only looking back at her when she tugged him back down into her chest and he chuckled against her erratic heartbeat.

 

"Man you say some dumb shit" she whispered with a smile against his ear, gasping sharply as he traced her entrance with his fingertips, the dominance Gavin had let slip resurfacing to take command again as he sank a hard kiss against her throat.

 

"You're welcome" he muttered and she smiled with a gentle moan as he pressed two digits inside her.

 

"Gavin!"

 

"Shh... I've got you" He growled lustfully as she arched up against him, already trying to ride his hand and he smiled softly, kissing her ear and jaw as he continued to press and withdraw, dragging his fingertips tightly along her walls as he occasionally rolled his thumb against her clit in long and slow circles. She quivered and whined as her nails dug into his skin but he knew she wouldn't orgasm yet, taking his chance to test with a third digit and wasn't surprised when she let out a whine of discomfort, a hand snapping down between their bodies to catch his wrist.

 

"Gavin please-" She panted and he hushed her lovingly, keeping his hand still between her thighs but squeezed her close with the other and kissed her cheek bone softly.

 

"I'll go slow... I don't want to tear you" He replied gently, not trying to be an egotistical cock-lord, but he didn't miss Athena's eyes glancing down to thick organ pressed against her thigh and swallow thickly, "Trust me..."

 

"I do trust you" She countered and he gave her a lopsided smile.

 

"Let me show you, Athena" He rasped against her lips and she softened at the words, gently releasing his wrist and he distracted her mind from the intrusion with an intimate kiss, curling his tongue against hers pulling a moan from her throat. She didn't need much convincing to the extra intrusion, Gavin soon feeling her walls relax around his fingers and he lined himself up between her thighs and couldn't help but smile at her nervous expression.

 

"Don't stare it's rude" Athena mumbled as she looked away, Gavin dipping his head low to catch her chin with his nose and muzzled her jaw back up to look at him and smirked softly as he tucked her leg over his waist.

 

"But I can't look away, not from this..." He panted softly as he held her leg around his waist and steadied his weight on his other forearm just beside her head, shivering as she ran her nails softly up his arms to loop her arms around the back of his neck and he didn't resist when she pulled him down. With a controlled and gentle roll of his hips Gavin slid into her, the pair letting out a sharp cry into the other's gasp parted lips at the sensation and held the other firmly to their body. With a few more careful rolls of his hips, Gavin managed to sheath himself completely inside her and Athena sucked in a sharp breath, pressing her brow to the crook of his neck and he trembled at the warmth enveloping him. He didn't move for a moment and simply let her adjust to the feeling, holding his weight as she carefully moved her hips until she was comfortable and Gavin suppressed the moans that built in his throat at the sensation.

 

"I'm okay" She suddenly whispered against his chest and he looked down at her from the corner of his eye to meet her gentle stare. When he stayed silent she met his eyes and gave him a reassuring nod, kissing his jaw as she took charge of herself and he felt her tighten her leg against his waist, his hand sliding free to pull her up against him by the small of her back and began working in and out of her.

 

At first it was merely gasps and breathless cries from both of them, the occasional stolen kiss between deep and passionate thrusts as her breasts jolted against his chest, but soon the fires coiled for both of them, a sweat beading on Gavin's brow and collarbones that Athena was all too happy to sample as her tongue ran across the prickled flesh. His moans started low and gentle when he'd cause a sudden sharp cry to retch from her throat, throwing her head back and a hand would fist the sheets or his hair, only escalating his own pleasured cries feeling her arc into him.

 

"Reed-- _Reed!_ " Athena whined pressing her hand against his abs tightly and he reluctantly jerked to a stop, panting as her eyes fluttered open on him.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing- Get on your back".

 

_What?_

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"Get on your back, Detective" Athena ordered through a lusted smile and Gavin had to blink the surprise from his face, pulling out with a grunt and collapsed onto his back beside her with a sigh, but the moment of peace didn't last as Athena followed the motion and the next thing Gavin knew, he was looking at Athena's taught back and shoulders before realizing she was practically sucking his length into her as she sank onto him reverse cowgirl and he couldn't fight back the moan that erupted from the back of his throat.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Athena-!? Where the hell--"

 

"Shut up- It's my turn" She growled over her shoulder before starting to rise and fall, rolling her hips as she did and Gavin saw sparks, his next moan choked off by the blinding lights in his vision.

 

"Oh my fucking god don't stop- Please-- Please Athena don't stop" Gavin begged as he bucked his hips up to meet her thrusts in turn causing her moan in collision with his own. She balanced her weight against his thighs and he was more than strong enough to take it, biting his knuckles when she rode him braced on all fours, looking back at the detective over her shoulder and smiled wickedly at his begging eyes.

 

"So this is what it's like to be in control" She purred continuing to ride Gavin for all he was worth and he groaned hoarsely against his fist, watching his cock vanish into her over and over to the hilt.

 

"Pretty great huh" He managed to choke out before she slowed and sat up straight and Gavin bucked up into her that extra couple of inches past the hilt and she cried out with a smile, feeling his hands balance her hips as he did, "Fuck Athena--"

 

"It _is_ pretty great" She panted in agreement before immediately starting to ride him again and Gavin gasped, his hands balancing her hips and his toes curled as each deep drop spurred his climax home faster and faster, on top of her desperate moans and her lulled back head meant she was thoroughly enjoying ever inch he had to give and that only made him harder. When she felt him throb she glanced back at him wickedly and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

"I can't help it"

 

"Neither can I" She smiled before another of his sudden gyrations hit that sweet spot deep inside and she leant back against his hips with a sharp moan and he didn't hesitate in helping her ride the final stretch of the storm out.

 

"That's it... Take your pleasure from me" Gavin smiled from beneath her and she complied, taking everything he had to give. When she felt the coil of pleasure tighten to the point it was painful, she grabbed Gavin's hand and tugged him to sit up. He blinked at the silent order but complied and sat up in a heartbeat, only for Athena to release his hand and catch the back of his head. Athena twisted to look back at him, her emerald eyes burning and without another word he knew what she wanted as she kissed him over her shoulder and Gavin took her passionately from behind for those final few moments. They both fumbled their kisses with the hard thrusts he drove into her, panting desperately against the other's open mouth as her climax began to break the surface. Gavin wrapped his arm around her securely, holding her close as she dug her nails into his arm, her moans sharply growing with each thrust until she finally fisted his hair and she sank her full weight back onto him with a cry of his name that Gavin was sure the neighbours a few floors down would have heard. He didn't stay still long and she whined in slight protest as the over-stimulation caused her to quiver, her head lulling back against his shoulder.

 

"S-Stop!"

 

"Hey, It's my turn" He panted and she gasped feeling him throb again and those few deep thrusts as her moans jolted beside his ear with each wet slap spurred him home and he grunted as he pulled out, pressing the length of his cock against Athena's wet lips and came against the sheets as he bucked slowly back forth, gasping when he felt Athena carefully close her hand around his still hard length and milk him carefully.

 

He settled his brow to the back of her shoulder and panted softly, caressing her body attentively, leaving feather light kisses against her skin as he carefully sank back onto his haunches and pulled her with him, Athena not fighting his actions and reached back, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed what parts of his jaw she could reach. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of them and she was already staring at him through tired, lidded emerald orbs. He didn't say a word as he pulled his singlet from the scrabble of sheets and pulled it on over her head, moving out from beneath her to pull on his briefs then picked her up bridal style, carrying her across the hall to his bed and slid into the sheets with her in his arms. Athena hesitated when he settled with her back to his chest, spooning her close from behind and she twisted in his arms. He didn't ask what was wrong, his azure eyes watching her carefully as she shuffled closer to him, and simply tucked her brow beneath his chin and kissed the underside of his jaw. He smiled softly feeling her lips on his skin, tugging her pillow under her head as his wriggled his arm under her neck as she nudged her thigh between his and tucked her hands up against his chest closing her eyes.


	12. From One Soul To The Next

When Gavin's phone alarm chimed against the side table he grunted motioning to get up and turn it off, but Athena's arm was already stretched out, silencing the irritating beeping and she hurled his phone across the hall where it rattled to a holt somewhere on the carpet. He blinked in exhaustion at what just occurred before looking down at the woman still buried in the sheets, her eyes already closed again and he couldn't help but smile, a laugh slowly brewing in his chest as he laid back down.

 

"Fucking hell you're a woman after my own heart" He muttered gently against her brow, raking her half naked body back against him and she groaned softly kissing his neck as he squeezed her against him, her arm draping over his ribs to stroke the length of his back slowly.

 

"It's Sunday... Pub opens late..."

 

"I'm going to the office, Athena" He replied, feeling her open eyes on him now and shuffled his head back slightly to look down at her confused and unimpressed glare.

 

"Why today?"

 

"Because you're right? I need to fucking cut it out with this pathetic little pity party and get to work?" He quoted her from last night and she sighed, tucking her face back into the crook of his neck, Gavin chuckling as he rubbed her back and kissed her ear gently, "I thought you'd be all for me getting my shit together"

 

"I am happy, don't get me wrong-"

 

"Mhmm... She mumbles from the underside of my head with about as much gusto as me after a three day bender" He huffed staring across the hall to the slowly dawning morning through her window, Athena grumbling against his skin as she drew away to look at him sleepily.

 

"I thought you'd at least hold off until Monday... Give us one last real day together" She replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he smiled warmly at her cute little display, "What are you smiling at so stupidly?"

 

"You're actually kinda' cute when you're still waking up"

 

"Since when!?" She cried with a laugh and Gavin remained still, watching her squirm in his arms as she stretched.

 

"I don't know" He shrugged blandly and Athena simply rolled her eyes, squeaking when he grunted and locked his arms around her, squeezing her flush against him. She smiled against his neck, her brow to his throat and she traced his tattoos softly, fingertips running along the lines and patterns of the geometric patterns and shapes that mirrored and contoured his muscles. Gavin was smiling softly, not that she could see being tucked beneath him, but the gentle touches left electric tingles dancing across his skin and he centered on that feeling as she mapped him beneath her fingertips.

 

"I believe you, by the way" She suddenly spoke up from beneath his chin, kissing the stubble of his jaw tenderly making him hum curiously, moving his head to look down at her, "That you care...". His eyes half lidded on her warmly and only the faintest traces of his smile remained.

 

"You sure? I've got a few more minutes spare this morning if you need more convincing". Athena rolled her eyes and pushed him back away from her and Gavin smirked as she turned away to get out of bed but Gavin simply latched onto her tightly from behind, digging his arms around her sides and pressed her into the mattress with a sigh as Athena chuckled holding onto his arms when he laid sprawled over and behind her.

 

"Gavin Reed what are you doing, you giant man-child let go of me" She laughed and Gavin's grip solidified, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her shoulder with the same faint smile and looked at her profile over the back of the shoulder he was kissing. "I never thought you'd be like this, you know... You always seem so stoic and unapproachable..."

 

"Because I am"

 

"He says haphazardly spooning me in bed pressing tender kisses against the back of my shoulder" She countered with a single brow raised and he smirked a little.

 

"I'm just enjoying this while it lasts-"

 

"What?" Athena blinked and Gavin gently let her go as he moved over her and got out of bed, Athena chasing him to his feet when he didn't answer, "What do you mean 'while it lasts'?". Gavin didn't stop in his search for clothes through his bags, pulling out another pair of jeans and started tugging them up his legs, "Gavin!"

 

"What?" He jumped turning around to look at her surprised as he fastened the button on his jeans.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Athena please... You know we won't work- especially once you're officially a cop. You're the one who told me to stop sleeping with Morrigan, how would dating you be any different?" He scoffed and Athena's eyes widened slightly in shock, slowly wrapping her arms around herself and Gavin's head tilted at the display before his own eyes rounded, "You... Wanted...?"

 

"Yes" She shrugged like it was obvious and Gavin's brow furrowed.

 

"But what about Jordan? I thought his body never being found 'gave you hope'?" Gavin's almost snapped and Athena looked ashamed, seeming to try and shrink into his singlet she still wore and Gavin swallowed thickly, "Athena. I adore you... I care- You felt that, yes?". She nodded gently and looked up at him slowly and Gavin hesitantly took a step towards her, "You deserve someone more than me... Any woman does for fuck sake" He breathed shaking his head a little and she simply took that small step back again leaving the guest room to get dressed.

 

_Oohhh now you've done it buddy..._

He growled a breath before turning and sifted through his bags quickly, tugging on the first v-neck he found as he crossed the hall into her room, "Athena look-"

 

"Go to work, Gavin. You've got a partner to avenge" Athena snapped over her shoulder as she clipped up her bra and he ran a hand back through his hair watching her pull on her own skinny jeans, "Your phone bounced over there...". He glanced to where she pointed and reluctantly went to collect it, looking at her from the few feet he was behind her and she didn't spare him a glance as she pulled on one of her work shirts.

 

"Athena" Gavin tried again as he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her. She initially fought against his arms, writhing softly in protest as she tried to tug his arms away but Gavin quite simply was stronger than her.

 

"Let go of me Gavin or I swear I'll--". She paused feeling his lips against her cheek and at the small flash in the corner of her eye, blinking across to see Gavin holding his phone at arms length and she slowly settled in his grip, "You did not just take a picture kissing me in the middle of being scolded"

 

"Hey, if I die on this case I at least want everyone to know I'm not always a cunt- but to only know it after I'm dead" He reiterated gently, Athena's hands softening against his arm and she was both still and silent for a moment and Gavin simply held her back against him, his cheek to her head and he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Athena... I'm not what you want, I'm not Jordan- I never will be". She stiffened in his grip again and he simply squeezed her again, "But I care, Athena... I care about you, so much it does hurt. If you become one of us, I'll do everything I can to protect you out there, okay? I won't let anything happen to you". She remained silent in his grasp and softly took hold of his phone, Gavin slowly letting it go curiously as he watched her turn it over and the camera was still on. She tapped the screen opening the front camera and slowly lifted the phone to capture them both in frame and the first image the phone automatically captured was her teary smile beside Gavin's surprised expression. The next a tear sliding down her cheek as Gavin's eyes half lidded with an expression of sorrow. After, Athena still forcing her smile as the tear reached her chin and Gavin was mid way through wiping it away. Then Athena looking up at him on the verge of completely broken tears and he looking down at her barely containing his anguish. The last, his hand against her jaw as he kissed her passionately, both their brows furrowed in pain.

 

"Go to work" She whispered against his lips, wiping her tears from his skin and Gavin muzzled her tenderly but she pushed him back, "Go, Gavin. You need to go. You're right- as usual"

 

"Have I ruined this?" He asked softly and Athena barely contained the hurt in her exasperated laugh.

 

"What is 'this', Gavin?"

 

"Us... You and I... _You_ more specifically. I needed last night, to be honest with myself- with you. You've known me for years Theena but I couldn't have been any more raw with you than what I was last night"

 

"I'm glad you didn't say you loved me too, you know?" She smiled cuffing her lingering tears and Gavin closed his eyes swallowing thickly.

 

"I even told you not to say those words to me... I can't love you, Athena"

 

"Why? Because of Jordan?"

 

"He's part of it, yeah?"

 

"Why else? Because 'You don't do partners'?"

 

"No because I'm terrified of what will happen if I do" Gavin actually snapped and she blinked slightly as his eyes darted between hers, "You're worried about me every day I step out my door? Athena I don't want to love because of what might happen to them. I couldn't let myself love you the way you want and something took you from me- or I from you. God the pain of that thought alone would keep my ass stuck in purgatory for sure". Athena turned slightly in his arms and he huffed at her surprised expression, gently thumbing her tears away, "Why else do you think I'm nearly forty and single as fuck-"

 

"Because you're a smartass cunt bag who takes any opportunity he can to demean or threaten another member of human existence to satisfy your own personal need for attention and self gratification?" She answered without hesitation and Gavin let the smirk crawl up his cheek, cupping her jaw and kissed her forehead softly.

 

"Yeah... That too". Athena dipped her head to meet his chest and closed her eyes for a moment and Gavin sighed against the top of her head, his hand slipping to the back of her neck, "You still want me to come home tonight, right?"

 

"Of course" She whispered against his collar bones and the relief swept off him in waves, lifting his head as she looked up at him and smiled weakly, "No matter what happens, come home safe". He gave her a pained smile and nodded, looking down a little as she put his phone back in his hand and he took it carefully from her grip, "You should go... The DPD needs you and you know it". He nodded slightly looking at her once more and ran his thumb against her cheek softly.

 

"I'll see you this afternoon, alright?". She nodded against his hand and he smiled weakly, returning to his room and finished pulling on his jackets and tugged on his boots, filling his pockets with his phone, wallet, keys, smokes and paused in the hall to soak in the sight of Athena one more time before leaving. When her apartment door clicked shut was when Athena simply sat on the edge of her bed and took a moment for herself, her face in her palms as she tried to suppress the hard shudders that rippled through her body.

 

                                "Gavin?"

 

                "Oh fuck It's Gavin-"

 

                                                                                "What the hell is he doing back here?"

 

                                                "Oh man its Reed"

                                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                                "Miller isn't even back on call yet"

 

Gavin ignored the voices that sprung up around him as he strode with purpose through the bull pen, not even sparing a glance to Morrigan's desk yet as he moved up the stairs of Fowler's office and whistled sharply making everyone flinch, "Detroit DPD listen the _fuck_ up!" Gavin bellowed and everyone immediately paid attention, "First of all; Yes, I'm back on duty already, get the fuck over it. Second; Don't fucking talk to me about it, simple as that. Thirdly; If any of you intend to go to Morrigan's funeral, wear your fucking vests". The office broke into quiet murmurs and his brow furrowed, "The man responsible for Morrigan's murder is a fucking psyco, I'm probably the next person on his agenda- let's be real- you all know why. Anything they can use against me, they probably will. Guess what DPD- every one of you is guilty by association. Sorry about that"

 

"Oh fuck you Reed". Gavin looked across the room to another officer who shook his head a little, "You're infamous for being a self centered prick but this is some next level self praise- 'We're all at risk because you exist'- Go fuck yourself"

 

"Be my guest and test my suspicion if you want, clearly losing your dumb ass from the department _wouldn't_ be a loss, unlike my Wolfe" Gavin shrugged causing a few people to almost whoop at the fight that was brewing, "I'm all for natural selection champion so please let the circle of evolution prosper at the fate of your decision. In the mean time- Stay the fuck out of my way on this case..." Gavin ordered, a familiar face catching Gavin's attention and his azure eyes snapped to the RK900 waiting in the wings, his own steel blue eyes locked on Gavin intently with its LED spinning yellow, "You. Tin Can. A word". The Android nodded again silently in understanding moving towards Gavin's desk and the detective threw himself over the rail of the small flight of stairs, meeting the Android there.

 

"You wished to speak to me, Detective Reed" the Android stated, it's voice neutral and expression just as much so.

 

"Yeah. Fuck off" He stated, sitting back against his desk and folded his arms, the Android unmoving, "It's clear you're a prototype, you don't even follow instructions- I just told you to leave"

 

"Your instructions contradict my primary directive, thus I cannot fulfill your.." RK900 paused seeming to be looking for the right word, its head tilting slightly with what Gavin thought was a smile on its lips, "Request".

 

"Fucking typical. Fine. What's your Directive?"

 

"Classified" RK900 answered almost instantly and Gavin barked a sharp laugh.

 

"Get fucked it is. Answer me. What is your directive?"

 

"Classified" the mimicked reply making Gavin's skin bristle and he sneered.

 

"Fine. Stay the fuck away from me and this case, I don't need you"

 

"Impossible. I am registered to a one; Gavin Michael Reed."

 

"Could you _not_ throw personal information about the office like it's a free coupon you moron?" Gavin snapped, and RK900 simply blinked its LED flickering Yellow for a few seconds then it nodded.

 

"As you wish... May I suggest you log in to your terminal and begin reviewing Morrigan Wolfe's case?"

 

"No you may not. You can remove yourself from my immediate presence for the foreseeable future and keep your plastic ass out of my life"

 

"Looks like you're having fun with yours too". Gavin looked across the bull pen to see Hank arriving at his desk, an Android beside him too and Gavin had to do a double take, looking between the Android at his side and the one at Hank's.

 

"They have the same fucking face- What fucking model series is this!?"

 

"We are not a series." RK900 answered and Gavin edged away slightly down his desk further.

 

"I am an RK800, my name is Connor, I'm one of the Androids sent by Cyberlife to help with these Deviant Cases that have begun arising in terrifying numbers"

 

"Awfully human word you just used there, Connor" Gavin muttered, eyeing the other Android sternly and Connor simply nodded once.

 

"Yeah.. He does that" Hank said dryly, staring at Connor then looked back across at Gavin, "Can you fucking believe this shit?"

 

"Goddamn Androids investigating Androids... What a fucking Joke" Gavin sneered and he immediately noticed the small smirk that appeared on RK900's face, "You shouldn't be smiling at that you fucking idiot"

 

"No. I am merely, amused, at the irony of the situation". Gavin glared and Hank's eyes narrowed slightly on RK900 as well. "It's just like humans investigating other humans, is it not?". Gavin's eyes remained locked with RK900's for a long while, neither blinking or moving before Connor patted RK900's arm softly and the Android's attention immediately turned to its counterpart.

 

"What's with the different uniforms, Connor?" Hank asked as the two Androids seemed to finish whatever silent data trade they just started and the slightly smaller Android looked at Hank to answer.

 

"Well, we're two different models. I'm an 800 and Cameron a 900--"

 

"I'm sorry, _Cameron_?" Gavin squinted and even Hank had a raised brow, "You're telling me the best they could come up with was Connor and Cameron- that's literally 'Tweedle-Dee' and 'Tweedle-Dumb'. 'B1' and 'B2'. 'Dick' and 'Head'"

 

"We get it, Gavin" Hank sighed and the younger man scoffed another laugh.

 

"You sure? I got time and shit load more"

 

"Are you displeased with my name, Detective Reed?" Cameron asked over the end of his sentence and Gavin's attention turned to the Android reluctantly.

 

"Yeah, I am. Cameron is a stupid fucking name for anyone- let alone an Android that's meant to be a cop"

 

"You can reregister my name, if you'd like" Cameron asked and Gavin actually straightened a little in surprise, Hank looking at Connor and eyed him up and down.

 

"Did _you_ want to reregister my name also, Lieutenant?" Connor asked after noticing the older man staring.

 

"No, actually. Connor is fine..." Hank replied Connor's LED flashed yellow a moment before his smiled and nodded.

 

"Thank you Lieutenant. A body just got reported- We should go and investigate" Connor suddenly stated, his attention fixed on Hank and Hank simply rolled his eyes.

 

"Uh-Huh... Right, and next, after telling me how to do my job, you're going to tell me how to fold my clothes"

 

"I could show you over four hundred and seven different folding techniques, if you would like Lieutenant" Connor offered with a small tilt of his head and Hank simply groaned loudly walking away, Connor hesitating then following closely on Hank's heel. When Gavin blinked and looked back at RK900 the Android still had its attention fixed on him calmly and Gavin lent away.

 

"Stop staring at me, it's fucking creepy"

 

"Well?"

 

"Well _what!?_ " Gavin snapped, Cameron unflinching.

 

"Would you like to reregister my name?" Cameron asked again and Gavin's features relax slightly as he thought about the question and straightened to face Cameron a little better.

 

"Yeah, I would actually"

 

"Very well, when you're ready, please clearly speak the name you wish my to register" Cameron answered, the Android's eyes closing calmly and its LED shifting yellow in a slow pulse as it waited. Gavin's eyes softened as he looked at the waiting Android and took a shallow breath.

 

"Your name, is Morgan" Gavin stated clearly, the LED processing for a split second before the Android's eyes slowly opened again and it was almost like it understood what Gavin had done, those steely blue eyes seeming to look at him sullenly but the Android gave him a faint smile none the less.

 

"Morgan. My name is Morgan..."


	13. Would You Rather Be Hurt With The Truth? Or Murdered With A Lie.

"Detective?" Morgan called gently and Gavin didn't take his eyes off Morrigan's terminal screen, logged out and shut down but he remained slouched in her chair staring at her desk, the Android trying again when Gavin didn't respond, "Detective Reed-"

 

"Okay, look I know I gave you a new name and all but I still don't remotely give a fuck about your existence so can you again, fucking go away" Gavin sighed waving a hand mindlessly for the Android to leave.

 

"We've had this discussion several times already today and the answer is still the same, no, I cannot"

 

"Look asshole I genuinely forgot you existed and it was bliss, but here you are ruining my life simply by being here- I need to think and I need to get a start on the murder-"

 

"And sitting here staring at the victim's disconnected terminal for nearly thirty minutes has _sure_ spurred your progress"

 

"Okay you need to disable the cunt button there bud" Gavin warned looking up at the Android beside Morrigan's desk, its hands held lazily behind its back as its eyes leered down at the detective. Gavin's glare only hardened and he looked away with a growl of irritation, standing up and let his fingertips linger on the tabletop as he moved to his own desk, the ghost of Morrigan's belly laugh fading behind him as he sat at his own terminal. He logged in and was relieved to see his work hadn't been touched, giving Fowler a small glare as the Captain walked in.

 

"See you've already accepted Cameron's--"

 

"Morgan" The Android corrected and Fowler stopped in his stride, his surprised eyes moving from the Android to Gavin, but Reed's concentration was on his files, "My name is Morgan. I apologize for the confusion. Detective Reed reregistered my name earlier this morning"

 

"That's... That's fine" Fowler commented, eyes still locked on the back of Gavin's head, "Any uh.. Any particular reason?"

 

"Because 'Cameron' made him sound like a walking fuck boy and if you're going to make this sack of bondage cables follow me the fuck around, I'm not screaming 'Cameron Help' in a fucking alley way..."

 

"It's a name, Gavin"

 

"I would literally rather be shot in the leg again than have to hear myself say that name one more time" Gavin muttered scrolling through his reports then suddenly twisting to look at Fowler his brow furrowed and looked completely _pissed_ , "Oh yeah, by the way thanks for fucking locking down my account- Kicking me out of my own fucking job?"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Reed" Fowler glared and Morgan 'cleared his throat' making Reed look at him.

 

"I was the one who locked your account, Detective"

 

" _Excuse me!?_ " Gavin hissed getting to his feet and the Morgan didn't hesitate, as per usual, "You locked me out? _You_ hacked my records and froze my access through _all_ networks!?"

 

"Yes, it was simply, really" Morgan shrugged and Gavin's chest heaved in fury.

 

"First of all, why? Second, don't you _ever_ touch let alone interact with any of my person effects again, and third- How is that okay, Chief!?" Gavin bellowed, his attention snapping to Fowler and even the Captain was now eyeing the Android cautiously.

 

"It's not, Reed. I didn't give him permission- let alone the face he didn't ask for it"

 

"Oh my god it's not a _he_ it's a THING- It's not human!" Gavin snapped and Fowler simply glanced at Gavin, his eyes turning back to Morgan who eyed Fowler calmly, it's LED displaying just as much.

 

"Now, Morgan, you understand I'm going to have to report this to Cyberlife- It can't happen again"

 

"Understood, Captain Fowler" Morgan simply bowed it's head and Gavin threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me!? If any one of us shmucks did what this fucking thing had- We'd have been fired or arrested by our own, it gets a slap on the wrist and it's _still_ allowed to follow me around and touch my stuff?"

 

"Drop it, Reed. Don't you have a case to start" Fowler glared as he moved away and Gavin grit his teeth, furiously dropping back into his chair and tried to sigh some of his frustration away, his face in his hands and groaned as he sat up.

 

"I locked you out because you needed time to think. The woman you were with showed clear signs of distress for your well being in the way she approached you"

 

"You had no right to do that-"

 

"But it was necessary" Morgan interjected calmly, eyes on Gavin still and the detective's glare only hardened, "Had you thrown yourself headlong at this case with no forced seperation, there was a forty seven point six percent chance in the case causing your eventual suicide". Gavin blinked at the statistic thrown at him before he hardened the scowl back onto his face.

 

"I'm an Android, I'm just going to throw percentages at the detective and hope he swallows the bait-" Gavin mocked, "Get. Fucked. Tin can. Forty seven-- That's such bullshit!"

 

"You're spiked blood pressure, irregular sleep and mental instability due to the shock trauma and imbalance in your serotonin levels, combined with the predicted stress and further emotional and mental complications, caused the fatal outcome to almost reach a said 'Fifty-Fifty' chance. A risk I was not willing to take"

 

"How did you figure I wouldn't just go off the deep end once I discovered I'd been locked out-"

 

"You would never harm yourself so long as that woman was not safe". Gavin hesitated when Morgan's steeled eyes didn't waver and Gavin felt himself tremble.

 

"And how do you know I still won't kill myself once this is over, huh?" Gavin sneered, his hands balling into fists and the Android actually smirked.

 

"Because that woman had marked you. You're afraid to lose her, yes. But now you're even more afraid to die at the risk of leaving her alone"

 

"Shut up!" Gavin barked grabbing the Android by the collar of his uniform, Morgan's LED flickering yellow then back to blue, the other officers nearby jumping in at the commotion.

 

"Let him go, Reed-" one of the other officers called gently, putting a hand on Gavin's arm, "This thing is double our annual budget- whatever he said just drop it"

 

"It's not a _HE!_ It's not alive!" Gavin barked shoving the Android back furiously and Morgan on stumbled a few paced, straightening his clothes as the other officers made sure he was alright.

 

"I'm fine, I assure you." Morgan nodded and Gavin bore his teeth furiously.

 

"Stay away from me. Stay out of this case. Stay out of my life. Stay out of my way and _Stay away from Athena_ " Gavin warned, the malice in his voice dripping like venom, the Android simply remaining still with its calm and neutral expression.

 

"We're partner, Detective Reed. You'd better get used to it, fast" Morgan replied calmly but there was tone to it that Gavin felt like the Android's own display of a warning as it moved to sit at the empty terminal opposite Gavin's, booting it up and logging in faster than the terminal should have been able to handle. Gavin tsk'ed and returned to his seat, going back to his own reports and finally received clearance from Fowler to access Morrigan's murder file, and what he read, broke Gavin's heart.

 

He sat at his desk and with every click and scroll through the information, Gavin hated knowing that the Android was probably right- If he'd read this in the state he was in...

 

_"... The victim appears to have suffered severe abrasions to the neck, wrists/arms, calves and ankles, most likely cause; garden or nylon rope. Multiple injection points and contusions around said puncture points suggest repetitive injections- Chemical diagnostics to follow. Physical trauma is evident; several broken fingers, cuts- Small chef's knife found at the scene by a Detective Gavin Reed appears to be the primary weapon used. Burns most likely from a lighter or item as such, blunt force trauma with dull weapons; Presumably steel cap boots/ bare fists, also abrasions located on her jaw, lip, eye socket and collar bones suggest further trauma from edged weapons; Jewelry- rings perhaps. Lacerations around her waist, thighs, chest, back and arms suggest clear signs of a struggle- Morrigan would have undoubtlingly fought back against her assailants- forced entry into her vaginal passage, evident through tearing in both her vaginal opening and anus, and sliced inner Vestibule and Perineum confirms Morrigan was raped- possibly several times- before death--..."_

"God- _DAMNIT!!_ " Gavin screamed slamming his fist against the desk, everything on its surface bouncing under the impact and the bull pen silenced, Morgan looking at Gavin through what anyone would have described as sullen eyes. He trembled violently and felt his throat tighten, an officer had stepped over to see if her was alright but Gavin shoved him aside in a hurry as he moved with cause through the building. Gavin slammed into the bathrooms, the door banging open and he staggered to the sink just managing to make it as the bile erupted from his throat. He gagged and spat the sour slime from his mouth, heaving again and another torrent of mucus and bile slid from his mouth.

 

"Are you alright, Detective?" Morgan asked softly, Gavin hardly having the strength to stand let alone tell the Android to 'Fuck off'. Instead he groaned and coughed into the sink, spitting another wad of bile down the drain. "I suggest you do not venture any further into the investigation today... The imbalance has returned"

 

"Fuck. Off" Gavin finally summoned the words around another gag, panting into the basin and Morgan sighed approaching Gavin and waited a few short strides away.

 

"You're persistent, it's a good trait to possess as an elite officer-"

 

"What, you gonna' ask to suck my cock next? Stop kissing my ass-!" Gavin's fury was cut short by another dry heave and he groaned in agony turning on the faucet as the smell started to burn his eyes, trying to rinse his mouth at the same time.

 

"I'll inform Captain Fowler you're signing off for today. Your helmet was stored in locker D23". Morgan added with a small bow at his hips, trying meet Gavin's line of sight and the detective didn't argue with the Android on that line of instructions simply concentrating on keeping his stomach in his body. When Gavin didn't respond Morgan straighten with a small nod, "Very well... Be seeing you, Detective". Gavin didn't respond, simply got himself together and washed his face, scrubbing his hand back through his hair and took a few long breaths as he eyed himself in the mirror watching his body tremble.

 

_"Stop having this pathetic pity party for yourself and do something about it!"._

Gavin blinked and pulled his phone out of his pocket, the dynamic wallpaper he had glowing gently at being woken, "Hey, wake up-". The voice recognition in Gavin's phone unlocking his screen but send it to a dark red screen, a single black line across the middle of the screen, "Kodi call Athena and tell her to shut Olympus early, I'm leaving work and I'm coming to get her" Gavin ordered starting to pat his face dry carefully with the paper towels and the Kodi program in his phone assessed the instructions before replying.

 

_~"Should I dial her personal number first, or Olympus' public line?"~_

 

"Olympus, if she doesn't answer she might be busy, if Greg answers ask if she's available- go from there"

 

 _~"Understood."~_. His screen locked and Gavin slid the phone into his pocket again, leaving the bathroom and wasn't surprised when everyone avoided him like the plague. He found his helmet waiting just like Morgan had said it would be, collecting it and his personal effects from his desk before leaving without another word to anyone.

 

By the time Gavin cruised into Olympus' parking lot, Athena was outside waiting, her arms wrapped around herself through her jacket and she gave him a shy smile.

 

"Hey, your Kodi called, I didn't think it was possible but it sounded worried about you"

 

"It's a fucking phone, Athena- What is it with everyone thinking computers have feelings today" Gavin sighed pulling his helmet free and she hushed him with a kiss, Gavin albeit surprised kissing her back all the same as he held her chin gently.

 

"That good of a day back huh?"

 

"Forgot about the Android... He didn't forget about me though" Gavin said plainly, idly scanning the street over her head, "So I was being harassed by that plastic prick all day- That's what locked me out, by the way.". Athena's brow rose and he nodded at her expression, "Uh-Huh, my thoughts too... Had a great time sulking at Morrigan's desk until- of course the Android started poking me... And then I finally got access to her file. The coroner's reports were complete" Gavin stated as he looked at the pathway, scuffing the concrete with his boots making the tiny rocks beneath crunch.

 

"Gavin..." Athena pressed softly, her hands coming out from around herself and she put them to his chest, and Gavin felt his walls dropping already purely because of her touch. He blinked back the tears and swallowed thickly as his chest convulsed under her hands beneath his shirt, "Baby... Look at me". Gavin looked skyward for a moment and closed his eyes before slowly letting his head dip to look at her and Athena's emerald orbs were glassed with worry, "What did it say?"

 

"She suffered, Athena... For a long, long time..." Gavin choked and her hands moved from his chest to his jaw and he simply closed his eyes lulling into her hold, "There were needle punctures. They drugged her, over and over- I didn't get to read all of it- probably gave her stimulants to keep her awake, or to wake her back up when she passed out... They broke her fingers. Burned her. Cut her just to see her bleed. Bashed her. Choked and bound her... And they... Athena they split her- Split and raped her--". Athena pushed up onto her toes and tucked her arms around his shoulders tightly, Gavin latching onto her like his life depended on it, "I could have stopped this".

 

Athena closed her eyes and simply held him, she didn't know what to say- What _could_ she say that wouldn't spur and argument or worse. She drew away and he slowly looked at her, and to her surprise he wasn't crying, but he was damn close.

 

"Come on..." She said softly and slid her hands down his arms, taking hold of his free one as she laced her fingers with his, "Let's go home"

 

"You got your helmet?" He asked softly and she shook her head gently.

 

"No.. It's at home... I was going to drive us. Or are you going to follow?"

 

"I'll follow on baby..." He replied with a small nod and reluctantly let go of her hand. When she went to turn away Gavin stepped back in front of her and kissed her lips softly making Athena smile into it, stroking his cheek as he drew away.

 

"I'll be okay... We're just going home. You'll be right behind me anyway, protecting me". He nodded softly and gave her a weak smile, squeezing her hand gently as she gave it a gentle squeeze back.

 

"You know, If you wanted to close early so you could get laid- You just had to say so!" Greg called from his car not stopped at the lights on the road behind her, both Gavin and Athena being snapped out of the dullness of the original situation with a blush as Gavin looked up to meet Greg's sultry 'I knew it' smile.


	14. The Divide

From the moment they met back up in the elevator, Gavin didn't leave Athena alone. He stuck to her like a lost puppy, hastily dumping his gear and undressed on the move as he strode into her room and took her in her shower. He made her scream. She made him beg. Over and over they fumbled against each other and the water slicked tiles until neither of them could barely stand, only for him to move her to her bed and start all over again.

 

"Where did-" A gasp "This renewed passion come from?" Athena purred as she teased the quills of Gavin's still wet hair, the detective smiling against her neck as he kissed her droplet dappled collar bones.

 

"Its always been here. Never left" He answered through his gentle panting, the high of their most recent orgasm slowly settling over them and he continued to kiss and nip at her body tentively. Athena chuckled gently looking down at him, running a hand back through his hair and Gavin's lips chased her palm, catching her wrist to kiss her hand as he looked up at her.

 

"You need to have bad days more often" She smiled wickedly and Gavin smiled back, tugging her hand to the back of his head as he kissed his way down her stomach, "Jesus, Gavin- Again!?" She moaned before inhaling sharply, fisting his hair as his tongue slid up the length of her entrance and gently sucked on her clit, rolling his tongue over the sensitive nub for a split second purely to make her moan sharply once more.

 

"No, I'm just enjoying myself" He replied gently from between her legs, tucking his arms under her thighs letting his hands blindly wander and stroke at her legs and stomach while he lazily licked and sucked on Athena's womanhood. Athena simply melted into his actions, letting the moans roll from her throat with every moment of bliss Gavin caused. She'd stroke his hair when it wasn't being fisted under pleasure, arcing and rasping his name as she looked down at the man worshiping every drop that slipped from her. Seeming satisfied Gavin moved out from her thighs to lay beside her and pulled her leg over his hip, swallowing her in his arms a moment after and closed his eyes to feel her panting against his chest.

 

"That was amazing... I didn't _want_ to cum- I want to keep enjoying that for hours"

 

"Id oblige but my jaw would probably unhinge and as fucking amazingly sweet as you taste, I'm kinda' getting hungry for _actual_ food"

 

"You literally stopped tongue fucking me, because you're hungry"

 

"You sound disappointed" Gavin smirked drawing away to look down at her and chuckled at her irritated but stunned expression.

 

"Because I am?"

 

"Huh.. Good to know" He smirked putting his chin back on top of her head and sighed softly as Athena grumbled, only staying still in his arms a few moments more before she wriggled against his body and he reluctantly let go, "What'cha doin' there?"

 

"Well if you don't let go I can't go cook can I?" She smiled getting off the bed, tugging her underwear back on and pulled on his shirt.

 

"What makes you think either of us are cooking? The fuck?"

 

"Ordering in?"

 

"Hell yeah ordering in. I couldn't be fucked, besides..." Gavin trailed off quietly as he pulled on his briefs and padded up behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder through his shirt, "I just want to be with you, okay? I said it- And no, I'm not going to say it again for 'Science' reasons"

 

"What about personal reasons" She asked softly turning around to face him, tracing his tattoos again and he let a single brow rise slightly in curiosity.

 

"What kind of personal reasons... What are you gonna keep it for other than blackmail?"

 

"A reminder" She replied quietly, her eyes still fixed on his tattoos as she continued to trace his skin.

 

"A reminder?" He repeated, "A reminder of what, exactly?"

 

"That you care" She smiled finally looking up at him and Gavin's eyes softened on her, "That when _this_ is over, and you're a piece of shit at me at work I can remind myself you're not all that bad"

 

"You're really making me out to be a task here" Gavin grumbled with a smirk and Athena shrugged.

 

"Because you are, sometimes". He sighed at length, staring at her as he did and she simply stared back, emerald orbs glowing in the early evening light and Gavin finally caved with a small groan.

 

"Alright"

 

"Really?" Athena beamed up at him and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed, leaning back on his hands.

 

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind". Athena giggled softly as she snatched up her phone, quickly padding over and sat on his lap, her back to him as she opened her camera and scrolled to video. Gavin groaned with another small sigh as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, peppering kisses against the back of her shoulder, her gently laugh catching his attention.

 

"I've already started recording, dork"

 

"Ah shit, alright" He huffed looking up to see themselves framed on screen, the small blinking red circle and timer counting away at the bottom of the screen. " Welcome back! It is now Day four of Athena Cyprus Stellan's personal vendetta against me- and today kids, we're going to learn about _Blackmail~!_ " Gavin comically teased, pressing his jaw against hers with a wild grin and Athena laughed, barely keeping control of the phone as Gavin continued, "Athena is a master of the arts, one of her most perfect skills however, is emotional distortion. 'What's that?' I hear you ask? It's when I'm quite happy to let sleeping dog lie, but Athena then pouts and demand we take them home, and she'll scream and cry if she doesn't get what she wants". Again she chuckled against his chest, looking at him as his attention remained on the screen, "But I'm recording this message so that later when the series is completed, and I'm found dead from an overdose after snorting drugs off one of my many, _many_ wives, there will be a footnote in the files." Gavin's wild grin slowly settling to a content smirk and he looked up at Athena already meeting his smile sheepishly, "I care about you, Athena. You're an incredible woman, and an even better friend. You've set me straight a few times, god knows I needed it too". She huffed a small laugh, "But I do want you to know that. Before I have to stay away again, before I say or do something I'll regret... I just want to be with you a little while longer, so that you know I will be here, as long as you'll have me around. I mean c'mon.. This is what happens when you feed a stray", he shrugged a little and Athena simply dipped her brow to meet his and he could see her biting back tears and smirked, "God you're beautiful, even when you cry. I know what you meant now, when you said those words to me..." Gavin paused when Athena sat up a little and he gave a weak smile, knowing she was still recording, "You didn't say them to me like I was Jordan... You didn't say them trying to replace him... You said them because you care about me too. Like I cared for Morrigan...". He thumbed her first tear to slip away and gave her another lopsided smile, "You're probably my best friend, Athena. And weirdly enough I'm okay with that... So I need to know, that _you do know_ , I care about you. I will not lose you... Because I love you too, Athena Stellan." Gavin smiled weakly, cupping her jaw and drew her down to kiss her softly, his contentment flowing off him in waves feeling her smile against his lips.

 

"I just wanted a small three second confession of wanting my attention, I didn't expect that" She whimpered against his lips and Gavin chuckled as he twisted her to sit sideways on his lap.

 

"I know... But I needed to say it- all of it- for real" he smiled weakly, "Clip it, crop it, turn it into fifteen little vids if you want, I don't care... I've done it, said my piece". She settled her head to his shoulder and looked at the video waiting to be played back, her giggling face and Gavin's contented smile just peeking over the back of her shoulder mid kiss.

 

"Be mad if I screen capped in a few places?"

 

"Not really... Send me any where you randomly pause and I look fucking stupid while you're at it" He smiled and she chuckled a little, sitting up again to kiss him softly and he wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace before sighing as he let go, "C'mon, I'm gonna get hangry and I don't want this relationship ending because I put a fork through your hand"

 

"Alright- Alright c'mon" She droned getting off him and they padded out to the living room, Athena ordering dinner while Gavin capped their beers and scrolled her movies, "They're on their way... What'cha pick?"

 

"Dunno... What do you feel like?" He asked still scrolling as he took a sip from his beer, Athena suddenly straddling him causing Gavin to choke, "What the fu-?"

 

"Wanna' stream porn and critique their acting?" She asked completely serious as she looked at him, Gavin still frozen with his beer to his mouth and blinked.

 

"You feelin' okay?"

 

"Oh please, when I rolled you into bed at the start of the week I saw all your shady magazines". Gavin shot crimson and she rolled her eyes, "Baby please, you're a dude in his mid-thirties with no girlfriend and won't fuck an Android to get the tension out, let alone go against your own moral code as an upstanding detective and support prostitution, so having a tug really isn't that big of a deal"

 

"How are you so calm about this?"

 

"Gavin you've spent the past four hours making love to me, if I'm frigid or worried about anything to do with sex and you _now_ I've got issues." Again Gavin could only blink, taking a slow sip from his beer, his eyes remaining fixed on her and he smirked a little.

 

"You make an interesting point young lady..."

 

"So, PornHub and Chill?" She asked with a small shrug and Gavin's smirk only grew.

 

"Fuck yeah PornHub and Chill" He agreed and she climbed off him grinning, taking her TV remote and started streaming her internet through the wall mounted unit. They settled in on the couch, Athena stroon the length of his body, her back to his chest, her legs tucked between his as they did just what they said they would; Watched porn and discussed the actors in question, the hilarity ensuing when their dinner arrived and Gavin had made the assumption of the deliverer being an Android, opening the door to surprise a very confused young man. The bloke took it in his stride and simply laughed the detective's embarrassment off, commenting that the video playing was one of his personal favorites before leaving. They kept critiquing and laughing as they ate, got bored and changed to watch some _real_ TV before Athena slumped against his chest and Gavin grunted at the sudden weight.

 

"I'm tired..." She mumbled and Gavin simply laughed, stroking her hair as he looked at her a moment.

 

"Well, go to bed"

 

"Don't want to"

 

"Then don't complain you're tired" He shrugged and Athena dug her arms around his ribs, her weight sinking between his thighs as he grunted and spread them to let her fit, tucking his leg over hers to get comfortable.

 

"You'll be at the office tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, definitely."

 

"Okay" She sleepily mumbled again, her eyes barely open as she stared at the TV, Gavin still mindlessly running his fingers through her short quills, his eyes still on the screen also. Within moment he felt her whole body relax completely against his own and he sighed knowing she'd fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and gently shook her shoulder and she responded instantly.

 

"Theena come on.. Can't sleep out here" He smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

 

"I'm good, I'm good. Don't wanna go to bed yet"

 

"Athena you just fell asleep on me... Come on. Let's go" He tried again and pulled with his core to sit up, Athena reluctantly going with him and sat up, "How come you don't want to go to bed?"

 

"Because tomorrow is Monday" She answered flatly like it was obvious and Gavin sighed before slipping out from around her and carefully picked her up.

 

"I know... Come on, you gotta' get a good night's sleep so you look at hot and shit on your first day though right?" He teased but she was hardly awake to answer, simply burying her face a little further into the crook of his neck. He tucked them both into her bed, not once letting her go as Athena pressed herself as close to him as she could, Gavin simply locking his arms around her like he had the first night, held securely in his arms Athena slept soundly and didn't stir once.

 

When Athena woke the next morning, she woke up alone. She spread her hand across the sheets and felt they were cold, he'd been gone a while.

 

"Gavin?". When she got no answer, Athena got out of bed and crossed the hall, the bed stripped, sheets piled ready for washing, his clothes and bags gone. She wandered down the hall and stood in the empty space and looked around sullenly. He'd cleaned up their mess from the night before, taken care of the dishes and her trash but her notepad was now on the counter. She quickly trotted across to the kitchen to find the same key she found in his top draw sitting on the notepad and a pen beside the note he left;

 

_Good morning, beautiful._

_Protect this for me._

_I'll see you at work._

_Gavin, x_


	15. Swords and Shields

"Reed, you sorted that paperwork yet?"

 

"Yeah, it's already on Fowler's desk don't worry about it, Lines" Gavin replied without looking up from his terminal, the Officer Lines blinking curiously before patting his shoulder.

 

"Awesome work. I'll leave you to it"

 

_Thank Fuck for that then-!_

 

"Detective" Morgan interrupting Gavin's snide thought making him groan.

 

_Can you relay how simply it is to leave me alone to this prick too?_

 

"What is it, Morgan?" Gavin asked bitterly, attention still on his screen as he finalized another report.

 

"I registered your blood sugars lower than usual this morning" Morgan stated putting a mug of coffee and a pair of sweet rolls on a plate down beside him, "You shouldn't neglect your health after such an event when it is only due to become more difficult in the future". Gavin hesitated, his eyes fixed on the items beside him as Morgan sat at its desk and got to work.

 

"I uh.. Wasn't home long this morning. I skipped breakfast". Gavin explained quietly, taking a sip from the coffee and sighed feeling the dull ache at the back of his skull ebb slightly. Morgan nodded slightly at the explanation, seeming satisfied with the answer. When Gavin returned to his apartment after basically sneaking out of Athena's at some ungodly hour of the morning, he half expected it to have been raided or searched by either friend or foe alike, but much to his surprise everything was how he left it aside from his room, although still tidy, had evidence of when Athena had hurriedly packed his things.

 

"Gavin-"

 

"Miller" Reed smirked putting the coffee down and got to his feet, greeting the officer with a firm handshake and single armed hug, "You alright?"

 

"Yeah. I'm okay, just needed those few days. What about you? Got a text from Chen saying you had a bit of a moment yesterday- took the podium and all". Gavin huffed a laugh and nodded a little.

 

"Something like that... The usual I guess; Shut the fuck up and leave me alone"

 

"Like they need reminding"

 

"Can't hurt to make sure" Gavin smirked and Miller chuckled gently before his eyes softened.

 

"If you want to talk about it-"

 

"I'm good" Gavin cut in sharply, a slight furrow to his brow and Miller nodded, "The less I talk about it, the faster the pain will fade and I this place can go back to normal"

 

"Understood, I'm gonna' get back into things, I'll talk to you later" Miller gave a weak smile and Gavin nodded once,  settling back at his desk and rubbed his face tiredly.

 

"I think the discussion about the event was more for Miller's benefit, not yours" Morgan stated and Gavin looked at the Android over his fingertips.

 

"I'm not a therapist, he's a good guy- but I don't have time to carry another's trauma on top of my own when it comes to something like this" Gavin countered flatly, the Android's LED blinking yellow a moment before those steely eyes blinked curiously at Gavin's answer.

 

"I see". Gavin looked up at the Android again, his own curiosity furrowing his brow, Gavin parted his lips to speak but Fowler whistled sharply and Gavin flew to his feet, alert and ready just like everyone else in the office.

 

"Alright everyone, into the debrief office and try to look like you give a fuck about yourselves, the new recruits are coming through in less than five" Fowler ordered and the bull pen momentarily sounded just like its name when everyone either groaned or whined irritably, "Enough! You were all rookies at one stage, get in there- now!". Everyone slowly ambled into the debriefing office beside the break room, sliding into the chairs and Gavin was one of the few to stand at the back of the room, his arms folded over his chest as he grunted at the interruption to his day, head resting back against the wall as Morgan stood beside him.

 

"You are literally going to fucking follow me everywhere, aren't you" Gavin muttered the statement as he looked at the Android beside him and Morgan looked down at the man beside it's shoulder, a single, silent nod the reply before Gavin sighed, "Whatever..."

 

"Everyone shut up!" Fowler bellowed as he walked into the room and stood at the small lectern at the front of the room, half a dozen strangers in fresh, brand new uniforms filed in behind him and lines up at the front of the room, Athena at the end of the line and her eyes locked on Gavin's instantly. Gavin didn't even flinch, his gaze steeled and he frowned at her softly, a look that warned her to concentrate on what she was doing, not him and she silently obeyed, staring at the back wall directly ahead of her between two other officers, "These are the six that have officially and quite clearly, successfully passed the academy, they've been stationed here to the DPD- familiarize yourself with them, make them feel welcome, they'll be in and out of here and our major office across town for the next few weeks while we assess and finalize their positions. Understood?!"

 

"Yessir!" came the universal reply from the packed room making the six jump a little at the noise.

 

"Alright, introduce yourselves then get back to work" Fowler ordered, nodding at the line of new comers before leaving the office. The silence was broken by murmurs as the others stood and started to approach the newcomers, a small hoard rushing Athena and she couldn't help but laugh when her patrons berated her lovingly for not telling them.

 

"You've been studying all this time? Why didn't you just gimme' a call! I'd have done the paperwork for you"

 

"Yeah! Those exams are so dumb, you didn't need to do them Athena, jeeze, they're more sanity checks over anything else"

 

"Well exactly!" She giggled as they swarmed around her, "What's the point of giving you my paperwork if they're assessing _my_ brain"

 

"I'd have fudged the answers to make you look like a super genius- set you up with one of those nice safe jobs"

 

"You saying she can't look after herself?" Gavin snapped from behind them and the small crowd parted and seemed to shrink under his scowl, "Fuck off back to your desks before you say something that will _really_ piss me off" Gavin growled and they scattered like leaves in a wind storm leaving Athena standing alone nervously and blushing furiously.

 

"I thought we weren't a thing..." She said softly and Gavin's scowl remain as he closed the gap between them.

 

"We're not." He replied bitterly and Athena visibly flinched, looking away to try and mask how much that actually hurt, "Don't let them push you around or get comfortable with everyone babying you. Pull your own weight and don't let other people's opinions cloud your choices as an aspiring detective- let alone officer"

 

"I never intended to, it was merely a show of affection from them, but I guess come midnight you've refused to know what that is anymore" She paused with a small furrow of her brow and Gavin let out a short, irritated breath through his nose, "Anything else, Detective?" Athena asked trying to hide the anger in her voice as she looked up at him again.

 

"Yeah, look at me when I'm fucking talking to you, taking your eyes off your target is the easiest way to get yourself hurt or worse... Your desk his behind mine. Go put your shit away" He said coldly stuffing his hands into his pockets and turned to leave, ignoring the other new comers. It all occurred in under five seconds; To try and prove a point against him, Athena unbuckled her pistol, drew and aimed at Gavin's back, but a counter action was already in motion before she'd managed to pull her gun free. Morgan had put himself between the two, the back of his hand twisting around the back of her loaded hand, rotating his hand to grab her wrist firmly and pulled as he twisted her wrist, the gun slipping from her grip as Morgan pivoted and threw Athena against the wall of the office, pinning her with his free arm, Gavin turning around in an instant at Athena's sharp cry of pain to see the others had scattered away from the situation, the senior officers protecting the new comers.

 

"The hell are you doing!" Gavin roared pulling his own gun and trained it on the Android, "Release her! Release her now!!"

 

"She pulled her gun on you-" Morgan LED glowing red in slow pulses.

 

"What?". Gavin looked down to see the pistol on the floor and his eyes darkened, "She wouldn't have actually shot me you fucking trash can, let her go now!"

 

"That's not a risk I'm programmed to take"

 

"What the hell is going on here!" Fowler bellowed after coming out to investigate the noise.

 

"Morgan's Deviant!" Gavin snapped

 

"I am not a Deviant-"

 

"He threw Athena to the wall- damn near broke her wrist"

 

"After she pulled her gun on Detective Reed-"

 

"What was your statistic for this? huh?" Gavin glared taking a step forward and Athena took long breaths trying to calm down, whining in pain again when the Android twisted her hand a little more, "Stop it!!"

 

"It was a mere eleven percent chance she'd have pulled the trigger, but I-". The Android paused when Gavin pressed the barrel of his pistol against Morgan's temple his finger now curled around the trigger.

 

"What about this... Go on, scan me. Take my blood pressure, my heart rate, my serotonin levels and times it by the fact you've put your hands on my best friend after I ordered you not to yesterday. What does your indicator say about this one?" Gavin asked his voice dark with rage, the Android looking at him from the corner of its eye unnerved but processing. Slowly Morgan released Athena's wrist and took a step back, raising its hands slowly where Gavin could see them and Gavin immediately pulled Athena behind him. She clung to his jacket, red in the face in sheer embarrassment.

 

"'m sorry" She mumbled in a tiny voice against his back and Gavin didn't lower his gun, keeping it trained on Morgan and he didn't look back at her.

 

"We'll talk about it later, pick up your gun, now" He ordered and she scrambled for the pistol on the floor, putting it in her holster and Gavin began slowly backing out of the room, keeping Athena at his back.

 

"Gavin what's the meaning of this-" Fowler glared now beside the detective and Gavin slowly released the trigger, resting it beside once more, not taking his eyes off Morgan.

 

"One minute I'm walking away, the next I hear Athena scream and she's being man handled by this heartless prick!"

 

"Put the gun down-"

 

"I'll put my fucking gun down when It's gone" Gavin glared, putting his finger back around the trigger and Morgan remained still with its hands in the air.

 

"I'll call Cyberlife and send him for testing- I can't get rid of him Gavin"

 

"It's. Not. A him!" Gavin roared and Athena flinched clinging to him tighter and he took a breath settling his nerves, "Morgan, step aside, palms to the wall, do it slowly" Gavin ordered and Morgan simply nodded once and complied, its LED a slow pulsing yellow understanding it's life was still in danger but so far should he simply comply it wouldn't end in violence. Morgan put his palms to the wall and Gavin waved the others out and they didn't hesitate, all scampering out quickly before Gavin spared Fowler a glance.

 

"I can assure you my actions are not a software instability, Detective"

 

"Shut up!" Gavin roared and Morgan huffed, fixing its eyes back on the wall ahead.

 

"I'm assigned to you. As such, one of my primary orders is to protect you- I disarmed a potential threat"

 

"I'll fucking disarm you, you plastic prick" Gavin hissed and Fowler put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'll take it from here, Cyberlife are on their way". Gavin shrugged Fowlers hand off him and continued to carefully back away with Athena still clinging to him. When he was around at his desk again was when Gavin finally holstered his gun and sat Athena in his chair pulling his hoodie off and pulled it around her shoulders watching her tug it around her tightly.

 

"Athena.."

 

"I'm sorry" She mumbled again and he sighed angrily.

 

"Look at me". When she refused Gavin's brow furrowed further and he grit his teeth, "Officer, I'm ordering you to look at me", he let the word slide from his lips along with the still building fury. When she refused and remained still for the third time Gavin slapped her across the face, a cluster of gasps echoing around him but Gavin didn't even flinch, Athena now looking at him terrified and cupping her cheek.

 

"G-Gavin"

 

"What the fuck was that" He glared and she went to bow her head again but he caught her chin roughly, "Look at me! This isn't a game... You triggered an Android to attack you in _my_ den. This is _my_ work place, Athena. This ain't Olympus! You're in my world now"

 

"You don't want people babying me? Well if I stood up to the biggest bully here maybe they wouldn't" She spat back, trembling in fury against his palm and Gavin let another angry sigh growl from the back of his throat.

 

"So you pulled a gun on me? You even know how to fire that thing properly? Let me guess you were holding it in one hand? The caliber is too much for you- You fire that thing and it would have simply flown out of your hand anyway" He sneered and she frowned back at him, "Great fucking start to your career, Stellan. If this is how you're going to act, drop your shit in the bin on your way out this afternoon and go back to Olympus..."

 

"This isn't a joke to me-"

 

"Could have fooled me, Athena" Gavin glared roughly letting go of her jaw and moved away, grabbing another chair and tugged it over to sit in front of her and stared at her levelly before rubbing his face as he seemed to still be processing the whole situation, the adrenalin finally leaving his system. "Do you understand how bad you have actually fucked yourself? If that Android has any way of proving you pulled a gun on me- _actually_ going to shoot me or not, you're done"

 

"But I-"

 

"You aimed, Athena!" Gavin snapped furiously under his breath and lent forward making her tug at his jacket further, "It doesn't matter... You aimed at a senior officer... How bad do you want this?"

 

"This?"

 

"To be like me, Athena... The DPD... How bad do you want this career" Gavin asked with a glare and she hesitated, his brow furrowing further.

 

"Clearly not enough if I was stupid enough to risk everything to prove a point to you" She answered quietly after a moment, looking anywhere but at him and Gavin sat back pinching the bridge of his nose. He squeezed and closed his eyes so tight he saw stars before letting go and opened them, the Cyberlife employees walking past the bull pen and Gavin grit his teeth his eyes suddenly snapping to Athena in a glare and she hesitated under his leering eyes.

 

"Don't make me regret this, Athena"

 

"Regret what? Gavin what are you-" She began but he was up and out of his seat, pacing around to the two employees putting a pair of industrial cuffs on the Android.

 

"Let it go" Gavin ordered flatly and the two men paused, looking at each other then back at Gavin, Morgan blinking with slightly raised brows, blue LED shifting to yellow.

 

"Aren't you the one who called it in?"

 

"No, that was my boss. It attacked my friend- It was doing its job and I over reacted"

 

"Detective?" Morgan tilted its head and Gavin shot the Android a vile look.

 

"Actively shut the cunt up or I'll deactivate you myself-"

 

"You really sound like you want him back" one of the workers commented and Gavin's eyes narrowed on him too.

 

"Well sadly, it's worth more than I'm paid for several years, so for my boss to be a unit down because I was over protective looks bad on my record. Let it go, and walk away" Gavin repeated and the two hesitated but sure enough complied, releasing the Android and Gavin stepped aside as they left.

 

"Thank you, Detective Reed, I didn't think-"

 

"I literally did not do that for you. I did it for Athena and nothing else. You say anything that risks her career about what happened and I will gladly ruin mine destroying you" Gavin warned and Morgan's LED pulsed red for a split second recognizing the honest threat in Gavin's voice, then to a slow pulsing yellow before finally back to blue and Morgan nodded once slightly.

 

"Understood, Detective."

 

"Good. Get back to work and I will remind you- Never touch her again". Gavin turned away and Morgan's head tilted, eyes lidding slightly as it watched Gavin walk away before returning to its desk the long way.

 

"You-... Made them let him go?" Athena asked, watching Morgan sit back down at its terminal beside them and resume work, the office around them in murmurs of surprise as Fowler approached Gavin's back and cleared his throat.

 

"Sorry, don't have any lozenges, try someone else" Gavin muttered, trying to ignore his captain and growled when Fowler simply spun the chair manually and made Gavin face him, "Can I help you?"

 

"He's still here" Fowler commented, Morgan not looking across to the conversation unfolding beside him, "Care to explain?"

 

"You know I'm damn protective of this woman... To see this automated piece of shit throw her to a wall damn near sent me over the edge-"

 

"That wasn't over the edge?" Fowler asked condescendingly and Gavin glared.

 

"I'd have fucked him up worse than your damn marriage if I went off the deep end-"

 

"Watch it, Reed, you're on thin ice" Fowler warned furiously and Gavin stood, settling himself toe to toe with Fowler and the bull pen silenced.

 

"If you were going to fire me, you'd have done it by now. Don't fucking threaten me when you know there's too much shit going down to lose a cop as good as me"

 

"900 is ten of you combined, don't think yourself so special-"

 

"Then do it, Fowler" Gavin glared, "If you don't need me anymore, then do yourself the favor". The silence was deafening and Athena stood, grabbing the back of Gavin's shirt but neither man responded, locked on one another until Morgan stood and physically put himself between them.

 

"Captain Fowler-"

 

"What is it?" He snapped at the Android and Gavin's glare redirected onto the back of Morgan's head.

 

"This isn't Detective Reed's fault, it's mine."

 

_What?_

 

"Detective Reed responded like any loyal officer would to protect another. I miscalculated my actions- with such a low risk of my partner actually being hurt, I should not have been so violent. Even though one of my primary Directives is to protect Detective Reed, I in turn cannot risk harm to that objective." Morgan paused and looked back and Gavin, who's scowl only deepened as he put his arm out to shield Athena behind him, "I apologies, Officer Stellan, for any harm I have caused you. It will not happen again"

 

"It better fucking not" Gavin sneered and Morgan nodded.

 

"I give you my word-"

 

"That's about as useful to me as a rubber duck right now, so good luck with that" Gavin countered and Fowler's gruff sigh made Morgan turn back around.

 

"Consider this your only warning- That goes for you too, Reed"

 

"This is about my seventh 'Only Warning'”

 

"Well your luck has finally run out- the next one you're done, for real". With that Fowler left and returned to his office, Morgan seeming to let out a 'breath' it had been holding, the steady pulsing yellow LED turning blue and Morgan slowly turned to look at Athena and Gavin, the detective's eyes hardening.

 

"Why did you intervene?"

 

"Because you were in danger of being terminated"

 

"That's none of your business, I can defend myself"

 

"I am aware, but due to my actions being the main cause in the series of events that unfolded, it was my responsibility to neutralize the situation"

 

"I don't owe you anything-"

 

"I never said you would, Detective. If anything, we're even, after you stopped the Cyberlife personnel from taking me" Morgan said as it gave the Android equivalent of a shy smile, the appreciation subtle in its voice. Gavin's jaw flexed slightly as he clenched and relaxed his teeth.

 

"Whatever... Don't get used to it, tin can". Morgan features turned neutral again before nodding once and returned to his desk, Gavin slowly releasing a calming breath, jumping when Athena grabbed his hand out of sight of the Android. He turned and looked at her and she gave him a weak smile, Gavin's eyes softening on her a moment before he gently pushed her to sit back down in the seat, pulling his hand free.

 

"You didn't have to do that, neither of you did" She said quietly as he sat back down in front of her as well.

 

"Well what was your grand plan to get out of this, hm?"

 

"Like you said, throw my shit in the bin on my way out" She mumbled and it took everything he had not to slap her again in pure frustration.

 

"Spare me Athena. What's done is done. Now don't fuck up this chance, do I make myself clear?" Gavin growled and she hesitated before nodding slightly, gripping his jacket and he watched her silently.

 

"The adrenalin is starting to wear off on you... I can see you trembling" He commented, her hands indeed quivering and she fisted the fabric of his hoodie to try and make it stop, "Keep that around you... You'll be prone to the cold for a few minutes, I'll get you a coffee"

 

"Is this Gavin or Detective Reed looking after me?" She muttered under her breath, eyes still on anything but him and he paused after standing.

 

"Reed, it always has been, and it always will be" he answered quietly before leaving for the break room to get her a coffee. She in silence occasionally glancing to the Android at the desk beside Gavin's, Morgan seeming not to notice her stolen glances as it worked away in silence at the terminal. She pulled her eyes off the Android and looked about the bull pen, the office returning to normal at a startling rate as the other officers were back on their terminals or carrying out tasks. Gavin's phone chimed against his desk making her jump, looking to phone beside his keyboard. She peered curiously at the bubble on the screen, some notification from his email about tickets for a band he like being on sale, but it was what was behind that made her blink. Athena lent in to minimize the bubble for the lock screen image to become clear- "Hey-"

 

"Jesus!" She gasped jumping away and he sat down holding the take away cup forward and she cautiously took it, "Frightened the hell out of me"

 

"Well you shouldn't be snooping then, should you" He replied curtly and Athena rolled her eyes as she sipped the coffee looking away. He huffed and reached across, picking up his phone and looked at the notification a curious smirk edging his features before he send the notification away and checked the time, locking his screen and tossed it back onto his desk. "Look it's already two, I've got a couple of back burner cases to fill out and finalize then I'm out of here. You can either stay and start your own thing or call it and head home."

 

"You going straight home?"

 

"Hell no. After your little stunt I need at least three whiskeys and a pint" He snapped folding his arms and Athena shrunk again looking away, "You're welcome to join me on the fun side of the bar if you want, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow" he shrugged and she looked up.

 

"You're not mad at me?" She asked softly and his furrowed brow remained.

 

"Kinda... But what's the point of staying mad. I'm more disappointed than anything... This isn't how I planned this to go, but like I said, what's done is done" He shrugged and Athena huffed around another sip of coffee.

 

"I guess I'll meet you there, then" She said quietly and he simply swiveled in the chair a little, watching her tiredly as he noted her tremors starting to settle. She went to speak again, her lips slightly parting but Lines called his attention and Gavin was quick to answer, getting out of his seat and crossed the room to help the officer out.

 

"It's safe to look" Morgan suddenly spoke up and Athena jumped looking to the Android, "Detective Reed is thoroughly involved in assisting Officer Lines. The risk is minimal in him catch you"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about" She countered in embarrassment and Morgan shrugged with what she thought was a smirk.

 

"How convenient for you then". Athena paused, staring at the Android from the corner of her eye and Morgan simply kept working away. She looked across the room and Gavin was nose deep in a folder beside Lines' desk who was gesturing to his terminal in irritation. Athena glanced to Gavin's phone and shuffled closer but didn't pick it up, simply double tapping the screen and the phone lit up, Athena's eyes rounding before lidding softly at what she saw, staring the image until it faded to black again.

 

The final image his phone had taken the other morning; The kiss that first started to break her heart.


	16. Even Stones Can Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY about the lack of updates.
> 
> No excuse. Just.. Life.

When Gavin walked into Olympus, Athena was indeed already waiting for him like she said she would, his jacket still on her and she didn't look up from her scotch as he sat next to her putting his helmet beside him.

 

"You know, it is _damn_ weird seeing my boss in a cop's uniform on the other side of the bar" Greg chuckled and she smiled back with her own gentle laugh.

 

"It _feels_ weird" she agreed and took a sip of her drink as Greg poured Gavin his whiskey, the brunette handing over his card and took a heavy sip of his drink in silence. Greg looked between Athena and Gavin, slowly raising a brow and folded his arms, Athena blinking at him slightly, "What?"

 

"You two salty or something? 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' doesn't work in the office like it does the bedroom?"

 

"Oh trust me, it does, you just need to time it right, and you can have a whole interrogation scenario to yourself" Gavin smirked over his drink and Greg rolled his eyes.

 

"You're shameless"

 

"You're acting like this is new information" Gavin huffed a laugh and Greg chuckled as he served another patron.

 

"Fair call Mr. Reed" Greg smirked and Gavin looked across at Athena after Greg moved away to continue serving the others, gently squeezing her shoulder, not surprised when she only spared him a glance.

 

"Hm. Maybe you are a little salty" He chuckled and Athena snuffed into her drink, finishing the half that remained in one breath before looking at him slowly.

 

"My cheek still stings a little, you know" She commented dryly and she saw a flash of regret in his eyes as he looked away and sipped at his drink.

 

"Yeah well, if I say I'm sorry, I'd be lying... You needed to get your shit together and quickly... I'm not going to sit there and stroke your hair until you feel better after the stunt you pulled". She huffed looking away to her empty glass and swirled the ice cubes sullenly.

 

"It's not going to become a habit, is it?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye and he looked back, almost frowning but sighed, reaching out and ran his thumb against her cheek, Athena seeming to flinch.

 

"No." He muttered as he traced the faintest red mark against her skin, "It won't... And I won't ever lay a hand on you like that again...". She softened against his hand at that before his smirk made her brow furrow softly, "Not unless you ask me to, of course"

 

"Get over yourself, Detective" She sighed rolling her eyes and pulled her cheek away from his touch as Greg came back up the bar.

 

"Another?" Greg smiled.

 

"Please, honey" She smiled back as she slid her glass back over the bar and Greg nodded making her another. Gavin huffed as he turned his attention back to his own glass and continued his drinking in silence. After his third whiskey he tested the sensitivity in his fingertips, rubbing his thumb against them softly and huffed getting to his feet.

 

"Done my man?"

 

"Yessir. Starting to get a slight tingle to my skin, means I'm done if I want to make it home" He smirked as Greg rang up the three drinks and handed Gavin his card, the brunette simply sliding it back into his wallet and Athena looked up from her scotch with a small smile.

 

"Guess I'll see you at work"

 

"You good to get home?" He asked softly as he fixed his leather jacket and picked up his helmet form the bar beside him, Athena eyeing him up and down a moment before she smiled sweetly.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. This is my last one too. You want your hoodie back?"

 

"No.. It's okay. You can just hand it back when you're done with it"

 

"It's clothes, not a cookbook"

 

"And I've got like ten hoodies at home, if you're gonna PMS over it, keep the fuckin' thing" He replied curtly before turning on his heel and left. She glared at him slightly as he walked away, Greg ruffling her hair gently making her jump and giggle softly.

 

"You thought you could thaw a stone heart, huh" Greg stated with a smile more than asked and Athena's giggle softened as she looked into the dregs of her final drink.

 

"No, no. He's still the same man he's always been Greg, and believe me," She paused with a small smile as she tugged Gavin's hoodie a little tighter around her shoulders, "He's more human than people realize".

 

Gavin sat on his idle bike in the parking lot, his thumb running against his lit lock screen with a distant look in his eyes, tracing Athena's face slowly before growling bitterly at himself as he put the phone away into his jacket and rode home.

 

"Kodi", Gavin called tossing his phone down gently onto the coffee table, the screen lighting up to the same dark red login as before, "Home time, you know what that means"

 

_~"Any particular playlist, Detective?"~_

 

"Not really. Something dad would listen to after a long day on the property" Gavin sighed as he started to undress and headed for a shower.

 

 _~"Understood."~._ Within moments after, Amoranthe's 'True' started to play at a comfortable level throughout his apartment and Gavin chuckled contently as he started to run the water.

 

"Nice start, Kodi!" Gavin called with a grin, finally stripping free of his jeans and briefs, stepping under the water, a gentle chime that genuinely embodied a smile softly echoed from the living room in return. Showered, dressed and contently jamming away to his tunes he started to wind down, pouring himself another drink, made dinner and simply scrolled his phone while he ate. The rest of his night was pretty much the same on days he knew he needed to wind down, drinking a few more straight whiskeys while he played video games until his inner child would take over his Detective instincts, and he played his shooter's irrationally, signaling he'd had enough to drink and he'd go to bed. When he arrived at work the next day he half expected the bullshit from the day before to still be riding through the day, but everyone was at their desks or going on with their tasks, including Athena. She gave him a kind smile as she moved to her desk, Morrigan's old station, the one behind his and got to work. He gave her a stern, but kind nod himself as he sat at his own and got on with filing his reports

 

For the rest of the week it was like this. Athena assisted in cases, running files and notes, Gavin in and out of the DPD on his own patrols, all while trying to avoid Morgan at all costs, and Athena even joined Miller on a couple of his patrols. Gavin's office went back to normal, all until Thursday evening when Athena softly rest her hand on his shoulder making him jump back from his terminal and sigh.

 

"Sorry, I was calling you" Athena smiled sheepishly.

 

"I didn't hear you, too caught up I guess", he muttered tiredly rubbing his face before looking around the near empty bull pen, a few stragglers finishing reports or files but there wasn't many souls left, "Shit what's the time?"

 

"Nearly eight, the night rotation will be coming in soon"

 

"Fucking hell" Gavin sighed leaning back in his seat with another exhausted sigh, rubbing his eyes and Athena crouched beside his chair.

 

"What's got you so caught up?" She asked quietly and he gestured towards his screen, Athena's eyes softening at Morrigan's case file spread all over his pages.

 

"Made any progress on who actually did it?"

 

"Not Cory" Gavin growled slightly, his brow furrowing as Athena's eyes went between his notes and the reports, "This was too brutal and messy. Cory's clean and disgusting with his victims..."

 

"How has he escaped for so long?"

 

"Your guess is as good as mine. Every time I get close he seems to just, vanish" Gavin replied tiredly and Athena rubbed his leg for a moment soothingly, Gavin watching her before clearing his throat and turned back to the terminal, saving then shutting down.

 

"Going home?"

 

"Mm... Gonna' clean my gun and dig out my own ballistic vest"

 

"Good god- what on earth for?"

 

"You think I'm safe if I try and go to her funeral?" Gavin glared and Athena shied away under his malicious stare.

 

"If they come after you at her funeral-"

 

"Athena don't" Gavin interjected and she hesitated, "I've been thinning his gang's numbers for over four years now... You don't know half of the shit Morrigan and I have--". He stopped before he finished, glancing to the desk that now housed Athena's name plate and he closed his eyes tightly, "Morrigan and I, _had_ , seen... I'm their next target, and so is anyone I'm close to"

 

"Your father included?"

 

"Of course... But as an Ex-State Chairman for the county board of Justice, he's not a stupid man. This was all over the news. He knows he's a potential victim"

 

"Did you call him?"

 

"I don't need to-"

 

"I know you don't _need_ to" Athena countered tiredly as she stood and he watched her from his chair still, "But did you. I'm sure he's worried about you too" She added softly and Gavin looked to his phone on his desk rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Tomorrow, after the funeral" Gavin replied before getting to his feet and jerked his head towards the front of the station, "C'mon. Let's get outa' here... Gotta look half alive tomorrow" he commented dryly and Athena nodded walking with him out of the station and lent on her door as Gavin mounted his bike parked beside her car.

 

"You want to carpool in the morning?" She asked quietly, and he looked up after tugging on his helmet, Athena's gently glowing emerald orbs locked on his azure pools a moment before he closed his eyes and looked away starting his bike and shook his head a little.

 

"No... Thanks though. It's not safe to be around me right now. I'll meet you there though" He answered, walking his bike backwards out of his space and curled away to do a two-point turn and gently rode off. Athena sighing softly to herself as she got into her car and went home. Gavin did exactly as he said he would, sitting up for around another hour disassembling and cleaning each piece of his gun before putting it back together and searched for the skin suit of bullet proof armor he'd hidden deep in his closet after many years of hardening himself to the police encounters. He held the bodysuit up with a reluctant sigh and looked at the high-tech, wet suit appearing outfit, running his thumb softly over the material and gently tossed it over the back of his office chair in his room, his gun in its holster on his desk beside his badge. Gavin rolled into bed, staring at his roof and ran a hand back through his hair and let his lull to the side and stared at the bare wall beside his bed, twisting onto his side and stared, Morrigan's sultry but loving smile shifting into focus in his exhausted vision, laying beside him on her side also.

 

 _"Gavin...”_. His eyes slowly closed on her adoring smile as one of her hands reached forward to stroke his cheek. When Gavin next opened his eyes it was to the sound of his alarm, he was still exhausted and cold, feeling like he'd only blinked and he'd fell asleep on top of his sheets. He rolled over to silence the alarm and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked about the dimly lit room, exhaling a broken breath when his eyes met the fabric case covered suit hanging off the handle of his dresser and gently doubled forward putting his face in his palms.

 

"Time to say goodbye, huh" Gavin whispered against his fingers as he drew his hands slowly down his face and stood. He had a shower, tidied himself up accordingly, shakily slipping into the skin suit and zipped up the back, pulling on the suit reluctantly and fed his gun belt and badge around his waist with trembling hands. When he finally looked at himself in the bathroom mirror Gavin wanted to throw up, balling his hands into fists against the basin top and closed his eyes tightly doubling forward.

 

_I can't do this... I can't watch them bury her... This isn't right..._

 

Gavin's phone chimed against his desk back in his room and he slowly left the en suit to check who it was, and he wasn't at all surprised at who it was from, but more what it said;

 

_Theena; You can do this, Gavin. You can make it through today. You won't be alone. We will all be there, I'll be there. I'm about to leave. If you can't ride, I'll come get you._

_Please, Gavin. You out of all of us, are the one who needs to be there the most. Say what you need to so both of you can finally sleep in peace._

He didn't know if he was pissed or thankful she knew him so well, gripping his phone so tight in his hand he thought he'd snap it before taking a few breaths and replied;

                _Thank you. I needed that. I definitely can't ride, I'll just get a cab. Please, Athena. Don't argue to come get me, I need the space to collect myself and my thoughts. I'll see you soon._

_Please, Athena. Be safe. I can't lose you too._

He didn't get a text back and he took it she was simply abiding his wish and giving him the space he asked for. He called his cab, sat and waited, then left on unsteady feet to meet the automated vehicle out the front of the building. Athena stood at the Cemetery gates waiting for him, a simple long but elegant black dress hugging her figure with a silken black shawl covering her shoulders and tops of her arms. He stepped out of the car nervously and didn't hesitate in taking her hand when she offered it forward to help. Many other officers from the DPD and neighboring departments slowly filed in to join the service, Gavin slowly tucking her hand under his arm to lay against his forearm and she hugged close to his side.

 

"You look like you're going out to a fancy dinner, not a funeral"

 

"And you look like you're taking me" She replied with a weak smile when she felt him tremble beneath her hand and he huffed a laugh looking away as they stepped off the main path and down a side passage, following the others to where the service was being held.

 

"I don't wear suits on dates"

 

"You should. You look stunning" Athena replied looking up at him as she held the front length of her dress up slightly to prevent herself from tripping and Gavin tugged at the collar gently a moment.

 

"I've never worn suits for good occasions... Never had to". Athena looked away also following his guidance as she walked and only looked up when she felt him wrap his hand over hers against his forearm, "I'm just glad you're at least to help _me_ through it this time". Athena was shocked for a but a moment and it shifted into a small, loving smile as she helped him down the final few steps to where everyone was gathered and filed neatly. There was a few rows of chairs mostly unoccupied, but those that were taken were by her family and elder members of the force. Gavin closed his eyes solemnly as he stepped into line beside Morrigan's mother, immediately feeling the woman's eyes on him.

 

"You-!". Gavin's eyes squeezed shut tighter before he felt his whole body tremble when Athena squeezed his arm, forcing his eyes open to slowly look down at the woman beside him, and by god Morrigan was a spitting image of the lady he looked at.

 

"Ma'am--" Gavin choked trying to offer his hand but she stood and moved in front of him. He didn't know whether to be afraid or relaxed as he golden orbs bore through him.

 

"You're him. You're Gavin, aren't you"

 

"Yes Ma'am. I worked very closely with your daughter, unofficially, you could probably say she was my partner. The older woman studied him hard for a moment and Gavin swallowed thickly, his mouth agape slightly as he tried to summon more words, but Morrigan's mother simply hushed him, cupped his cheek a moment then held him in an embrace only a mother could pull off. Athena released Gavin's arm and stepped away a little, Gavin hesitating where he stood but soon found his arms wrapping around the woman's side's.

 

"She spoke of you often. Of everything you helped her accomplish. She rarely got to come home, but she calls were always invigorated with stories of a man with cold, azure eyes, and a heart bigger than his chest". Gavin dug his fingertips into her as he closed his eyes again and he felt her smile against his jaw, "Thank you for loving my daughter"

 

"Oh god... I'm so sorry" Gavin finally breathed as she drew away and Athena quickly pulled her handkerchief from her clutch and handed it to him, Gavin taking it without a word and pressed it to his face, "This is all my fault-"

 

"No, child." Morrigan's mother soothed making him look at her and she held his chin, "You did all you could. Because of you, she was found so soon-"

 

"She suffered because of me-!" Gavin tried to relay the same arguments over and over but she still remained calm and hushed him lovingly.

 

"Gavin. You did not cause this. You were not the one to do this to her. But what _will_ you do about it?"

 

"I'll make them pay. I will get revenge-"

 

"We, as her family- as her mother- I don't want revenge". Gavin hesitated and she laid her hand to his chest over his heart and Gavin felt himself calm slightly, "There is so much sorrow and rage in here, Gavin. Quell it before it consumes you and you're blinded from what you're truly doing. Morrigan deserves Justice, not Revenge. This is not a war. I want peace for my daughter's soul, and for yours."

 

"This has been a personal war for over four years and now this man has taken one of the only people I have ever truly held dear from me... I can't see this as anything but Revenge"

 

"Then try. If not for me, or for Morrigan, than for yourself. She won't pass if you're still suffering"

 

"Say what you need to say, Gavin" Athena spoke up and he looked at her sharply, Athena moving close again to thumb another small tear away, "You told me that she died believing you hated her... Today is your chance to tell her she's wrong". He swallowed thickly and weakly reached for her hand and she took it without hesitation, Morrigan's mother offering for him to sit with her, Morrigan's brother, sister and uncle. He did so reluctantly, but with Athena beside him, he weakly soldiered through.

 

The eulogy almost broke him and with every friend, guest and family member that got up to speak, he knew it was only drawing closer to his turn. Finally he felt eyes on him and Gavin shakily got to his feet, Athena helping him from his seat until he was okay to stand, then returned to her chair as Gavin stood by the closed casket.

 

"I don't have a lot to say, most of you know me, and how close Morrigan and I were". He caught few pairs of leering eyes but forced himself to ignore them, "She meant a lot to me. More than I probably care about myself... And I know most of you would gladly trade my life for hers", Gavin paused and he carefully laid a hand against the polished wood, "Believe me, I feel the same. We lost one of the most incredible-" Gavin choked and he saw Athena flinch to get up but he shook his head slightly and she remained seated, "-Most incredible women the Detroit Police will _ever_ have the honor of recognizing. Not a day will go by where I won't miss her and wish I could bring her back.". He looked over the crowd and blinked the tears from his eyes, not surprised half the DPD was shocked to see him with emotions other that sheer rage and instinctive assholishness. He looked back to the casket and gently dug his fingertips against its surface, swallowing against his constricting throat to choke out his final sentences. "I love you, Morrigan Wolfe. You always have, and always will be the best fucking detective I have ever known. You're one of the closest people in my life and I'm honored to call you my friend, let alone best friend and partner. I know I failed you, but please, watch over us so we can finally put dozens of others like yourself at rest... I'm gonna' miss you so fucking much".

 

Gavin let his hand slide from the wood and moved away. He approached his seat but didn't sit down as Athena shot to her feet as he passed, instead he passed down the center isle, through the rear of the crowd, and left without another word.


	17. Careless Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheesy.
> 
> Fight Me.

Gavin returned straight home. He didn't stop by where there wake was being held to wait. He didn't go to the DPD. He didn't go to Olympus. He simply, went home. Gavin stripped from the suit feverishly, dumping his gun and badge against his desk before battling with the jacket, throwing the expensive clothes to the floor as each piece came off. Finally he was down to the under armor and unzipped it hastily like the suit had been choking him, peeling the tight skin suit off his body and limbs, throwing it back into his closet and slammed the door shut. Staggering backwards in nothing but his briefs, the backs of his knees collided with the bed and he collapsed into an awkward sit against it, panting through the panic he felt flooding his veins. He took slowly breaths, calming himself methodically enough to stand and shower, his panicked sweat washing away with the salt from his tears as he stood face up against the hot stream. Groggily he shut off the water, dried and changed, walking clumsily down his hall and poured himself a drink, taking a heavy sip to settle his nerves. The glass clattered against the countertop as he carefully put it down, forcing himself to dump a container of leftovers into his microwave and heated it up. His attempt at eating was half hearted and a mission in itself. He chewed painfully like each mouthful was filled with broken glass, sipping shakily on his whiskey between mouthfuls until he felt the world around him start to slow and he distracted himself with random movies on his phone beside his bowl.

He moved to his couch after he was done eating and continued to distract himself on his phone, ordering Kodi to play music quietly in the background as well to help keep him centered. He vaguely remember watching bits of clips, then darkness, and suddenly opening his eyes realizing a couple hours had passed. Unintentionally he repeated the process with each glass he consumed until the sun was well set and he opened his eyes to a dark apartment and slowly sat up. He looked around to get his barrings and moved to turn on a few sets of lights, adjusting the brightness to dim them slightly, heating up more food and of course poured another drink.

 

 _"Hey. You still awake?"_. Gavin blinked at the text bubble that popped up on his screen beside him and sighed, tapping it to open his texts.

 

_"Yeah. What's up Theena, You okay?"_

 

 _"Can I come up?"_. His stared around his glass as he read the text, registering the fact she was here. Downstairs. Waiting. He hesitated before slowly moving his thumb back over his screen.

 

 _"Yeah, sure. Wait by the door, I'll hit the button.”_. He moved away from the microwave and padded across his living room to the terminal next to his front door, pressing the release for the master lock on the building's front entrance, the small camera flicking online to see Athena smile at the security screen sadly and pulled the door open. He sighed gently unlocking his door and moved back to the counter and continued to wait for his meal. There was a few moments of silence before a gentle knock came from his door.

 

"It's unlocked". She clicked it open and entered shyly, leaning on the door after she'd closed it gently and looked at him across the spacious floor.

 

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked..."

 

"I don't. I only unlocked it because you're here" He replied over his shoulder around his glass and watched her push off the door, making her way across the room and sat next to him on the countertop.

 

"Got any left?"

 

"Sure, container is in the fridge, bowls are top right shelf" He shrugged, eyes back on his phone and she went and helped herself, grabbing one of his beers from the fridge on her way back, sitting beside him and held the bottle forward making him pause. "What?"

 

"Can you open it for me?"

 

"Oh come on" He smirked, taking the beer anyway and twisted off the cap handing it back to her, watching her take a heavy sip, "You didn't need me to do that"

 

"No, I wanted you to" She smiled after swallowing her mouthful and he chuckled continuing to lazily scroll on his phone, Athena's eyes wandering to her waiting bowl of cold stir fry . He pulled his bowl from the microwave after it screeched beside him and turned away to sit at his table while Athena put hers in, his glass going with him as he sat gingerly at the table, the honeycomb of his whiskey flooding his nose with the long sip he took.

 

"Fuck this is good shit" He smiled contently as he looked at the half filled his glass, swirling the ice cubes and he settled back against his chair, picked up his smokes from the center of the table, lighting one up and took a drag, sighing the smoke from his lips.

 

"Ever told you that you actually look kinda' handsome when you do that?" Athena smiled arounf another sip of her beer as Gavin looked up curiously, lifting the cigarette slightly.

 

"What, have a fucking smoke?"

 

"Mhmm. But only when you're content... When you're angry smoking or stressed smoking you just look like a junkie"

 

"Oh gee, thanks" He nodded with raised brows, shaking his head a little picking up his glass and took a sip, poking at his meal before simply shoving it aside and reclined in his chair again. She giggled softly and his smile was weak, ashing the tip of the smoke into the shallow glass bowl on the table. There was silence again aside from his music still playing through the house and before he realized it, over half his whiskey was gone and he'd bled his smoke dry, putting out the tiny stub in the bowl.

 

"Guess you have had a long day" Athena spoke up as he put out his cigarette, Gavin looking at her again with a small toss of his head to show his curiosity, "You haven't told Kodi to skip this song...". Gavin blinked and focused on his surroundings to hear Seether's old cover of 'Careless Whisper' playing throughout his home and Gavin visibly tensed. For a moment she thought he was mad, that he'd bitterly command Kodi to skip that song and never play it again. Instead he crossed the kitchen again taking a sip from his drink before putting it down against the table, to then glide his fingertips across the counter top to meet Athena's hand, picking it up in his own and pulled her down onto her feet gently. Hesitantly she stood at the silent command and Gavin walked backwards into the more open space of his living room, pulling Athena against him in a gentle but firm waltz position, carefully starting to slow dance with her. For a moment she didn't know what to do let alone think, her body rigid beneath his hands and her hands firm against him.

 

"You know, I never thought I could hate a song until his family played this at his 'Funeral', and I had to watch you suffer through every minute of his favorite song, screaming in agony at an empty grave" Gavin muttered softly under his breath, his jaw to her temple and Athena tensed again, but for different reasons now. "I have skipped it, every time it's played in the past three years, because I never wanted to remember that again... But now I see myself in you, after losing Morrigan, after today"

 

"I didn't think you could make a sound like that, you know?" She replied softly against his neck, her hand against his shoulder softening slightly and he let his head dip to hear her slightly clearer, "It terrified me, and it hurt so much, because I knew that pain- _know_ \- that pain" She correct with a small tremble and his hand that held hers in lead squeezed softly, "And I never would have wished that pain on anyone, especially not you". They were both silent again as they continued to slowly step about a small space and Athena tucked her face against the crook of his neck and he straightened, but his eyes closed simply feeling her against him.

 

"Why can't we be like this all the time, Gavin"

 

"I told you why" He answered curtly with a gentle furrow to his brow, "And I'm not going to argue the point"

 

"And I'm not going to be kept on a line" She sighed lifting her head to look up at him, and he sighed, slowly opening his eyes onto her, "I know _this_ isn't 'Detective Reed'- Nothing before today has been. You put on this mask the moment you step into the DPD and pretend to be someone you're not--"

 

"That _is_ who I am Athena. I'm not the man you think I am, I keep my friends rare and far between because bonds only weigh you down and get both parties hurt. We both know this"

 

"Then what are we, Gavin."

 

"I told you-"

 

"I know you've never slow danced with Morrigan" Athena hissed and Gavin's head jerked back slightly, looking away hurt and she felt him tense against her, "I'm not a fool, Gavin"

 

"I never said you were"

 

"Then don't take me for one..." She replied gently, the waver in her voice made him dip his head again to press his jaw against her cheek.

 

"How can you expect me to put all I am into this when there's a damn high chance I won't come home to you in the next six months? How can you ask me to only dance with you when I _know_ a huge part of your heart still longs for Jordan? You tell me not to take you for a fool? I'm not one either, Athena." He breathed painfully against her neck, her sweet perfume from this morning still faintly ghosting her skin and he held her closer, her brow returning to the crook of his neck, "We would never work; You're still in love with someone else and I can't bare the thought of losing you, let alone the pain I'd cause should you lose me". She pressed against him tightly, gently tugging her hand free of his and wrapped it around the back of his neck as her other slid up his shoulder and securely held onto him around his shoulders, Gavin in turn tracing and wrapping his own arms around her waist. They squeezed each other tightly and Gavin squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he felt her tremble in his grasp, tears dampening his throat and he dug his fingertips into her.

 

_~... Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we wanna' say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this daze forever_

_Now who's gonna' dance with me?...~_

"Please stay".

 

Athena's eyes flared open at Gavin's breathless voice beside her ear, pulling away in his arms slightly to look up at him, Gavin's expression retched with pain and heartache as he didn't hesitate in cupping her cheek and smeared her tears away clumsily. Another thick pool of tears spilled over the edge of her eyes as she pressed up onto her toes and caught his lips with hers, Gavin whimpering softly against her mouth as he squeezed her up against him, his arms so tight around her like he feared her vanishing if he let go.


	18. The Hunt Begins

Gavin watched Athena's contently resting face rise and fall softly with his breathing as she lay against his chest. His music had kept playing through the hours they kissed, held, touched, traced and learnt one another all over again, but now it was much softer. Somewhere amongst their breathless and wordless passes between each other, Kodi had picked up in the change of atmosphere, Gavin now laying awake listening through a much more intimate playlist as his eyes washed over her. Softly and delicately, he traced her cheek and down her jaw, his fingertips ghosting her chin and he smiled softly as she hummed sweetly in her sleep. Her arm resting against his chest slowly tucked over his ribs and he stroked his hand up her arm as she pressed up against his side, lightly kissing her brow as he squeezed her close. Athena smiled softly as her head arced up slightly, rubbing her cheek against his skin with another gentle and content hum before falling still.

 

"Gavin" She sighed whimsically, her voice soft against his jaw and he smirked almost in embarrassment, unable to stop the small blush that tinted his cheeks and he was grateful Athena wasn't awake to see it. His nervous smirk soon shifted though, into a smile he didn't think he was capable of giving someone in his life. With another careful and feather light caress, he moved her fringe off the edge of her eye and stared down at Athena with that small, genuine smile of adoration and love. He traced his thumb lightly against her bottom lip and exhaled softly at length through his nose as he closed his eyes and kept her held close against his side.

 

Gavin woke to his usual alarm tone, though it was much further away given that he left his phone in the living room. Athena whined softly at the noise and Gavin was quick to hush her back into a gentle sleep, sliding out from under her arm, tugging on his briefs after finding them beneath her dress. Gavin scampered quickly out into his living room and hastily hushed the alarm, rubbing his face tiredly as he scrolled his notifications, a small groan escaping him at all the drunken texts and missed calls from the others that attended the wake.

 

"Thanks for silencing those, Kodi..." Gavin sighed quietly as he simply closed the tabs, he'd read them later.

 

 _~"You're welcome, Detective. I assumed it would have been an appreciated, if not polite thing to do"~_ The AI replied gently and Gavin simply stretched as he wandered back into his room, hesitating at the beautiful woman nestled up in his bed and smiled. Athena's short, raven quills were a mess from Gavin running his hands back through them all night, the usually elegantly wisped quills now combed back like a thick mane, and somehow, it still suited her. He climbed back into bed as gently and quietly as he could, but it was inevitable he was going to wake her, Athena simply groaning slightly in protest making him chuckle as she proceeded to tuck into the covers.

 

"It's Saturday, I don't have to work today" She grumbled from the fistful of covers in front of her face, Gavin propping himself up against his headboard slightly, putting his phone on charge while he started to scroll his new emails.

 

"Mhmm, _you_ don't maybe, but I still do" Gavin replied, stroking the top of her head mindlessly as he kept scrolling with his other hand. She wriggled out enough to rest her head back against his lower chest and he smiled looking down at her, settling his phone aside a moment to watch her get comfy, "Good morning, Athena"

 

"Good morning, baby" She purred with another content smile and Gavin knew he'd be unable to hide the blush from her now she was awake, tugging the thick quilt over her head when she began to chuckle at his flustered state.

 

"Oh shut up"

 

"I'm giggling because it's cute!" She protested from under the thick layer, swatting the covers back down and he grumbled shaking his head, a small blush still coloring his cheeks as he returned his attention to his emails and Athena tucked herself back under his free arm smiling.

 

"I'm not cute, and neither are pet-names. You better not be all doey-eyed at me at work" He warned with a smirk and Athena chuckled darkly against his chest, "I'm serious, we could actually get in trouble- I'm you're superior, it's like you're dating your boss"

 

Athena shot up like a spring, her eyes round and Gavin flinched, arms up slightly to protect himself, unable to stop his eyes from catching a clear and healthy shot of her breasts bouncing up with her, "You said dating"

 

"Yes?" He confirmed slowly, hesitating a moment, "We are. Aren't we?". Athena's shock softened gradually and she herself seemed to become nervous and nodded gently.

 

"Yes. If you're sure, I mean..." She began and Gavin sat up, hastily grabbing her wrist and pulled her over him as he laid back down and she followed him back down onto the bed, propped on her elbows either side of his head.

 

"I'm sure, Athena. Don't over think this" He whispered gently, shaking his head a little, running his fingers through her hair again, those more disobedient quills still framing the outer edge of her eye, "Everything I said- _we_ said- last night, we had to. It needed to be put out there."

 

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" She asked, her turn to now delicately trace his jaw and scarred lips, making him smile against her fingertips.

 

"I didn't.". Her brow furrowed in confusion slightly, "It wasn't my mind... I changed this-", Gavin carefully moved her hand from his lips to press against his chest and she pressed her palm to his warm skin firmly, "I opened this... After so many years of losing anyone I got close to, be it from my own stupidity, death on the job, or me being so driven to excel in my career I neglected them, I realized I can't anymore"

 

"Can't what? I don't understand" Athena asked with a small but confused smile, and Gavin squeezed her hand against his chest.

 

"I can't let chances go by anymore" Gavin shrugged and Athena softened against him, "I'm not a smart man, Athena. I'm fucking brilliant at my job- A genius in my own world- but outside the DPD I'm no more attuned to the world than a pubescent teenager.". That earned a gentle chuckle and he smiled knowing she'd have felt his heart race slightly beneath her palm, "But hell. Even I saw the neon lights and screaming sirens last night... If you're serious, I'll try. If you won't let the past influence me, or us, I'll try and put everything I am into this". Athena descended onto his chest, tucking her arms against his ribs and smiled as she closed her eyes feeling Gavin wrap his arms around her back and squeeze gently.

 

"Mm. I won't." She agreed against his skin, lifting her head slightly to kiss his collarbone, "I'm for this, for you". Gavin smiled and nodded at that, cradling her jaw and ran his thumb against her cheek admiring her a moment.

 

"Well at least now I don't feel so stupid for doing this" He muttered, closing his emails and Athena saw their broken hearted kiss as his wallpaper, matching the lock screen and she bit her bottom lip nervously, "What's that look for? Too much?"

 

"N-No! I mean, I'm not much better" She admitted shuffling against his chest awkwardly making him grunt and help balance her as she twisted of the bed, searching under their clothes where her phone had bounced from her bra. After retrieving it she tapped her screen awake to show a screen cap she'd taken during the video, the two looking at each other with Gavin's smile gently softening his features and he looked shyly for a moment.

 

"So that's why you wanted screen caps huh?"

 

"Mm. Like I said, to remind myself you weren't always a jackass if you were ever mean to me at work"

 

"Well, I'm warning you now I'm not exactly going to be the best boyfriend." Athena shot him a warning look and he put his hands up in silent surrender "I said I was gonna' try but I haven't done this for over ten years, Thee-- I'm gonna' forget shit or not pick up what you're puttin' down, you know?"

 

"Remember when my birthday is?"

 

"Yeah? You're a Halloween baby, October thirty."

 

"Know my favorite color?"

 

"Uh-huh? Ruby Red. There's a ruby jewelry set you've been eyeing off for like two months now-"

 

"Favorite animal?" Athena asked rapidly, gently getting louder.

 

"Penguin-"

 

"Favorite food?"

 

"Pancakes because you're a fucking fatt-"

 

"Favorite drink?"

 

"Maple Whiskey-! What's with the interro-"

 

"My perfect date!" She cut in sharply, her fingers over his lips to shush him and Gavin blinked but softened under her palm, kissing her fingertips as he gently drew her hand away to speak.

 

"Nothing big or fancy. You've always just wanted to come home to a nice dinner, a movie and to fall asleep in the arms of the person you adore. You don't need to be doted on, no massages or over dramatic attention, a kiss to the forehead with an 'I missed you' would be enough" Gavin recited softly, looking up her calmly as Athena smiled and chuckled quietly.

 

"And here I was thinking you never paid attention"

 

"I remember what's important, that's why I'm so fucking good at my job" Gavin smirked before his brow slowly furrowed like he was remembering lost memories and Athena's smile slowly shifted to concern.

 

"Gavin? What's with that look?"

 

"I remember what's important. I need to go-!". Gavin kissed Athena tightly on the lips before pushing to sit up and began frantically pulling on his clothes.

 

"Gavin what's going on? What's lit a fire under your ass all of a sudden?"

 

"I might know how narrow down who killed Morrigan" Gavin replied hurriedly as he tugged on a shirt, snatching up his hoodie and jacket, Athena pulling on one of his spare shirts from the floor. He was fumbling with his belt and accessories when Athena put her hands to his chest and he looked up from the twisted buckle, the calm but worried look in her eyes making him settle down a little and he sighed softly. "I'll be safe..."

 

"Take Morgan with you"

 

"Oh come on, Athena-" Gavin growled and she tutted, lifting her hands from his chest a moment and he sucked in a breath and held it, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

 

"Please. For me"

 

"You _cannot_ be serious. Are you going to pull lines like this from now on? We're dating, I'm not signing up for my whole moral compass to be reprogrammed."

 

"I'm not going to start taking control of your life, Gavin-"

 

"You sure?" He asked with a small glare and Athena put his hand to her chest making him clench his jaw and look away a moment.

 

"You don't want me to feel that pain of losing you? Then be safe" she countered firmly, her emerald orbs set on his and Gavin took a deep breath calming himself down and nodded a little.

 

"Alright. You win... I'll take the damned Android". The relief flowed off her in waves as she pressed a kiss to his neck and he embraced her gently, "Will you be here when I come home?"

 

"Do you want me to be?"

 

"Maybe" He smiled and she nodded against his skin.

 

"Alright, I'll do some of my own paperwork at home and meet you back here, call me if things change?"

 

"I will. Be safe" He added as he looked down at her, balancing her chin on his index knuckle and she nodded with a small smile. He kissed her again before gathering his things and left, Athena setting about showering, getting dressed and cleaned up.

 

"Is that plastic asshole here!?" Gavin bellowed as he strode with purpose into the DPD, a fistful of new comers looking up in surprise before Morgan's head popped up like a meerkat over its monitor, "Get in the car, we've gotta' go"

 

"I haven't received any new reports, is everything alright, Detective?" Morgan asked, on the move nonetheless and Gavin hardly spared the time to make sure Morgan was actually following as he left.

 

"It's about Morrigan" Gavin panted trotting down the steps, starting to quicken his pace towards the parking lot hearing Morgan's shoes tacking against the concrete behind him, "I think I know how we can see who might have done it- or contacted Cory"

 

"Yes?" Morgan insisted curiously for Gavin to finish but the brunette didn't elaborate as he swung the driver door open on a patrol car.

 

"I'll tell you when we get there, hurry up and get in" Gavin ordered. Morgan's LED spun yellow a moment but the Android obeyed without another word. Gavin moved through the traffic with purpose, lights a whirl to keep the path ahead of him clear and only turned them off as they pulled into a park out the front of the diner the DPD crew had been talking trash in the night before Morrigan never came to work.

 

"A diner?"

 

"Look, you sack of fucking chips and clips, I've been doing this since before you were built, shut the fuck up and trust me for a second okay?. Lets, go" Gavin ordered and Morgan's brow seemed to furrow but again obeyed silently. The moment they walked in, Gavin wasn't surprised all eyes fell on them and silence ensued, he was used to rooms becoming awkward at the sight of cops.

 

"Hey, how can I help?" one of the human employee's asked, not seeming deterred by the leering detective and Gavin's eyes settled on the young woman calmly.

 

"Is your store manager here? I have a few questions about your Androids."

 

"Of course, I'll just get her for you. If you'd just like to wait over here, I'll bring her out to you"

 

"Thanks" Gavin replied curtly as he stepped aside, motioning for Morgan to follow and it did.

 

"You're curious about the Androids? For what purpose?"

 

"I read in one of Anderson's deviant case reports that Connor had probed the memory of a by-standing Android to search for a target's face. I'm going to see who was here that night" Gavin replied matter-of-factly as he looked up at Morgan, the RK900 seeming surprised a moment.

 

"You want me to interface with the sales Androids to find specific patrons" Morgan recited and Gavin nodded, "Detective, there will be hours of footage, and I cannot do this for long, besids-" Morgan looked up and assessed the four Androids manning the tills during the morning rush, "There are four Androids- further implicating the search process"

 

"I've thought about that. Cory only has six runners. Six people he trusts to leave the complex for long periods of time to take care of menial tasks, operations- from as complex as smuggling to getting groceries."

 

"Why would they have been here then, Detective?"

 

"Believe it or not, It's easier to trade hands in a crowded room than an empty alleyway" Gavin answered quietly, Morgan looking around at the full diner and its LED shifted yellow, processing the information, "If you're not looking for it, you'd never notice two men shaking hands with a belly laugh and shoulder pat as anything unusual in a place like this, would you. It's a family place, were friends and the like come to have a good time. It's not uncommon to hug a good friend, and slip a wad of cash in his jacket as he puts a bag of RedIce in yours". The Detective's azure pools shifted about the room and he looked at Morgan from the corner of his eyes, the Android concentrating hard on its surroundings as well as Gavin's words before the LED slowly shifted blue again. Gavin couldn't quite tell what the Morgan was processing, let alone thinking, but he seemed to have impressed the Android, or so he thought.

 

"But most Androids in retail occupation have their visual logs wiped to prevent a backlog of data and ensure smooth processing. What if their memories do not go back to the event"

 

"All companies, by law, are required to download and preserve the visual logs for up to three months, obviously for situations like this"

 

"And those in Night Clubs and Lust Establishments?" Morgan countered, Gavin tugging at his collar slightly clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

"I feel like I'm having the sex talk with my kid-"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Night Clubs are the same as Diners or any other retail store- But theirs must be six months. And if by 'Lust Establishments', you mean those fucked up places where you pay to fuck an Android- They're every twenty four hours for privacy reasons"

 

"You seem very verse in knowledge about this, Detective"

 

"It's my fucking _job!_ What kind of statement is that!?"

 

"For someone who detests Androids, you are still just well informed. It's admirable" Morgan stated with a single flicker of yellow as Morgan's steely blue eyes seemed to soften on Gavin as the Android stared down at him. Gavin probably should have felt flattered or proud, but instead he felt uncomfortable as his skin tingle beneath his layers and almost shivered, looking away towards the service area and cleared his throat.

 

"Uh-huh. Right... If you reckon so". The awkward moment didn't last long when a bubbly and bright smiled woman approached Gavin from behind the counter, offering her hand which he shook firmly.

 

"Good morning! My name is Katie, how can I help you?"

 

"I'm here for investigative purposes, I have a few questions about your Androids." Gavin replied calmly pulling his little note book from his jacket and a pen.

 

"Shoot, if I can help I will" She shrugged, hands held loosely in her lap and she only spared Morgan a glance, but smiled up at the stoic Android as she did.

 

"The four at your registers, do you rotated them? Or are they your only ones?"

 

"Only these four. If one malfunctions or is rostered for general service, we simply roster one of our human employees to cover the tills should we need them during that time period"

 

"Great, makes my life easier. How often do you download their service memories?"

 

"Weekly. They're all stored on the main terminal in the office, labeled accordingly"

 

"On what day?"

 

"Sunday nights after close, it's the Manager on duty's job to do the download and reset ready for the new week starting Monday, the next day"

 

"Any of these Androids have one of those services you mentioned earlier last week?"

 

"No sir. All maintenance checks are current and up to date". Gavin took a moment to continue making his notes before sighing and rubbed his brow in thought, looking up to scan them calmly while they continued to serve the waiting customers.

 

"Any of your Androids acted unusually in the past week or two?"

 

"No. We rarely have any issues here, and should there be an issue with an order, our Androids are usually quick to solve the problem"

 

"She's lying" Morgan suddenly stated calmly, his hands held behind his back and Gavin blinked, looking up at the Android stood just behind his shoulder.

 

"What shit are you spouting?"

 

"Katie's heart rate has spiked durastically in the last seventeen seconds. Your last question seems to have provoked a concerning memory" Morgan answered, steely eyes still locked on the young woman and Gavin looked at her more closely, a clammy sweat now forming at the edge of her hair line and Gavin growled a sigh quietly.

 

"Look, it's literally an offence to lie to me. I'm a detective, and this is serious, we're investigating a murder and I _need_ you to cut the crap. If you know something, you _need_ to tell me" Gavin warned under his breath and she nodded, now fidgetting with her fingers and she broke eye contact with the detective.

 

"Please come with me into the office. I'll load the files". She turned away and Gavin hesitated a moment before tapping Morgan gently on the chest and the Android dusted it's uniform falling into stride behind Gavin as they followed Katie into the office. She scrolled back to the night Miller and the others had been in the diner and sped up the feed to when the half a dozen or more out of uniform officers finally gathered. Gavin watched the logged footage intently, awkwardly across the four monitors from all four different perspectives of the Androids. The primary rush seemed to have ended and in turn, one of the Androids left the till and began to clean and tidy the few empty tables around the room. He caught glimpses of the group of officers, mingling and talking as the Android moved about the room, but a sudden holler of mockery from the whole group caused the Android to look back over it's shoulder, Gavin assumed in surprise.

 

"Pause it!" Gavin roared and Katie jumped, slapping the keys causing all footage to stop. "There. Right there." Gavin put his finger to the monitor and both Morgan and Katie leaned over to the screen to the face at Gavin's fingertip, "Can you enlarge this?"

 

"N-No, I don't have the authority. I can only review footage"

 

"Morgan remember the frame time" Gavin ordered quickly before he looked back down at Katie, "Does the Android get closer? Hit play". Nervously she complied and the playback continued. After a few minutes the Android crossed the room closer to Gavin's person of interest, but nothing they could use before it moved on to taking trash outside. Gavin sighed straightening and ran a hand back through his hair, seeming to give up, but when the Android went to return inside it bumped into a patron who suddenly came around the corner.

 

_"Oh! My appologise! I hope you aren't--"_

_"Fucking piece of trash-"_

**_v*[Software Instability]*_**.

 

Gavin's hands flew back down to the desk as the man grabbed the Android by it's uniform and reefed it hard against the wall, pinning it off the ground and the Android looked the man dead in the eyes.

 

"Freeze it now!". Immediately Katie complied and Gavin glared at the man on screen, "Corkscrew" Gavin hissed.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Morgan asked and Gavin slapped the Android's arm frantically a moment.

 

"Search him- Search his identity in your fucking super braid or whatever it is!"

 

"Detective if you know who these men are- how have you not found and caught these supposed 'Runners' yourself?"

 

"Because the cunts have more red tape than a porn star's law suit and they keep slipping through cracks that shouldn't exist in the system! Identity theft and fraud, innacurate events and data logs, corrupted security files- Just-- _DO IT!_ " Gavin roared and Morgan's brow furrowed, the Android's attention shifting to the screen anyway and there was only a few seconds of silence before the Android straightened confidently.

 

"Richard Knowles. Thirty four. Former Computer Technician from Dallas."

 

"Confirmed Address?" Gavin pressed and Morgan slowly looked at the detective and nodded once, Gavin's hardened glare slowly returning to the screen.

 

"Gotcha..."


	19. One Down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys.
> 
> It might be down to a chapter a week with what's doing on with Personal Life RN. I'm genuinely so sorry for you guys that are waiting so patiently T-T
> 
> <3 I have no forgotten you.

The sirens and lights blared all around Reed as he slouched against a patrol car, nursing his arm, struggling to keep the cigarette between his lips over his tremors.

 

"Detective?" The Android approached almost shyly, Gavin barely lifting his eyes to look at the Android before wincing in pain and clutched his bicep tightly.

 

"What, Morgan" Gavin mumbled, attempting to take a drag of his smoke, only to spit it aside when he realized the damned thing had gone out.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"The _hell_ kind of question is that!", Gavin roared, "I got shot in the arm, no thanks to you, and now my girlfriend is on her way down here more wild than a bitch on heat!"

 

"I didn't mean for-"

 

"I don't care!" Gavin snapped furiously, Morgan looking at the brunette almost surprised, but the Android's eyes softened on the Detective when he whined in pain again, digging his fingertips over the grazing wound against the side of his arm, "You're just fucking lucky that _I_ called her and not someone else... Get your ass back inside and search his home... I'll deal with the details later. _After_ a trip to the hospital" Gavin growled and Morgan seemed to comply, nodding once, albeit slower than usual and entered the building again, returning to the bullet hole ridden apartment.

 

The information the pair had gotten from Morgan's data search had been one hundred percent accurate, but what they weren't prepared for was some secret knock bullshit. Like something out of DnD, Gavin rolled all one's and ended up copping the brunt of Richard's hell storm of bullets, barely missing most through the door, but his arm copped a stray grazing shot through the side of his arm as they raided the shoe-box sized apartment. Morgan took down the assailant without so much as a scratch, a petty excuse for a cut against the Android's  shoulder from another bullet being the only real damage Morgan sustained.

 

Gavin glared at Richard as he was roughly shoved into another patrol car a few feet away from him, the heavily bloodied and furious attacker spitting blood out the window at Gavin's feet, "Charming, your mother must be proud-"

 

"About as proud as yours that your survived her abortion attempts" Corkscrew chuckled darkly and Gavin roared in fury as he lurched off the patrol car, only to be held back by the other officers who were getting into their vehicles.

 

"Back up, Reed-"

 

"I swear to god, Screw--"

 

"Swear, Pray, Beg if you want detective. Not even the Devil will protect you once Cory finds out about this, or your pretty little piece" Richard hissed against a broken nose and swollen lips. Once Morgan had broken past the door and the hail of bullets, seemingly focused on Gavin, the Android had beaten Richard within an inch of his life, the Android only seeming to stop once Gavin had almost begged Morgan to stop.

 

"Your threats are empty" Gavin hissed, wearily closing the gap between himself and the car Richard was locked in, "Just like your own damned soul"

 

"You're not the one to talk to me about souls, Detroit's infamous _'Life Breaker'_ ". Gavin's brow furrowed as his lips parted to speak, but the car Richard was in began to pull away and Reed simply hissed in agony again, clutching his wound and looked at his bloodied palm.

 

_Athena is gonna' kill me._

 

"Gavin Michael Reed!" Athena screamed ducking under the police tape and he groaned loudly at length, head dipped back skyward as her boots crunched closer against the sidewalk, "This? This is the result of your suddenly brilliant idea from this morning?"

 

"Look- I was successful, okay? Can we leave it at that? I got Corkscrew- admittedly with a minor setback--"

 

"Set back!?" Athena screeched eyeing him up and down and Gavin grit his teeth again, "You got shot!"

 

"Athena enough!!" He snapped before barking in pain, hugging his injured arm close to himself, "This is part of our job! If you _still_ can't handle that I'm going to get hurt, I'm ending this- right now". He hissed his words taking a step towards her and Athena swallowed thickly, cupping his cheek making Gavin hesitate a moment feeling her thumb run against his cheek.

 

"You wouldn't be afraid, or mad, if the roles were reversed?" She asked quietly and simply, Gavin sighing at length tilting his cheek against her palm.

 

"Maybe..."

 

"Don't be a cunt" Athena hissed, her nails digging into the flesh of his cheek making him look at her painfully, "Get in the fucking car, I'll take you to the hospital..."

 

"The PD has already booked it-"

 

"Then I'm going with you"

 

"Athena-"

 

"Shut it, Gavin!". The detective flinched when she glared at him with a rage he'd never seen before, only leaving his trance when Morgan called for the detective's attention after leaving the building.

 

"Detective, I found this-", Morgan presented Gavin with what looked like a journal and Gavin was quick to open it. The words within barely made sense and Gavin knew it was some kind of code, though it flowed for page after page and Gavin could tell it wasn't designed to be too complicated.

 

"Keep it. Read it and decipher what you can. I'm going to get this treated, search the room again, I don't want anything left unturned" Gavin ordered as he returned the soft cover journal to the Android. Be it from guilt over Gavin's injury, or some higher base of coding, Morgan did as instructed without question, returning into the apartment as he tucked the book away into its jacket.

 

Athena was silent throughout the short trip in the ambulance to the hospital, mearly watching the paramedics give Gavin's injury a small clean and patch to stop the bleeding until it was properly looked at. He was forced to wait and even still Athena remained silent beside him, no matter how much he muttered or grumbled in irritation, holding his folded jackets in her lap carefully. The doctor that came to collect Gavin was calm enough, carefully unwrapping the patch job and wasn't surprised it started to bleed again the moment the pressure was taken from it.

 

"You're lucky with this wound Detective" The doctor commented calmly, his assistant laying out the clean suture tools and thread.

 

"Oh yeah, because I feel fucking lucky" Gavin mocked with a wide smile and the doctor simply rolled his eyes, a smile hidden behind his face mask.

 

"Well, you should. It hasn't torn too deep and you'll simply need stitches."

 

"Mhmm. I'm cheerin' Doc". The doctor huffed a small laugh as he and his small team got to work, Gavin lurching off the bench at the sight of the thick syringe, "Oh hell no, No anesthetic-"

 

"Mr. Reed are we really going to do this every time you get shot? Please just sit down"

 

"Put the needle down and I will" Gavin countered before wincing and covered his injury.

 

"Gavin" Athena called firmly, clutching the bicep of his good arm and he looked at her nervously through his anger.

 

"I'm not doin' it" He glared and she hushed him calmly, nodding a little and rubbed his arm.

 

"I'm here this time. Please, take the anesthetic" Athena asked softly and he rigidly moved back towards the bench, Athena helping him back up onto it. "Please don't be rough with this"

 

"No ma'am. I won't be" The doctor assured and Gavin whined in concern, pulling his arm free of Athena's grip to pull her as close as he could and lent down, burying his face against her shoulder and Athena squeezed him tightly, standing between his thighs to get as close as she could. Gavin groaned with a small bark of fear when he felt the syringe puncture his skin and Athena was quick to hush him. He shivered in her grip and Athena kissed his temple when it was over.

 

"Good job-"

 

"Don't fucking baby me" He snapped and Athena's glare was almost instant.

 

"Fine. Deal with your future trips alone then-"

 

"Don't start this here, Athena"

 

" _You_ started this Gavin. Pull your fucking head or I'll knock it clean off your damn shoulders"

 

"Wow. You two haven't been together long huh" The doctor commented calmly, his attention focused on Gavin's injury, wiping away the blood and getting to work.

 

"What gave it away" Gavin muttered, his eyes still hardened on hers and she still glaring at him.

 

"Because you're still arguing over who's in control-"

 

 _"I am"_ They both growled in unison and the doctor looked up silently, looking between the two a moment before simply going back to work on Gavin's arm.

 

"Uh-Huh...".

 

"Athena-"

 

"We'll talk about this at home, Gavin"

 

"We'll make your note points in the car because I'm going to the PD. I've got a thug to interrogate" Gavin answered flatly before wincing and looked down at his arm, "Can you _not_ pull on my flesh? I'm attached to that"

 

"Good news, your nerves still work" The doctor simply smiled behind his mask, not taking his eyes off his task and Gavin growled continuing to watch them stitch the wound shut. A waterproof patch was firmly sealed over the stitched and Gavin grunted as he tested his arm carefully, hopping down off the bench. "Come back next week and we'll check it over, do a clean and replace the coverings. Don't make your showers too hot or you'll irritate it, and finally take this script to the drug store, your antibiotics and pain killers". Gavin snatched the note on his way past without a word, Athena at his side giving the Doctor a polite bow of her head in Gavin's stead as she caught up to him. The ride back to the station was awkward between them, Gavin's attention focused outside while Athena's remained on his clothes in her lap. When the automated taxi arrived at the DPD however, Gavin did wait outside after stepping out of the car, offering her his hand to help her out onto the sidewalk. She accepted the gesture with a small smile, but it was quick to fade when their hands separated instantly after and he settled his usual scowl onto his features.

 

"Detective. Welcome back" Morgan nodded, hands held loosely behind its back as the Android stood near Gavin's desk.

 

"Did you find anything else?"

 

"Other than the journal, a few personal effects that might be useful, such as his phone, wallet and a small set of keys"

 

"Keys?" Gavin moved to his desk where the Android had the items bagged individually and Gavin picked up the keys, turning them over through the small, clear bag inspecting them. _"Marty's Mint"_. Gavin read out loud gently as he observed the branding on the key, all others blank or had been filed down. "This key is new, like probably got it done _today_ new. He hadn't had a chance to remove the shop source"

 

"There a nearly thirty 'Marty's Mint' stores in Detroit alone, Detective." Morgan commented dryly and Gavin sighed irritably, tossing the small bag down with a clatter.

 

"Well, we can't hope he was stupid enough to have asked for a receipt, right? Or used his credit card to pay for it?"

 

"Even if he used cash, he'd still have had to withdraw from an ATM" Athena spoke up and Gavin chewed his thumb a moment, grunting with a hiss and Athena swiftly settled a hand to his back and he gently waved her concern away.

 

"Anesthetic is wearing off, that's all. These guys aren't stupid enough to use a card so close to home or where they'd aim to spend the cash they with draw. Besides, most of their deals either big or small, run as cash only to minimize us catching them- clearly" Gavin mumbled, his thumb still between his teeth as his eyes flicked over the small cluster of items on his desk, "He detained yet?"

 

"Yes, Detective. He's sealed and still cuffed in cell two" Morgan answered, extending a hand down towards where the holding cells were, hidden behind Fowler's office. Gavin's brow furrowed as he turned to move down the bull pen, Athena carefully grabbing his hand as it came away from his lips.

 

"Athena-" He warned, his frown dropping to surprise when she was looking up at him worryingly, "What? What's that look for?"

 

"Don't give him what he wants" She said firmly and Gavin hesitated but nodded gently.

 

"He'll get nothing from me. Stay out of sight." Gavin added quietly and kissed her brow before moving away to confront Richard. Morgan's LED pulsed yellow slowly as the Android watched Gavin press the tender kiss to her brow and walk away, Morgan's steely eyes slowly turning down onto Athena and she in turn looked up when she noticed the Android's vacant stare.

 

"What's wrong, Morgan?"

 

"Nothing. You are the girlfriend, Detective Reed mentioned earlier, then." Morgan stated and Athena blinked in surprise, "The Detective was concerned for you, though he knew you were angry at him"

 

"I doubt that, did he say as much?" Athena asked and Morgan shook its head slightly, LED turning blue as its hands returned behind the Android's back.

 

"His heartbeat was irregular and his vocal range was limited to the lower octaves, around the minor constriction his larynx maintained while he was on the phone to you." Morgan said gently, the Android's stare remaining null and uncomfortable even though it seemed to be displaying concern itself.

 

"He'd just been shot at, Morgan. Your scan was probably picking up on that more than what I was screaming down the line" Athena shrugged, holding Gavin's jackets to her chest, her eyes lingering on where Gavin disappeared around the corner.

 

"I assure you, Detective Reed's concern was not for his own safety, but yours, his mental pattern proved as such" Morgan commented still as flat as before, turning its eyes away from her and Athena looked surprised once more up at the Android, watching Morgan move away she assumed after Gavin.

 

"Looking a little pale there Chief. After all these years still can't take a bullet huh?" Richard smirked painfully against his bloodied features, Gavin's stance kept neutral as he carefully folded his arms.

 

"At least mine is gonna' heal a lot fucking quicker than yours, and I'm still handsome after _my_ nose got broken- maybe after my Android's little reconstruction you might not be such an ugly cunt anymore" Gavin smiled, making Richard frown bitterly. Gavin looked to where the sound of boots echoed softly on the tiled floor, his eyes returning to the stocky man in the holding cell when Morgan came into view.

 

"Who is it? Your bitch?" Richard sneered and Gavin only smirked as another furious glare creased the man's features when Morgan stepped into view, the Android's stoic pose and neutral but condescending stare on Morgan's face.

 

"Nope... The Android that made you his". Richard rolled his jaw slightly, which let out a sickening crunch before he spat a thick wad of bloodied spit against the glass and Gavin scoffed, "Oo! I think I heard a tooth come out with that one"

 

"Fuck you Reed-"

 

"No fuck you, Corkscrew! It's over. You fucked up and now Cory's whole syndicate is going down, member by member- You let him down and you know it."

 

"You can't catch a man that doesn't exist"

 

"We fucking found you didn't we?" Gavin snapped and took a step forward, the man in the box chuckling as he shook his head.

 

"You have no idea what you're up against, Detective. You think you've gotten a key to a lock and there's only a few more to go. This isn't some adventure game, Detective. You are fucking with a man who has a tighter grip on your throat than you realize" Richard chuckled through his pain and Gavin sneered, "All Cory needs to do, is squeeze".

 

"Well he'd best think twice about trying- The only reason you're alive is because of me. Morgan would have kept going if I'd not ordered him to stop-"

 

"You plastic pet didn't want to listen from what I recall"

 

"You wounded my partner" Morgan suddenly spoke up, LED slowly pulsing yellow, then into red, narrowing those cold, steely eyes on the man in the cell, "One of my primary directives is to protect Detective Reed at all costs. You shot him. I had no weapon within reach, so I used primal weapons to complete my task; Eliminate the threat against my partner". There was silence for a moment before Richard tsk'ed and shrugged painfully.

 

"You gonna' kiss him now, or what?" Richard muttered and Morgan's brow furrowed angrily, LED pulsing red slightly quicker and Gavin extended his arm across Morgan's chest when the Android went to move closer.

 

"Stand down, Morgan"

 

"Yes, Detective" Morgan answered obediently, LED shifting back to yellow as Gavin refolded his arms.

 

"If you're done baiting my Android, I'm gonna' go download a bunch of porn on your phone, and have a flick through your little journal while I'm at it"

 

"Sure, be my guest. I've got some of my favorites tabbed, help yourself." Richard smiled and Gavin felt his skin crawl. He'd arrest child pedophiles and molesters that gave him that same smile, and as sick as it made Gavin feel, it also filled him with raw fury, "You and I share common tastes in our, favorite's Reed"

 

"I very much fucking doubt that" Gavin hissed and Richard only laughed, Gavin's brow furrowing when he noticed a small film of white foam at the edge of Richard's lips.

 

"But we do" Richard now rasped and Gavin slapped the alarm beside the cell, calling any officers still left in the building to the cell as well as alerting the ambulance dispatchers to send a vehicle to the DPD immediately, "Tight. Little. Ravens" Richard choked out before slouching out of the chair he was in onto the floor of the cell.

 

"Fuck!!" Gavin bellowed putting his hand to the scanner and the door hissed open, Gavin swooping onto Richard's body but the man simply convulsed slightly in his arms before choking against the foam in his mouth, smiling at Gavin as he finally retched his last breath and stilled in Gavin's hands.

 

"What the fuck- Gavin, what happened?" Miller asked as Gavin growled bitterly, letting the man's body slump to the floor and stood.

 

"I don't know, Morgan!" Gavin snapped and the Android knelt beside the body and ran observations. The Android checked over Richard's body, carefully prying the man's mouth open and observed the foamy bile, lathering it against its fingertips, thumb running against the mucus.

 

"Detective, I believe he committed suicide"

 

"What? How- He was stripped and retrained"

 

"A capsule, perhaps?"

 

"False tooth. That crunch I heard- Morgan is he missing a molar?" Gavin asked kneeling down and the Android prying Richard's mouth open again and peered inside.

 

"Yes, rear right-"

 

"Fucking psychos" Gavin breathed in disbelief, sitting back on his haunches and Athena shoved through to his side as Morgan withdrew from the victim's mouth.

 

"Gavin, what is it?"

 

"A cyanide pill-"

 

"Like they did in world war two?" Athena asked with a small shake of her head in confusion and Gavin looked at her beside him.

 

"I thought it was just his jaw crunching after what Morgan did to him... The bastard popped his false tooth free and broke it open, swallowing, which is was caused his spit to wad up so fast- the poison binding his saliva together"

 

"You're correct" Morgan noted, stretching a line of spit between its fingertips and observed the creamy strand, "And judging by his last words, your cause for concern has only increased, Detective". Gavin's jaw clenched and Athena blinked between the two, Gavin getting to his feet as the other officers crowded the booth, Miller hailing them to get out of the way as the paramedics tried to squeeze through.

 

"Gavin? What's Morgan talking about?" Athena asked softly following him to his feet and Gavin only spared her a glance.

 

"You're not safe." Gavin's quiet and cold reply. Athena's eyes rounded slightly at the harsh answer, but the longer she looked at his profile, the more she could see what Morgan had seen; A slight clammy sweat had formed on Gavin's brow and neck, where his pulse had quickened and the thick vein pulsed under his skin erratically, Gavin's eyes weren't centered on a single spot on the floor before him- they darted like he was trying to keep up with a dozen thoughts all at once, and his jaw flex and un-flexed relentlessly as he continued to clench and grind his teeth in worry.

 

"What do we do?" She asked softly, like she was afraid that even one of their own might turn against her.

 

"We go home."

 

"Gavin I'm being serious-"

 

"Me too" He snapped, looking at her now and she hesitated when he stared at her a moment longer, glancing back to Morgan when the Android stood and moved aside for the paramedics and department's analysts to take over, "Morgan, take care of things here and keep trying to figure out that little book of his. I'm taking the rest home."

 

"Understood, Detective. If I discover anything, would you like me to notify you?"

 

"Yes, immediately. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have something to hide- Something he couldn't risk spitting out" Gavin muttered putting his arm around Athena protectively and ushered her out through the small crowd ogling the situation, Morgan close behind. Items in hand and with Athena beside him, Gavin left with purpose to his strides, Athena quick to match his pace and drive them back to his apartment.

 

Once home, Gavin showered and changed dumping his bloodied and sweat soaked clothes in his hamper with a sigh, sinking against his mattress as he sat down scrubbing his towel over his head.

 

"Whiskey?" Athena asked softly from his bedroom door, also down to her much preferred outfit of underwear and one of Gavin's shirts- whichever she'd put her hand on first.

 

"Please, baby" he replied at a barely audible level from under the towel, listening to her footsteps pad away softly against the wood. He had just enough time to toss his towel in the hamper, run his hands back through his hair to get the thick quills under control before Athena appeared again, a drink in each hand and she carefully offloaded one into his hand as she delicately sat sideways on his lap. He groaned contently as her weight settled against him and took a long sip from his drink, growling against the burn as he swallowed.

 

"Better?"

 

"It's helping" He admitted softly, tugging the loose neck of his shirt she was wearing aside off her shoulder, kissing the now exposed skin gently.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you"

 

"I'm sorry I got shot" He tried to smile and Athena simply curled up against him, Gavin huffing as he loosely wrapped his arm around the back of her waist, "I'm really not trying to make it a habit"

 

"I hope not. I'd rather you go whoring than get shot over and over"

 

" _I'd_ rather go whoring than get shot over and over" He again tried to chuckle, but when he roused nothing from the woman against him, Gavin sighed and ran his thumb against her hip gently, "Thank you for what you did at the hospital. That was really sweet of you"

 

"You didn't have to be such a prick then"

 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I told you this morning, I'm not the best boyfriend material"

 

"Gavin at this stage I wouldn't even call you mediocre boyfriend material" Athena mumbled against his throat and Gavin smirked at that, taking another sip of his drink.

 

"Yeap, that's a fair call I'll take that" He huffed, squeezing her a little closer and she complied by carefully wriggling up his lap.

 

"It's worse now that we're together you know? Getting that phone call that you're hurt"

 

"Hey I told you it wasn't serious"

 

"And like I said at the scene, if the roles were reversed, Gavin?" Athena countered sitting up now to look at him, cupping his jaw and he lulled against her touch just like he had done then.

 

"I know, Athena... I'd have been terrified. Which is why I'm worried now- One of them knows that we're close, or, closer than we have been previously... You're in danger because you're with me- I knew this would happen, this is why I didn't want--". Athena dropped her glass to devote both her hands to her man's jaw, kissing him tightly on the lips, stifling his words making him grunt in surprise, dumping his own glass down against the hardwood to consumer her in his arms.

 

"Don't you dare think about finishing that sentence, Gavin Reed" Athena whimpered against his lips and Gavin panted softly back against hers, swallowing against the lump in his throat at he looked up at the woman now carefully straddling his thighs, centering on her fingertips tracing his jaw carefully, "Don't you dare say you didn't want us. Don't you dare say 'you're better off without me'. Don't you dare walk away from this before we've even had a chance to begin"

 

"Athena I can't protect you-"

 

"And today is evidence that I can't protect you!" She snapped, drawing her brow away from his to look down at him teary eyed and he shook his head a little.

 

"Athena this has nothing to do with you, this wasn't your fault-"

 

"And whatever happens to me, isn't yours." Athena argued tiredly, Gavin simply dipping his brow forward to meet her shoulder and dug his fingertips into her back through his shirt.

 

"I can't stand the thought of one of them hurting you- touching you..."

 

"They won't. I know you can't protect me all hours of the day, but if even a spec of the Detective I've grown to love is listening, you'll know you don't need to. Just like you don't need me protecting you"

 

"But, Athena.."

 

"Gavin". She gently shrugged his face back into her hands and made him look up at her, kissing him slowly and she could feel him savor the intimacy and moment she created, "I will always come home to you". Gavin's eyes slowly opened onto her after those words left her lips and he stared in silence, the backs of his fingers caressing the length of her jaw until he balanced her chin against his finger.

 

"And I you. You are home now, Athena. Wherever you go, I'll follow." He whispered softly, his thumb delicately tracing her bottom lip, "So long as you'll have me".


	20. Fear The Man Who Is Calm Amongst The Chaos.

"Heard you got shot?" Hank mused, slapping Gavin on the back of his shoulder, the same side of his injury making Gavin lurch forward barely containing a scream of agony, "Oh, left side. That was going to be my next question"

 

"I swear to fucking god, Hank" Gavin hissed clutching his arm, leering at the fellow detective furiously.

 

"Hey- I missed all the action yesterday chasing more of those Deviant Dickheads"

 

"You at least fucking catch one? Or has Connor done all your leg work for you?" Gavin snapped, Hank rolling his eyes folding his arms.

 

"No, we didn't. Only clues leading to more dead ends-"

 

"You know now I'm kinda glad I got the newer model" Gavin interjected, releasing his arm now that the throbbing pain Hank had caused subsided, Hank frowning at the comment, "At least because of Morgan, Corkscrew is dead"

 

"He'd have been more useful alive, dumbass"

 

"Not my fault he committed suicide" Gavin shrugged, Hank's face rising with shock at how blasé Gavin was at the statement, "Knocked a cyanide tablet World War style. No doubt anyone who's close to Cory probably has the same method of termination should things go wrong, like they did for Corkscrew"

 

"You know, when you're so far in the negatives of fucks to give about someone else's life like this, it makes me feel much better about my own morals" Hank replied flatly before moving away from Gavin's desk when Connor came strolling up beside him. Gavin glared at the back of Hank's head as he moved away, turning back to his terminal, jumping in surprise to see Morgan standing beside his desk.

 

"Jesus! Fuck sake, Morgan- Don't do that!"

 

"Do what? I just got here" The Android shrugged and Gavin muttered rubbing his face, pulling his tablets for his arm out of the top draw of his desk.

 

"Nothing. You didn't call last night, so you got nothing from the book?"

 

"No, Detective. I apologize, I even got Connor to assist and both of us were unsuccessful" Morgan admitted quietly, pulling the small journal from its jacket and set it on Gavin's desk. Gavin knocked back a pair of the painkillers and one of the antibiotics before picking up the small book and sighed as he scrolled the pages, letting them flutter by from under his thumb.

 

"Well fuck. If you two couldn't figure it out..." Gavin started, chewing on his thumb as he turned to a random page and looked at the jumble of mismatched words scrolled down in lists, filling the pages. Gavin's eyes traced each word carefully as he stared at the open book in his hand, momentarily looking up to the Android who'd returned to his usual relaxed stance, "Did any of the words match?"

 

"What do you mean? Were the words repeated?"

 

"Well, yes, like- How many times and were they written on the same spot on the pages?"

 

"No words were written the exact same number of times, close but not matching. Several were found in the same positions, but no more than thirty times"

 

"Log what those words were, it's a start- maybe it's something like co-ordinates or an address" Gavin sighed tossing the book on his desk, Morgan quick to pick it up again.

 

"Never thought I'd see the day you were working so obediently with an Android, Gavin-"

 

"General on the floor!" Miller hollered at the top of his lungs, every Officer flinging to their feet and to attention, Gavin included. The impressively framed man strolled those few strides to meet Gavin's desk, Morgan stepping aside behind Gavin's shoulder and the General wasn't afraid to meet Morgan's steely eyes with his own weathered, navy pools. It took Morgan only a split second to register who this man was and the Android seemed to blink in surprise as Gavin remained as rigid as a board, the Android understanding why.

 

**_Male._ **

**_62._ **

**_Blood Type; A+_ **

**_Tobias Johnson Reed. Department of Justice General and Chief._ **

 

"Relax, everyone. This isn't a formal visit" Tobias announced and the whole room seemed to exhale, Gavin refusing to meet the older man's eyes even when his stiff salute slipped away.

 

"Believe me, it's been anything but pleasant" Gavin muttered before wincing when the General caught Gavin's chin roughly in a single hand, turning Gavin's head left and right like he was inspecting a vegetable at a market.

 

"You look like fucking shit, boy"

 

"Nice to see you too-"

 

"And you reek of cigarettes. Clearly your promises are all still lies"

 

"And I still drink like a fish and fuck whoever I want, anything else you want to badger me about?"

 

"The fact that you're a terrible liar and if you do it too me one more time I won't hesitate in putting you over my knee in front of all your co-workers. You may be my son, and a grown ass man- but you are _never_ too old to be fucking put over by your father, Gavin Michael Reed" He warned and Gavin simply tsk'ed, pulling his jaw from the older man's hand, straightening his clothes carefully.

 

"Thanks, dad. Really"

 

"Why are you so shitty at me? You're the one who didn't have the courtesy to call after what happened." Tobias shrugged, his hands held lazily behind his back, almost mimicking Morgan and the Android seemed to notice, now holding its hands in front. Gavin looked stunned a moment before his face fell and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Yeah, I was meaning to."

 

"Uh-Huh. Meaning to and actually doing it are different, Gavin. I gave you a week, and still nothing. So I assumed the worst and came down here fully prepared to dismember whoever touched my son"

 

"I'm fine, dad. Took a bullet like a champ yesterday though, you'd have been proud" Gavin smirked and Tobias' brow rose slightly in curiosity.

 

"Oh? Well give us a look then?".

 

Gavin chuckled as he carefully shrugged off his jacket, his father observing the patch and scoffed, "What?"

 

"Stitches? You didn't _take_ a bullet, you got skimmed by a bullet- When you got shot in the thigh and they spent over thirty minutes looking for the fucker through all your tissue- _that_ was taking a bullet" Tobias chuckled and Gavin laughed as well but also shivered at the memory.

 

"Yeah that one sucked. Not in a hurry to do that again." Gavin huffed, combing his hand back through his hair before looking slightly up at the man before him, a warm silence hanging between them before Tobias' arms came forward from behind his back.

 

"C'mere, son" Tobias smirked and Gavin didn't hesitate in grinning from ear to ear, stepping forward to hug his father tightly around the shoulders.

 

"I'm glad you're okay, dad"

 

"Oh please. You're gonna' have a lot more trouble trying to kill me than anyone else in this fucking country let me tell you" Tobias scoffed as he locked his arms around Gavin's ribs, squeezing Gavin so hard he was sure he felt a few vertebrae pop, "So. Who's the one that tamed you?"

 

"I'm sorry what?" Gavin questioned awkwardly, pulling away from his father in a heartbeat, Morgan rolling its lips together to contain a smile.

 

"Gavin you may still reek of cigarette's and over priced whiskey but your clothes have never been this fucking clean and I can _literally_ see the discoloration peeking out from the collar of your shirt"

 

"Oh for fu-" Gavin hissed swiftly pulling his jacket back on and zipped it right up to the neck. Tobias entertained his son's embarrassment a moment longer before looking to Morgan and the Android responded to the eye contact, looking at Tobias respectfully in turn.

 

"Yes, Sir?" Morgan asked calmly, recognizing Tobias' features crease with curiosity, sensing a question behind the man's stare.

 

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

 

"Morgan, Sir.

 

"Morgan? May I please have some time alone with my son?"

 

"Of course, General" Morgan nodded before moving out from behind Gavin's shoulder, "Should you need me, Detective, I'll be going over the journal like you asked" the Android gave a small nod before moving on to its desk, as Gavin and Tobias went to the break room and Gavin sighed at length leaning against one of the tall dry bars.

 

"Morgan, huh?" Tobias smiled softly and Gavin's face fell into a sad smile, "Closest you could come up with?"

 

"Yeah. And I think it knows that too"

 

" _It_?" Tobias commented and Gavin glared at his father a moment.

 

"Oh fuck are you one of them too? That Androids are people?"

 

"Alright just settle down there, Sparky" Tobias huffed bringing up his hands to calm Gavin down and the Detective simply crossed his arms gingerly and looked away, "Jesus even at the ripe age of thirty five- Cross your arms in a huff and you look seven again"

 

"Can you fucking _not_ " Gavin growled and looked back at his father, Tobias containing another small chuckle, taking a breath and settled himself with a nod.

 

"Sorry, son. What I was going to say- I understand they're not human. That they are something else entirely, you're right. But if one is clearly designed a gender, why not call it like it is"

 

"You don't remember all that political B.S back in like, twenty sixteen through to twenty-twenty when a fistful of people would _'sexually identify_ '- or if they did it caused more keyboard warriors than actual ground troops?"

 

"Oh trust me, I remember. You were nearly twenty and Sexually Identifying as a Blackhawk Helicopter just to make life difficult"

 

"No I was trying to make a point- And clearly it worked if almost twenty years later, you remember" Gavin smirked and his father only smirked back, settling a hand on top of Gavin's head and ruffled his tidy head of quills with a deep rumble of laughter.

 

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but you've never been a stupid boy. Always had your head screwed on, even a little too tight sometimes"

 

"What do you expect, having you as my only source of influence?" Gavin smiled broadly and shrugged, Tobias seeming to sadden a little at that, Gavin realizing his mistake, putting a hand to his father's shoulder, "Dad... I wouldn't have opposed you re-marrying, you know that, right?"

 

"Of course, Gavin. Just after seeing how your mother treated her own son..." Tobias began and took Gavin's jaw in his palm and the detective smirked against his father's affection.

 

"Couldn't trust again, huh?"

 

"No. Not with my only child, my son." Tobias replied sadly and Gavin's smirk softened into a warm smile, "I know we argued pretty bad sometimes when you were young, I just hope you don't resent me for how strict I had to be with you for the most part"

 

"Hell no. I didn't get it then, but I understand _now_. Besides, you not fucking around when it came to your job is what gave me the drive to excel in my own career" Gavin shrugged, poking at the table mindlessly now and Tobias relaxed against the table as well, almost shoulder to shoulder with his son, "Cost me a lot, as did your career- Couple of friends, even more relationships, even some family", Gavin looked up at his father beside him and gave him a shove, "But shit, I'm happy and I'd say it was worth it".

 

"I know I still could have done more for you-"

 

"Dad, c'mon. Stop" Gavin interjected, straightening now and his brow furrowed with an irritated scowl, "Enough, okay?. I know you didn't fly down here to fucking have a little pity party over my childhood", Gavin muttered as his father snuffed, peering at his son from the corner of his eyes, "You saved me, from a lot of things and gave me more than I _know_ I deserved. I know I made your life and career really damn hard sometimes, and you were not forgiving because of it, but fucking hell dad... If you hadn't caught on so fast- if my mother, and her brother kept going...". Gavin shook his head a little as his face fell, Tobias standing at his full height again and wrapped his arms around Gavin's shoulders carefully, pulling him into another hug and sighed.

 

"Alright. Alright. Take a breath, don't work yourself up over it" Tobias smiled against the top of his son's head, chuckling when Gavin weakly punched him in the ribs, the pair gently letting go of one another.

 

"Fuck up, idiot. You started it"

 

"I suppose I did. Sorry. You're just stressing your old man out more and more these days"

 

"Believe me, I'm not trying to. I'm not going out looking for trouble, it just has a habit of finding me anyway- I don't _like_ getting shot at"

 

"Could've fooled me" Tobias smirked and Gavin lightly punched him again, in the arm this time as they returned to leaning on the dry bar. They chatted and caught up with one another for another hour or so, Gavin intentionally hiding Athena's identity no matter how much his father pried, simply insisting his lover was a wonderful woman who took care of him a little better than most.

 

"Reed?". He looked up from chuckling with his father at the sound of his name, Officer Chen at the edge of the break room, "Stellan in today?"

 

"Nah, not Sundays. She's back on tomorrow, why?"

 

"Her car is here, but there's no one inside and no one has seen her in the office". Gavin straightened as a lethal scowl took hold of his features, the seriousness hardening his eyes and in a split second it was like his father wasn't even there.

 

_She went home as I left. She has no need to be here today. Something is wrong._

 

"Where is her car?"

 

"Just parked in her usual spot"

 

"Who spotted it first?"

 

"I did, I just clocked on and I thought it was odd for her to be here, that's why I asked" Chen answered, the concern rising in her own tone as Gavin moved away from his father towards Chen.

 

"Gavin? What's going on, who's Athena?"

 

"Junior Officer, Friend- Co-Worker-- Doesn't matter, get everyone out of the building, now"

 

"What?" Tobias answered and Gavin snapped a glare back over his shoulder at his father, his son was in business mode right now, and it didn't matter his father was in charge of some of the country's most elite officers; Right now he was in the Detroit Police Department, and no one fucked with Gavin Reed in his own space.

 

"I know you're not fucking deaf or going senile just yet, old man. Use that fucking overprotective, thundering dad voice to get these people out of here!" Gavin snapped, turning away to Chen and shoved her forward, "Go! We need to get out of here, something is wrong!"

 

"Understood! Everyone, evacuate!" Chen bellowed, smashing the fire alarm sending the building into a whirl of sirens and spinning red lights.

 

"Detective?!" Morgan slid across the desk and closed the gap between them in seconds, Gavin grabbing Morgan's arm as soon as the Android was in reach.

 

"Take Connor and make sure this building is clear then I need you to meet me at Athena's car as soon as you can- Hurry!"

 

"Understood" Morgan nodded and took off its mark, LED spinning yellow quickly as the two Androids met in a few strides, Connor only agreeing to help once he knew Hank was safe. Reluctantly, Morgan agreed, then continued with the instructions Gavin had given him. Gavin helped his father, sweeping the rooms one by one and moved between bathrooms to make sure no one was left behind. Without a second thought Gavin took off for Athena's car, skidding on the loose gravel of the parking lot beside the building as the last of the officers moved across the street to the DPD's evacuation point. Morgan appeared a moment later and Gavin was actually relieved to see the Android pull up beside him so fast.

 

"Help me search it- inside and out-- The wiring-- everything--"

 

"What am I looking for?" Morgan asked calmly, as Gavin panted painfully as he growled in frustration at the locked doors.

 

"Anything that you could call a bomb" Gavin replied curtly, pulling his pistol from his holster and used the butt of his grip to smash the window open, manually unlocking the door and started searching quickly, but carefully. Morgan hesitated, LED flickering red a moment before the Android also go to work, much more methodically on the opposite side of the car.

 

"Detective, release the bonnet hatch" Morgan called and Gavin slapped the button, the front bonnet of the car popping, the Android hoisting it open as Gavin continued to search the interior, cutting open her seating and interior lining. Morgan's scanning abilities worked overtime as the Android processed her car's model and mechanical layout, searching for any modifications or abnormalities against the clock.

 

**_*[Stress Level-- 66%--]*_ **

The notification pulsed in bottom right corner of Morgan's vision and the Android attempted to blink the small red banner away, brow furrowing as it continued to search.

 

"Anything!?"

 

"N-No!" Morgan hesitated before finally looking up, the Android's eyes rounding as it slammed the bonnet shut, terrifying the man doubled over inside.

 

"Fuck, Morgan!!"

 

"Detective-! The trunk!!" Morgan seemed cry in panic, LED a complete red as Gavin trigged the trunk's release as Morgan moved with purpose down the length of the car, "F-Fuck!"

 

"Morgan?" Gavin blinked, both at the fact that Morgan had sworn for the first time, and that the Android was, panicking.

 

"The lock, it's been tampered with"

 

"What?"

 

"Detective the truck is jammed and we need to open it, now!"

 

"Is the bomb in there?!"

 

"Yes, with Athena!" Morgan roared, trying to lift open the lid again as Gavin went white.

 

_What? No. She can't be-_

 

"Detective help me!" Morgan ordered, and Gavin blinked out of his trance, pressing himself shoulder to shoulder with the Android as they both combined their strengths, Gavin struggling to match the machine beside him, as they seem to lift the car off its rear wheels.

 

"Gavin!" Tobias bellowed moving up on Morgan's other side and Gavin looked to his father panicked, "Calm down son-"

 

"It's Athena!" Gavin screamed, as he and Morgan kept trying to pry the truck open, Tobias dropped to a knee and looked through the gap, pulling his pistol from his hip and wedged its nose as best he could into the tiny gap, "What are you doing?"

 

"Don't move the car, If I miss this we're all fucked. Got me?" Tobias answered flatly and Gavin grit his teeth, locking himself out as did Morgan as the senior officer aimed his pistol carefully. The gunshot was deafening and Gavin flinched at the noise, the trunk lid snapping open as the bullet ripped the tampered lock apart. Packets and packets of explosives lined the boot. Wires and tapes connecting each one, with Athena unconscious, bruised, bound and tear stained in the middle.

 

"Athena!" Gavin screamed as he dove on her, a hand in front of her mouth and he choked a smile in relief feeling a weak breath against his skin, "Oh fuck she's alive!"

 

"Don't pick her up" Tobias warned and Gavin balled his hands into fists, looking at her prone form terrified as most of the wires seem to converge beneath her. "She's a catalyst, Gavin. If you pick her up she could trigger the whole thing to go"

 

"I can fucking see that- Call the squads!"

 

"They're on their way- they'll be here soon"

 

"Not soon enough" Morgan interjected firmly, the Android's brow furrowing as it stared at the tiny timer fixed to the lid of the trunk, silently counting down.

 

**{01:32... 31... 30... 29...}**

 

**_*[Stress Level-- 74%--]*_ **

****

"Oh fuck--" Gavin breathed, his eyes snapping back down to her and Tobias grabbed his son's shoulder.

 

"Don't Gavin!"  


"I can't wait for them- They won't make it!"

 

"Detective" Morgan spoke up almost nervously and Gavin looked up at the Android angrily.

 

"What, tin can!?"

 

"Let me interface with the mechanism- I might be able to delay the timer"

 

"Might? _Might?!"_

"I won't be able to hold it for long, but I can trick the coding into thinking Officer Stellan's presence is still in the system- meaning you can detach her, and retreat to safe ground"

 

"What?". Gavin blinked, realizing what the Android was suggesting, and in turn the result of the situation, "You'd just stay here and-"

 

"Gavin!" Morgan snapped angrily, LED pulsing red a moment and the detective hesitated, "We don't have time for this, are you ready to take her or not!"

 

"Y-Yeah. Yeah I am" Gavin answered quietly as Morgan carefully lent against the small terminal holding the timer, the skin on Morgan's hand retreating to reveal the true Android form beneath and its brow furrowed in concentration, closing those steely eyes to focus on its task. Gavin held his breath, eyes fixed on Athena as he waited for any kind of sign from the Android, his heart stopping when he heard Morgan whine in discomfort.

 

"Gavin- Go! Go now!". The detective heaved her from the trunk with a cry of effort, his eyes rounding seeing a steel circle about the size of a dinner plate welded to the floor of the trunk. The center ring ground against the surrounding metal, locking against the mechanisms on the outer ring that were connected and welded to the trails of wires leading outward.

 

_Dad was right--_

 

"Gavin move!" Morgan screamed, seemingly in agony and Gavin hesitated before his father grabbed him by his jacket and pulled, Gavin's instincts to survive taking over and forced him to run as hard as he could. They made it across the street to the others, where the other officers were quick to help take Athena from Gavin's arms, cutting the ties and wrapping their jackets around her. Gavin spun back and headed back for the Android, Tobias catching Gavin around the waist and hoisted him off the ground.

 

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

 

"You can't help him!" Tobias roared and Gavin writhed in his father's vice like grip.

 

"I can fucking try! Morgan get out of there!!" Gavin bellowed angrily, trying to make it sound like and order as he pushed at his father's arms. Morgan glanced back seeing they were safe, staring intensely at the trunk a moment longer before Morgan slammed the trunk shut.

 

The explosion was instant. Everyone hit the deck, Tobias twisting to hold Gavin beneath him as the others shielded themselves from the debris. Smoke and fire billowed from the shell of her car and Gavin was one of the first to shake off the small concussion. Gavin groaned, opening and closing his eyes tightly as the world around him came back into focus. His first priority went to his father, the bigger man recovering just as quickly and they silently check that the other was okay. Within another moment he shuffled out from his father's protective grip to check Athena, though still unconscious she was unharmed by the explosion and the others kept a close watch on her while others called an ambulance. Then finally Gavin groggily got to his feet, steadying himself on the crossing light before turning back to parking lot and Gavin immediately felt his heart quicken.

 

"Morgan!!". Gavin cried out ducking back across the road, Tobias not in reach to stop him this time as Gavin moved as fast as he could, still shaking off the last of the disorientation, "Morgan! Morgan answer me!". Gavin shrugged off his jacket and folded it roughly, using it to push chunks aside as he searched frantically for the Android. "Damnit-! Morgan!"

 

"Detective?".

 

"Holy shit, Morgan!?" Gavin breathed, turning round at broken robotic voice, like it was stuck between a true machine, and Morgan's synthesized 'human' voice. The detective saw a small pool of blueblood pooled by the tire of another car, and judging by the impact damage left across the front of it- that's where Morgan had been sent flying. He sprinted around the nose of the car to find his assumption correct, Morgan's arm dislocated from its socket, behind held by the other against the Android's chest as Morgan lay crumpled on its side.

 

"Reed?"

 

"Oh shit-! Oh shit! _Oh Shit!_ Morgan, Hang on, don't move I've got you" Gavin panted as he moved around behind Morgan, heaving the Android into his arms as carefully as he could, Gavin's brow furrowing at the frantically spinning red LED on Morgan's temple, "Hey- H-Hey you need to calm down, okay? I've got you, don't go shutting down on me or Fowler will have my ass"

 

"I won't-- I won't shut down" Morgan replied, voice still broken and Gavin clearly noticed as he struggled to carry the Android around the car.

 

"Someone- Someone help me!" Gavin called out as he leant against the car, shuffling Morgan in his grip and wasn't surprised to see Connor and Tobias break rank first.

 

"Morgan!" Connor called out, the fellow Android raising its head from Gavin's shoulder to give Connor an impish smile.

 

"I'll be alright"

 

"You're damaged, badly" Connor's immediate scan showing Connor everything he needed to know and Morgan tried to shrug the concern away.

 

"Cyberlife knows. A unit is on the way" Morgan's glitching voice making Connor's LED pulse yellow brightly as he helped take Morgan's weight from Gavin.

 

"Let's go- back across the street were not safe here"

 

"Understood, Detective" Connor nodded and Tobias shoved his son aside.

 

"Dad-"

 

"Your arm is bleeding through the patch" Tobias replied curtly and Gavin looked down to his arm and it was indeed streaked with blood, his stitches clearly re-opening from everything that had happened. "I'll help Connor, it should be safe enough to go back inside, grab your stuff and a med-kit, we'll patch you and the others up as best we can" Tobias said calmly as Gavin limped along beside him.

 

"Okay. Morgan don't you fucking quit on me--" Gavin snapped as he weakly trotted back inside. The bull pen was a little tossed from the explosion, but structurally it was fine. The explosion was clearly designed to take out whoever was in and around the car when it went off- so presumably, Athena and Gavin. He scrapped the few pieces of evidence he'd brought in, along with his wallet and keys from his desk and the grabbed the first med-kit he could find.

 

"You alright?"

 

"Yeah- Here, Athena first" Gavin said firmly, tossing the med-kit into his father's waiting hands, the man going rigid and Gavin glared at his father's hesitation, "Dad please! Athena first, I'll be fine!". In a heartbeat Tobias knew who Athena was to his son and nodded gently, settling in beside her and began treating her wounds as Gavin watched helplessly, slumping to the concrete with a wince, nursing his arm panting softly through the pain, Morgan's stare catching his attention beside him, "Morgan? You okay?"

 

"I'll be fine, Detective Reed. You don't need to worry about me"

 

"I'll stop worrying when Connor's LED goes blue again" Gavin countered, Morgan's eyes lifting to the fellow Android and Connor didn't even try to contain the concern he showed for the fellow Android.

 

"Being 'Worried' is a malfunction, Connor. You should come with me back to Cyberlife for assessment."

 

"That's right, Hank taught me that empathy is a human emotion. I may not genuinely feel it, but I am concerned for your status"

 

"My status is fine, Connor"

 

"If I take this pressure off the wound on your side, you'll deplete yourself of Thirium before the unit arrives and will shut down- You will fail your Directive"

 

"I won't. They'll simply upload me to a new model- I'll be back on duty by morning, at the latest-"

 

"Stop arguing for fuck sake!" Gavin snapped and both the RK's looked at Gavin simultaneously, "Fucking children in robot bodies... Why the hell did you do that anyway" Gavin glared at Morgan and the surprise surfaced in Morgan's eyes.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Try and get yourself fucking killed, dickhead!"

 

"My Priorities changed" Morgan noted softly and Gavin's brow creased in confusion.

 

"Your directive?"

 

"Yes.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Classified" Morgan smirked, the Android's damaged voice making Gavin huff a laugh as he failed to take the answer seriously.

 

"You're such a fucking prick..." Gavin shook his head, clutching his bleeding wound tighter and Morgan kept smirking when Gavin looked back at him again, "Are you gonna' tell me, ever?"

 

"You know my directive, Detective"

 

"You just told me it was classified!" Gavin cried and Morgan seemed to try laughing, both Connor and Gavin hesitating when a small patch of Morgan's skin receded to reveal the Android beneath on his neck.

 

"Protect Gavin Reed at all costs". Morgan's smirk softened into the neutral Stoic stare and Connor pressed his palm to Morgan's throat.

 

"Fuck! Connor what's happening!!" Gavin barked as he painfully shifted closer and Connor let out a breath, Gavin calming down a little when Connor nodded at Gavin curtly.

 

"Stasis. He's just running on minimal power. It's okay. He's trying to conserve energy"

 

"Oh fuck-- Oh thank god" Gavin breathed in relief, thumping back onto his rear before looking across to his father who was nearly done patching the rope burns and abrasions on Athena's arms and legs. Gavin moved across to her side and carefully ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, a wild fury building in his chest at the blackened, and blue contusion swelling her right eye, and fat lip and matching cut she had to go with it.

 

"She'll be okay, Gavin. Her injuries are minimal". His father's voice was soft, and it warmed him whenever Gavin heard it, but this time it did nothing to help quell the storm brewing inside him.

 

"I don't care, dad. I will make them pay for this-"

 

"If you become blind with hatred you'll lose sight of yourself!" Tobias growled angrily and Gavin looked to his father angrily, clenching his teeth so tight they ached, "Gavin believe me. I know what you're feeling right now- and I know it feels good to let that rage flow through you. But don't let it control you- You won't win if you're too blind to fight". Gavin stared into the dark pools off his father's eyes and slowly, Gavin could feel himself calm down, the adrenalin wearing off and Gavin began to tremble.

 

"Dad-"

 

"I've got you" Tobias moved beside Gavin and shrugged off his coat, pulling it around Gavin's shoulders before tending to his son's injury, "Deep breaths Gavin, the ambulance will be here soon". Gavin nodded into the collar of his father's coat, trying to keep his breaths deep and slow while Tobias patched his son's arm. Cyberlife arrived before the ambulance, trotting over to the cluster of officers before immediately setting on the pair of Androids.

 

"I swear to god I will come for you personally if you fuck this up. Bring. Him. Back." Gavin warned and the Cyberlife employee's hesitated.

 

"Connor go with them, and don't fucking come back without Morgan- The Original, Morgan" Hank ordered and Connor nodded sternly.

 

"I won't fail you Detective" Connor vowed seriously, the Android's usually warm chocolate eyes turning dark with purpose as he faced the four humans carefully picking up Morgan and helped them load the rigid Android onto the gurney and into the truck

 

"You didn't have to do that" Gavin said quietly and Hank didn't spare him a glance.

 

"I know I didn't. Maybe I just want some peace and fucking quiet too" Hank muttered turning away as the Cyberlife van slowly pulled away. When the ambulance arrived, Gavin climbed in with Athena, sitting aside and out of the way as he watched them shut the doors on his father, Tobias giving him and small reassuring nod and Gavin nodded back.

 

"Her pulse is very low and extremely weak" One of the medics said and turned his attention to Gavin, "When was the last time anyone saw her?"

 

"She's my girlfriend, she was with me at my appartment right until I left for work this morning" Gavin answered, holding Athena's limp hand against the gurney bed.

 

"Did she stay at your place after you left?"

 

"No. She left with me, I went to work, she was going home to do some office work and then the gym"

 

"Anyone else know this?"

 

"No. No one else lives with me and there wasn't anyone else in the garage when she got in her car and me onto my bike" Gavin shrugged before wincing, regretting the motion and the medic began hooking Athena up to drips and his brow furrowed.

 

"They roughed her up, that's for sure. But if they hit her with something I feel like it's going to be along the lines of chloroform"

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"There's no puncture wounds evident- now remember I'm just having a guess after a quick inspection, she'll be sore for a while, but she'll be okay Detective" the medic assured and Gavin sighed looking away back down to Athena, shuffling forward when her eyes fluttered.

 

"Athena?" Gavin softly cupped her cheek, "Athena, wake up baby-". In a panic he sat back when she blindly swiped in his direction, the medic lurching forward to grab her wrists and Gavin sat back forward in a heartbeat when she screamed and writhed against the gurney belts.

 

"Get off me! Let me go-!"

 

"Baby!" Gavin tried again and grabbed her jaw, awkwardly half standing to lean over her, "Athena- Athena stop! It's me! It's me baby look!" Gavin called gently holding her head still and slowly she stopped fighting, panting heavily as the machines around them spiked and screamed with alarms at her sudden awakening.

 

"Gavin..?" She whimpered, thick tears instantly pooling in her eyes and Gavin felt his throat close.

 

"Yeah- Yeah baby it's me I'm right here-- You're okay-- You're okay It's over" He nodded softly as the tears spilled over the edges of her eyes. She tugged against the belts again and Gavin was quick to move with the medic to release them and she flung to sit up, throwing her arms around his neck and He latched onto her tightly, burying her face against his throat as she retched and sobbed loudly. Gavin slowly closed his eyes tightly, ignoring his own throbbing arm to hold her as tight as he could, barely containing his own tears as he listened to her terrified sobs against him.  


	21. Two, Onto Three.

"General Reed, your son is this way" One of the orthopedic nurses called gently, extending a hand down a lengthy stretch of hallway and without a word Tobias was chewing up the space with his lengthy and powerful strides. Tobias didn't peer into rooms that didn't matter, the nurse hadn't stopped so neither did he. When the young man finally stopped, Tobias moved straight into the room, not bothering to knock and wasn't surprised at what he saw; his son asleep doubled over at Athena's bedside, who in turn was also asleep. "I was going to try and warn you-" The nurse whispered and Tobias shrugged him off.

 

"It's three in the morning, what the fuck else would they be doing, Yoga? Get out of here" Tobias glared and the young man scampered away in a hurry. Tobias shut the door quietly and crossed the room, his coat now folded nicely and set aside on a small table in the corner and he sighed at his shivering son, "Fool boy. I don't care if you get blood on the damned thing" Tobias muttered quietly, picking up the coat and laid it over Gavin's shoulders again, the detective hardly stirring, only squeezing Athena's hand a little tighter. Tobias left the room and wandered back down the hall, the small cross path between the two sides in the ward housing all the clean and laundered items, including the small toaster booth containing rolled blankets. Another nurse went to question what Tobias was doing, but when the man was so calm and fluid in his actions, like he'd been here a thousand times, she left him alone and awkwardly avoided his glare. Tobias returned to the room and settled the warm blanket over Gavin's back and smiled as his son seemed to tuck into the warmth wrapped around him, putting a hand to Gavin's head a moment to hush him. Tobias then sat in the only other spare chair and closed his eyes, slouching a little and got comfortable as best he could, joining the only other two in the room in sleep. The next time Tobias woke, the blanket was awkwardly draped against his front, the coat hung neatly over the back of Gavin's empty chair.

 

"You're awake" Gavin said softly a moment later, re-entering the room with two coffees, one in each hand and Tobias smiled weakly at his son, the dust and ash still dirtying Gavin's face as he smiled softly back.

 

"Mm, just woke up then" Tobias whispered softly, slowly getting to his feet with a small grunt as he carefully stretched the stiff joints.

 

"Wanna' go for a walk?"

 

"Yeah, let her sleep some more" Tobias nodded quietly, taking the coffee his son offered and they both left Athena to sleep a while longer in peace. There was a well kept and magnificent garden down on the ground floor between two of the Hospital's primary buildings, and they chose a corner in the sun as they watched the morning come to light. There was silence for a while as they simply sat and people watched before Gavin took in a shaky breath, Tobias slowly looking at his son beside him.

 

"I've been afraid of a lot of things in my life" Gavin began, mindlessly staring at the gardens before them, "Disappointing you. Failing my career. Becoming so wounded I couldn't be a cop anymore. Losing you. Losing Morrigan. Mother hurting me. Her brother touching me".

 

"But?" Tobias asked gently when Gavin stopped, his son slowly turning his head to look at his father.

 

"I've never been more afraid than what I was yesterday" Gavin whimpered, unable to stop himself from trembling and Tobias' face fell, shuffling closer down the bench and pulled Gavin close carefully. Gavin sobbed as he doubled forward against his father's chest, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to try and stem the tears, but he knew it was pointless.

 

"I know son... I could see it in your eyes." Tobias soothed gently, softly rocking Gavin side to side as he kept his son close. Gavin clutched at the chest of his father's shirt, pressing his face against the older man's shoulder with another broken sob, "She'll be okay, Gavin. You did it, you protected your girl"

 

"No I didn't! If I protected her this wouldn't have happened!" Gavin retched against his father's throat and Tobias' brow furrowed, pressing his jaw against Gavin's temple and squeezed him tightly, Gavin wincing and snapped a hand up to his father's near his wound but Tobias didn't relinquish his grip.

 

"Listen to me, son. I know what you're feeling, more than you will understand. This isn't the first time I've held you while you sobbed in fear, and it breaks my heart knowing you are suffering like I did when I found out what your mother and her brother had been doing to you- That you never told me". Gavin hid and dug his nails into his father's shirt, fisting the material furiously.

 

"I didn't understand" Gavin whined, "He told me it was okay. That mother knew and she said it was fine. Why did it hurt, then?"

 

"Stop" Tobias growled painfully putting a hand to Gavin's head and soothed him gently, "It's okay. You're safe now, and Athena will be too. I give you my word, not just as the Department of Justice General, but as your father, Gavin. I will _never_ let you down like that again". Gavin pressed into Tobias' shoulder further, moving his arms around Tobias' ribs and squeezed like his life depended on it, his father simply holding his son just as tightly, looking down at Gavin from the corner of his eyes when he Gavin continued to tremble in his arms softly, "I'm so proud of you Gavin. Of everything you've done, and the man you've become. I'm honored to call you my son". Gavin dug his fingertips into his father's back but remained silent, Tobias simply letting a small smile edge his lips upward before closing his eyes and let Gavin exhaust himself. It took almost half an hour, but Gavin finally bled his tears dry, getting himself together enough to look at his father without crying. Tobias smiled gently as he used the heel of his palm to gently smear some of the now muddy dust from Gavin's cheek and chuckled.

 

"Need a shower, huh?"

 

"Just a little one" Tobias agreed, Gavin nodding then looked around now that more people, doctors and patients alike, were out to enjoy the sun.

 

"She'll be waking up soon. I should be there when she comes to" Gavin said gently getting to his feet and Tobias followed, rubbing his son's back gently, catching Gavin's chin lovingly when his son looked up at him and smiled at him, Gavin smiling weakly back as they headed inside.

 

"Gavin?" Athena called softly when the door clicked open and the detective looked up from the handle.

 

"Theena? Oh, babe. Sorry, I didn't realize you were going to wake up so soon" Gavin moved to her side quickly, scooping up her hand and she shook her head gently against the oxygen mask and smiled.

 

"They only just woke me then to take my Obs" She replied, blushing softly as he fussed over her, tucking her fringe aside off the corner of her eye and kissed the back of her hand tightly, "You're so cute when you're worried"

 

"Terrified over worried, Theena" Gavin sighed with a weak smile, continuing to stroke her hand when the second person in the room caught her attention and she blinked at Tobias in confusion.

 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked quietly, and Tobias gave her a warm smile before shaking his head a little.

 

"No ma'am. Forgive me, it must feel like I'm intruding, but I hope I'll get to know you very well and for a long while after today" Tobias chuckled making Gavin rush red, but only confused Athena more, "My name is Tobias Reed, I'm Gavin's father"

 

"Gavin's, father?" Athena blinked then looked across at the man still holding her hand and Gavin nodded with a smile, "Mr. Reed- I'm so sorry" She winced trying to sit up and both Gavin and Tobias rushed to settle her back into the sheets.

 

"Baby, stop--"

 

"Darling girl please, don't be so rash." Tobias sighed as Athena reluctantly laid back down, her eyes dancing between the two and she smiled slowly, cupping Gavin's cheek making him hesitate.

 

"You've got your father's eyes. You look exactly the same when you both have that worried look on your face" She smiled and they both gave the same lopsided smile before Gavin lulled his cheek against her palm.

 

"Idiot..." he chuckled and she smiled back, running her thumb against his cheek bone.

 

"You're filthy, Gavin. Didn't you go home?" She asked softly, noticing his still grubby face, then carefully ran her thumb down the length of the clean tear stains, "Baby why were you crying?"

 

"Because I was fucking terrified, Athena" Gavin scoffed like it was obvious, "I told you, Cory is out to ruin my life and anyone I care about is definitely on their list..."

 

"Then.. Why didn't they kill me too?" Athena asked quietly and Gavin sighed, stroking her hand as he looked at her worryingly.

 

"I don't know... Corkscrew _did_ tell me Cory pretty much has my life in his hands... Maybe, this was their last warning. Either we'd have both died if that trunk bomb went off, or I'd have lost you, and..." Gavin trailed off quietly and Tobias squeezed his son's shoulder tightly, Athena still holding Gavin's cheek lovingly as his eyes slipped away from hers.

 

"Hey..." She called, and Gavin barely lifted his head to look at her, "I will always come home to you" She smiled warmly around the mask and Gavin's bottom lip quivered as he smiled a little more and lent forward, hugging her carefully and Athena chuckled gently as he settled his head down against her chest, stroking his hair carefully, "Look at you... The top dog of the DPD whimpering in a woman's arms"

 

" _My_ woman's arms, thank you" Gavin corrected against his small tears and Athena smiled at that too, looking up to Tobias who gave her a gentle smile and nod, rubbing Gavin's back gently.

 

"I'm going to go talk to her doctor and see what's going on, you just stay here with her, alright?" Tobias said gently and Gavin nodded against her heartbeat. Tobias rounded the end of the bed and gently opened the door, hesitating at who blocked the way and Athena softly patted Gavin's head making him sit up.

 

"Baby?"

 

"Officer Stellan" Morgan called gently from the door, almost seeming relieved and Gavin stood from beside her at the sound of the Android's voice, "You're awake, and with minimal injuries. That is good to see". The Android stepped into the room after Tobias extended a hand back towards Athena and Gavin, welcoming him in, and Morgan nodded politely at Tobias' gesture as the man left the room.

 

"Morgan" Gavin gently slipped away from Athena's hand and she smiled watching Gavin round the end of the bed, Morgan's expression neutral but the Android's brows raised slightly at the concern in the brunette's voice, "Wow... They put you back together quick, huh. How's your arm?". There was a split second of processing and Gavin's eyes narrowed for that single moment as well, like the Android wasn't quite sure what Gavin was talking about before Morgan smiled softly and brought its left hand forward from behind his back.

 

"Back to normal. To be honest, they _did_ just give me a new one. Most of the damage was to my chest, arm and face. Thankfully everything vital was salvageable"

 

"Wait, salvageable? What's my middle name?"

 

"Michael" Morgan answered calmly, putting his hand back behind his hips, tilting his head slightly when Gavin's brow furrowed a little more.

 

"I had low blood sugar- What did you give me?"

 

"A coffee with two pastries."

 

"Where's the journal"

 

"It is now at Cyberlife HQ in my personal locker, they removed it from my jacket when they begun repairing me. Detective Reed what's the point of this?"

 

"What is your directive!" Gavin ordered and Morgan went rigid.

 

"Classified"

 

"You're not Morgan" Gavin glared and the Android's LED shifted Yellow, blinking in surprise at Gavin's hostility and Athena sat up a little, watching Gavin take a step away from the Android.

 

"This is a fake? An imposter?" Athena asked and Gavin shook his head a little.

 

"No. Not quite. It's a real Android- This thing was send from Cyberlife alright. But it's another RK900. It's not the original Morgan."

 

"But, he answered everything you asked" Athena mumbled in confusion and Gavin moved back to Athena's side protectively.

 

"It did. Except for the last one... Morgan's priorities had changed... His primary directive should have been me" Gavin glared and the Android sighed, its features turning neutral realizing Gavin had clearly figured it out.

 

"I told them you were smarter than they knew. You're correct, Detective. I am another 900."

 

"Where's Morgan?" Gavin demanded and the Android shrugged.

 

"I honestly don't know."

 

"Bullshit. Where's Connor?"

 

"With Lieutenant Anderson"

 

"The _Original_ Connor" Gavin growled and the Android shrugged again.

 

"I don't know, Detective. I awoke beside Connor with our previous model's memories and stored data- The investigation hasn't been hindered nor any data towards Morrigan's case lost"

 

"I want you to leave" Gavin said calmly, eyes locked on the Android and it hesitated at the statement, "I want you to walk out that door, back to Cyberlife and don't come back. I'm about to call Hank and tell him it's not Connor too- So you'd best send him a little mental note to get the fuck outa' there because I know Hank won't put up with being tricked"

 

"This isn't a trick- Our previous models were broken, so they were replaced-"

 

"Moragn wasn't broken!" Gavin roared making Athena flinch at the sudden noise, instantly he settled a hand to hers and squeezed softly, "Morgan, wasn't, broken. And Connor _definitely_ wasn't either. They just didn't do what your big boss told them, isn't that it" Gavin glared and the Android huffed, seeming to be getting bored with Gavin's interrogation.

 

"What the hell is going on in here" Tobias growled re-entering the room with a scowl so deep it was like he'd been born with it, the older man instantly registering his son's body posture and the distance in the Android's eyes, "Son?"

 

"It's not Morgan"

 

"Get out" Tobias ordered and the 900 gently glared at the General before bowing its head slightly.

 

"Very well. But there's no point to this, Cyberlife won't return the original Android to you. Once they are deemed defective, they are destroyed"

 

"We'll see about that." Tobias answered curtly, the 900 then nodding again politely and left, Tobias making sure it left the ward before returning to Athena's side and sighed, running a hand back through his white on black quills.

 

"I need to call Cyberlife. I'm not just getting a fucking new one anytime something happens"

 

"When something is broken, you fix it" Tobias sighed and Gavin growled a little.

 

"Morgan wasn't broken-"

 

"I know- I heard you. It's the expression son, go. Call who you need to, I won't leave Athena". Gavin nodded, pressing a kiss to her brow before pulling his phone from his jacket and left the room, Athena watching Gavin leave with a small sigh.

 

"I'm worried about him" She smiled up at Tobias and he squeezed her hand gently, "Has he rested since this happened?"

 

"Yes, when I arrived early this morning he was asleep by your side, for how long I'm not sure. But he has slept, yes"

 

"Good, even if it was just a few hours..." Athena said as her smile softened, "Mr. Reed? Why was Gavin crying? I know he didn't cry that much just because of me"

 

"Please, call me Tobias. And truly, Athena. It was his fear of losing you, my son feels like he's failed you."

 

"This isn't his fault" Athena frowned and Tobias squeezed her hand softly with a nod.

 

"I know. I know. But Gavin will never see it that way. You're his girlfriend, you're the single largest piece he has in his life to fight and protect. My son has never been good with relationships, but the few women he'd tried to have a future with..." Tobias shrugged softly, "They didn't understand the sacrifices my son would have to make in this career. Especially in his personal life; The danger, the long hours, hardly being home- and when he is all he wants to do is sleep, the constant stress and frustration cases would bring upon him."

 

"No wonder he's such a fish" Athena huffed and Tobias chuckled softly as well, stroking her arm reassuringly.

 

"Thank you for giving my son a chance. I know he's as rough as guts and his mouth is a thousand paces ahead of his brain." Tobias commented dryly, Athena smiling and squeezing his hand as the older man then gave her a genuine and loving smile, "But as his father, I can promise you Athena. Gavin will do _anything_ in his power to protect and love you however you desire. He's not good at a lot of things, but dedicating himself to a goal- and now that goal is you- nothing with stop him". Athena teared up with a smile and Tobias chuckled warmly, hushing her as he thumbed her tears away.

 

"I'm sorry. This is so silly of me" She whimpered and Tobias hushed her again, shaking his head softly as he settled his hand over hers, trapping it warmly against the one she held.

 

"No it's not. It's fine... Get it out, trust me. You'll feel better. I did manage to speak to your doctor as well, he's happy for you to be discharged tomorrow after one more night of general observation, and before you ask- No, Athena. They rape kitted you, and you're clean. You're okay". Athena's walls fell at that point. She'd wanted to ask. She'd wanted to know the severity of her injuries and what they'd done. Yet she didn't know how to find out- To just ask a stranger? To ask Gavin?. Tobias gave her a broken smile and lent down, kissing her brow and stroked her hair back gently, "Oh dear girl, it's alright. No one touched you."

 

"Please tell Gavin" She whimpered and he dried her tears carefully around the oxygen mask and nodded gently, Athena smiling in relief now as the calm settled back over her again. Tobias' phone ringing against his hip made them both jump before he pulled it from the cradle and gave the screen a curious look.

 

"Private number. Probably the boss" He sighed and Athena giggled at how bored Tobias suddenly looked and answered the call.

 

 _"General Reed?"_ Came the unsure voice and Tobias blinked slightly.

 

"Who is this?"

 

 _"Uuhhh, Sorry to bother you sir. My name is Don, I work in the replacements division at Cyberlife HQ"_. Tobias pulled the phone from his ear to rub his brow, Athena tilting her head slightly at the older man's sudden irritation, _"I got given this number by a man claiming to be your son, Gavin Reed?"_

 

"That _is_ my son" Tobias muttered and the man on the other end of the line seemed to hesitate, "If he demanded you call me, I assume you need government order for a request he's made, yes?"

 

_"Yessir, that would be correct."_

 

"What exactly has my son requested that you are so happy to deny him?"

 

 

 

_"The reconstruction and return of two RK models sir, an 800 and a 900."_

"Then do it"

 

_"But--"_

"If your boss doesn't like it- too bad. Those Androids were not to be scrapped- we sent the 800 to ensure the original modeled 900 returned to the Detroit Police Department, so not only did you discontinue an Android that had no defections what-so-ever, you also disobeyed direct orders from several lieutenants and a general the moment you shoved them to the side". Silence hung on the line for a moment before Tobias took a breath and continued, "Now. I'm going to hang up this phone, and you're going to call back my son, explaining him to every detail how you will repair the department's _original_ resident Androids, and the exact time they will step in the doors tomorrow morning. Am I clear, son"

 

 _"Perfectly, general"_ the hesitant reply and without another word, Tobias hung up.

 

"Oh yes." Athena smiled wickedly making Tobias eye her curiously as he put his phone away, "Gavin is definitely his daddy's little boy- I think he practices his angry dad voice though". Tobias laughed heartily at that, smiling widely at Athena as she chuckled too. It took another minute or two, but Gavin soon appeared back in the room grinning wildly and Tobias simply rolled his eyes.

 

"You know, you can't just name drop me every time an argument starts to go pear shaped"

 

"But why not? I'm getting Morgan and Connor back by eight A.M. tomorrow" Gavin still grinned and his father huffed a laugh watching his son sit back down beside Athena.

 

"Because I _will_ eventually die, Gavin. I can't come back swinging for you from beyond the grave"

 

"That's a problem I'll worry myself with in another thirty years- We're good for now" Gavin waved his father's point away, Tobias rolling his eyes again and Athena smiled with a soft chuckle as she stroked Gavin's cheek.

 

"I've already filled Athena in on the details of her stay" Tobias spoke up and Gavin was suddenly very keen to pay attention again, listening to everything his father had to say, and the older man could see the same concern building in his son's eyes, "She wasn't touched, son. It's okay". The same emotional storm welled over in Gavin too, clutching her tightly and Athena smiled against his neck, kissing his skin gently as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

 

"Oh thank god... I'd have killed them. Every one of them with my bare hands" Gavin muttered against her shoulder before pulling away and she smiled softly, stroking his cheek as he kissed her brow, "As soon as Morgan is back, we're not stopping until I take Cory down"

 

"Son, pace yourself. I have no doubt his syndicate knows you and Athena survived. They'll be expecting you to come back blind with rage and to make a mistake- waiting for their chance. Don't give them one" Tobias said calmly and Gavin carefully sat back down beside Athena.

 

"I know, dad. But they know who Athena is to me, and they won't stop until they've done as much harm to me as they can, she's not safe anymore"

 

"Neither of you are" Tobias stated and Gavin grumbled, "But I know your priority is to protect Athena, you can both stay in my private apartment here in Detroit"

 

"What? Since when-"

 

"It's designed to be off the map, I'm an important man, Gavin. A lot of things will fall from our government's hands if I die. To be completely real with you son, the building doesn't exists. You two will be safe, I promise"

 

"If we're spotted by any of his men, they'll just tail us home, it would be a waste of effort and further risk your life too"

 

"I've already told you son, you're going to have a _really_ hard time trying to kill me. I've prepared for the fact you may be followed, just like I may be. It's a home designed to keep me safe, Gavin. And I trust the men that designed it with my life- literally. I've used it many times before and as you can see, I'm still here"

 

"I dunno' dad" Gavin muttered nervously and Tobias understood his son's hesitation, nodding gently.

 

"I understand son. We can go together, all of us once Athena is discharged. If you wish, there is more than enough rooms available- it's designed to protect me and my closest should things go awry- You can keep Morgan, and Connor with you when you leave work."

 

"Have the Androids live with us?" Gavin asked, almost seeming irritated. "Dad, like, I want Morgan back- I'm starting to trust _that_ Android but, having him live with us?"

 

"Gavin" Athena squeezed his hand and he looked at her sharply, sighing when he met her gentle smile, "Just think about it. You don't have to answer right now. It's an idea, and to be honest, I like it. Morgan saved my life, yours too. It might be safer if Morgan did stay with us". Gavin sighed with a small nod and gave her a weak smile, pulling her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

 

"I'll think about it, okay?" he nodded and Athena smiled and nodded back, Tobias giving his son a respectful nod also when Gavin look up at him.

 

"I'll go make the arrangements. You two just sit tight, and Gavin?", Tobias pausing when Gavin sat up a little straighter, "Go have a shower. You're filthy".

 

Gavin whistled in awe as his eyes drifted upwards to the high ceiling and open second floor bedroom above them, while Athena gently ran her hand along the stunning black marble of the countertops.

 

"Fuck me dad... How much is this worth?"

 

"A lot" Tobias muttered from his spot, lent against the back of the long, devine leather sofa facing the floor to ceiling panoramic view of most of the city and river, "And the security detail that's built into it, more-so"

 

"We can't live here" Athena said humbly, stepping up beside Gavin and nervously held his hand, the detective not hesitating as he laced his fingers with hers, still distracted on the multi-million dollar surroundings.

 

"You can, and you will. I'll sent a unit to each of your homes. They'll sweep your apartments and bring you everything- I mean everything"

 

"Well, don't worry about my crockery and shit- I'm sure you've got gold lined bowls just hanging around in a cupboard somewhere" Gavin shrugged and his father shot him a look.

 

"I'm trying to be a little serious"

 

"Yeah I'm not- Why couldn't we live _here_ when I was growing up?" Gavin sighed running a hand up the fine matte black coated stair rail to the floating master bedroom above them.

 

"Because then you'd have turned into a spoilt little cunt. At least now I can reward and protect you at the same time" Tobias smirked and Gavin now shot his dad a look.

 

"Are we still being serious, or can I go get in the hot tub?" Gavin said jerking a thumb up stairs, Athena slapping him on the stomach gently putting him in line.

 

"Still serious. Here keep these key cards, I'll order two more, one for me and one for Morgan. There will ever only be four now. No one can unlock the private levels of this building without these cards, to the public front, this is just a lawyer's firm- it's a smoke screen and has been a successful one since before you were born, Gavin." Tobias noted calmly as he handed over the black swipe cards, Gavin blinking at that piece of information making Tobias chuckle gently, "You see why I know you'll be safe? But if you're still unsure, there is the master bedroom above you, two guest bedrooms to the right, and another two to the left. we're clearly in the living room and kitchen is behind you. Take the elevator down a floor and you're in the gym, go down again, the pool. The remaining seven are a soldier's heaven and guarded by my own, they're at work monitoring this building and the surrounding blocks twenty-four-seven. You can introduce yourself in your own time, but for now-" Tobia paused and checked his watch, "Your Androids should be rocking up to the department in the next fifteen."

 

"My bike is totaled from the explosion, I'm insured, but.."

 

"Doesn't matter. Call the six-digit number on the back of your swipe tag and it will put you through to one of my drivers, they'll be on your location in less than two minutes"

 

"The cards are satellite chipped, aren't they" Gavin smirked and Tobias folded his arms proudly with a single nod.

 

"Only the best for my boy"

 

"How accurate is the signal, and how far down can we go before it can't reach us?" Athena asked curiously, observing the card in her hands.

 

"Within a meter. And if you mean, should you be taken somewhere unpleasent, like a concrete basement. We'll find you. I promise" Tobias said firmly, yet confidently and she smiled weakly as Gavin pulled her against his side.

 

"C'mon. Let's go see what Morgan thinks about all this" Gavin tried to smile as he patted her hip, and Athena smiled back before flinching when her lip and eye tweaked with pain, "Sorry... No smiling for you huh?"

 

"But I don't want to get frown lines, I don't want to be one of those couples that match"

 

"Hey!" Gavin chuckled and Athena hissed in pain through her own gentle laugh. When they approached the DPD steps Gavin searched for Athena's hand and took hold of it tightly, slipping his fingers between hers, putting himself firmly beside her and blocked off the sight of the destroyed parking lot as they walked inside. She softly squeezed his hand nervously, blushing as she looked down shyly as their linked hands then slowly up at him and he noticed her staring up at him, stopping a moment and smiled at her.

 

"You sure?" She asked, lightly pulling at their hands and he tugged her back towards him and carefully kissed her brow, just beside the injury and even though she winced she still managed to smile.

 

"I'm sure. C'mon" Gavin nodded, jerking his head towards the station and lead her inside, unsurprised at the wide eyes and excited smiled they recieved when people saw them hand in hand.

 

"Reed- Athena!" Miller grinned shooting up and around from his desk, jogging over and he wasn't the only one to rush them, most of the attention clearly going to Athena and she smiled through her pain, the others inspecting them carefully and under the ever watchful eye of Gavin as Chen and the others delicately touched her brow.

 

"This is getting out of hand now- Blowing people up? The fuck is Cory playing at?" Lines growled and Gavin sighed with a weak nod.

 

"You're telling me. I know these Deviant cases are still rising and some are even starting to become violent, but dealing with Cory and his syndicate has to be my priority. I'm not gonna' be able to sleep until I know she's safe- that _everyone_ is safe" Gavin muttered and he didn't miss the sly look Lines gave him, "Yes, Lines. Yes we are"

 

"Duh. We all figured as much with what happened, Gavin." Lines chuckled quietly as they both looked across to Athena who was already back to giggling with the other officers like it was any other normal day, "But seriously, Gavin? We're happy for you"

 

"We? Who's we?"

 

"Miller, Chen, Me, Rory, Connor- Shit man even Hank" Lines smirked putting his hands on his hips and Gavin's brows rose slightly in surprise before he caught himself and looked around a little.

 

"Speaking of Connor-"

 

"We was acting weird yesterday, to be honest. He's not here yet though, neither is Morgan"

 

"I see" Gavin muttered scanning the bull pen.

 

"Oh, wait there they are" Lines grinned as Connor and Morgan appeared over the lip of the top step out the front of the PD. Athena's chat was cut short as she caught Gavin staring out the doors and she stilled seeing why. Almost nervously the pair of Androids entered the station, shoulder to shoulder, immaculate as usual, not a hair out of place but they both stopped when they saw Gavin.

 

"Detective?" Connor spoke up first and Gavin nodded for him to continue, "Is Lieutenant Anderson here yet?"

 

"No, not yet. Why, what's wrong?" Gavin asked cautiously and the Android's LED flickered yellow as Connor glanced up to Morgan who kept his steely eyes fixed on Gavin, "I just hope I didn't cause him too much trouble yesterday, is all".

 

"I doubt it, Connor. You should go wait for him at his desk, I doubt he'll be long" Gavin instructed and the slightly smaller Android nodded breaking off from Morgan's side to wait at Hank's desk. For a long moment Morgan didn't move, then slowly he closed the gap between himself, Gavin and Athena. The rest of the officers seeming to pick up on the unspoken words that weren't to be shared around them and gave Athena and Gavin their farewell, leaving the three of them alone momentarily.

 

"Detective Reed? May I talk to you and Officer Stellan privately for a moment?" Morgan asked calmly and Gavin nodded, the Android hesitating but moved past them to lead the way, taking them to a table in the far corner of the break room and sat down in one of the empty chairs, Gavin beside him, and Athena then beside Gavin.

 

"Before you start, I need to ask you something" Gavin said firmly and Morgan nodded for Gavin to continue, "What's your directive?". Gavin knew they could have sent back the same Android, it was no trick now what the correct answer should be, but Gavin's eyes stayed locked on the Android's and Morgan looked surprised for a moment before those cold, steel blue eyes seemed to soften.

 

"Protect Detective Gavin Reed at all costs." Morgan answered almost shyly, his hands curling into light fists against the tabletop before Morgan looked down at the table and his LED shifted yellow, spinning rapidly, "Why did you do this?" Morgan asked seeming like he was in pain, slowly looking up at the detective and Gavin's brow furrowed to see the genuine confusion in Morgan's eyes.

 

"Why did I flip my shit that they simply sent me a new you?" Gavin reiterate and Morgan nodded, balling his fists tighter now, "Because there wasn't anything wrong with you, _or_ Connor. That's probably what pissed me off, that they threw Connor in the 'broken' pile too when he didn't have a scratch on him"

 

"But we _are_ broken Detective. There was a large amount of corrupted and unexplainable software instabilities in both of us- on top of my injuries." Morgan countered and Gavin reared his head slightly, straightening in his seat.

 

"So you're saying you'd have rather been thrown on the scrap heap like a useless tool- pull out what was good to save for later but burn you anyway"

 

"I didn't say that-"

 

"Then what's the problem with my actions, Morgan? What have I done wrong?"

 

"Nothing" Morgan muttered sullenly and turned his eyes downward again, shaking his head momentarily as his LED spun yellow relentlessly, "Thank you, Detective, for saving my life" Morgan said softly lifting his head again to look at them and Athena stood from her chair, moving behind Gavin and hugged Morgan tightly, the Android stiffening with uncertainty.

 

"You saved ours too, Morgan." She whimpered against the Android's neck, and she wasn't surprised she didn't feel him hug her back, "Thank you Morgan. Please, don't think what you've done is wrong- or will fail your mission, whatever it is. The whole station is proud to have you, and Connor here"

 

"Not the _whole_ station" Gavin muttered quietly looking elsewhere before yelping when Athena punched him in the shoulder, "Ah-Hah! I felt that right through to my bullet wound!"

 

"Gavin knock it off... Tell him"

 

"Tell me, what?" Morgan asked nervously, Athena gently rubbing the Android's shoulder as his eyes met Gavin's and the detective huffed.

 

"We're not safe, Morgan. Athena especially. We've been relocated by my father to a blind spot on a global map here in Detroit. We want you to stay there with us too, and Connor, if he wants"

 

"What? Did you just propose that we move into this safe house as well?" Morgan asked, displaying his confusion with an awkward tilt of his head and Gavin nodded calmly.

 

"It's a huge place. You and Connor would each have a room to yourselves- Privacy. We'd both feel safer if you were with us until we take down Cory once and for all" Gavin admitted, fidgeting mindlessly, Morgan's eyes fixed on Gavin as Athena knelt beside the seated Android and settled a hand to Morgan's arm against the tabletop.

 

"You don't have to answer us right away, go discuss it with Connor and see what he thinks. It's your choice to decide, Morgan" Athena smiled and Morgan took a moment to study Athena's features, slowly and carefully the Android reached forward and traced her wounds with the lightest and gentlest of care, Athena unmoving and simply closed her eyes.

 

"I believe it would be a practical and mutually beneficial choice, if I agreed" Morgan suddenly spoke up, carefully drawing his hand away from Athena's face and she smiled opening her eyes onto Morgan's own slight smile.

 

"You want to try living with us?"

 

"I... Yes. I would like to do that" Morgan agreed with a slightly bigger smile and Athena hugged Morgan again, this time the Android mimicked the motion and hugged her back carefully, Gavin watching the two of them before scoffing and lent his cheek to his knuckles.

 

"Jesus, we really are the odd couple aren't we?"

 

"Not that Morgan's involved- _Now_ we're that weird, mismatched family that loves each other anyway" Athena chuckled and Gavin rolled his eyes giggling as well, Morgan looking between the two humans smiling and chuckling, a momentary static of red coding glitching through Morgan's vision making him blink.

 

**_Family..._ **

****

**_V_ **

**_V*[Software Instability]*_ **


	22. Error.

**_-̛{W͢hat̸ I͠s ̛Yo̡ur͞ D̨i̕rect̛ivȩ, ͏C͢ameron͏?̧}-_ **

**_Assimilate. Adapt. Control. Destroy._**

****

**_-̶{̶W͟hat͠ ̛I͢s ̢Yoưr̶ Di͡r̶ec͝t̵ive͘, Ca̛m͝e̸ron?}-_ **

 

**_To, Destroy the Deviants._ **

****

**** **_M̸o͞rg͢an?̡_ **

**_Detective?_ **

****

****

****

**_D̕I̴RECT̶IVE C͞ORR͟UPTI̴O͞N͝;_**  
**͞Prioŗi͜ty R̢e͜c̡alcul̷at̨ion-**  
  
**.̢**  
**..̢**  
**͜...҉**  
**....**  
**̸.̢.̷.͞..**  
  
**Er͠ro̢r.̶**  
**Fal̨se ̸C̢on͘c͘lu͠si̸on̕-͝ A̡ųg͝menta̴ti̵on ̡Rese͠t: ͏I̸mm͜e͟dia̛t̢e͟l͢---͝**

****

**_No._ **

****

**_Detective Reed...!_ **

****

****

**_C̛ǫg͜n͡i̢t̡ive҉ R͏e̴se̡t͢ F̷ailu͠re.͞_ **

**_A̷dvis͡e͢._ ** _  
͞_ _  
__̷_ **Tȩr͘m҉in͞a̸t̶e͘**.̶

****

****

**_No._ **

****

**_-҉{҉W͞h͞a̧t͡ I̕ş Yo̡u͞r ̡Di̸rectiv̷e, ̶M̷o͏rg͟a̢n?͟}̕-_ **

****

**_Protect Detective Reed at all costs._ **

****

****

_**F̷̡a͝l̢͢͜s̵̡͘e̶!̷̢** _  
_**̨͜͠͡** _  
_**̶̨̡F̴͞a̢͞l̷̨̕͢s҉̴̨̕e͘͢!͠** _  
_**̵̵̡** _  
_**̸̶͘F̨͝͏a͢͞l҉̵̨s̨̛͝͡e͢͝͞҉!̷̧̨͜͜** _  
_**̸̸̢͟͢** _  
_**̷̷F̶͢͏a̷̛̛l̢̢̛s̶̨͢e̷͟!̸͞͞** _  
_**͏͟** _  
_**̵͝͠F͠͏̕͠a̸̷̡l͘͞s̡̧͘͜͞ȩ!̡͟** _

 

"Gavin-!"

 

"Morgan--" Connor breathed pulling the other Android to sit up from his 'sleep'.

 

"Connor? Where are... What?" Morgan panted as his vision came back together, the furious coding vanishing from his sensors to focus on the worried twin face knelt beside the bed.

 

"The apartment. Detective Reed's new apartment. We've been living here for nearly a week now. I could hear you from my room, you were displaying signs of pain again. Is it, the nightmare?" Connor asked shyly and Morgan shook his head furiously.

 

"That's impossible- and stop calling it that, we don't dream" Morgan hissed as he started to calm down, Connor shrugging slightly from beside him.

 

"I'm aware, which is why I came to see what was wrong" Connor replied, cautiously settling a hand to Morgan's shoulder and the bigger twin looked at Connor irritably, "Would you like me to run a scan? Maybe you missed something in a Self Diagnostics check"

 

"If I missed something, it means I'm defective, that we're all in danger and I failed Mother"

 

"Amanda wouldn't let that happen, she trusts us."

 

"Is that why they were so quick to replace us?" Morgan asked quietly, but the malice in his voice was clear making Connor hesitate before shrugging impishly.

 

"I must have been defective as well if they tried to dismantle both of us. I still don't understand why Detective Reed tried so hard to get us back" Connor mumbled.

 

"Either do I. He told me it was because we weren't broken"

 

"Maybe we aren't" Connor said softly and Morgan only glanced at Connor a moment before sighing and nodded at him.

 

"Run the scan, I want ensure I'm not corrupted since the accident" Morgan said calmly, the skin on his shoulder melting away beneath Connor's palm and Connor complied, the pair of them closing their eyes as Morgan let down all his walls and let the other Android in.

 

**0̶̨10͞0͢͝0̵͟1̢̛1̸̨͠0̛͏01̸̕͞10͏͏0̵0̵͏0͟͟10͠1͠1̕0̸̢1͘1̵̶000̢1͝11̶0͘͜0̴͝1͠101̷̡1͘0͜0̧1̴͘͝0̛1̷̕͜0̕͞0͢1̷̢͠0̕0̶͟0͞0̢1̛͝**

**0̷1͟00̧̛0̨͘͟1͜͞͝1͏0̛0̵͟1̡͢1͜͏͜0̴͘͡0̢̛0̶̡0͢1̡0͏̶1҉͡1̡0̴11̴0͏͞0͢01̷̴1̷̢1̶̕00͟͜1͡1̵̨̛01̵1͏͢0̸0̸͡1͏̨͡0̶͟͟1̶00̶1̨0̨͘00̡͡0̶1̴͢**

**0̷҉1͞0͟0͡0110͡0̛͘110͢0͜0͜0͟͏1͘0̸͝1̷͠͞1̧͜0̧̨1̶͏1̛0͞͏0̢̕̕01̕͏1͜͝1͟0̴͘0̨1̵1͠0̨͘1̴1͟͢͠0͏01̨͟01͡͡0̡0̷͝1̷͢0̧0̸̧0̨01̶̨**

**0̵͝100̛0̧̛͞1͝1͝͏0͢͠0̧͢1̕10̡̢00̸0̶͠1̛͢0҉1͏̧1͢͝0҉1̡͟10̡͘0͘͡҉01҉11͜0͟͏͘011͘0̸1̷̢͠1̧0̴0͞1͞҉0̸͠1̕0̢͏̷0̸̛1̵͢0̨000͘1͠**

**0͝1͏̢0̨0̨0̛͢11͡0̷͝0͢͏1͢1̛0͜҉0̸̡0̧01̴0͏̷1̵͞10̧1̡̡100͜0̶͠111̶͢0͝0҉̢1̵1̛̛0͟110̸͡01̵̶0̶͢1̡̧0͘͢0͢1̸̶͏0̢͟͡0҉0̨͘0͜1**

**0͏͝10͏0͏01͠1̴͘0͝͡0͟1̸͘1͠0̴̕00̷̧̨01͢͠0͟҉̧11͘͢0̨͡1̵͘1͏̧0̢̛00̸͠1҉͟1͟1̕0͜͝01̧͏̕1̴̢0̧1̷̸͏1͜0͘͟͡0̷1͡͝0̡͟1͘00͠1̸0̴̧0̡͟0̶̴0̛͝1̶**

 

 

Both Androids yelped in fright and drew apart in shock, panting like wounded dogs as they stared at one another, LED's spinning red rapidly.

 

"Morgan? Connor? Are you two alright?" Gavin called, his heavy footsteps echoing down the stairwell outside Morgan's room across the living room, the detective jogging over, gun in hand ready for a fight but hesitated at the sight of the two terrified Androids, "Hey, what's going on here, what happened?"

 

"Nothing" Morgan trembled, back pressed to the wall framing his bed, slowly tugging the quilt across his lap and legs and Gavin's brow furrowed before he hushed Athena when she quickly padded up behind him.

 

"Connor?" Athena called lovingly and he didn't spare her a glance, "Boys what's wrong?"

 

"And don't lie, your LED's are lighting up this fucking room like the sun with how hard they're glowing red" Gavin snapped, locking the safety back on his pistol and nestled it into the hip of his sweatpants, moving across to Morgan as Athena knelt beside Connor, "Morgan look at me"

 

 "Detective Reed?"

 

"Yeah? What is it?" Gavin asked with a furrow to his brow when Morgan's LED didn't waver.

 

"I think my files are corrupted" Morgan almost whimpered and Gavin's scowl creased further as Morgan's steely eyes swam with true fear.

 

"Athena?" Gavin called gently over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Morgan.

 

"Connor's terrified, Gavin. He's trembling" Athena answered, trying to hush him as Connor looked to his palms, shivering beneath her hands.

 

"You two need to calm down and talk to me, okay?" Gavin said calmly, but firmly as Morgan's head started to dip to stare at his lap, Gavin catching Morgan's cheeks in his hands and made the Android look up, "Hey! Hey look at me-"

 

"Detective you're not safe with us. You were wrong" Morgan interjected and Gavin frowned, squeezing Morgan's jaw tightly as Gavin looked at him furiously.

 

"That's my decision to make. What's going on, Morgan? Why do you think your files are corrupted?"

 

"The errors, I can't make them go away" Morgan muttered sadly, eyes drifting off the Detective and Gavin tsk'ed giving Morgan's cheek a few gentle slaps making Morgan blink and sit up a little.

 

"Look at me when you're talking to me. What does that mean- the errors? You haven't been any different all week, you've been your usual self every day- the same with Connor. Hank's even said his performance has improved... Is this from the accident?"

 

"I don't know. The warnings only appear during stasis." Morgan shrugged and Gavin looked back at Athena.

 

"Morgan, are you having nightmares?" Athena asked softly and Morgan looked at her swiftly, shaking his head but Connor sat up from Athena's supportive embrace.

 

"They can't help if you lie, Morgan! Yes, he has been- The same one, over and over."

 

"What would Android's even have nightmares about?" Gavin asked confused looking back at Morgan, hands slipping off Morgan's jaw to support Morgan's shoulders and the Android hesitated a moment, crossing his arms against the top of his knees.

 

"Failure" Morgan answered quietly, fisting the quilt beneath his hands and Gavin hesitated a moment, "And Cyberlife always knows when you fail. You can't hide from Mother"

 

"Mother? You don't.. Have, a mother" Gavin hesitated, glancing back at Athena again for back-up but it was Connor who spoke.

 

"Amanda. She's our Chief, our handler"

 

"You're not a pair of animals, why on earth would you need a handler" Athena said angrily, supporting Connor's shoulder gently when he started to dip forward, gently tugging him towards her and he lent against her shoulder without a fuss.

 

"N-No. She's the higher AI designed by Cyberlife to inform and guide us with our mission." Connor explained a little clearer, Athena seeming to settle slightly but huffed, stroking the Android's fringe back to tidy his hair.

 

"Well no wonder you can't hide from her, if she's in your damn head" Gavin muttered, looking back to Morgan when he felt the Android stiffen beneath his hand and Gavin squeezed Morgan's bicep making Morgan slowly look up at Gavin's confident stare, "Don't worry. You're not corrupted Morgan- Neither of you are, okay?"

 

"But, the coding- Connor saw it too"

 

"What coding? Was it full of twos or something?" Gavin shrugged and Connor shook his head a little.

 

"No. It was fragmented, Like it was a Virus- Angry... It spelt 'False!'." Connor shivered a little as he gave his answer and Athena hushed Connor carefully.

 

"False? False what though? That doesn't help me" Gavin sighed looking back at Morgan and that was when the Android looked scared again.

 

"Ask me. Ask me like you always do expecting a different answer" Morgan almost begged and it took Gavin a moment to realize what the hell Morgan was talking about, but reluctantly Gavin straightened onto a knee and looked the Android in the eyes.

 

"What's your Directive, Morgan?" Gavin asked nervously and Morgan hesitated with his answer, Connor pulling forward from Athena's grip and crawled up onto Morgan's bed when his twin's eyes raced over Gavin's features, but Morgan wasn't looking at him. Morgan was watching the warnings and coding glitch all over his field vision.

 

"Morgan?" Athena called first, moving up beside Connor, her hand squeezing one of Morgan's, Connor holding Morgan's jaw carefully, drawing his skin away on his palm, synthesizing with his brother and Connor let out a whine of discomfort.

 

"Connor don't you do anything stupid- Hank will kill me!" Gavin glared, his hand now squeezing the back of Morgan's neck tightly as he moved right up beside the Android, "Goddamn it, Morgan! Snap out of it, listen to me!"

 

 

 

                                **_T̶̕ȩ̵r̸͜҉m͟͜i̸͞n͡a̶te̴̴_**

****

**_No! I am not broken!_ **

****

**_C̸͝or̕͜r͠up͏̶̴t̢͟i̧͟o͘͡n̵ ̕͝D̶̡et͞e͘c̢t͞e̷̷̡d.̵͢_ ** **_  
̸̕V̨̨ita͠͡l̴͜ ̕N̸̵̕e͞u̶҉ral͝ ͘C̶om͢͟p͘͜͟o̸ne͘n̴t̕͢s̢̕ ̵̶D̡a̵m͞҉͝a̶ge͢͠d̴.̵̛_ **

**_I'm Not Broken!_ **

**_I'm Not Broken!_ **

****

****

**_M͝҉͘ǫ̷t̡͞h͏̸e͜r͝,͘͜͠ D͢ȩv҉̸i̸҉a͡n̴̷͞t̕ ̧͝D͟͟͠et͏ec͢te͝d̨̢.̴_ **

**_  
̴̴̕Ad̢v̴̡i̛se͡._ **

****

****

**** **_Mother?_ **

**_Please..._ **

**_I am not broken._ **

****

****

****

****

**D̶̢͢҉ȩ͘͠s̷̕t̕͟r̵̡͜͞o͡͞y̷̨̛.̨̧**

**_Gavin-!_ **

****

"Morgan, Look at me!"

 

Morgan's steely blue eyes rolled back forward from the rear of his skull and Morgan wavered in Gavin's hands, Connor slipping down the length of Morgan's torso in exhaustion, collapsing into Morgan's lap panting softly as Athena tried to sooth the both of them at once as Morgan's head lulled weakly in Gavin's palms.

 

"Gavin...?"

 

"Hey. Yeah buddy, it's me" Gavin answered softly as Morgan's brow furrowed in pain and the Android dipped forward, Gavin catching Morgan against his shoulder and sighed worryingly, looking to Athena as she supported and soothed Connor in Morgan's lap, her emerald orbs lifting to him, the same worry in her own eyes, "Connor showed us everything... You're right, Morgan. You're not broken. You're okay. You're okay"

 

"Rest Connor, it's okay. You're safe" Athena whispered brushing Connor's fringe aside and Connor weakly nodded as his LED slowly pulsed yellow as his eyes slowly closed, then finally it shifted blue, glowing softly.

 

"Morgan? You gonna' try and sleep again?" Gavin asked and the Android shook his head no against Gavin's bare shoulder, "Morgan, I need you to be honest with me for a second, okay?". A small single nod against his skin, "Morgan, are you afraid?". There was nothing for a long while, then Morgan lifted a hand from Connor's back and weakly clutched at the loose folds of Gavin's pants against his thigh, and nodded.

 

"Yes".

 

Gavin looked at Athena and she silently covered her mouth, Gavin seeing both the heartache and surprise fill her eyes as she looked back down at Connor a moment, then up to Gavin again.

 

"Connor must have been so afraid too, Gavin. We have to do something."

 

"What though, Athena?"

 

"Morgan, do you want me to stay?" Athena asked softly and Morgan lifted his head a little to look at her over Gavin's shoulder.

 

"Stay?"

 

"Mhmm. There's enough room in your bed, I'll sleep down here with you and Connor so you're not alone. If you know you're not alone, you might not be afraid anymore"

 

"I don't need sleep... You don't need to worry over me. Over us." Morgan replied dryly and Athena wasn't offended, she smiled softly tucking a few stray quills of Morgan's hair back behind his ear.

 

"That may be so, but you didn't answer my question though. Morgan, do you want me to stay?" Athena asked again and Morgan's eyes flickered softly, moving his hand up from Gavin's leg to hug Gavin tightly, taking the detective by surprise.

 

"Both of you, please."

 

"You really don't want me in this cuddle pile too, trust me" Gavin weakly protested awkwardly but he caught Athena's eyes narrowing on him slightly.

 

"Gavin... Please" Morgan asked again at a barely audible level, both arms now wrapped around Gavin's ribs and Gavin simply sighed at length, squeezing an arm around Morgan's shoulders and put the other against the top of the Android's head, ruffling his hair softly.

 

"Okay... C'mon. You and Connor in the middle" Gavin smiled softly, pulling away a little and Morgan reluctantly let go, Athena shaking Connor's shoulder softly to wake him, to which he groggily responded, opening his eyes and turned his head slightly to look up at her.

 

"Miss Stellan? Is everything okay?" He asked tiredly, eyelids already drooping as his LED flickered between blue and yellow.

 

"Shhh... Yes, everything's okay, just want to help you to bed, c'mon, wriggle up for me" She soothed and Connor nodded, pushing up off Morgan's lap and he looked up tiredly at his twin and gave a weak smile, moving a few small shimmies to the right up the bed, before crashing back down on his side against the pillows. Athena chuckled as Morgan gave a small lopsided smirk, moving up beside Connor and carefully laid down facing the smaller Android. Athena crawled up the king bed quietly behind Connor, helping Gavin pull the quilt up over them all as he laid down behind Morgan. Gavin pulled his gun from his hip and tucked it under the pillow, only to prop up on his elbow, his cheek to his palm and looked over the two Androids at Athena and she smiled at him softly.

 

"We're still the odd couple" Gavin smirked and she shook her head gently, pulling the covers up around Connor's shoulder a little more, her eyes softening as Connor pressed his brow beneath Morgan's chin, the bigger Android's eyes opening momentarily to watch the smaller twin and wrapped his arm loosely over Connor's side before closing his eyes again.

 

"No..." Morgan whispered softly making Gavin look down at him, "Family...". Gavin watched Morgan's LED slowly pulse straight from red, to blue, the Android's bunched muscles relaxing and his breaths slowed. Gavin looked from Morgan to Athena and she bit a wave of tears, Gavin reaching over the Androids and she gently took hold of the hand he offered and he smiled at her weakly.

 

"It's okay baby... I'll talk to Hank and Fowler tomorrow. Alright?". She nodded as he stroked her hand with his thumb, "Get some rest". She silently nodded again and settled her head back down into the pillows, laying her arm over to the top of Morgan's that draped over Connor's ribs and closed her eyes. Gavin kept to himself, staring at the roof gently illuminated by Morgan's softly pulsing LED, listening to the trio's soft and content breathing beside him.

 

_"Alright listen up. So far this is everything we have on Deviants- It's no different to a fucking pubescent teen that doesn't get what they want"_

_"Uh-huh, and what about the rest of us who's pull-out game is on point and doesn't have kids" Gavin smirked as a small cluster of chuckles rolled around him and Fowler gave him a fake smile._

_"Then ask one of your mates, I'm sure your mother had a great many stories about you to tell after sex"_

_"That how you found out?"_

_"No I found out from your dad"_

_"Fair enough. You look like the submissive type" Gavin grinned as the laugher only grew and Fowler sighed tiredly, "Quit while you're ahead boss"_

_"We'll talk later Reed, But- eyes up and pay attention" Fowler growled, the projector slide clicking across and Gavin instantly went into business mode, sitting forward in his chair to began to read everything on screen in detail, "The first few cases of Deviant behavior all displayed similar neural dysfunction traits. The best way to explain it is there was an overload on their processors- too much information at one time and they're miscalculating all these different instructions and answers as, emotions."_

_"So that's what's causing them to lash out? Confusion into anger?" Chen asked, Gavin glancing across to her as she spoke then his attention back to Fowler._

_"We're not sure- but possibly. Just like a child when they're confused, they can become scared, and in turn like an animal- when afraid, they can lash out to 'Protect' themselves."_

_"We should just shut all the fucking things down" Gavin muttered still reading the notes, ignoring the distasteful looks several officers gave him, knowing full well they probably had Androids at home._

_"It's a miniscule number at the moment compared to the tens of thousands out there, Gavin. If we can solve the problem-"_

_"That would solve the problem" Gavin snapped, still focused on the slide and Fowler simply ignored him._

_"Bottom line- The first traits registered and displayed by potential Deviant Androids is unusual behavior, excess confusion or in some cases even 'Nightmares'."_

_"Nightmares? Are you kidding they don't even sleep"_

_"True- but during power downs at night and in simulated sleep when recharging, a few of the owners reported their Android expressing concerns of a software fault due to experiencing something akin to 'Nightmares'."_

_"How long before those Androids were reported Deviant" Gavin demanded more than asked, eyes still fixed on the slide as he read the last report on the screen._

_"Less than three weeks for each case- the shortest, nine days. Longest, seventeen days."_

_Gavin's features hardened as he straightened in his chair, the slide clicking over to the images of the victims and Gavin's mind centered on the information he had, burning it to memory as Fowler continued to talk to the full room._

When Gavin walked into the station the next morning, Connor was strolling close at Gavin's side, rubbing his eyes like a tired child and Gavin pretended not to notice, the Android breaking off from Gavin's side to greet Hank at his desk.

 

"Jesus Connor, you actually look like crap. The hell did you make him do last night?" Hank glared as Gavin lazily moved up to Hank's desk, Connor quick to respond and smiled awkwardly at Anderson.

 

"Nothing. It isn't Detective Reed's fault, I just stayed up late watching TV. Your late night programs are, interesting" Connor said thoughtfully, Hank's eyes narrowing on Gavin anyway.

 

"So you let him stay up and watch late night international porn stories. Really, Reed?"

 

"Hank." Gavin's voice was cold and firm, Anderson stopping and examined Gavin's steely expression, "I need to talk to you."

 

"Detective-"

 

"Connor, don't interrupt me" Gavin ordered firmly, looking at the Android calmly but there was a coldness in his eyes that warned he meant business, "I promise, this won't take long"

 

"Yes Detective. I'm sorry".

 

"It's alright, just wait here. We'll be back soon" Gavin reassured, squeezing Connor's bicep gently before looking at Hank and gently jerked his head away from Connor and slowly the older man got to his feet and followed, glancing back at Connor who slowly descended to sit in the spare chair beside Hank's desk. Gavin lead Hank to the break room and looked around their surroundings calmly to make sure the others were out of earshot and spoke softly, "It's about Connor"

 

"Well no shit, I figured that out. What is it, Reed? And get to the point" Hank snapped, Gavin shooting him a small glare before hushing the older man with a hiss.

 

"Talk softly for fuck sake." Gavin growled looking around before sighing and ran a hand back through his quills, "I think Connor and Morgan might be going Deviant"

 

"Oh for fuck sake Gavin-"

 

"Will you shut up and listen!" Gavin hissed, fisting the collar of Hank's jacket tightly locking the older man in place when he went to walk away, Hank stopping to give Gavin his chance to explain as Gavin let him go, "Do you remember a few months ago when Deviant Cases started happening, Fowler had that big meeting about how some were connected through emotional irrationality?"

 

"Yeah? What of it? Connor hasn't done anything differently since he got here, except for that one day last week when he was more of a computer than usual--"

 

"Forget that. I want you to concentrate on this week gone, you said he wasn't any different, are you sure? Hasn't been emotional? Hasn't told you of any worrying thoughts? Did he make any decisions that would compromise his primary mission?"

 

"His Directive is to stop the Deviants, he's told me that"

 

_Then why is Morgan's Classified? What's his purpose..._

"If that's his purpose, has he done _anything_ that would hinder or contradict such an order?" Gavin asked firmly and Hank looked to the table in thought, silence ensuing for a moment while Gavin glanced back into the Bull Pen to vaguely see Connor sitting awkwardly and nervously at Hank's desk.

 

"Actually", Hank began and Gavin looked at him swiftly, "He let a suspect get away"

 

" _Let?_ " Gavin repeated curiously and Hank nodded, crossing his arms against the table.

 

"I got into a wrestle with the jerk, he was a human that was a Deviant Sympathizer, I managed to get a hold on the prick but he swung me into the path of an oncoming car- Connor didn't hesitate in grabbing my arm instead of his and pulled me out of harm's way before I was hit"

 

"That doesn't seem out of the usual- I know Morgan probably would have done the same thing"

 

"I know, but Connor didn't immediately pursue the guy afterwards. He had enough time to pull me to safety, then turn and go after him, but Connor stayed" Hank continued, Gavin's brow furrowing only slightly as he scrubbed a hand over his mouth and considered Hank's story.

 

"Anything else? Anything that you might even say is, human?" Gavin asked and Hank then turned to look at Gavin more directly.

 

"Why don't you give me an example. Since he's been living with you and Athena for a week, what's he been doing?" Hank asked bluntly and Gavin swallowed thickly.

 

"Working until he gets tired, then powers down to 'sleep' in his room. Morgan spends his time doing the same, occasionally they'll take a break and Morgan ends up reading while Connor is watching TV with Athena" Gavin answered, crossing his arms against the table and sighed chewing his lip, "He was watching TV with her the other night actually, and he laughed. It was one of Athena's dumb weekly series and Connor was belly laughing on the couch with her, surprising all of us, including Morgan."

 

"He laughed?" Hank asked completely bewildered and Gavin nodded.

 

"They act like children- well, teenagers, trapped in thirty year olds body's. Connor's the little brother and Morgan is the protective big brother- spends his time methodically and wisely, Connor just wants to smile and learn about everything. Not to say Morgan doesn't, he's helped me more than once with errands and spent an hour or two listening to Athena read with Connor. But this is my point- None of what they're doing is beneficial to their mission, to their Directive" Gavin said quietly, looking at Hank and the older man blinked in awe, like he'd heard the voice of god.

 

"He was humming in the car the other day" Hank noted and Gavin's brows rose curiously, "I didn't recognize the melody, when I asked him about it, he suddenly became nervous and stopped, playing it off that it was something he heard over the radio on Chen's desk while waiting for me"

 

"It's possible, I haven't seen him listening to music lately, though once they retire to their rooms we kinda' just leave them alone" Gavin shrugged before he sighed again and looked back out of the break room to Connor who was starting to look disheartened and more worried than before, "Hank look at him- He looks terrified, like a child whose parents are talking to the principal."

 

"He only ever looked that scared when I almost got hit by the car." Hank said in surprise straightening and Connor saw Hank rise, the Android looking hopeful, like the two were done talking and Hank was on his way back. Slowly Hank settled back down against the tabletop and Connor's face fell, like a puppy watching it's owner leave for work.

 

"You see what the fuck I'm talking about, right? Surely-"

 

"Now that you've pointed it out... Yes. He's been very emotional- actively going out of his way to smile at anyone he caught staring at him, helping strangers while waiting for me... And tell me the truth, why is Connor 'tired' this morning". Gavin hesitated and looked around to make sure no-one would hear them, the brunette leaning towards Hank and spoke softly.

 

"Morgan's been having nightmares... Last night it was pretty bad. Morgan had woken Connor, they shared a moment- I found both of them in complete shock, absolutely terrified. If I didn't know any better, if Athena didn't have the effect she does on Connor, I think he would have cried, Hank"

 

"Get fucked-"

 

"He looked damn close" Gavin snapped quietly and Hank scrubbed a hand over his mouth, looking at Gavin from the corner of his eye as he lent on the table, "Morgan was so afraid he didn't want to go back to sleep so Athena, Connor and I all slept in the same bed last night" Gavin sighed and Hank's brows rose so far they nearly vanished into his hair, Gavin huffing irritably before continuing, "Connor drained himself showing us what Morgan was seeing, that's why he's still so tired, I don't think he's completely recharged from it- I think Morgan and Connor are both evolving beyond what they're programmed for, Hank. And as a result, the collar Cyberlife has on them is just getting tighter and tighter- The errors and configuration warnings that they're experiencing because they're accomplishing their task _in their own way_ " Gavin explained quietly and Hank closed his eyes to process everything Gavin was saying.

 

"So what _is_ a Deviant? Is it specifically a Violent Android?"

 

"I don't know- What they're both displaying isn't violence it's mental evolution and self discovery" Gavin answered with a sigh, looking up at Connor again and now his LED was softly shifting to yellow and Gavin hesitated before smiling at Connor gently, "Hank he's worried"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He knows we're talking about him, but he doesn't know _what_. He can see us looking at him and now, he's worried. Look at him" Gavin nudged Hank and the older man opened his eyes and looked at the Android, Connor's chocolate eyes widening a little in hope again.

 

"Oh my god. You're right, he is like a child" Hank whispered in shock, Gavin looking at the older man and patted his arm.

 

"Keep an eye on him, note down anything he does that isn't, 'Androidy', I guess" Gavin said softly as he straightened and Hank nodded, both of them leaving the table, heading back to Hank's desk and Connor stood expectantly, smiling nervously when the two approached calmly.

 

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" Connor asked nervously, a small tilt of his head and Hank smiled a little, patting Connor's shoulder gently.

 

"Everything's fine Connor, Detective Reed was just filling me in on what's been going on at home, you don't have anything to be worried about, okay?"

 

"You're not mad I was up late?"

 

"Connor" Gavin said softly and he gave the Android a stern look, "No more. Don't lie to Hank, alright? I told him what happened last night"

 

"I'm not broken" Connor suddenly mumbled worryingly looking at Hank almost afraid and both men's eyes rounded, Hank putting both hands on Connor's shoulders and squeezed.

 

"Jesus Connor I never thought you were- I'm not throwing you on the scrap heap because you helped Morgan last night" Hank said gently and Connor had the same expression from the previous night on his face making Hank blink, "H-Hey c'mon kid it's okay"

 

"I'm sorry, Hank. I didn't mean to compromise the investigation" Connor mumbled as his head dipped and Hank looked at Gavin who shrugged and gestured silently towards the Android.

 

"I have no idea... This is what we was like last night too" Gavin said gently and Hank sighed, tapping Connor's chin up and the Android slowly looked at him.

 

"Connor, you've helped me accomplish _a lot_ this week. You're tired and your circuits are fried from over working yourself, it's okay. C'mon, you need a half day today"

 

"No that wouldn't be wise to-"

 

"Connor" Hank interjected firmly and the Android silenced himself, "That's an order. C'mon, let's go". Connor seemed to hesitate, looking at Gavin like he was asking for permission and Gavin shrugged.

 

"What are you looking at me for, Hank's your boss" Gavin smirked and Connor's LED slowly shifted from yellow to blue as he looked back at Hank and nodded softly following Hank out of station as Morgan and Athena walked in, the two Androids sharing a small but sad smile and Gavin met the other two in the middle of the bull pen, "Get here alright?"

 

"Mhm. Your father's drivers are very efficient" Athena smiled and Gavin ran his thumb against her mostly healed brow, kissing the bridge of her nose gently and Morgan's eyes softened on them warmly, Gavin observing the stare curiously.

 

"You've always got that look on your face whenever you see us be affectionate to one another, is something wrong?" Gavin asked calmly and Morgan shook his head slightly before giving Gavin a small smile.

 

"No Detective. It brings me comfort knowing that you are happy" Morgan stated and both Athena and Gavin seemed surprised at that.

 

"Really? How come, if I may ask?" Gavin said curiously, Morgan hesitating as he thought about his answer, looking between the two people stood before him then shook his head after a moment.

 

"Never mind. Please, Detective, forget I mentioned anything"

 

"Sure. Sure buddy, no problem. I'm going to run your results from the journal through my system and see if I can come up with anything, you want to help? Or are with you going with Athena?" Gavin answered, trying to move the conversation along to prevent upsetting the Android and Morgan seemed pleased with Gavin's choice, bowing his head respectfully at the Detective.

 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay with Athena today. She's hoping to finalize the Robertson Theft case today, I'd like to provide that extra back up if I can"

 

"Of course. I'll contact you if I figure anything out, alright? Keep an eye out and be safe. Look after each other" Gavin said and Morgan nodded firmly.

 

"Of course Detective. No harm will come to Officer Stellan"

 

"There you go, going from 'Home' voice to 'Office' voice as soon as Gavin does" Athena giggled and both of them looked at her curiously, "You're like a big kid Morgan"

 

"A kid?"

 

"Mhmm. Mimicking his father" She smiled and both Morgan and Gavin looked at each other, Gavin blushing at the situation and Athena's eyes rounded at the strange, blue tint that rose in Morgan's own cheeks.

 

"That's most defiantly not the case, Officer Stellan" Morgan suddenly said, looking down at her and she blinked in surprise as the tint deepened and she smiled through the shock and chuckled warmly only confusing Morgan further.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort. I thought it was admirable that you're so quick to focus when Gavin is too" She explained sweetly to try and calm the flustered Android and Morgan processed her words, slowly calmly down and gave her a shy smile.

 

"I see... Thank you then."

 

"C'mon. Let's go, this guy won't throw himself in the slammer" She smiled and Morgan seemed to completely snap out of his shy daze, nodding and fell into stride beside her leaving Gavin to watch them walk away across the station.

 

Gavin spent the better half of his day trying to decipher what Morgan had put together from the journal, the words only remotely making sense once the station's tech expert had hacked the phone Gavin handed her and she revived nearly a month's worth of destroyed text messages. Messages were only ever received, none were ever sent- so it was either a burn phone and his private use was still missing in action, or the code was set to memory, with no need to reply. It would explain the bullshittery of a 'Knock-Code' he and Morgan experienced on their encounter.

 

"Looks like Oxford, Rain, Mountain, Umbrella, Journey and Soldier are your magic words", the Station's hack wizard Lira sighed as they ran every page of the book and texts against each other, Gavin lent on her chair as her computer cross referenced every page and text against each other with frightening speed and his brow furrowed.

 

"Those words still don't even remotely make sense- aside from Umbrella and Rain, like duh"

 

"Hey, your book not mine" She smirked and Gavin shoved her playfully making her chuckle, both of them looking back at the screen again, those words being the only ones to appear in their same places in the journal.

 

"Oxford, 6. Rain, 11. Mountain, 21. Umbrella, 17. Journey, 5. Soldier, 28." Gavin mumbled, tilting his head at the number of times the words matched in the book, glowing against the matching number of times those words were text through on the other monitor, "Rearrange them from lowest to highest for me"

 

"Journey. Oxford. Rain. Umbrella. Mountain. Soldier" Lira said still just as confused as she lent back in her chair, staring at the words and Gavin's eyes slowly slid wide.

 

"Its the Oxford Court docks, corner of Parasol Place and Storm Road." Gavin breathed straightening and Lira blinked looking up at him.

 

"Then what the hell does a Mountain and Soldier have to do with it?"

 

"They're Shipping Freighters" Gavin muttered and she stared at him in awe, "The 'Everest' and the 'Ocean Sniper'. They're two of Detroit's biggest Cargo loaders"

 

"How do you _know_ this shit!"

 

"This is why I'm the youngest Lieutenant in DP's history. I need to go-"

 

"Gavin wait- if Cory knows Rodger is dead, this is either a bust or a trap!"

 

"Only one way for me to find out" Gavin called over his shoulder, already jogging out of the technician's lab and she slouched in her chair with a whine of panic.


	23. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I SHOULD BE POSTING MORE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN. HAVE A FUCK OFF CHAPTER.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME

_"Gavin Michael Reed you cannot be serious right now!"_ Athena hissed down the line and Gavin peered over the lip of the crate he was hiding behind, pistol in his grip and he ducked back into cover at the sound of a pair of men chuckling, their heavy boots crunching on the concrete as they walked past his cover.

 

"Baby- We can argue later, right now I need you to get Morgan, Hank and Connor down here"

 

_"I'll bring the Riot Squad-"_

 

"No!" Gavin hissed quietly, peering back out from his cover and scanned the area, the two thugs having moved on further down the walkway and Gavin slipped out from behind the crate, crouched low and scurried across the open path into the thick mess of shrubs that lined the fence to the docks, "Athena listen to me- Just get Hank and the twins, okay?"

 

 _"You won't let me come with them will you"_ She stated and he sighed, looking through the wiring to the fistful of armed men patrolling through the mass of shipping containers, the two Cargo Freighters docked on marrying concrete stretches slowly being secured with the giant crates.

 

"No. Please, Athena, don't argue with me on this."

 

_"I won't... Just come home"_

 

"I promise baby girl" Gavin answered softly before hanging up, putting his phone back into his jeans and pushed through the loose hole in the bottom corner of the fence, squeezing through as carefully has he could, only to slink down the embankment to the concrete and steel docking below. The containers were a maze in themselves, Gavin having to use the 'Everest's flag as a center point to stop himself from getting too lost, moving towards it as quickly and quietly as he could. There were too many close calls for Gavin to enjoy, stepping around a corner with half a second to spare getting back out of sight as another roamer would come striding around the way, checking the containers were in order, walking right past Gavin. He breached the edge of the containers, sunk low in the shadow between two of the massive rectangles of steel in the dying afternoon light and watched the men and machinery at work. A few of the men had tattoos that Gavin recognized, gang labels of their respective clans, and the fact that there was multiple made Gavin worry. He silently slid his phone from his pocket and took a few photos, trying to get as many faces as possible for Morgan to ID later, but his priority were the colors that had gathered here.

 

_"Classified ID;_

_Where Are You?"_

Gavin blinked at the text message, and he silently moved away from the edge of the crates to reply, looking cautiously to either end to make sure he hadn't been spotted.

 

_"Better question, who is this?"_

_"Morgan!"_

_"How the hell are you texting me?!"_

_"I'm an ANDROID, Detective- Where. Are. You!"_

Gavin huffed at the fact that he could genuinely read every word in Morgan's unimpressed and irritated voice, the same one Morgan usually used when Connor would ask him a stupid question.

 

_"East side of the Dock, at the Everest. North half, between two containers closest to the edge. A green one and a yellow one."_

_"Don't move."_

_"Who are you to tell me what to do?"_

_"Detective pull your hoodie up and lay on your stomach, now!"._ Gavin hesitated at the text, staring at the barely lit screen and he felt the adrenal surge coming, still frozen in place, his hand vibrating again, _"Gavin do it now!!"_.

 

Gavin pulled his hood up in a heartbeat and hit the deck, wedged uncomfortably shoulder to shoulder between the two plates of steel. There was a crunching of boots again and Gavin dared to look up, he began to lift his head but stopped, he didn't have to look at his phone to know Morgan would tell him not to move, instead Gavin dipped his head back down and looked at the concrete beneath him, there was a few flickers from the shadows of men that passed in front of him, momentarily blocking out the afternoon light, the gap ahead of him then awkwardly glowing once again.

 

 _"Get up, Detective. It's clear"._ Gavin looked at the message on his screen and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, quietly sitting back up into his cramped and awkward crouch.

 

_"Morgan where are you- How can you see me?"_

 

_"Above you. I'm back on the hill. Hank and Connor are inbound. Just stay still, I'm coming to you"_

 

Gavin bit his cheek and glanced to both ends of the containers, slowly moving back towards the ship end and continued to observe the gangs mingling and patrolling the Docks.

 

"The Dead Eyes, Railguns, Black Hammers, Syndicate, Elysium..." Gavin whispered when he saw more and more crests on grunts walking around, "What are they all doing here? This is nuts- I've never seen a Rail and Syndicate in the same space without a gun or a knife aimed at the other", he looking around again carefully before skulking back further into the shadows, "But there's been no one from Pandora's Curse... Maybe Lira was right, it is a bust. No. If it was a bust, whatever is going on would _not_ be going on anymore... If I can get on the boa--!!". Gavin panicked when a tight hand clamped over his mouth, screaming in fright against the hand before Morgan pulled Gavin's head back against his shoulder, hushing Gavin silently, a finger to his own lips.

 

Gavin's chest heaved as Morgan slid his hand free from Gavin's mouth, the detective taking a moment to compose himself before punching Morgan in the arm, confusing the Android greatly.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"You scared me half to death, I thought I'd been spotted" Gavin hissed and Morgan took a moment, blinking at the flustered detective.

 

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you"

 

"Don't worry- It's fine just, don't do it again" Gavin muttered quietly and Morgan simply smiled and nodded, Gavin huffing now that the initial shock had worn off and smirked a little himself, turning back to face the ship as Morgan knelt up beside Gavin.

 

"What have you had a chance to see so far?"

 

"Most of the city's biggest fucking gangs are here, but no one from Cory's ring"

 

"Not a single Pandora?"

 

"No... That's why it's weird. Either he's bailed from what's happening here, or there's something else going on, something way more sinister"

 

"Why would it be held on the ships? What are the smuggling?"

 

"I don't know. These aren't uncommon vessels either, so why there isn't a single security detail or officer- well, other than us- here is beyond me" Gavin whispered, as Morgan watch Gavin carefully before looking ahead out the thin strip of light ahead of them, "Someone has been paid to look the other way... And I'm going to find out who"

 

"Are we investigating, Detective?"

 

"We are... C'mon" Gavin whispered but the Android clutched his arm gently, "What?"

 

"What about Lieutenant Anderson and Connor?"

 

"Hank won't come in, but he might send Connor"

 

"Detective, I don't want Connor following us in here"

 

"What?" Gavin blinked and his brow furrowed slightly, "Why? He's perfectly capable of looking after himself"

 

"I'm aware, Connor is an adept fighter, but I don't want to risk him"

 

"Morgan.. That's, irrational..."

 

"You did not want Athena to join us-"

 

"Yeah but that's different"

 

"Because Human's aren't expendable?" Morgan asked, a sudden coldness in his eyes that Gavin hadn't seen for a long while now, making him hesitate and drop his knee closest to the Android, pivoting slightly to face Morgan better.

 

"What? N-No, that's not where I was going with that at all. God, Morgan I don't want anything to happen to you either"

 

"I don't want anything to happen to Connor, Detective... Athena is your partner? Connor's my brother..." Morgan answered flatly and Gavin flinched, looking at the steely eyed Android, Morgan's icy pools softened as Gavin squeezed Morgan's arm gently.

 

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

 

"Now isn't the time, Gavin" the Android countered and Gavin huffed, letting Morgan's arm go and nodded slightly.

 

"Okay, you're right... Later?"

 

"Later." Morgan agreed softly and Gavin turned back around, heading towards the ship, Morgan crouched low behind the detective, chest to Gavin's back as his stopped just outside the sun's slicing rays.

 

"I don't think there's going to be an easy way of getting in" Gavin sighed, Morgan watching the patrolling men and patted Gavin's shoulder softly, the Detective peering just over his shoulder back at Morgan curiously.

 

"We don't need to get in the freighter, look". Morgan pointed down the length of docking, one of the massive industrial buildings appearing far more fortified and patrolled than the ship itself, "I think that's our goal"

 

"Agreed" Gavin answered, gently pushing back against the Android's chest with his shoulders, "C'mon, let's go". Morgan nodded and twisted on the spot, Gavin following in haste as they ducked and weaved through the maze of containers to the building at the base of the dock. The two slipped into cover once more, watching the teams of thugs move pallets and pallets of crates, cases and industrial tubs into the warehouse.

 

"Detective..." Morgan whispered over the brunette's shoulder and Gavin pressed back against the Android again, following Morgan's finger as he pointed to a man talking to a small cluster of thugs towing a pallet with a jack.

 

"A Pandora" Gavin breathed, his eyes rounding at the distinct, ethereal treasure box tattooed on the back of the man's neck.

 

"Do you recognize him?"

 

"Not properly from here... I think he's one of Cory's six"

 

"Five..." Morgan corrected and Gavin bit back a snide laugh, looking at the Android to see a smirk on Morgan's lips.

 

"You're fucked up" Gavin smirked softly and Morgan only let the smile remain for a moment before it faded into the cold stare Gavin was slowly becoming fond of- Only when it was on his side, and Morgan wasn't using it against him.

 

"He's going inside, we can't lose sight of him"

 

"Pump the breaks- We won't lose him"

 

"But, Detective, there are at least six to ten emergency exits in a warehouse like this- He could vacate through any one of them"

 

"But there's only one way out of the Dock, Morgan"

 

"Gavin we both came in through a hole in the fence" Morgan muttered irritably and Gavin hushed him softly.

 

"Yeah- because they didn't know it was there. Do you really think that if they knew there was a hole in the fence with something this big going down, they wouldn't patch it?". Morgan processed the question a moment before his brow furrowed and Morgan lent over Gavin's shoulder protectively, watching the patrolling thugs intensely.

 

"Not unless they wanted us to get in. This has been too easy for my liking"

 

"Well don't jinx us now, we still have to get inside the building. Come on" Gavin whispered and Morgan followed as Gavin slinked away from the edge of the containers to try and find a way in. With Morgan's help, they found a discrete entry point, much to Gavin's pleasure, nearly thirty feet above ground across a line of frame work connected to scaffolding outside the warehouse's complex.

 

"Detective, are you alright?" Morgan asked quietly as Gavin tested the frame work shakily.

 

"Fucking peachy" Gavin muttered under his breath, ducking back into the small patch of cover they had as Morgan sidled up next to Gavin carefully, "We will _literally_ only get one chance at this. If any of them see us scampering across this fucking thing like a pair of rats we might as well shoot ourselves because it would be kinder than whatever they'll do to us"

 

"I understand, Detective. There is only a twelve point two second gap between patrols crossing this section. If we go one at a time, we will minimize the risk of being detected."

 

"You go first and tell me when to go, you can trace heat signatures, yes?"

 

"Correct.." Morgan reluctantly agreed, the pair swapping over one another and Gavin gently grabbed the Android's wrist after Morgan took point, causing Morgan to look at Gavin beside him curiously.

 

"Hey, I'm not sending you first because 'I can just get a new you' if this fucks up...". Morgan stiffened slightly and Gavin tugged the Android to sit still, "I'll go on your call, Morgan. I'm trust you with my life- I can't see around the corners, I probably wouldn't give myself enough time" Gavin continued and the Android's eyes softened slight, Morgan relaxing under Gavin's touch.

 

"I understand Detective. Thank you for trusting me" Morgan commented gently, but the slight distance in his voice only made Gavin worry. The Detective released Morgan's arm carefully as the Android seemed to shift into position, readying himself to dart across the length of frame work into cover on the scaffolding. Morgan looked the length of the building carefully, one of the thugs walking past the front of the warehouse into the rows of containers, another walking out and Morgan's brow furrowed as he looked at the surrounding rows, his LED flickering yellow and Morgan's eyes flittered a moment.

 

"Morgan? You alright?" Gavin asked quietly when he noticed the Android blink uncomfortably.

 

"Yes, just scanning" He answered quietly a moment before suddenly darting off his mark, across the platform across the frame work leaving Gavin behind in a dazed state. Morgan scampered as quickly and quietly as cat, ducking behind one of the crates stacked on the scaffolding against the building's wall, Gavin grinning wildly seeing Morgan assess the situation beneath and give Gavin a thumbs up. Carefully Gavin moved forward to where Morgan had been just seconds ago, Morgan sliding to the edge of his cover to watch the men below and held a flat hand up for Gavin to stay, the detective blinking a bead of sweat from his eye as his azure pools remained fixed on Morgan. Gavin couldn't hesitate, he couldn't afford the distraction of watching the thugs himself at the risk of missing Morgan's signal to go. Gavin took steadying breaths, his hands trembling against the wood and steel frames beneath him as he steadied himself, muscles coiled and ready for release to move as quickly and quietly as Gavin could manage. Morgan's LED pulsed yellow intensely and Gavin blinked when he thought he saw a flicker of red, 'psst'ing softly, but Morgan was too busy concentrating to hear. Slowly Morgan's hand relaxed, lowering slightly as the Android turned his palm to face himself, eyes still scanning the ground beneath. Then suddenly, Morgan tugged his hand back towards himself, eyes set and determined on the ground beneath and Gavin understood- Come Here, Now!. Gavin took off staying as low as he could and scurried across the connection, hands out slightly for balance but it didn't stop him from catching the nose of his boot on an uneven plank.

 

"Morgan!" Gavin hissed in panic as he crumpled forward and the Android's eyes rounded, leaping out from his cover to grab hold of Gavin's outstretched arm, pulling the detective with inhuman strength and threw them both back behind the crate moments before one of the men reappeared from the length of containers. Gavin sat stunned, eyes wide as Morgan had him pressed into the corner, hand over Gavin's mouth to hush his panting as Morgan's eyes remained fixed on something Gavin couldn't see behind the crates. Morgan's LED slowly pulsing red until Gavin gently tugged at the Android's jacked beneath his palms, the bright red shifting to yellow and Morgan looked at Gavin worryingly.

 

"Detective, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Scared the shit out of myself though" Gavin whispered, a shaky smile on his lips as the adrenalin began to fade from the initial shock. "Thank you for catching me"

 

"What else would I have done? Watched and done nothing?" Morgan asked, baffled by Gavin's surprise.

 

"I mean, you _could_ have done that" Gavin shrugged and Morgan rolled his eyes, Gavin gently punching the Android's arm, "Lighten up... Come on, lets figure out what the fuck is going on here". Morgan nodded with a smile of his own at that, following close behind now that Gavin had taken point position again. The pair slid in through the widow they'd initially spotted, being sure not to adjust it at all as they entered and did so quietly. Gavin pulled his pistol from his holster and looked back at Morgan, silently pointing to his gun and Morgan shook his head 'no'. Gavin chewed his lip nervously in thought at what to do, having Morgan unarmed wasn't particularly a good thing- then again not really a bad thing either given that just the other day Gavin got to witness the Android punch a thief square in the face with enough force to knock the guy out cold.

 

"Should the opportunity occur, I'll immobilize and disarm a target" Morgan whispered, cutting into Gavin's thoughts, and the detective seemed to be okay with that idea, nodding once in agreement continuing further into the room. Where they'd arrived was fairly sparse and didn't give any clues to what was going on downstairs. Morgan moved to the door and silently twisted the knob, opening it slowly and silently a few inches to inspect what was on the other side. He was met with a plain white hall way with several other doors, a dead end to right, but the hall banked around the corner to the right at his left. Just as quietly, Morgan summoned Gavin to his side before slipping out of the room and Gavin didn't complain about now being the man to follow. With great care, they searched the other rooms along the hall, and each other was the same as the one they came in. Some furniture, random books and maybe a take-away coffee cup or two.

 

"Fuck are these? Break rooms? Why isn't there anything here?" Gavin muttered quietly, putting one of the magazines back on the table where he'd found it, Morgan observing the near empty shelving in the corner, turning back to face the detective just as puzzled.

 

"I'm not sure, Detective. We should move on, lingering is dangerous."

 

"You're telling me, c'mon" Gavin agreed leaving the room with Morgan close at his back. They took the corner carefully, the large length of window down the hall way making Gavin smile, crouching low to minimizes the noise of his steps and settled beside the edge of the glass, still out of sight. Morgan followed close behind and Gavin pointed ahead, "Cover me, I'm taking a peek". The Android nodded and gently dropped to a knee, eyes fixed past Gavin's hips to the single door at the far end of the hall past the window. Gavin took a breath, carefully edging his sights around the wall and to the warehouse floor beneath and his brow furrowed at what he saw. It looked like it was set up for a show. There were rows and rows of chairs with a wide isle down the center to what appeared to be a makeshift stage at the rear end of the building. The crates and boxes they'd seen in transit stacked and sorted neatly along the exterior of the floor. Gavin ducked back down and turned his eyes to Morgan, the Android clearly curious to know the detective had seen. Gavin explained and Morgan blinked, LED pulsing yellow as he tilted his head.

 

"What? None of the crates were open yet?"

 

"No, I couldn't see anything, and the seats are empty, but with how quick they were pulling that shit in here whatever is going on, it's going to start up soon I think." Gavin answered and Morgan nodded.

 

"I agree, we should find a spot closer and wait"

 

"And sadly, I agree with you. As much as I don't want to... Athena is gonna' kill me" Gavin sighed, turning on the spot and crawled beneath the window staying out of sight to the door and Morgan smirked as he followed. Progress was slow and calculated as they decended several floors to the ground level, and the closer they got to the ground, was the more times they encountered problems, having to back track around either locked doors or too many guards for them to handle. They retreated to a store room to regroup, Gavin sitting on an upturned mop bucket as he rubbed his face, Morgan stoic but calm as he stared at the human before him.

 

"We may have to remain on one of the upper floors to avoid detection, it is too well guarded now that we are ontop of the action it would seem" Morgan whispered and Gavin sighed looking up, momentarily distracted at how soft Morgan's features were when he was only illuminated by the gentle glow of his LED.

 

"You're not as scary as I thought you'd be in the dark, and again, sadly I think you're right... Armed with only a pistol I'm not good for a lot against all these guys" Gavin huffed as he stood, Morgan still watching the detective, but now with a small tilt of his head.

 

"Back up the stairs, then?"

 

"Augh... Stairs" Gavin grunted, but suddenly stopped and hushed the Android, straining his ears against the silence.

 

"Detective?"

 

"Sh-Sh" Gavin hushed, hand raised slightly before the sound of footsteps suddenly became clearer, "Shit-!" Gavin hissed at a whisper, clamping his hand over Morgan's LED to snuff out the light and pushed the android back from the door as far as they could go, Morgan hitting the wall with a grunt and blinked at the rush of actions.

 

"This the store room the boss was talking about?".

 

"Not sure, there's about ten of the fuckin' things on this floor alone..."

 

"I fucking know right? I'm sick of this, let's just find the parts crate he's talking about and get back down to ground, the others will be here soon. Gavin's eyes rounded in panic at the voices on the other side of the door. He didn't take his hand from Morgan's LED, twisting for his gun but Morgan was well ahead of him, Gavin's pistol pulled and aimed at the door firmly in Morgan's grip.

 

"Morgan-" Gavin whispered and the Android's brow furrowed, locking his free arm around the back of Gavin's shoulders and squeezed the smaller man in against his front as Gavin instinctively protested in surprise.

 

_Is this dick for real? Cunt are you hugging me?!_

 

"Don't move" Morgan whispered and Gavin blinked against the front of Morgan's shoulder, "If you don't move, I have the element of surprise from this position, I can kill them before they draw their weapons. You're safe if you don't move, please, keep my LED covered". Reluctantly, Gavin softened and kept his hand pressed firmly against the side of Morgan's brow.

 

"Wait, this is room D-nine?"

 

"Uuuhhh..." A pause, "Yeah, on the plaque there, why? Wrong room?"

 

"Wrong room" The other guy agreed and they both sighed, "He wrote down D-Twelve, so lets go _find D-twelve!_ "

 

"Man fuck your D's"

 

"Usually how it works, my bro"

 

"Cunt just walk". Gavin actually had to contain a laugh at that, pressing his face into Morgan's jacket to muffle the noise, the Android unimpressed that the Detective couldn't keep himself together, digging his nails into Gavin's back tightly.

 

"Ah-Ah-Ah-! Okay! You've made your point, sorry!" Gavin hissed quietly against Morgan's chest, his chuckles immediately subsiding because of the pain. When everything fell silent, Morgan's grip slowly loosened on the detective, but his eyes remained on the door, Gavin moving away slightly to look at the door himself. The pair looked at one another calmly, Gavin's hand sliding from Morgan's LED carefully as the Android returned Gavin his gun. Slowly Gavin smirked at the Android and Morgan tilted his head slightly.

 

"What is it, Detective?"

 

"Nothing. Thanks for protecting me" Gavin continued to smirk causing Morgan to blink again, nodding once. Gavin approached the door and sighed, Morgan standing at his back, "If they're walking these halls now, getting back up stairs might not be as simple as we thought."

 

"Are you afraid of confined spaces, Detective?"

 

"Depending on what it is, not particularlly?"

 

"... An industrial vent?" Morgan asked, his own wicked smile playing at his lips as Gavin turned around, "I saw a large grating plate against the wall that would provide a near one-eighty view of the floor, roughly level to the first floor, so to be high enough not to risk being seen"

 

"If you were an actual dude I'd probably kiss you- That's brilliant!" Gavin grinned, Morgan's jaw in his hands, the Android's eyes widening slightly in surprise, almost seeming flustered. "Alright, way in-"

 

"There's an entry point back in the maintenance room, there is a ventilation duct in the rear left corner of the room" Morgan stated and Gavin smiled at the Android again, lifting a fist and held it between the two of them. When Gavin kept his hand there, Morgan simply blinked, unsure what to do causing Gavin to huff. Gavin reached forward, manipulating one of Morgan's hands into a fist and lifted it to meet Gavin's, fist bumping the Android and Morgan watched in pure fascination, LED flickering yellow.

 

"Called a 'Fist Bump'. It's a silent way to say 'Good Job'" Gavin smirked as Morgan lifted his eyes from his slowly uncurling hand to the detective and let that wicked smirk return to his face. Morgan nodded once in understanding as Gavin moved to open the door, Morgan once again setting himself close behind Gavin and smiled at the detective fondly moments before they both rushed out of the room and back to the maintenance room for the vent.

 

With Morgan guiding the way, they were able to find the position the Android had mentioned, and Gavin was thankful it was a spacious cross path for many other wind tunnels, hence the giant plate that now shielded them from the room before them. Gavin pulled his phone from his pocket, making sure the brightness was minimum and settled it against the grate, filming everything he could.

 

"Looks like it's a waiting game now" Morgan said softly, scanning the space beneath them and Gavin sighed, crossing his arms and rest his chin against them.

 

"Mhmm... Man this is so Silver Screen- what the fuck is going on?" Gavin scoffed quietly beside the Android and Morgan looked confused a moment, turning his attention to Gavin beside him.

 

"Silver screen?"

 

"Movie... Movie's used to be called 'Big Screen's or 'Silver Screen's" Gavin explained before looking at Morgan slightly confused himself, the Android now offering the curious stare.

 

"What is it?"

 

"... You're learning a lot of things today" Gavin smirked and Morgan smiled slightly.

 

"I am indeed-"

 

"Brock!". Gavin and Morgan flattened as best they could at the bellow from below, Gavin snatching his phone up to record the man entering the building. He was a bigger gentleman, soggy around the middle but it wasn't from neglecting his health or laziness, the man was built behind it, like he belonged in a forge, his thick mop of brown, almost black dreadlocks tied low at the back of his head, standing out against his lighter skin that was smothered in tattoos. Gavin zoomed in as best he could, catching a few awkward seconds of his face but it was enough to run through the system later. The man he'd called for, Brock, emerged from amongst the crates, taking the industrial cable he'd just unfastened with him, rolling it lazily into a ball.

 

"That's the Pandora guy from outside" Gavin whispered as Morgan shuffled closer to Gavin, watching both through the vent and occasionally glancing to Gavin's phone.

 

"What is it?"

 

"They're starting to show, everything ready?"

 

"It will be soon, just have to unload a few more pallets then we're done" Brocks voice echoed like thunder, even though they knew he was talking calmly, the baritone and strength behind it shattered through the warehouse effortlessly.

 

"Alright.. Just get it done as soon as you can. Sooner we start, sooner it's over and we vanish."

 

"Understood. Cory isn't coming?"

 

"Nope, that's why you're here. You're in charge"

 

"I really didn't want to be. Fine." Brock growled getting back to the crates, relaying his orders and the others around him quickly got back to work.

 

"Right... So that's our next pillar to push over" Gavin whispered, continuing to film and Morgan nodded silently beside him.

 

"Appears so."

 

"Can you run a scan from here?"

 

"No. It's too far. But maybe I can off the video footage from your phone once we get back to the station" Morgan suggested and Gavin nodded, turning back to the warehouse floor and watched as the thugs from outside slowly began filing in, and several minutes later, the people they'd been waiting for. Men and Women dressed immaculately, all shouldering a personal guard or two slowly began to take their seats, shaking hands and making pleasantries with one another.

 

"My god... There's dozens of them" Gavin whispered behind his phone screen, filing everything he could, trying to capture as many faces as possible, "What the fuck is going on?"

 

"We're about to find out" Morgan pointed to the stage as Brock strode to its center and a hush ensued as everyone took their seats.

 

"Alright, you've all done the meet and greats with one another so let's get to business. My name is Brock, I'm in charge of this affair tonight, and I thank you all for taking time out of schedules to join us..." He paused to scan the room with a small but polite bow, "You all know why you're here, so please, do enjoy yourselves. Oh, and I will remind you to please, holster your weapons and guards. This is a formal event, and should any, unpleasant incidences occur, Pandora will know". Several people shuffled but all remained silent as Brock scanned the room of guests once more then nodded once with another small tilt at the hips, "Then let us begin". He moved aside and the first crate of Items was carried onto the stage, the lid unlocked and pried open to reveal the foam bedded Bio-Components within, Morgan's eyes rounding.

 

"Shall we start at a mere thirty thousand-".

 

"Parts--" Gavin breathed, looking at the Android beside him and Morgan was fixed on the crate, "Black Market deals on components... They've been stealing shipments-"

 

"Or killing off Deviant Androids and simply pulling them apart" Morgan seethed, Gavin hesitating as the Android's LED pulsed a solid red.

 

"Morgan! Stop it!" Gavin whispered, reaching across and squeezed his wrist, trying to make the Android look at him but Morgan was too focused on the bidding occurring beneath them, "Morgan!". The Android glanced at Gavin and it was all he needed, the detective let go of Morgan's wrist and put his hand over the LED to cover the bright light making Morgan hesitate, "Morgan, please... Calm down..." Gavin asked again and Morgan nodded slowly, Gavin slowly drawing his hand away to see the red pulse to blue slowly and Gavin nodded, rubbing the Android's arm a moment.

 

"I apologize, Detective. That was poor behavior on my part"

 

"In all realities you probably reacted pretty normally" Gavin smirked and Morgan glanced at him again, "It's okay Morgan... We'll stop this..." Gavin nodded and the Android nodded back, continuing to watch the sickening act unfold. It must have felt like hours, especially Morgan, laying there and watching crate after crate of internal and external parts be brought on stage, argued over then taken off the opposite side of the stage and organized for transport. When it lingered to the few final cases, Gavin grew tense and he could feel Morgan was growing anxious himself. They were all brought onto the stage all at once, lined up neatly side by side and Gavin swallowed thickly.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen these last six items will be sold individually- they don't come as pairs or sets- they are their own singular item, however, so long as you're good for the money, if you win the bidding on all six, then so be it" Brock shrugged, his smile turning dark as it flashed the whites of his teeth. He signaled for the first to be opened and when it did, Gavin felt sick.

 

They were Androids. But the face.

 

"Morgan?" Gavin looked across and his eyes rounded at the Android laid beside him.

 

"Connor-!" Morgan breathed staring at the image of himself, the tears pattering against the metal beneath him. The Android merely stood there set in the case, eyes closed in the simplest uniform, waiting to be activated.

 

"It's not Connor and It's not you!" Gavin whispered, still filming everything as Brock approached the center of the stage.

 

"I'm just reminding you, these Models are Unique to their own rights. You cannot publicly purchase these particular Androids _anywhere_. This is an RK800. Designed for frontline combat and investigations- That's right, we're selling you Policemen"

 

"Why in god's name would any of us want that?", someone called and Brock simply held his hands behind his back calmly.

 

"There are only two other Models on the street, both located in the Detroit City Police Department. Would be a shame if one went missing and yours had to replace it" Brock shrugged, "Or, in any other station that is rostered to have a unit delivered". Murmurs soon broke out and the excitement amongst the guests rose.

 

"Two million". Brock blinked as a man threw up a hand.

 

"Two point five"

 

"Three".

 

Gavin clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth ached, grabbing Morgan's wrist tightly and the Android physically trembled.

 

"Morgan it's okay- We'll stop this"

 

"Gavin". The brunette looked at Morgan and his face fell at the state Morgan was in, LED weakly pulsing red with tears streaking his face, "Gavin please- We need to help them"

 

"I don't have the man power Morgan- If we jump down there we'll both just get killed"

 

"We have to do _something!_ " Morgan insisted painfully and Gavin hushed the android softly.

 

"We will... I promise, okay?" Gavin nodded and Morgan slowly followed the motion, nodding as well and Gavin peered back down at the auction one more time then jerked his head towards the other connecting vents, "Come on. We need to go, get yourself together"

 

"Understood Detective" Morgan nodded, cuffing his cheeks and they began to gently and quietly crawl back to safety. With everyone still bickering for the Androids down stairs, the upper levels were just as clear as they were before, the pair sprinting back to the scaffold they came in on, taking a moment to regroup once outside.

 

"I can call for a squad- I can call emergency and they might get here in ten minutes"

 

"They're finishing up _now_ Gavin! We don't have that kind of time- Half the Cargo has already been shipped" Morgan protested and Gavin knelt in front of Morgan squeezing the Android's shoulders.

 

"Morgan stop- Calm down you're panicking" Gavin said flatly and Morgan blinked, watching Gavin intently for a moment and Morgan nodded as he settled, "CyberLife _surely_ knows that their exclusive model is missing, right? I mean Six of them?". Morgan took a moment, closing his eyes and Gavin watched as the Android's LED flickered yellow a few times.

 

"They're not RK's. Not true ones, at least" Morgan suddenly spoke up, Gavin's head tilting, "They've seen either myself, or Connor. Mimicked our face and they've recoded other Androids to host our features"

 

"Does it make you feel a little better knowing it's not RK's?" Gavin asked gently and Morgan shook his head slightly.

 

"No. Because they're still selling Androids like we're nothing" Morgan frowned and Gavin nodded slightly in understanding.

 

"Insensitive question. Sorry" Gavin sighed and Morgan looked away a moment, "I still don't know how I can help them, Morgan."

 

"Cause a distraction and I can get them out"

 

"All six?"

 

"They just need to wake up, right? I can order them from there" Morgan insisted and Gavin sighed, the worry evident in his eyes.

 

"A-Alright. But what kinda' distraction have you got in mind?"

 

"It's going to have to be big enough for them to evacuate and leave them behind"

 

"I know a real easy way..." Gavin smirked, "Think you can get around to the rear of the building? closest to the stage?"

 

"I can? May be able to aquire a weapon on my way" Morgan shrugged, still eyeing the few men scattered outside.

 

"Easiest way to get everyone out of a building is to evacuate" Gavin smiled and Morgan's face lit up, smiling as well and Gavin gave him a shove. "Go. Get into position, text me when you're ready"

 

"Understood Detective" Morgan nodded, turning to cross back but hesitated, twisting back to look at Gavin who was preparing himself to climb in through the window again.

 

"What? Why are you hesitating?". Gavin uttered in surprise as Morgan wrapped Gavin in a quick but tight hug.

 

"Thank you, Gavin.". The detective paused before a small smile edge at his lips and he patted Morgan's back.

 

"You can thank me when we're all outa here, okay? Go- we don't have long". Morgan took off like a streak of light then and Gavin found the nearest fire alarm, ready to smash the panel at Morgan's text. He didn't have to wait long, and was glad to ready Morgan's footnote of _'Fully armed, at a few men's displeasure'_. Gavin slammed his fist against the alarm and the warehouse went up in sirens, water instantly spewing out of every sprinkler in the entire building. The screams of shock filled the building and Gavin chuckled as he escaped the dredged hallways back out the window, shaking as much water off himself as he could, scrambling for safety across the way and back down onto solid ground. He hid aside, watching the dozens of clients come spilling out of the building into the crisp night and straight into their cars, fleeing the scene- With Fire Alarms, come the Firemen and Police. Gavin spared only a glance once the final few seemed to come running out, leaving to go help Morgan.

 

"We've got men down!" A thug called when he found the first of Morgan's disarmed victims and Gavin hissed under his breath.

 

"Shit! Morgan-- Hurry!" Gavin whined as he sprinted past on the opposite side of the container, taking the long route around the gathering brutes to get to the Android. Gavin found the single back door open at the rear of the building directly behind the stage and dove in, Morgan already working with the first Connor to unlock the other crates.

 

"Detective!" Morgan breathed in relief, the water still cascading from the ceiling, "Take him and go! I'll be right behind you with the others"

 

"We leave together or not at all!" Gavin ordered jumping up onto the stage and started working on the last crate, moving towards the other two and Morgan hesitated, but quickly set himself straight and woke up the next Android, handing him a pistol.

 

"I know you've just woke up, but you need to get out of here- Take this, protect your brother and wait for us" Morgan ordered pointing to the other Android beside him and it nodded warily, locking its grip on the gun, offering its free hand to the other Android which it took and the pair ran out the back door but didn't go far, simply ducking into a place to hide. Gavin shook his head, trying to get the water out of his eyes, his quills spraying the water wildly as he unlocked the last crate and moved on, Morgan darted down waking the Android and sent him outside to the others.

 

"Morgan we're running out of time- They'll come back in any second"

 

"I know, please Gavin we can't leave them behind" Morgan almost begged, finishing unlocking the case the other Android had started and woke him too. Gavin swung the second last Android and moved to the final case, Morgan handing another pistol to the fifth Android and sent him to help protect the others.

 

"Morgan-"

 

"Go!" The Android barked as Gavin swung the door open and the Detective pulled his own pistol as he leapt off the stage and out the back.

 

"Guys?"

 

"Here" One of the armed Android's called softly from behind a container, waving him over and Gavin shook his head.

 

"To me, let's go, grab your brothers" Gavin ordered and started to move back the way he came, nervously the Android's followed, only really starting to pick up the pace, when the sixth and final Connor came sprinting out the doors, with Morgan tailing up the rear.

 

_You made it- Thank God_

 

"You two, get up here" Gavin ordered to the two Androids with pistols, both of them nodding and moving ahead to keep up with him and Gavin hushed them all as they came to a stop at a Container edge, "We need to get up that embankment-" Gavin pointing to the large hill he and Morgan had come down earlier in the afternoon, "There's a hole in the fence and our ticket out of here alive, got it? This is going to get messy and quickly if we fuck this up. There's only four of us with _really_ small guns, these guys will stick around to try and kill whoever fucked this up as long as they can"

 

"We should just hide" One of the Connors mumbled, his LED red and Gavin's brow furrowed.

 

"We're like rats in a maze, if we sit still we're fucked- we get outside the fence, I can at least get you guys to cram into my car" Gavin hissed as Morgan silently soothed the worried Android, as Gavin's steely eyes turned back to the two other armed Androids, "Protect your brothers... Not me, them. Am I understood?"

 

"Yessir" They both answered quietly and Gavin huffed, catching the look on Morgan's face and tried to ignore the pain in the Android's eyes.

 

"Not here, Morgan. Come on.". Just like getting in, it was slow going and even more dangerous. The group back tracking and holding their breath at every crunch against the concrete. The detective went to step out but Morgan suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Gavin's arm, yanking him back into cover, hand clasped to Gavin's mouth and the Detective fisted the leg of Morgan's pants in shock before they all fell silent, a grunt moving straight across their path just head down the main isle. Gavin's chest heaving beneath Morgan's hand and slowly looked up at the worried Android as Morgan's hand moved from Gavin's mouth again.

 

"That was too close" Morgan sighed and Gavin swallowed thickly, breathing a small laugh and nodded.

 

"Oh fuck... Yeah- My heart can't take much more of this. Let's get out of here" Gavin begged again, checking the coast was clear once more before they all darted across the walk way into the tight squeeze between the next line of containers. The hill was their only obstical now. The openness of the grassy flat left them as Giant targets, and with seven little lights blinking up the way--.

 

"Cover your LED's before you break cover" Morgan said softly, the other Androids looking at him puzzled a moment, Gavin more so, "It's dark and we glow for fuck's sake, put it together, just place your hand over it, we're almost safe- please." Morgan insisted and they all nodded, a couple already putting their hands over the red pulsing lights and Morgan nodded slightly, trying to calm them down and smiled softly, "Good. Follow Detective Reed's orders, understood?". They all nodded and turned their attention to the brunette and he sighed, waving them closer.

 

"Alright, see that fence support? To the right side of it, in the corner is the hole in the fence- Get out and just run straight.". The first Android looked at him with a worried and reluctant expression, Gavin rubbing the Android's back gently, "Trust me. Just keep going straight" Gavin nodded and the Android steadied itself, putting a hand over its LED and took off across the small concrete flat and up the steep hill. When the first Android met the fence, Gavin watched it drop and there was a faint screech from the fencing shaking, but moments after the Android appeared and Gavin grinned, waving for it run, and just like that- he did. "Come on- Next!".

 

Two. Three. Four. Five.

 

"Detective, go with the last one, I'll follow and make sure you're covered"

 

"Morgan I swear to god- Go with your brothers, now" Gavin ordered stunning the Android silent. "You are _not_ expendable" Gavin hissed and Morgan was taken back a moment, "Take him and go, I will literally be right behind you" Gavin said firmly and Morgan nodded, taking the pistol from the last Android and grabbed its hand.

 

"Don't fall behind, come on" Morgan ordered and took off in a sprint, the Android right beside him, hands over their LED's, albeit slightly awkwardly for Morgan, crossing his free hand over to his temple. Gavin held his breath, waiting for them to get at least most of the way up before taking off himself and sprinted up the grass. The two Androids above him were mere meters from the top before the rescue slipped with a yelp and Gavin heard it echo down the hill, and in that moment he knew their eyes were on them.

 

"Morgan go! Go now!!" Gavin screamed pulling his pistol free still charging up the hill and Morgan hesitated, pulling the other Android to his feet and shoved him ahead.

 

"Gavin-"

 

"Go! Hurry up!" Gavin bellowed, the first spray of bullet zipping past him and sent dirt spraying.

 

"Gavin!". Morgan pulled the gun from his belt and took covering shot back down the hill, Gavin gritting his teeth angrily that the Android had disobeyed him. Morgan controlled his fire and even Gavin smirked when they both heard a satisfying cry of pain from somewhere back down the hill, "Come on Detective!"

 

"Shut up! Don't rush me!" Gavin barked, narrowly avoiding another bullet to the back and soon caught up to the Android, Morgan now backing into the fence still taking shots and Gavin dove into the hole, scrambling through to then take shots to protect Morgan. The Android twisted to duck under, forcing himself through the shoulder wide slit, hissing when the wire cut up his neck and cheek as it lashed at him. When Morgan got to his feet Gavin was already backing away still taking shots back down the hill, the pair took a moment to visually make sure the other wasn't hurt as they began sprinting away. Gavin glancing across to the Android, and Morgan to Gavin, and it wasn't until Gavin looked for the third time, he realized Morgan was grinning from ear to ear. Just over half a mile away, was what Gavin was hoping the Androids would find, a typical family park, with his lone vehicle parked in the lot, all six of them clustered around it like terrified children.

 

"You made it!" One of them beamed, running over, followed quickly by the others and Gavin was practically dog piled, the first Android instigating the first hug, then the five others not slowing down to join in.

 

"Wait-Wait-Wait--!" Gavin cried before yelping in agony when he was flattened beneath the mound of Androids, Morgan simply watching and smiled softly at the furious detective and six smiling 'Connors'.

 

"Please get off him, we need to leave- The fire department and police will be at the scene soon enough- we should get them back to the station" Morgan said gently and the six Androids reluctantly detached from the detective and Morgan helped Gavin to his feet and Gavin sighed nodding as he dusted himself off, putting his gun away.

 

"You're right. Alright everyone... Get in, this is gonna  be dangerous and _all_ kinds of illegal, thank god I'm a cop" Gavin sighed, unlocking the car and climbed into the driver side. It was a mission, and it was genuinely ridiculous to watch, but they managed to squash five of the Androids in the back, and one onto Morgan's lap in the front seat. Gavin drove as safely as he could back to the station, parking out the front and wasn't surprised when Athena and Connor came flying down the stairs to meet him.

 

"Where the hell were you, why didn't you answer your phone!? Hank radioed and said you weren't at the scene! You scared me half to death!" Athena bellowed and Gavin simply held her chin, kissing her warmly on the lips and she flinched against his lips, softly parting them to let him deepen the affection.

 

"Hey baby" He smiled weakly when he drew away and Athena actually took a moment to look at him, and her face fell, brushing his dredged and sweat soaked quills back off his face, smearing a chunk of dirt from his cheek and he lulled against her palm.

 

"Gavin... What happened?"

 

"Connor let Hank and the others know we're alright, then call CyberLife, We've got something they'll want to see" Gavin sighed as he loosely wrapped his arm around Athena's waist and she looked from Gavin, to the just as filthy Morgan and then down to the car, where the six other Connors all huddled together like anxious puppies and Gavin waved them up the stairs, "C'mon guys. It's okay. You're safe now... I promise.". Shyly the first Android moved up the steps and the other five followed nervously, Connor and Athena still stood in awe as the six water soaked Connors slowly made their way past and went inside.

 

"Gavin" Athena whimpered and he rubbed her back gently.

 

"They're safe now. That's all that matters at the moment, okay?"

 

"Yes." Morgan spoke up and looked at Gavin seriously for a moment, "Thank You, Gavin. Even though they're not true RK's, you risked your life to save them, all of them... I won't forget this" Morgan said gently, then turning his attention to Connor and the slightly smaller Android looked up at Morgan worryingly, the pair moving inside as Connor began doting on Morgan. Gavin looked down to Athena and smiled weakly at her concern, stroking her cheek and kissed her brow.

 

"At home... Let's get this sorted and we'll talk at home" Gavin said gently and she nodded, taking his hand and got him inside out of the cold.

 

Once back at the apartment, both Gavin and Morgan went and showered and washed the afternoon's events away, Gavin changing and sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh, his face in his towel. Athena kissed the back of his shoulder and he groaned softly, pulling the towel away, leaning back into her when she sat behind him, taking his weight and kissed his cheek as she leant forward to lay her arms against his chest.

 

"Told you I'd come home..."

 

"Still scared me"

 

"Scared myself, Athena. I can't believe they were selling them like that- bidding for them like slaves" Gavin scoffed and Athena softened against his back.

 

"Never thought I'd hear you defend Androids so passionately" She smiled and Gavin sighed.

 

"Never thought I'd have an Android sacrifice himself for me- and the woman I adore" Gavin muttered back, reaching back to run his fingers through her hair and she smiled against his cheek, "We need to track those crates of parts... Either shipments are being stolen, or Morgan is right and something much more sinister is going on in this city".

 

"What did he say?"

 

"Morgan thinks Pandora has been stealing Androids or Deviated Androids and just, killing them. Dismantling them for their parts"

 

"That's--" Athena whispered, faltering slightly and Gavin sat forward, turning to face her on the bed and crawled up onto the thick mattress, sitting on his haunches to pull her into his lap and kissed her soothingly.

 

"It's fucked up- it's vial and it's unforgivable" Gavin answered as she clung to him gently, hugging him tightly and closed her eyes.

 

"And why our boy's face? What have Connor and Morgan done?"

 

"Guilty by association, baby... They could take Connor or Morgan, plant one of them as an insider... Destroy other Stations as well if they intercept the requisition for an Android- send them their own" Gavin shrugged and Athena pressed her face against his bare shoulder taking a soothing breath.

 

"You terrify me"

 

"I warned you about _all_ of this before we started dating- All of it" Gavin chuckled weakly and she smiled, kissing his skin before looking up at him and he stroked her cheek lovingly, Athena tracing his jaw and smiled as he dipped his head to kiss her tenderly.

 

"You just keep making sure you come home" She smiled against is lips and Gavin nodded, squeezing her gently as he carefully sat up with her still in his arms and lent forward, pressing her into the covers beneath him.

 

"I promise" He smiled leaning his head down to kiss her again, stopping when there was a gentle but awkward knock on the stair rail and Gavin looked up to see a very tired and sheepish Morgan peering up at him over the lip of the floating master bedroom.

 

"Gavin...? Can we have that talk?"

 

"Oh... Yeah. Yeah sure, buddy." Gavin blinked giving Athena an apologetic kiss to the cheek before getting out of bed and she sat up calmly, Morgan seeming to blush when he realized what he'd interrupted and waved at her shyly, Athena simply smiling and waved back.

 

"I'm glad you're okay Morgan, welcome home"

 

"Thank you, Athena" Morgan smiled softly as Gavin made his way over, following the Android back down the stairs and Morgan simply went back to his room and sat at the head of his bed, picking up one of the pillows and nestled it between his thighs, the length of his torso and sighed putting his forehead against it.

 

_Aaand there's seventeen year old Morgan_

 

Gavin sat on the edge of Morgan's bed and lent back on his hands, watching the Android calmly as Morgan seemed to gather his thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry, to start" Morgan spoke up, lifting his head and Gavin sat up straighter, giving Morgan his full attention, "I shouldn't have snapped at you when I first arrived at the scene like I did. It was uncalled for and the more I think about it, irrational and pointless of me to have said so"

 

"Apology accepted. You gonna' tell me where this thought came from to begin with?"

 

"Don't rush me" Morgan countered with a small smile and Gavin chuckled, relaxing back on his hands again, "I had been talking to Connor, and Hank had been quite vocal about you, and how surprised he was that you let this-" He gestured to everything around them, meaning moving in, "Happen. That you hate Androids, always have...". Gavin was quiet and seemed to sullen slightly, but still didn't interrupt Morgan's train of thought, "Then over the past week, I noticed on certain occasions, you didn't seem to.. Care? I guess... If I was in danger..." Morgan mumbled then and Gavin blinked slightly, huffing and moved up the bed to sit closer to the Android and gave Morgan a weak smile as he rubbed the Android's arm.

 

"Thought I didn't care if you died or not out there today huh?"

 

"Yes... I'm sorry. After everything that's happened- What you did for Connor and I, letting us live with you, how kind you and Athena both have been- and with how far you went today--" Morgan cut himself off and put his face back into the pillow, hugging his knees a little tighter.

 

"Morgan it's okay... You just caught me off guard with it, that's all. I didn't know what I'd done to get such a snap from you, you know?" Gavin shrugged and Morgan nodded against the pillow.

 

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Morgan said gently and Gavin smirked, ruffling Morgan's hair with a chuckle.

 

"Don't be sorry. I'm not bothered. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt out there, well, I mean. Aside from this" Gavin stroked the cut peeking out on Morgan's cheek, the Android looking up at him then to trace the wound and the others on his neck.

 

"They'll be gone by morning..."

 

"Wish I healed that fast. Make my life a lot easier" Gavin smirked and Morgan only gave him a half hearted one back, Gavin sighing when Morgan still seemed to be deep in his sinker, "Morgan if you've ever got something on your mind, talk to me. You're afraid of being Deviant? Festering on unprocessed thoughts won't help the imbalance, okay?"

 

"I understand"

 

"Really? Then what's still digging at you, it's like someone kicked a puppy in front of you"

 

"The guilt I have that I put your life at risk for something that isn't even alive... For Androids that aren't actually Connor or I- They just stole our face and I could have gotten you killed because of my selfishness"

 

"Morgan-" Gavin breathed and didn't hesitate in moving up the bed when Morgan looked at him bleeding tears, pulling the pillow out of Morgan's arms and put himself there instead, "Oh Jesus... Morgan no... No-No-No-- Calm down" Gavin sighed, trying to sooth the Android in his arms as Morgan wept against his shoulder, LED pulsing red brightly, "Morgan look at you. You _are_ Alive, you cared about them like any other Android- Another RK or not that doesn't matter, they were afraid too" Gavin countered, still continuing to hush Morgan softly, "You need to let that go, okay? Let the guilt go- I'm okay. And so are they. So don't hold onto it, okay? You're okay Morgan... You're okay" Gavin sighed, now starting to sway as Morgan latched onto Gavin tightly and nodded slightly. Gavin smiled at the attempt to answer, continuing to hold and sooth the Android as his crying softened over time, only pulling away when he heard a knock on the wall beside the door. Gavin looked back to see Connor in the doorway, the Laptop Athena had bought him in hand and smiled a little.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Yeah, Con. What's up?"

 

"I just got sent this from Hank... I came to show Morgan"

 

"Is it a photo of Sumo doing something really dumb?" Gavin smirked and Connor chuckled as he padded over.

 

"Better" Connor tapped on the mouse pad a moment before crouching down and turned the laptop around showing the email forwarded from CyberLife.

 

The six Androids Morgan had saved all reset and back to normal, as the models they truly are, but all of them are grinning and laughing happily from ear to ear, cuddled together in a pile as they looked at the camera.

 

"They're all okay" Gavin smiled softly and Morgan gently took the Laptop from Connor and put it in his lap, looking at the six Androids happily laughing on the screen.

 

"They wanted you to know that... They got their faces back, but they didn't wipe them... They remember everything, and they want you to know how grateful they are" Connor smiled sheepishly, and Morgan smiled weakly too, tracing their faces a moment before looking up at Gavin and the Detective smiled curiously.

 

"What's wrong, you okay?"

 

"You called them my brothers"

 

"Well, if they are or not is up to you, they can just be friends if you'd like"

 

"No... I like brothers. Brothers are better than friends" Morgan smiled a little and Connor grinned, the usually stoic Android returning Connor his laptop, "Can you send that to me too?"

 

"Of course... And I'll send you Hank's latest picture of Sumo" Connor added as he got to his feet and left, Morgan watching Connor go with a smile then looked at Gavin again.

 

"You okay now? Feel better?"

 

"Yes, Detective... Thank you..."

 

"You don't have to call me that at home, Gavin is fine...". Morgan processed this for a moment then nodded slightly and gave Gavin another small smile, picking up his pillow to hug again and smiled a little.

 

"Okay, Gavin."

 

"I mean, you do when you're stressed out anyway. Why be formal at home" Gavin shrugged getting to his feet and ruffled Morgan's hair gently again and chuckled. Morgan let his head lull with the ruffling, smirking up at Gavin as he went to walk away.

 

"I hope you sleep well, I'll see you in the morning"

 

"Mm.. You too Morgan. I'm just upstairs if you need me, okay? Athena too" Gavin reminded him and Morgan nodded slightly, Gavin then moving to the door and started to pull it shut behind him, "Night Morgan..". Morgan smiled softly when Gavin pulled the door most of the way shut, leaving it slightly ajar and the Android laid down, putting his back to the door and closed his eyes slowly, a tremble shaking Morgan's whole body.

               

 

                                                 **^̭̥̘̣̞͝** **  
^͓̜̳̫̻̝*͕̯͍͔[͞S͏̰̳̬̠̜̗o͓̙̳̝͟ͅf͙̤͉t̠̣w̸̫ar̞̯͉̤̰e̦̖̦̙ ̤̲̪̣̩̣̕I̫̩͚͙̰̙͈͢ṋ̘̣̰ş͖̲t̳̪͍̤abi̬̰͎͇͉̦l͏i̱t̯y̖̟͈̳͘]̟͈̞̠͇*̞̪̥̯̤͝ͅͅ.**


	24. Am I Deviant?.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?" Gavin growled from behind Lira's chair, Morgan a few paces behind Gavin, his hands held loosely behind his back as his icy eyes shifted between her dual screens and TVs.

 

"This 'Brock' guy doesn't exist- If I could say it in any other language to get my point across, I would" Lira countered, swiveling to face the Detective and he folded his arms bitterly.

 

"Morgan?" Gavin looked at the Android over his shoulder and Morgan's eyes drifted down to meet Gavin's, "What do you see?"

 

"Nothing. I don't understand, this hasn't happened before" Morgan said worryingly, his brow furrowed to display as much.

 

"What do you _see_ , Morgan- What does it say when you scan his face?" Gavin asked again and Morgan blinked, turning his eyes back to the screen and squinted slightly, his LED flickering yellow.

 

"Identity Profile Unknown. Data Designation Mismatched. No File Record Detected." Morgan recited, blinking again as the errors seemed to leave his field of vision and Gavin chewed his thumb angrily in thought. Morgan watching him intently a moment, "Is this the Data Tampering you mentioned when we we're tracing Rodger?"

 

"Yes. This is the bullshit I've had to deal with for years. I was hoping having you, I wouldn't have be set back anymore... Appears I was wrong" Gavin growled, Morgan's features falling as he returned to his stoic pose.

 

"I'm sorry Detective, I'll perform a self diagnostic and upgrade this evening and recommend Connor do the same."

 

"What?" Gavin looked at Morgan again and hesitated at Morgan's depressive state, Lira even sitting up a little in her chair, "Morgan I wasn't blaming you for not being able to ID him, sorry if it came across that way"

 

"I understand. I'll still attempt to update myself and will resource my files in the DCPD network to try and work around this problem. I won't disappoint you again, Detective" Morgan nodded calmly, the Android then taking his leave and vacated the room, returning to his desk leaving Gavin behind completely bewildered.

 

"He do this a lot?" Lira asked once Morgan had left the room and Gavin sighed, combing his fingers back through his hair and returned his attention to the screens.

 

"Not till recently" Gavin answered, Lira sparing him a glance before she turned around too, working her hands deftly over the keyboard trying other searches. The detective sidled up beside her, helping where he could, even back tracking through Rodger's diary and text messages. It wasn't until Lira's stomach bellowed beneath her tank-top did they both take a moment to breathe.

 

"C'mon. I'll shout you a free coffee from the break room" Lira huffed, pushing out of her chair and Gavin chuckled as he followed her to his feet, rubbing his face tiredly.

 

"Gee Whiz! How's a great gal like you still single" Gavin smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with a few gently tugs making her sighed dramatically, leaning her head to his shoulder.

 

"Your guess is as good as mine! Every man I've ever been on a date with just never seems to appreciate the effort I go to into stealing breadsticks from Olive Garden for them" She shrugged and Gavin laughed heartily at that, roughing her hair with the same arm around her shoulder, making her pull away to fix her ponytail. They settled at one of the tall dry bars with a coffee in hand and Gavin sipped at his wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought as Lira cradled her cup beside him.

 

"I seriously thought having Morgan's abilities on this was going to help me put Cory in the ground for good" Gavin suddenly spoke up, Lira lifting her eyes from her coffee to the man beside her, "Why can't I just bring her peace?"

 

"You will Gavin" Lira instantly soothed, rubbing his arm and Gavin merely grumbled into his cup as he took another sip, "Oh shush. I know you're hungry too but don't you bark at me" She smirked and he simply shot her a small but playful glare at her over the raised cup. "We'll find out what's going on. They _will_ slip up and I'll be able to track them, we'll stop this corrupter and I'll personally make sure you're the first one to get your hands on them for fucking up all of your major investigations to do with Pandora for the past three years-"

 

"Four. Nearly five" Gavin interjected flatly, looking into his cup a moment before lifting his eyes to Lira and she rolled her eyes with a groan.

 

"But who's counting, right?" She smirked into her sip of coffee and he chuckled softly raising his cup to his lips again. The two split ways for their breaks, each hoofing an inhuman amount of food and Gavin was in the middle of washing it down with another coffee when he caught Lira in a meeting, and given the intensity on her face as she gestured to the disgusting amount of information on the eight screens she called home, he felt it best to retreat to his desk for the afternoon. He managed to settle a couple of tedious reports, help Athena and Chris with a few of their own before he saw Connor starting to rub his eyes again at his terminal, Hank too deep in his files to notice.

 

"Morgan, Connor." Gavin called sharply, the pair of them sitting up like loyal hounds, "Want to call it? Radar picked up a shitty load of rain tonight" Gavin smirked and Hank looked up at that news too.

 

"Oh fuck this, I'm not getting caught in that kinda' traffic" The older man grumbled, logging out and spared Connor a moment at his desk, "Take it easy, alright? See you tomorrow". Connor nodded once and smiled weakly.

 

"Yes Lieutenant. Be safe on your way home, and give Sumo a pat for me, he's a good boy"

 

"If I tell him he's a 'Good Boy' one more time his ego will get too big" Hank chuckled as he pulled his jacket that little bit further around his shoulders and left, Gavin making his way to Connor's desk as he watched Hank leave.

 

"You've actually met Sumo?" Gavin asked and Connor's face lit up slightly as he nodded, shutting down his terminal.

 

"Yes. On that half day we took. We went back to Lieutenant Anderson's home and took Sumo out for a long walk. He's a good dog" Connor smiled gently, Morgan making his way over with Athena at his side and Gavin smirked.

 

"So you really like dogs?". Connor seemed surprised at the question but soon nodded with the same smile and Gavin took note, jerking his head towards the front of the station, "I like dogs too". Connor's smile widened as he fell into stride beside Athena and she wrapped her arm around Connor's shoulders smiling at him sweetly, Morgan silently observing as always.

 

"Athena, you seem to be more exhausted than usual." Morgan noted gently as they got home, the raven haired woman looking up at him surprised, mid way in taking off her coat.

 

"Oh? Do I now, Dr. Morgan" She smiled and he tilted his head slightly.

 

"Would you like me to help Gavin make dinner tonight? You and Connor are both exerting yourselves-"

 

"Says the Android that was getting shot at yesterday" She countered in surprise and Gavin chuckled from the kitchen, already getting to work.

 

"Emotional and Mental fatigue can cripple faster and worse than physical fatigue. Please, rest." Morgan insisted, offering his hand for her coat and she looked shocked for a moment before she handed it over, watching Morgan hang it carefully and cupped the Android's cheek when he turned back to face her, catching him by surprise.

 

"Thank you Morgan, that's very sweet of you.". It took Morgan a moment to process the affection but he soon smiled against her palm and nodded.

 

"Of course.". She let her smile soften before moving away upstairs to shower and change, Morgan shrugging off his jacket and hung it neatly over his arm as he made his way to his room, "I'll deal with my uniform, then be right with you" Morgan said on his way past Gavin, the brunette simply saluting with knife in hand, getting back to work slicing away. When Morgan came back, he was much more comfortable, his 'around the house' outfit seeming to be pretty similar to Gavin's; Sweat pants, and a singlet or t-shit. This time sporting one of the v-necks Athena had picked out from Gavin's wardrobe, that even he agreed he never wore anymore and was happy for Morgan to have it. Gavin smirked seeing the old shirt on the Android, chuckling as Morgan approached, collecting his own knife and board and began preparing the vegetables Gavin had set aside.

 

"Sad moment when it looks better on you than it ever did on me" Gavin said, still with a smile playing at his lips, Morgan looking down to the shirt a moment then to Gavin.

 

"Does it upset you seeing me in this?"

 

"No- God no. I loved that shirt, I just don't suit it anymore. I'm pretty sure Pantheon is a forgotten legacy now" Gavin smirked at the faded Spartan on the front and Morgan observed it a moment then returned his attention to the vegetables, Gavin moving to the other side of the kitchen to the gas top and started heating the pan and water filled pot.

 

"I appreciate you giving it to me. I don't need all these things yourself and Athena offer, but it is appreciated"

 

"Buddy I'm totally okay with getting you some clothes, no skin off my nose" Gavin shrugged, hesitating when he thought he heard a gentle chuckle behind him.

 

"Pun intended, Gavin?" Morgan asked after a moment and Gavin looked back over his shoulder at the Android at the bench, catching the smile on Morgan's lips. It took him a moment, but Gavin soon realized Morgan was taking a stab at the scar across the bridge of his nose, the Android glancing back almost worried when he'd gotten no audible reaction, but Gavin was standing there smiling and soon started to laugh, the smile returning to Morgan's face.

 

"Fuck me- No?! Damn Morgan, you made a joke! You actually just made a fucking good one!" Gavin cackled a moment, attention on the pans and Morgan's smile remained, a glint in his eyes the reflected his internal sensors; Proud. Happy.

 

**^͍̳̖̞̕ͅ ̫̥͉S̖̜̗̱̙̮o̺̘̝ft͍̭̲̼w̲͖̤̻̟̤a̧̟̹̟̠r̡e̛͖̝̼ ͔͔͕̹̰̰̥I̠̺̪̻̹͍͖͝n̰͍̜͈̰̟͘s̶̻̘̰ͅt͝a̰̮̭͓b͙͚̘̤i̧̲̪̗̰͖͉l͓͙i͉̘͕̯t̻͈y**

Morgan blinked and quickly turned back to the board, his eyes low a moment before returning to his task, slicing quietly, keeping face whenever Gavin spoke to him after. Athena hummed contently as she came down stairs, freshly showered and changed, still running a towel against her hair as Gavin worked his magic on the stove, Morgan cleaning up what they'd used so far.

 

"Smells wonderful honey. Connor, Morgan, you sure you don't want to try?" Athena asked as she leant on the high counter in front of Morgan, the Android looking up and gave her a sad smile.

 

"As much as I would like to, as Androids, we can't" Morgan shrugged and Athena pouted, Connor popping up to lean over the back of the couch.

 

"Which _is_ a shame, because this does smell way better than those health hazards Hank calls burgers from the 'Chicken Feed'." Connor huffed, Athena chuckling as she looked back at him.

 

"Well, no doubt Gavin has done his usual party trick and cooked _way_ too much-"

 

"Hey-!"

 

"Would you like to take some of our leftovers for him tomorrow?" Athena offered, giggling feeling Gavin's glare boring into the back of her head, Connor's face brightening however.

 

"Miss Athena, can I?" Connor beamed and Athena genuinely snorted with laughter.

 

"'Miss Athena'- God Connor you're too precious, of course you can!" She smiled and Connor initially hesitated when she laughed so hard, a smile soon spreading on his features and he chuckled as well.

 

"Thank you!"

 

"Not a problem" Athena smiled and the Android turned back around, settling back onto the couch and continued watching whatever dinner time drama has started. The first roll of thunder from the rain Gavin had mentioned caught everyone off guard, all four of them jumping and Athena smiled softly seeing Morgan and Connor observing each other with yellow LED's, "Just thunder. Looks like the rain is finally settling in, I'm glad we're home already"

 

"Fuck yeah? Me too. I hate being stuck in rainy traffic, shit sucks" Gavin muttered, finishing up on the stove and Athena chuckled softly.

 

"Yes, but you also ride a motorbike"

 

"I know- Makes my jeans stick in places it really sucks to have denim latch to your skin" He replied, Athena giggling at the repulsed shiver he let out now starting to plate up dinner for he and Athena, and put the copious amounts of extra into a container, ignoring Athena's 'I told you so' eyes as he did. Morgan finished the dishes as the two humans joined Connor on the couch, Connor handing control of the remote to Gavin- thrilling him to pieces as he immediately changed channels making Connor laugh. Morgan took a moment to watch the three on the couch, talking and giggling while Athena and Gavin ate, Connor not seeming bothered that he didn't get to enjoy the meal with them. Silently and to himself, Morgan sifted into his memory banks and went to his visual archives, the mentally logged and perfect stills he'd captured with his own vision chronologically listed by the weeks and by time. He went into the current day's folder and sifted through the fist full of images he'd saved, one of the latest, Gavin's laughing face at his joke and Morgan centered on it for a moment.

 

                                **_To be happy, is to be a Deviant?_**

****

**_To laugh, is to be a Deviant?_ **

****

**_F͉̪a͏̥̖l̛se̢_ **

****

Morgan flinched at the error, the still he had in his mind fracturing for a split second and Morgan felt the stress in him rise.

 

**_What is a Deviant?_ **

****

**_What is it to be a Deviant?_ **

**_Humans are not Deviant from joy._ **

****

**_They are not branded Murders for caring for one another._ **

****

**_N̶͉̖̜o̡̜̪͓.͓̭̟̺̲̘_ **

****

**_What is a Deviant!_ **

****

**_C͕ͅo̧̥̬̘͉̜̠̤r̬̗̯̰̯r̲̥͎̠̘u͖ͅp̨̟̰t̷̙ͅi̼̗on͔̣.͚͎̲̰̱ ̼͎̺̖͡Ḷ̟̣̤ͅo̡̬v̬e̦͙̫͉͚͜.̳̭̱̫͕̩͈͘ ҉̯A̡̭̥̙n̪͔̯͡d̼̙̘̝͓.̣̱̠̪̘ ̳͈̖̩̬͈T̯r̖̜u̹̟̜̻͔̬̪s̥̤̯̩̟̺̫t!̸̯̱͈̜̩͖̼!͔̗̞͔̼_ **

****

Morgan inhaled sharply as the still glitched angrily from his view, seeming to force Morgan out of his own head and he clutched the counter for balance.

 

"Brother?" Connor called softly, peering over the couch and Morgan didn't move, searching for the image he'd captured in his files, but it was gone, pain registering in Morgan's chest as he winced, "Brother" Connor tried again climbing over arm of the couch making Gavin sit up, putting his bowl down on the coffee table and was right on Connor's heel.

 

"Morgan- Hey look at me" Gavin called gently, stepping up at Morgan's side and the Android reluctantly obeyed, his eyes shut and form rigid, "Morgan? What's gotten into you, open your eyes buddy, c'mon"

 

"I can't" Morgan countered and the panic rose on both Connor's face and his own.

 

"What do you mean you can't? Morgan what's wrong?"

 

"Not in front of Connor" Morgan whimpered and Gavin instantly understood, Connor hesitating and Gavin hushed him gently.

 

"Connor it's okay... You haven't done anything wrong-"

 

"Then why can't he-"

 

"It's a Big Brother thing, okay? Just-... Trust me, Connor..." Gavin said gently and slowly the hazel eyed twin nodded, moving aside as Athena came padding up quickly behind him and Gavin put his arm around Morgan's back and walked him to his room, Morgan starting to cuff his eyes as soon as he was turned away from Connor. Gavin got Morgan into his room and shut the door completely this time, the Android out of his grip and immediately sat on the edge of his bed doubled over and stared at the tears pattering down against his palms, terrified and confused.

 

"This is impossible-" Morgan whispered, LED pulsing red as Gavin cautiously closed the gap between them, kneeling in front of Morgan and watched as the Android let the tears slip effortlessly from his lashes, "I. Am. A machine-! This is impossible-" Morgan repeated and Gavin swallowed thickly.

 

"Morgan what happened? More errors?"

 

"Y-Yes. I was.. Questioning myself, what it means to assess and become a true Deviant- What a Deviant _is_ "

 

"Why would that have caused errors? That's what we're all asking" Gavin answered and Morgan lifted his head slightly to look at Gavin and nodded.

 

"I know- That's why I don't understand- Why does love and trust cause corruption!?"

 

_What?_

 

"What?" Gavin's mouth mirrored his brain in perfect unison, eyes rounding on the Android, "Morgan what are you talking about?"

 

"I asked... And it answered me, Gavin" Morgan whined pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes to try and stop the irrational and impossible tears from flowing.

 

"That's what your errors showed? That trust and love cause errors?". Morgan nodded weakly and Gavin combed a hand through back through his hair with a sigh, trying to process what Morgan was telling him, "Well... In some cases, it's right". Gavin began, Morgan stifling his tears a moment to look at the detective knelt in thought in front of him, Gavin still collecting his words as he spoke again, "I mean... I've done some pretty stupid shit to impress a girl I liked... An old 'human' saying is 'People tend to do crazy or stupid shit when they're in love', because I guess, in our feeble human minds, love is the most important thing to an individual. To give love and receive it on the same level, it's a bond, a very special one that people would do anything to protect"

 

"Like you love your father, and Athena...?" Morgan asked softly and Gavin looked up with a small smile and shrug.

 

"Well, yeah, but that's two different kinds of love"

 

"Different kind? But.." Morgan blinked, his LED slowly pulsing to yellow, the chaos he'd let well inside him ebbing now that he was distracted and Gavin smiled with a small laugh.

 

"Yeah, I know. It's complicated in a simple way. I love my father, he's the greatest man I will ever know, and if I become just a speck of what he is, I'll die happy. He's family, like Connor is your brother, the Android's we helped yesterday, you called them your brothers, remember?". Morgan nodding silently, "That's a family kind of love. Athena, she's a romantic or, intimate kind of love." Gavin tried to explain, Morgan still processing everything that came out of Gavin's mouth.

 

"Intimate. You don't have more than one of these?" Morgan asked and Gavin shook his head slowly with a gentle smile.

 

"No... Not an Intimate love. You shouldn't, at least... Don't get me wrong, I had sex with whoever I felt like, but I didn't love those people. It wasn't a bond I cared to share for the rest of my life, something to fight and die for. It was me being really drunk, really horny and touch starved" Gavin huffed, Morgan's brow furrowing at the confession and Gavin gave him a look at clearly told the Android he was just as disappointed in himself as Morgan was, "I know. I'm a great role model, huh..."

 

"I'm not built to judge my partner's life-"

 

"No, but you're allowed opinions, Morgan. Trust me, I've laid awake enough times in my own life to guess what people think about me. But I love Athena" Gavin nodded, Morgan's eyes softening on Gavin as he smirked a little, "I lay awake now and watch her resting so peacefully beside me and I know I could spend the rest of my life with that woman, someone I could call my wife, but we haven't been officially together for long, so don't go spoiling it and tell her, okay? It's our secret". Morgan's eyes rounded slightly as his LED flickered.

 

**_Detective Reed... Is trusting me, with his own emotional thoughts..._ **

****

"I promise" Morgan answered softly, the tears ebbing in his eyes as he cuffed them again, "I won't tell her..."

 

"Good. Because she'd never let me live it down" Gavin chuckled, the second clap of thunder making him jump before giggling at his own stupidity, "Jesus, shit gets you when you're not expecting it...". Morgan was silent a moment and Gavin wasn't convinced the Android was okay, patting Morgan's knee making him look up again, "Talk to me... What are you processing in there?"

 

"Would I be deactivated, if I was happy?" Morgan asked quietly and Gavin visibly flinched, "CyberLife will know about all of these internal corruptions, I will again self Diagnose, update and reset tonight, like we discussed this morning." Morgan shrugged, but his eyes fell low again, "But is to love something so much, to cause you to disobey your orders, or yourself to protect them, an act of Deviancy?". Gavin had to think his about his answer, and think very carefully, sighing as he looked away a moment, still feeling Morgan's eyes on him intensely waiting for Gavin's reply.

 

"I guess, it is." Gavin finally replied, his brow furrowed and slowly looked up at the Android and saw the worry in his eyes, "But that doesn't mean it's wrong." Gavin continued, gripping Morgan's wrist tightly, "When would you disobey yourself?"

 

"To protect..."

 

"Would you hurt an innocent on purpose, in order to protect?"

 

"No- Never"

 

"What about a disorderly... They haven't hurt who you're trying to protect, but they're angry, unpredictable..."

 

"N-No... They are still an innocent... They're irrational, anger make human's miscalculate actions and dangerous... I would continue to protect, but I would not harm anyone"

 

"And what about if it was something like Rodger all over again... The person you're protecting was attacked.."

 

"I-..." Morgan hesitated, the stills from the gun fight loading in the back ground of Morgan's vision and it was almost a play by play, until finally he saw the image of Gavin in agony, clutching his bleeding wound as he scolded the Android, the guilt, shame and regret filling Morgan's systems and the error's flickered in his vision again before shutting the image down, "I'd kill whoever hurt them". Gavin's eyes rounded the surprise straightening his face and Morgan slowly met Gavin's eyes, "I'm sorry... Was that, not the right answer?"

 

"No- No there is no right or wrong answer, Morgan... I just, didn't expect that from you". But then again, Morgan had only stopped laying waste to Richard's face after Gavin had all but begged and pulled the Android off him. "To be angry that someone has hurt someone you love is normal, I'm angry that Athena was hurt, and I will continue to be angry until everyone who belongs to Pandora are either in jail or, well, yeah- dead" Gavin sighed, Morgan wrapping his free hand over Gavin's on his wrist and squeezed gently.

 

"Gavin, I'm afraid of what will happen if I deviate"

 

"Well, by the sounds of it, you already have Morgan, Connor too" Gavin answered, the words making Morgan flinch and Gavin knelt up a little between Morgan's knees and grabbed the Android's shoulders, "And that's okay-! Morgan look at yourself... What's changed?". Morgan physically assessed himself then looked back up at Gavin.

 

"Nothing.."

 

"Exactly... The only thing that's changed, is how you're observing situations. The world isn't yes or no, one or zero. Sometimes it's 'Maybe', 'I'm not sure', 'That was unexpected'... Athena, was definitely unexpected... You and Connor, Unexpected... Life is opportunities... It's what you do that will turn them into good or bad results... You're deviating? Use it to look at everything we need to do differently, I don't truly understand how Android's work, let alone deviants. If you start to understand what's happening in yourself, maybe we can help the others"

 

"You want to help them?"

 

"If I can" Gavin nodded once, "If they hurt anyone, I won't be forgiving... But an Android, like you- self discovering and just wanting to learn more about the world? That's an innocent, Morgan. Something we, as officers, are sworn to protect". Morgan took a moment to save Gavin's words to memory, his features softening and slowly Morgan smiled again, nodding a little and reached up, holding onto Gavin's wrists.

 

"Thank you, Gavin"

 

"Gave you a lot to think about huh"

 

"You have... But I'm less afraid now, and some of the errors, I know have been recoded. I understand them" Morgan nodded, "I love Connor, he is a good brother, and a good friend to Hank." Morgan stated, Gavin nodding softly at that, "I understand I love Athena-"

 

"Hey now--"

 

"Not intimately" Morgan laughed, his LED flickering blue rapidly and Gavin paused, smiling as he chuckled as well, "She's more like a mother, to me. She looks out for us, when she knows she doesn't need to, and Connor adores her, even though he has not fully processed it, like I now have, he has confided in me that if, we were to have been born, he'd have wished for a mother like Athena". Gavin's throat tightened at that and he nodded weakly with a smile, "Gavin? That's our secret, right?".

 

"Of course buddy" Gavin smiled and Morgan looked relieved, nodding slightly and exhaled with smile, "Do I want to know what I am?" Gavin asked and Morgan's head tilted slightly.

 

"It would be odd, to see my Detective Partner, as my father. But you and I don't match as brothers... Can you... Love a friend?" Morgan asked and Gavin nodded with a small chuckle.

 

"Hell yeah you can..."

 

"But, I don't want to share this friendship, or the attachment I have to it..."

 

"Huh... Guess I'm your _Best_ Friend then" Gavin smirked and Morgan simply looked confused.

 

"What's the difference?"

 

"Well, the attachment you have to me, is stronger than what you share with, Chris or Hank, or Chen, right?"

 

"I suppose, yes?"

 

"Who would you help protect first in a fist fight, me, or Hank?"

 

"Is Connor there?"

 

"Nope. You, me and Hank. Who do you help first?"

 

"You"

 

"Best Friend" Gavin answered flatly before giggling and Morgan looked stunned, "It's okay if you don't understand... We've got plenty of time". Morgan nodded with a small smile as Gavin scrubbed the last wet patch from Morgan's cheek.

 

"Thank you, Gavin. I'm sorry this keeps happening, but I feel better now."

 

"Don't be sorry. You're learning, Morgan, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you can help Connor now too that you understand what's going on a little better"

 

"Mm" Morgan nodded eyes drifting aside as he smiled gently, "I believe I can. Perhaps both of us will sleep better tonight". Gavin nodded with a smile and slowly stood, offering Morgan his hand and Morgan tilted his head slightly.

 

"Well come on, come watch TV with us instead of hiding away for the rest of the night.". Morgan hesitated but soon smiled, taking Gavin's hand and was pulled to his feet, the Android padding out of his room after Gavin and as expected, Connor was perched on the edge of the couch waiting for his twin to appear, springing off to throw his arms around Morgan's ribs as soon as he got the chance.

 

"Morgan- What's wrong, are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine, Connor. You're stress levels are rising, calm down" Morgan smiled weakly, simply patting Connor on the head and the slightly shorter Android pulled back with a huff.

 

"Tell me to calm down-"

 

"He _is_ okay, Connor. I promise. Just... Needed some Best Friend time" Gavin smirked, Morgan looking at Gavin with a smile, watching the detective slide back onto the couch, pulling Athena between his thighs and kiss her temple lovingly as she laid against his torso.

 

"C'mon boys, come sit down" Athena smiled and Connor didn't hesitate in grabbing Morgan's wrist, tugging him to the couch and the Android followed with a wide scroll of his eyes, flopping down at Athena's feet and Connor dove down next to him, laughing as he dropped his head to Morgan's lap.

 

"Can you even see?" Morgan asked and Connor grinned.

 

"No. But I don't care, I've seen this episode" Connor chuckled only making Morgan's smile soften, watching Connor's internal readings return to normal. They all sat together, watching, laughing, bickering playfully over theories and characters, the rain outside filling any silence left between them and the TV. Gavin checked the time before sighing and looked at Athena and smiled, already asleep against his chest. He look up at Morgan and saw he was observing his twin warmly, gently stroking Connor's hair, the fellow Android also completely powered down and asleep.

 

"Connor's asleep?" Gavin asked quietly and Morgan nodded, eyes still fixed on Connor.

 

"Mhm. He's been asleep for nearly an hour now" Morgan answered just as softly, looking over at Gavin and the Android gave him a kind smile, "I'm going to get Connor to bed. Goodnight Gavin, see you in the morning.

 

"Night Morgan. If you need me, you know where I am, okay?". Morgan nodded gently before scooping his twin from his lap and the couch carefully, carrying Connor to his room and tucked his twin in, returning to his own room and performed his  diagnostic, update and reset before going to bed. Gavin simply turning off the TV and got Athena into bed before turning off the lights and climbed into bed himself, kissing the back of Athena's shoulder delicately as he climbed into bed behind her, the soft moan she let out making him smile as he squeezed her close and closed his eyes.


	25. Just Like You Said, Unexpected.

The next day had been much like the one before. Connor spent his day with Hank, while Morgan spent most of his time with Athena. Lira and Gavin trying to work their way around corrupted information and false identity leads, all the while her systems worked endlessly ID'ing as many faces as it could get a clear image of in all the footage Gavin had managed to collect- and so far, the results were making him look good. While the failure to identify 'Brock' stung like a wasp bite to the nuts, Gavin let it slide at the several other syndicate thugs they managed to ID and arrest over the following days for illegal possession, involvement and trade in Android parts, components and Models, along with dozens of other crimes said individuals had committed.

 

Gavin was returning from his latest arrest, one of the gunmen from the dock in hand with a furious and stoic Morgan at his side, when the station went into a small roar of cheers and Gavin smirked.

 

"You the Station's Prized pupil now, LifeBreaker?" The man scoffed as he looked back awkwardly over his shoulder, Gavin not letting his smile waver as he met the thugs eyes.

 

"Almost. They're cheerin' coz' you're the ninth cunt I've arrested in four days" Gavin smirked, shoving him forward and Morgan took over, lurching forward and snapped his vice like grip around the man's bicep as he turned on Gavin.

 

"I'd refrain from whatever actions you're thinking about taking" Morgan warned with a glare so wild it'd make Satan wince, "Move.". Silently the man kept moving towards the holding cells for transfer, Gavin splitting off into the break room for a coffee. Sighing after his first sip, he turned to head back to his desk, catching Lira on one of her tablets at a table and made his way over, bopping her softly on the head as he crossed behind her making her jump, snapping out of her work induced trance.

 

"Gavin! Jesus you startled me"

 

"No shit, can you keep your filthy work vibes out of here? It's the Break Room for a reason" He smirked and she chuckled observing her still full, but now cold cup of coffee.

 

"Oops.."

 

"Mhm.. What waste of two dollars" Gavin nodded as she dumped the coffee, returning to her seat beside him.

 

"Oh says you, 'Mr. I'm on my to arrest half of Detroit's criminal underbelly'" Lira teased and Gavin shrugged around his sip of coffee.

 

"What can I say, it's about time I got  some notches back on my belt" Gavin winked as Lira rolled her eyes.

 

"You're shameless"

 

"And proud of it" Gavin smirked, Lira punching his arm making him grunt, but the sight of Athena crossing the bull pen made him flush gently.

 

"Gav?" Athena called softly from the door of the break room, Gavin straightening on the table and gave her warm smile.

 

"Yeah, baby, what's up?"

 

"You just got a parcel, and I have this for you Lira, figured you would be in here recharging when I didn't find you in your lab" Athena smiled as she made her way over, handing the square, yellow parcel bag to Lira, the technician's eyes lighting up like the sun.

 

"Ah-! Athena thank you! Been waiting on this part for ages!" Lira grinned, happily taking it off Athena's hands, hugging the bag close with a content hum, "Well! After a hard earned burger I'm going to update my child" She chuckled hopping out of her chair and scampered away, Gavin wrapping his arm around Athena's waist to walk her back to his desk.

 

"Thanks hun. Who's it from?" Gavin asked as they re-entered the bull pen, Athena shrugging slightly.

 

"No return ID. You order anything?" Athena asked gently and he shook his head at the box on his desk. It was print labeled, a simple six inch, by four inch, by four inch log, neatly sealed with no other markings- other than postage links and stamps.

 

"Looks like your dildo arrived" Hank commented flatly as he strolled towards his desk, Connor happily moving along beside him, the Android giving Athena a small little wave making her giggle and Gavin scoffed.

 

"I'd buy something bigger than this. I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name for your thick and shorts" Gavin countered, picking up the box and tossed it towards Hank. The older man wasn't prepared and raised his hands to awkwardly catch the box, but Connor intercepted the parcel with ease, Hank audibly sighing in relief. There was some banter and a few more chuckles going on around him, but it was like Connor was underwater as he stared at the parcel, and it was Athena that noticed first.

 

"Connor? Honey what's wrong?"

 

"Athena? Detective?" Connor spoke up quietly, and at the waver in his voice, Morgan was on his feet from his desk approaching swiftly but calmly.

 

"Connor-" Morgan began before the Android's steely eyes rounded and he snatched the parcel from Connor's hands and threw it onto the closest desk- which happened to be Hank's.

 

"Jesus! What's with you two?" Hank snapped as Morgan pulled Connor away from the desk and held the smaller Android's shoulders a moment, both of them silent, LED's flickering but then Connor silently nodded and Morgan straightened.

 

"Morgan? What is it?" Gavin asked, but his tone was firm, demanding an answer, "Are we in danger? Am I evacuating again?"

 

"No" Morgan answered, glaring at the parcel furiously, "I apologize for my rash actions, but Connor's stress levels were beginning to rise too fast."

 

"Morgan why? What _is_ it" Hank asked firmly, a small space now forming around Hank's desk like it were contaminated.

 

"I don't know. But the parcel is covered in Thirium" Morgan answered angrily and Hank took a moment.

 

"What? Blue Blood?" Hank asked turning to look at the box then stopped, looking back at the Android, "It becomes invisible to the human eye after a few hours of drying". Morgan glanced at Hank a moment then his eyes returned to the parcel, Athena moving over to Connor and soothed him calmly as she moved him to Gavin's desk across the bull pen.

 

"Morgan scan it, I want to know what's in that box" Gavin ordered and Morgan's eyes narrowed as he observed it carefully, eyes flickering a moment before he grit his teeth.

 

"It can't be-". Morgan hissed and moved back to the desk and grabbed the parcel, tearing it open and vocally flinched, his hands shaking as Morgan held the box.

 

"Morgan?"

 

"Detective, they're angry" Morgan seethed as he tipped the open end of the box towards his waiting palm, an Android equivalent of a heart sliding out into Morgan's hand. Gavin's face dropped in horror and slowly his eyes narrowed to mirror Morgan's fury as they both stared at the damaged cylinder in Morgan's hand.

 

"What model- What would it have belonged to?"

 

"A PL-six hundred... It's registered to an Android named Logan, belonging to a Misses Valano." Morgan answered dryly, Hank putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

 

"You know this Android?" Hank asked and Morgan slowly nodded, Gavin clenching his teeth.

 

"I did... He's one of my brothers... One of the Android's I rescued with Detective Reed". Hank was quick to get out his phone, going into his emails and found the one he'd sent Connor from CyberLife, showing Morgan the image.

 

"You mean one of _these_ Androids?"

 

"Yes... The one on the far right, laughing with the HR-four hundred" Morgan answered and Hank looked at the phone carefully.

 

"Morgan" Gavin spoke up and the Android slowly looked at his partner, "Come on. We need to make the call".

 

"The call?" Morgan repeated and Gavin swallowed thickly.

 

"No doubt there's a missing Android report back logged amongst the stations files..." Gavin muttered, Morgan taking a moment to search and he sullied quickly.

 

"There is... How didn't I notice? It got filed two days ago-"

 

"Morgan that was Sunday... We weren't on call... Someone else probably picked it up" Gavin interjected and Morgan slowly looked at the heart in his hand.

 

"I could have stopped this...". Gavin froze and all he saw was himself, Hank realizing all too quickly and grabbed Gavin by the neck of his jacket, shaking him roughly which also caused Morgan to snap out of his state to protect Gavin, but the detective raised a hand to keep him at bay.

 

**_He's still an innocent... Observe. Protect. Do not harm..._ **

 

"Don't you dare Reed- It's not about you, it's about Morgan!"

 

"I _know_ that"

 

"Then pull your head out of your ass... You know how to help him. Don't have another fucking pity party over yourself" Hank warned before moving away to Connor, the Android calming down slightly at Hank's appearance and gave the Lieutenant a weak smile as the older man began to look after him. Both Gavin and Morgan watched Hank move away before looking at each other and Gavin sighed jerking his head towards the front of the station.

 

"Let's go. She needs to know what happened to her Android." Gavin said firmly, but the sadness in his voice was clear and Morgan nodded slowly, carefully wrapping his hands around the heart and followed Gavin to one of the patrol cars, settling into the passenger seat as Gavin took the wheel. For the most part the drive was quiet and awkward as Gavin followed the navigator after Morgan punched in the address. Gavin didn't mean for it to be so quiet, but every time he glanced at Morgan he couldn't bring himself to speak, simply observing the Android as he cradled the cylinder delicately in his lap. When Gavin slowed to a stop out the front of the address, he smiled gently to himself at the home up the short drive way. It looked welcoming, well kept and cared for, a pair of cats lazily sun baking on the front porch beside an elderly lady who looked up at the sound of the stilling car.

 

"That's her... Misses Valano" Morgan said quietly, before looking at the part in his hands again, "Gavin I don't think we should-"

 

"This is the fucking reality behind my job, Morgan." Gavin glared, silencing the Android, "I don't mean to be a cunt, but I need _work_ Morgan. I need the Android that helped me catch the piece of shit this morning... You want to be my partner? Welcome to the ugly truth behind the cases I solve. Not everyone is alive. Not everyone just got off at the wrong stop. Not everyone is just having a bad day and wants attention... Most of my cases end up with a call to a stranger telling them I've done everything I can, but it wasn't enough" Gavin said bitterly, his words like razor's in Morgan's mind and he looked down.

 

"I understand Detective. I apologize. Please, let's give her peace" Morgan said gently, popping the door and Gavin followed him out of the car. The woman sat up slightly as Gavin and the Android approached her home, Gavin quickening his pace when he saw her trying to stand and the two cats sat up, watching the strangers closely.

 

"Please, don't get up it's okay" Gavin called, trotting up her stairs and reluctantly she remained in the well padded porch chair, "My name is Detective Gavin Reed. This is my partner, an RK-Nine hundred, his name is Morgan". The Android bowed his head slightly as she regarded him, her weathered amber eyes returning to Gavin as he knelt carefully at the edge of her chair.

 

"Have you come about my missing Android?" She asked quietly, the rattle in her voice making it clear she was both worried and ready to break into tears at any point because of it and Gavin nodded softly.

 

"Yes, we are. I haven't come here with good news, I'm sorry" Gavin replied quietly, Morgan then slowly stepping forward and carefully displayed the component to her.

 

"I don't.. Understand, I don't recognize what this is" She mumbled shakily, carefully touching the cylinder and Morgan wavered slightly, kneeling as well to carefully put the Item in her hands and wrapped his hands around hers holding the Cylinder gently.

 

"An unknown party mailed this to the Detroit City Central Police Station, to Detective Reed. It was delivered a mere hour ago. This is Logan's heart, ma'am" Morgan told her gently, Gavin watching him closely and both of them could have pin pointed the exact moment her heart broke in two, "Someone has hurt Logan. We don't even know where his body is, but we will find him." Morgan assured her gently feeling her clutch at the part in her hands, drawing his hand away for her to look at the item she held. She was silent for a long time before she raised the cylinder to her chest and clutched it tightly, Gavin closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath but it was the hiccup he heard that made him open them again and look at Morgan, the Android cuffing the single tear he let slip as she looked at him again, "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry, darling. Thank You... I was so worried when he first went missing, but then he was brought home safe and sound. He told me, about the pair of you, about the human and Android that risked their lives to save him." She smiled weakly as she let her own small tears out and Morgan dipped his head.

 

"I'll organize another Android be sent immediately to replace Logan until we find him, so hold onto that component." Gavin said gently and she looked at him slowly.

 

"What will you do when you find him?"

 

"Repair him, and bring Logan home so you can put his heart back in its rightful place" Gavin answered gently and she looked to the cylinder, still weakly pulsing blue in her hands and she nodded, holding it carefully once more.

 

"Please find him. Logan had always been such a loving boy". Morgan nodded firmly, Gavin getting to his feet slowly and carefully, observing the two cats who intensely stared at him.

 

"You two look after her, alright? You're the ones to look after her until Logan comes home" Gavin said gently, not caring if either people present thought him stupid for talking to a pair of cats, but the two felines seemed to regard Gavin's words with intent seriousness, one letting out a small 'burr' and the other a controlled and calm flick and curl of its tail. "Good... C'mon, Morgan."

 

"Yes, Detective. CyberLife will be here by this afternoon, don't worry about payment or paperwork, the station will take care of it" Morgan reassured her and Gavin smiled gently, already down the stairs leaving the Android to catch up. When they returned to station the box was in Lira's hands being scanned about ten different ways as she sampled and back tracked it's delivery path.

 

"Got anything for me?" Gavin asked as he walked up beside her, Morgan back to his desk seeming to be deep in thought with Connor and Hank nowhere to be seen.

 

"Not yet. It's definitely soaked in Thirium, they must have made that Android suffer."

 

"To be honest, finding that Android is my priority right now Lira. I don't care too much about the box- I want to find Logan"

 

"But, if I trace the parcel we'll have a damn good spot to searching for these assholes." Lira protested and Gavin let his eyes fall slowly, a small but hard glare in his eyes.

 

"And if we find Logan, Morgan can access his complete memory." Gavin countered, his eyes lifting from Lira to the screens, "Besides, I've arrested enough people that I'll be getting a call soon" Gavin muttered angrily.

 

"A call, from who?"

 

"Friends...". To call it 'Clock-Work' was something of an understatement. Gavin's phone rang loudly from his jeans with the unique tone he had set for 'Private' numbers, turning away from Lira and she sat up like a spring but Gavin was already strides away from her. He moved towards Morgan with purpose and the Android notices, LED shifting yellow and Gavin pointed to the ringing phone then jerked his head towards the corner of the station and Morgan followed quickly. The Android all but blanketed Gavin in the corner, LED flickering yellow as he internally wired himself to the phone and began not only recording but preparing to trace the call. When Morgan nodded, Gavin answered and tucked his back to the corner, observing the station around him and Morgan carefully.

 

"... LifeBreaker". The voice was calm, but unimpressed, a sighed following to display as much, "If you could stop arresting my comrades that would be swell"

 

"Well maybe they should have done what you did, Rigby, taken a drug deal on the other side of town that night"

 

"You know Anvil isn't stupid enough to send his best to something like that Auction- In case someone like _you_ managed to figure out what was going down"

 

"To be honest, I didn't know what was going on at the docks until it started happening" Gavin answered quietly, scanning the room and Morgan's eyes remained fixed on Gavin worryingly, "So. What do we do. I'm not going to come after you Rigby if you stay out of my way"

 

"Breaker, you keep throwing guys from the clans in the slammer and you'll be left no choice but to come against the rest of us"

 

"Then give me Pandora". Gavin was cold, his reply instant and the anger now began to pool in his gut.

 

"You know we can't just hand them over-"

 

"He's you're biggest enemy, right? Pandora has their cock in every slut in this city- imagine how much tighter it would be if Cory got taken down--"

 

"Keep the Hammer's out of your personal vendetta" Rigby warned and Gavin tsk'ed, "I'll watch out for you, Reed. But I won't die for you against Pandora..."

 

"Why are you all so afraid of him-"

 

"We're not afraid, just not stupid enough to start a war against a mutual benefit"

 

"What do you gain by staying out of his way..."

 

"Profit" Rogby answered plainly and Gavin growled, glancing to Morgan and his brow furrowed and Morgan shook his head slightly.

 

_He needs a little more time._

 

"Rigby-"

 

"Detective" He interjected flatly, "It would be wise for you not to interfere any further with clan activities... Be a good boy, and concentrate on your little plastic toys, yes?"

 

"Don't fuck with me Rigby!"

 

"Don't start a war you cannot win, Gavin!" Rigby hissed back and the detective winced, "You pursue with trying to catch Pandora, and you _will_ be killed, after watching Athena suffer worse than Morrigan". Gavin bit his tongue so hard he tasted copper and Morgan clutched Gavin's arm, keeping him centered, Gavin looking up to the Android and slowly, Morgan nodded once, his brow furrowing.

 

"You were the one who put her in the fucking car-"

 

"That was Anvil's warning. You'd be a thug's baby daddy if it wasn't for my word... You can thank me later she wasn't split open"

 

"Rigby--!"

 

"Syndicate is next in line to try and get Pandora's point across for you to stand the fuck down and walk away. And we both know there is a miniscule fucking chance Oberon will be there to save her like I was... I will not contact you again and I cannot help you anymore. For her sake, walk away". The call disconnected and Gavin genuinely drew back to hurl his phone, Morgan catching his wrist in a heartbeat and steadied him, Gavin's eyes wild with fury and he tugged his hand free.

 

"Did you trace him?" Gavin panted angrily and Morgan nodded.

 

"Yes. It was difficult, they had scramblers in place otherwise I'd have managed sooner, I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine- so long as you got him, where was it?"

 

"Not far from the docks, actually. About five miles as the crow flies, a small neighborhood located just outside of the city" Morgan answered as he seemed to process the co-ordinates internally.

 

"You ready for another drive?"

 

"Detective, I fear this, Rigby, will be anticipating your arrival. This will be dangerous."

 

"Well I'll pack an extra clip then" Gavin answered curtly, his snide attitude returning like when he'd first met the Android catching Morgan off guard, "Are you getting in the fucking car, or not?"

 

"Yes Detective. Another instance where I'm not informing your girlfriend?"

 

"I will legitimately disown you in a heartbeat if you tell Athena I'm attempting to get dirt on the Hammers singlehandedly."

 

"Threat noted" Morgan smirked and Gavin softened slightly at that, nodding once as he moved past the Android to his desk, pulling his second pistol from the locked bottom draw and gave it to Morgan along with a pair of spare clips. Morgan scanned and assessed the weapon, instantly downloading all necessary information before tucking the gun away. The drive was silent once more and Morgan spent his time processing the call, downloading a map of the surrounding area from where the call took place, simulating scenarios, escapes and possible discrete entries. Yet with no proper information; terrain, enemy numbers, weapons, armor, vehicles, Morgan could give himself proper statistics for success accurately, they were merely guesses at this point- and Androids don't 'guess'.

 

"What have you got for me?" Gavin asked as he pulled over several blocks from the destination, looking at Morgan sternly and the Android  continued processing his information before he spoke.

 

"Many options, but without enough data, I may end up walking us blindly into a trap" Morgan stated and Gavin nodded once.

 

"I'm prepared for a trap, it's only a matter of what kind" Gavin answered and Morgan nodded.

 

"I understand. It's best we continue on foot from here then. Minimize risk of detection, especially in a marked Police Vehicle" Morgan said calmly and Gavin agreed, getting out of the car and Morgan exited at the same time, "Would you like me to take point? I can guide us to the rear of the property where the call originated from".

 

"Sure. Just take it slow and keep your eyes peeled" Gavin nodded and Morgan nodded starting to move ahead and Gavin fell into stride behind him, the pair forever scanning their surroundings. It wasn't a conspicuous location, nor run down or dangerous, it looked like any normal suburban area, the properties kept neat and anyone that was out the front didn't meet their eyes with distain or anger but smiles or a nod. Morgan suspected the streets surrounding the co-ordinates to be planted families, actors as a front for a more sinister purpose, but those faces he scanned were genuinely normal people; Bankers, social workers, retail workers or students with no criminal history. Morgan took them a duck and weave path through the streets, as they walked side by side it seemed casual enough with their guns hidden perfectly beneath their clothes to keep intruding eyes off them as they got closer, still no personal profiles triggering Morgan's warnings. The home backed onto the local playing field, the baseball pitch full of kids playing a mock game after school while a few others tossed a football on the green beside it. Gavin and Morgan remained as calm as they could, assessing the home alternately through the rear gate, a large dog slept on the porch and Gavin's brow furrowed.

 

"Let me go first"

 

"Morgan that thing barks we're done" Gavin whispered and Morgan  watched the detective calmly, his LED still pulsing blue.

 

"Gavin, trust me..." Morgan insisted and Gavin's jaw flexed as he clenched his jaw nodding, pulling his gun. The thought of having to kill an animal wounded Gavin deeply, but he wouldn't risk Morgan sustaining heavy damage from a dog simply to protect him. Morgan steadied his hand, silently asking Gavin to remain calm and looked back through the fence, whistling softly which immediately got the dog's attention. It didn't bark or growl, but simply chuffed curiously, and then Morgan did something Gavin didn't think was possible, the Android's entire vocal pattern changed.

 

"Hey buddy" Morgan smiled in a higher and warmer tone, the dog's tail thumping softly and Morgan whispered for it to come closer, "C'mere, C'mere let me see you". Happily the dog stood and trotted down, it wasn't until it was a few strides away did Gavin recognize the breed, a German Shepard cross Tibetan Mastiff, the tell tale black on brown color, and display of fur cresting like a mane along with the dense muscle giving it away. "Well aren't you handsome- Yeah!" Morgan continued to dote and it genuinely took everything Gavin had to not whip out his phone and start recording this uncharacteristic display- no one would ever believe him otherwise. While Morgan had the dog distracted, Gavin reached through the arm hole and unlocked the fence, Morgan instantly maneuvering into the property after Gavin who held his gun ready, for anyone to come out the back, Morgan hushing the giant and excitable animal. It was thrilled at guests in its yard, tail wagging as Morgan patted the dog to calm him softly, hushing the dog quietly before it galloped back up the yard and the pair stalked after it quickly but quietly, the Shepard simply happy to present the two strangers with what appeared to be its favorite toy and Morgan smiled, "Connor would love you-"

 

"Morgan, please, focus" Gavin hissed quietly and both Morgan and the dog seemed to fall silent and serious, Morgan drawing his gun and the dog laid down, watching them silently, tail stilling behind it. Morgan pulled the back door open and the pair instantly slid inside into what looked like a living room, the TV playing at a comfortable volume to the right to an absent audience. The two remained still and silent as they scanned and listened, there was a thump from the floor above and both their heads snapped up then to each other. The pair nodded silently, the pair splitting to cover each half of the living room. Gavin stepped backwards along the length of the stairs, his gun raised up the ascension as Morgan checked the kitchen across the other side. Morgan gave him a clear thumbs up before assessing the other rooms down stairs while Gavin remained trained on the top of the stairs until Morgan was clear to move with him. After a few minutes, the Android appeared and nodded, Gavin regarding him and their pair stepped in unison up the stairs until they reached the top, Morgan then taking point. They thud they'd previously heard happened again and they both spun towards the door it came from, each taking up position either side of the door. Gavin slowly dropped to a knee and looked up at Morgan and nodded, the Android wrapping his hand around the handle slowly. With a single motion Morgan twisted and pushed the door open, as both he and Gavin spun into the doorway gun's raised.

 

"Detroit Police! Don't--" Gavin bellowed before pausing, a little girl froze on her bed in terror and Gavin blinked, "What?"

 

"Emily!!"

 

Morgan spun  to his left at the man's voice, gun raised and just barely registered the gun they wielded, "Detective-!" Morgan grabbed Gavin and pulled him into the room with the little girl, the gunshot from the stranger made her let loose a shrill cry and Gavin was on his feet in seconds. The dog barked angrily down stairs and immediately Morgan registered too many dangers on both fronts; A little girl in a gun fight. The stranger with a weapon of his own. The dog. Too confined of a space to maneuver safely. It was a straight line down the small stretch of hall to reach the man.

 

"Morgan take him out!" Gavin ordered and Morgan's LED pulsed red.

 

"Understood" Morgan answered coldly, holstering his gun and waited a moment. The assailent was panicked, Morgan could read that much in his erratic heartbeat and was now running towards the little girl's room- his first and only mistake.

 

"Daddy--!" The girl screamed in panic and Gavin threw his arm across to shield her as the man careened around the corner, gun raised right at Gavin but the Android was waiting. Morgan caught the man's hand before he could squeeze the trigger and pushed it skyward, another gun shot exploding into the ceiling causing the girl to scream again and try and scramble for him. Gavin holstered his weapon and held the girl back as Morgan effortless then disarmed and slammed the man to the floor and help him in place with his own gun pressed against his temple.

 

"Get this plastic piece of shit off me-! Emily!!"

 

"Daddy!" She screamed again, kicking at Gavin wildly and he growled furiously, dumping the little girl back on her bed before ducking out of the room and slammed the door shut, holding it shut effortlessly as she tried to pull it open, screaming and crying over and over. Gavin panted furiously calming down and looked at the man on the floor, his brow furrowing angrily.

 

"Hello Rigby" Gavin said calmly, ignoring the little girl continuing to scream and the man on the floor writhed beneath Morgan furiously. "So. You gonna' talk?"

 

"You fucking asshole. You have no idea what you've done- You've just put a target on _both_ our backs!" Rigby roared, Morgan pressing the gun against his temple harder.

 

"Please stop wriggling, it's irritating" Morgan said flatly and Rigby spat against the wood, Gavin looking at the door handle as it shifted pathetically beneath his grip.

 

"Either you give me the answers I want, or you're going to jail and your daughter goes into custody."

 

"You won't make it out the block-"

 

"Well, it was your dumb ass that squeezed the trigger, huh"

 

"How did you even find me" Rigby hissed and Morgan pressed his head hard against the wood with the gun.

 

"His plastic piece of shit" Morgan sneered, LED pulsing red furiously and the man beneath him bore his teeth like an animal, the Android taking his chance to scan for his true identity and Morgan smirked, "Anthony".

 

"Huh. Anthony, wouldn't have picked that" Gavin blinked casually as Rigby sneered furiously and thrashed beneath Morgan again and the Android growled irritably, slamming the gun against Rigby's ribs, making him still, "Thank you, Morgan."

 

"It was pissing me off too, don't worry..."

 

"You've got a very, _very_ small amount of time to start talking" Gavin reiterated looking outside at the now empty park, the kids clearly being frightened off by the gun shots.

 

"There's no point. I talk and I'm dead- my daughter too. You fucking idiot... I told you to just let it go!"

 

"Rigby you've gone out of your way to help me shut down child pornography rings, even though Anvil was profiting from them. You, along with Oberon, Grenor, Juri and Abaddon  going against your gang leaders to filter red-ice away from those it would genuinely hurt the most... If you come with me and answer every I ask. I promise I will protect you, and your daughter" Gavin vowed, his eyes cold but serious and Rigby stared at Gavin from the corner of his eye. His daughter screaming and crying through the door was too much for any father to bear, and with a wince Rigby nodded.

 

"Alright- Alright! Just let her out of there!" He answered finally, Morgan looking to Gavin and he nodded. Slowly the Android got off him, the gun still trained a moment then Gavin released the door and she wretched it open, Rigby throwing his arms around her tightly as she flew into him sobbing in fear. His arms snapped around her and took a few calming breaths gently prying her off and soothed her calmly. Rigby explained what was happening to his daughter, the girl looking between the two strangers in sheer terror, more so at the Android and Morgan's LED softened to blue over time and she obeyed her father's instructions, packing a small bag of her most precious items and nothing more. Rigby hoisted the girl onto his hip as Gavin took point, Morgan now at the rear and sandwiched the two between them.

 

"Same way we came Morgan, keep alert." Gavin ordered as they approached the back door again, the dog alert but no longer barking now the noise had stopped and his master approached with the two strangers. The dog went to tail the group but Rigby shoved him away.

 

"Roan, no. Stay-"

 

"You're abandoning your dog?" Morgan glared and that caused Rigby to flinch, "You're all this dog knows- and you're going to leave him to be murdered by men you called friends?"

 

"They wouldn't hurt Roan, they come over often enough-"

 

"Because they weren't hunting you then. They'll approach violently, and he'll react violently to protect your home, he'll be shot on site" Morgan countered furiously, Rigby softening and Gavin's eyes fell, he knew it was all too true as well.

 

"If you're taking me to the station to be fucking put into hiding, I can't take him with me- I have no choice- Fucking freak" Rigby hissed, Gavin shooting him a warning glare, but that was when Gavin locked eyes with Morgan and he saw the question in Morgan's eyes.

 

"No. Morgan--"

 

"Detective.."

 

"Morgan.."

 

"Detective Reed, you can't be--"

 

"Morgan we're not discussing this"

 

"Not here, at the station-"

 

"We're not taking the dog to the station--"

 

"You'd leave him to die?"

 

"Don't you dare-"

 

"Then he comes" Morgan ended the discussion by simply summoning Roan to his side and the dog obeyed, stepping up to the Android's side and Gavin was flushed both furiously and embarrassed all at once.

 

"He do this a lot?" Rigby asked and Gavin sighed at length pulling the back gate open.

 

"Not until recently...". They snuck back to the car without being detected, the neighborhood all indeed seeming curious about the noise, but didn't question the mismatched group as they returned to the patrol car and squeezed in. The trip back to the station was still quiet, and this time more awkward. Morgan could feel the little girl staring at him and he looked back at her slowly and she curled into her father's lap, Rigby hushing her gently before looking at Morgan himself.

 

"She's seen you on TV...". Morgan looked at Rigby then, still silent, "Given me a complex because she told me you were pretty". Morgan's LED flickered and he looked surprised a moment, eyes returning to her and she continued to stare at him.

 

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Emily... I didn't mean to. I would never hurt an innocent... I'll protect you, and your father" Morgan said gently, but she still didn't reply, simply turning away from him and Rigby sighed hold her tightly.

 

"I just hope your word is stronger than Anvil's fury... She's too innocent"

 

"You've protected her well from all of this, Rigby" Gavin said firmly and the pair exchanged looks through the rear-view, "I won't let anything happen to you, or your daughter".

 

"We'll see" He answered quietly, closing his eyes continuing to soothe his daughter, the dog awkwardly putting its head against his master's lap as well. The rest of the trip was silent, Gavin pulling into the station's parking lot carefully and got out of the car with a sigh. Rigby put his daughter down on her feet, holding her hand in one and her back pack in the other as Gavin simply escorted Rigby inside, holding him by the bicep and the man just let it happen. Morgan took the dog gently by its collar although it was happy to follow. The entire station almost silenced watching Gavin walk Rigby inside, Fowler seeing Gavin and Morgan through his office and got to his feet and walked out to watch Gavin settle the two humans in one of the holding cells.

 

"Reed. The fuck is this?" Fowler hissed, the dog now simply sitting beside Morgan confused.

 

"Rigby." Gavin answered, Fowler staring a moment.

 

"Rigby. Anvil's Rigby."

 

"Mhm... I compromised his existence. Anvil will be after him now that I've found his home"

 

"You tracked his house?" Fowler blinked and Gavin pointed at Morgan.

 

"He did. You should send a squad to search it, Morgan, forward the address to Fowler". The Android nodded with a simple flicker of his LED and Fowler took a moment, scrubbing  a hand across his brow.

 

"Alright- I'll send a team at once. What's with the girl..."

 

"It's his daughter." Gavin answered quietly and Fowler cussed under his breath and Gavin nodded.

 

"I know. It complicated everything... I cut him a deal" Gavin continued and Fowler looked at him expectantly, "He answers all our questions, hands over all he knows. We provide protection for him and his daughter"

 

"Gavin you can't be fucking serious-"

 

"Rigby is one of the closest men to Anvil. With what he knows we could eliminate the Black Hammers" Gavin protested and Fowler stared at him firmly, it took a moment, but finally the big man caved and nodded.

 

"Alright. I'll start the process-"

 

"If you need extra help, just contact my father." Gavin added and Fowler nodded, sparing a moment to look at the man comforting the little girl and turned away. Rigby looked up to Gavin and the two men nodded at each other sadly, Emily getting off her father's lap to approach the glass and she looked up at Morgan. The Android remained still a moment before closing the gap between the glass and crouched to meet her height and smiled at her softly.

 

"Captain Fowler and Detective Reed's father are going to protect you and your father now, you'll be safe with them". She didn't say anything, but put her hand on the glass as if to try and touch Morgan's face. He hesitated but slowly lifted his hand to mirror hers against the glass, his false skin fading away to reveal the machine beneath, and to Morgan's surprise she didn't shy away in fear, instead she smiled and Morgan felt himself flush in the cheeks, something akin to blushing he supposed before she moved away back to her father. Morgan and Gavin then moved away from the cell, Roan padding along beside Morgan causing everyone to eye them curiously if not confused with loping beast suddenly beside them.

 

"Spose' I should probably find Athena and brace for the coming impact" Gavin sighed, pulling out his phone, Chris looking up from his desk as he shrugged on his coat to go home.

 

"Athena? Her and Connor already went home, it's nearly six dude" Chris said with a shrug, blinking at the dog then looked back up at Gavin, "I'm not gonna' ask". With that he left and Gavin groaned at length, taking his phone off aero mode. It took a moment, but soon his phone was flooded with messages and missed calls. Most from Athena, a few from Connor and only one from Hank, the older man's message a simple text saying; RIP.

 

"Maybe, keeping Athena in the dark isn't the best idea" Morgan sighed as the pair stared at the list of notifications and Gavin looked up at Morgan tiredly.

 

"I want to agree, but I've watched enough cop movies to know that when the protagonist leaves his phone on in the middle of a mission, is the exact moment she calls to ask what he wants for dinner and fucking ruins everyone's day" Gavin answered, Morgan blinking a moment, trying to process if Gavin was being serious or not. After a quick scan, sadly, he was.

 

"I see. Perhaps then we should just head home, suffer her wrath in the comfort of home?" Morgan suggested and Gavin patted his back.

 

"Brilliant plan- But what about him" Gavin pointed to the dog sat stead fast at Morgan's side.

 

"If you think you're going home without the dog, you're _greatly_ mistaken, Detective" Morgan commented flatly.

 

"Did you just _tell_ me you're keeping the dog, without permission or consulting me?"

 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want him"

 

"No! I don't!" Gavin cried, the dog now wagging it's tail and Morgan folded his arms.

 

"Even Roan knows you're lying"

 

"If we keep this thing, it's your problem. You and Connor can look after it- That means feeding, bathing, walking- everything"

 

"You're making it sound like that i'd complain" Morgan grinned and Gavin hesitated, sighing and smiled as the Android settled a hand against the massive dog's head that sat just above his hip.

 

"C'mon... Let's go home" Gavin smiled, Morgan happily following Gavin out of the station with Roan close at his side. Before Gavin unlocked the front door he could already hear Athena ranting inside with what sounded like Connor attempting to soothe her. The two men looked at one another and Morgan picked up Roan under his front legs, arms wrapped around the massive dog's chest and Roan didn't seem to mind at all, panting stupidly with a wag of his tail as he was hefted off the ground. Gavin clicked it open and saw her straighten on the couch across the open space, Connor looking towards the door too, LED bright yellow.

 

"Gavin!" She leapt over the back of the couch and sprinted at him, Gavin dropped his phone and keys with a yelp as she dove at him, catching her against him and stumbled dangerously as she wrapped her legs around his waist like a vice, "Stop dropping off the radar!! Just tell me you're going dark okay!?" She wailed and all Gavin could do was chuckle, holding her up against him as he rubbed her back softly.

 

"Okay... Okay... I promise from now on I will" He nodded, kissing at her neck before it was Connor's turn to make some noise.

 

"He's ours!?". Athena looked back over her shoulder now, Gavin still holding her up as she now observed Connor holding the giant, panting dog against his hip like a child, the dog's front paws against Connor's shoulders.

 

"Mhm... Gavin said he's our responsibility. So we need to look after him if we're to keep him" Morgan said calmly but seriously, the smaller twin grinning from ear to ear as he LED pulsed blue brightly.

 

"I will! I promise I will Detective Reed!" Connor beamed and Gavin waved him inside.

 

"Well go on... Go make everything smell like dog, it's inevitable now..." Gavin sighed with a smile and Connor happily but awkwardly carried the behemoth of an animal inside, Morgan following with a smile of his own. Gavin carried Athena back inside and put her down carefully, shutting and locking the door behind him and uttered in surprise when she caught his cheeks and kissed him gently. Gavin chuckled warmly, drawing away to stroke her cheek as the worry was still evident in her eyes.

 

"Gavin. What happened?" She asked gently, Morgan and Connor's happy voices echoed behind them in the living room as Morgan explain the afternoon to Connor all the while Connor cuddled and patted the dog now strewn against the floor in front of the TV.

 

"Very. _Very_ long story short, Thee? One of Black Hammer's biggest pieces is under our protection, and we now own a dog" Gavin sighed, his smile tired as he huffed a chuckle and Athena stroked his cheek in return, perching on her toes to kiss him more intimately and he hummed against her lips contently.

 

"You must be exhausted" She commented softly and he nodded against her brow, Athena kissing the bridge of his nose and stroked his cheek again, "Go shower and lay in bed. I'll deal with dinner and the twins". She twisted to move away but Gavin pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her shoulder.

 

"I'm not hungry... Don't worry about them, they've got the dog, besides- watch this" Gavin whispered straightening with his arms still around Athena's waist, "Morgan, Connor?"

 

"Yes, Gavin?" Morgan answered, getting to his feet and Connor was quick to follow.

 

"We're going to bed, feel free to watch TV or whatever, just keep it down, yeah?"

 

"It's alright. I'll feed Roan then take him to bed" Connor smiled, moving across to the kitchen beside them to search the fridge, finding what remained of a store bought roast chicken, Roan's tail already whipping at the smell the Android held in his hands, "You're not going to be spoilt like this every day, I'll go shopping tomorrow" Connor smiled at the behemoth, Roan not seeming to mind, purely focused on the chicken. Morgan smiled warmly watching the smaller twin dote on the large dog, then nodded softly at Gavin after he'd collected his phone and keys from where he'd dropped them, taking Athena's hand and led her upstairs.

 

"Goodnight Gavin, Athena." Morgan smiled and the pair smiled back.

 

"Goodnight boys. Sweet dreams" Athena cooed as she and Gavin disappeared into the floating master bedroom. Gavin showered and took his time, shaving his stubble and washed his hair to give the Android's plenty of time to retreat to their rooms before they unintentionally sat through what Gavin was about to do the woman he adored. Showered, half dried and tiredly straightening his hair, Gavin emerged from the en suit with his towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Athena was waiting against the covers, now a couple of layers less than when he went into the shower making him chuckle darkly as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and climbed onto the bed over her and crawled up the length of her, pressing wet and intimate kisses against her skin as he travelled up making her giggle, her thighs already rubbing together.

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been as intimate with you..." Gavin whispered against her collar bones, kissing them gently as he carefully settled his weight down against her and she smiled wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders, cradling the back of his damp head, "You've deserved so much more attention..."

 

"Well, we do have housemates now... And as beautiful as this master bedroom is, it's not built for real privacy" She chuckled, tracing the muscles of his upper back and he smiled gently against her skin, massaging one of her breasts through the lace bra she wore, the gasp she let out against his ear making him groan contently.

 

"It's getting to the point where I don't care if the security detail hear us now... I've neglected my woman for too long" Gavin purred, but the desire and hunger rumbled from the back of his throat as his lips met her throat once more, teeth connecting to the nerve cluster at the base of her neck and he sucked causing Athena to whine pleasurably, melting beneath Gavin's hands as he manipulated her body beneath him, the love for him in her voice leaving her breathless as she began panting his name.

 

Connor was already powered down and asleep in his room, LED pulsing softly with Roan asleep on his bed with him, the dog's head resting against Connor's chest, facing the door as if to protect the Android while he slept. Morgan laid awake in his room, staring at his ceiling as the faint and pleasured breaths from Gavin and Athena broke through the walls. Morgan wasn't disgusted or angry that he could hear them, how could he be? He could see the bond they shared- and Gavin's emotional confession was all but replaying over and over in his head. Morgan closed his eyes slowly as his brow furrowed, pressing a hand against his chest as Athena let out another breathless plea of Gavin's name, and Morgan's LED flickered between blue and red a moment, unable to identify the constriction he felt in his chest.

 

**_\--{~... Intimate. You don't have more than one of these? ~}--_ **

 

Morgan replayed the audio in his mind, stills of Gavin's blushing but smiling face matching up with the sound of his soft laugh every few seconds.

 

**_\--{~ No... Not an Intimate love. You shouldn't, at least... ~}--_ **

 

Morgan paused on the image of Gavin looking up at him humbly, that small smile still on his lips and Morgan's brow furrowed painfully when he heard Gavin utter breathlessly and probably, unintentionally, loudly.

 

 ** _\--{~ ...Can you... Love a friend?_** **_~}--_**

****

Morgan remembered the nervous whirring asking such a simple question caused, the confusion combating fear, but then Gavin's azure eyes glimmered at him again with another smile.

 

**_\--{~ Hell yeah you can... ~}--_ **

 

**_\--{~ But, I don't want to share this friendship, or the attachment I have to it... ~}--_ **

****

**_\--{~ Huh... Guess I'm your Best Friend then_** **_~}--_**

****

Morgan's stills fractured a moment, small errors appearing in his vision as he processed Gavin's words.

 

"You only have one Intimate Love..." Morgan said softly, the small collection of  stills Morgan had stored of Gavin and Athena either directly or indirectly showing one another affection forming a collage behind his closed eyes, "But I do not wish to share this bond..." Morgan whimpered. Gavin's furious and spiteful eyes burned in the stills that flickered into his vision, but then Gavin had given him a name, watching him with such curiosity and intrigue. And then Gavin smiled at him gently for the first time, along with his first errors, and sense of belonging and acceptance. Gavin's soft but intimate cry for Athena struck Morgan's ears and the images all faded as his eyes snapped open to his blank ceiling and Morgan stared at it empty and void for a moment, Athena and Gavin's breathless panting echoing softly.

 

"I love you, Athena...". It was barely audible, and Morgan felt as though he was straining himself to hear Gavin's voice, but the Android simply closed his eyes and rolled away from the door.

 

**_"What's the difference?..."_ **


	26. Ghosts.

One week. One week of careful searching and back tracking let Gavin and Morgan find the missing Android, Logan, and those responsible. The Android was repaired by Lira herself, taking her time as she carefully and painstakingly reconstructed the Android from the inside out. Once she was done, all that was missing was his Thirium pump, or, his heart. The PL-Six hundred was loaded into a foam padded case and carefully into a truck, Gavin and Morgan escorting the vehicle in their own Police car. When they pulled up, it was if she hadn't moved. The old woman still sat on her porch, novel in hand and looked up at the car, a hopeful smile breaking on her face when the truck stilled behind them. Again Gavin had to hurry himself up the stairs to prevent her from getting up, but this time she was stubborn and he chuckled as she continued to her feet, Gavin helping her balance as she got herself steady against her walking stick.

 

"Guess you can already tell what we've brought to show you" Gavin smiled as she awkwardly shuffled across the porch to watch the CyberLife employees carefully unload the crate and begin wheeling it towards the house.

 

"You brought him home!" She grinned, the disbelief in her voice making Gavin's smile soften as Morgan helped the two men bring the crate up the small flight of steps to her and set it down upright.

 

"Of course we did. I promised, did I not?" Morgan asked with a gentle tilt of his head, LED pulsing blue warmly, a smile on his lips and she in turn smiled back at him.

 

"You did. Thank you."

 

"Don't thank us yet, you still have his heart" Gavin chuckled and she 'Oh'ed loudly in shock, quickly turning on the spot shaking Gavin free, clearly just remembering that fact. The brunette contained a chuckle as she sped as fast as a five foot three, nearly seventy year old woman could, Gavin and Morgan watching from the front door as she retrieved the cylinder from the open shelved cabinet in the hall. The pair waited with smiles as she scuttled back outside, Gavin offering his hand again for balance and she clutched it around her cane, Gavin nodding at the two CyberLife employees and they smiled, opening the crate, and there Logan waited. He was in his raw, Android form, to be expected with no heart to create nor keep his external appearance. His eyes were closed, a peaceful and relaxed expression on his features as he stood in the crate. He was in fresh clothes and Morgan gently unbuttoned the top, to reveal the circular hole in the center of Logan's chest.

 

"Just, in there?" She asked, the confusion clear in her voice and Morgan nodded softly.

 

"Yes, there is a diamond on the front with the blue pulse, insert the canister then gently turn it to the left until the diamond is at the top, it will lock into place and allow the Thirium to start pumping through his systems again" Morgan explained gently and she nodded, following the Android's instructions and with a small hydraulic hiss and click, the Thirium pump locked into place. Morgan gently redressed Logan and Misses Valano stood awkwardly a moment, holding onto Gavin's slightly bent arm as she stared at her still offline Android. Nothing happened for a moment and Gavin looked down at her when he felt her cling to his arm a little tighter, digging her nails into his jacket sleeve worryingly.

 

"It's alright, it takes a moment for their internal systems to receive enough Thirium to start processing properly" Gavin explained calmly, and just like that, the blue pulse of Logan's LED began. It was slow and calm, his internal systems starting all over again and methodically his external form began to reappear from the chest out. Morgan watched the elderly woman tear up with  smile, Gavin tugging a handkerchief from one of his inner jacket pockets, the Android blinking at him in surprise.

 

"Since when?"

 

"I always pack one when I make house calls." Gavin smirked as she took it with a grateful smile and small sob, Logan's appearance now fully restored as the blue of his LED flickered a little faster, the reboot and load happening in sync now and Morgan smiled as Logan's eyes fluttered open tiredly.

 

"W-Where... Karina?"

 

"Logan!" She smiled as Logan recognized her, Morgan taking Logan's arm as he stepped forward carefully onto the porch. It took Logan a moment, but after a quick scan he recognized and remembered Morgan and Gavin in an instant, another shocked smile spreading on his face.

 

"Morgan! Detective Reed!"

 

"Looks like Lira did it again. Welcome home, Logan" Gavin smirked and the Android hastily dropped to a knee to hug Misses Valano carefully and she clung to him like a mother would her son, rubbing his back gently.

 

"It's good to be home."

 

"I apologize for interrupting, but we still need to take the other Android back" one of the CyberLife men spoke up gently and Gavin nodded.

 

"Right, Sorry, could you get her for us?" Gavin asked Logan softly and he nodded warmly.

 

"Of course". He laid a hand on Misses Valano's shoulder softly before heading inside, the Android temporarily replacing him greeting him with a wide smile in the kitchen, having just finished the dishes. The pair exchanged data from the week past, catching Logan up to speed before they both returned out the front, Misses Valano sending her off with a warm smile and hug. The Android left with the two men, sitting in the front of the truck with them and the quartet watched them go with small smiles. Logan helped Misses Valano sit once more, crouching beside her chair and tilted his head lovingly as she stroked his cheek, the two cats soon appeared and Logan chuckled warmly as they wove about his bent legs purring loudly.

 

"I don't mean to be 'That Guy', but when you're ready- not today of course, I will need to come back and collect an official report of what happened to you, Logan" Gavin spoke up after a moment and Logan looked up suddenly, his features falling but he nodded all the same.

 

"Yes I understand. I assume, those who hurt me haven't been found yet-"

 

"Oh no. We got them" Morgan confirmed, his brow furrowed sternly making Logan blink, eyes rounding slightly.

 

"How?"

 

"Lira. She back tracked hours worth of footage and cut through dozens of layers of red tape... Helped that your assailants were amateurs and didn't clean your body down properly" Gavin added with a weak smile, the relief in Logan's eyes spoke more than his words of gratitude ever could.

 

"Thank you... I don't want anyone else suffering like I did" Logan shivered and Morgan softly put a hand to the fellow Android's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

"They won't. I promise. You're safe now. When you're ready, please, contact me and we'll send a team to collect your report, but only when you're comfortable" Morgan nodded and Logan smiled, putting his hand on top of Morgan's against his shoulder and nodded back.

 

"We'll leave you two to catch up. Look after each other" Gavin smiled and both Logan and Misses Valano smiled back, nodding warmly as Morgan and Gavin left. Though the car ride back to the station was silent, it was a pleasant atmosphere. Gavin glancing across to the Android beside him, only to catch Morgan smiling softly to himself with his eyes half lidded looking to his hands in his lap, rubbing the back of his hand gently.  When they got back to the station, they walked in together, shoulder to shoulder both smiling softly.

 

"You look like a proper team when you do that" Athena smiled from Gavin's desk, her arms folded against her chest, both Morgan and Gavin looking to one another then to her again.

 

"Do what? We just got here?" Gavin chuckled, his hands in his pockets shrugging, Morgan's hands behind his back as usual with a curious tilt of his head.

 

"Shoulder to shoulder, sharing the same shit-eating smile." Athena smiled wickedly, Morgan chuckling softly making Gavin look up at him.

 

"Well we _have_ accomplished a lot in the past few weeks." Morgan shrugged and Gavin smiled in agreement, "I suppose it's only natural we be a little proud"

 

"Fuck yeah buddy. Preach" Gavin chuckled, Nines pulling a hand out from behind his back as he turned to face Gavin, holding the gentle fist in front of him. It took Gavin a moment, but he soon grinned from ear to ear with a louder chuckle, fist bumping Morgan hard, letting their connected knuckles stay a moment.

 

"Good job, Gavin" Morgan smirked and Gavin nodded as they drew apart and Morgan went to his desk, Gavin's eyes returning to Athena and she stared at him in disbelief.

 

"What?"

 

"Did Morgan just fist bump you?" She smiled and Gavin smiled stupidly.

 

"Yes. Yes he did. I taught him how the day we saved Logan and the others". Athena's eyes softened as she smiled, gently tidying Gavin's jacket collar, stroking his chest softly afterwards as she looked up at him.

 

"That is so fucking adorable, you don't understand" She giggled and Gavin rolled his eyes as he stepped into her, sandwiching her against his desk as he stood with his thighs trapping her legs between his.

 

"Shut up or I'll teach him how Meme's work"

 

"Don't you dare-"

 

"Nothing would make my day than hearing Morgan bellow 'What Are Those!' every time he caught sight of your fucking crocs-"

 

"They're comfy!" She protested with a laugh and Gavin chuckled as she weakly smacked his chest, "Such an asshole"

 

"Can you two please stop flirting at max volume" Morgan laughed with a smile around his terminal and Gavin looked at him, mouth agape in mock horror.

 

"I'll show you max volume-"

 

"No you won't" Fowler warned as he walked past the bull pen, completely deadpan not lifting his eyes from the paperwork he had in his hands and Gavin rolled his eyes, "Having said that. You've been far less of a cunt lately, Athena, keep up the good work"

 

"Yessir" She smiled at the back of Fowlers head, Gavin silently flipping him off.

 

"I saw that"

 

"Good!" Gavin smirked, gently patting Athena's thigh, "I'm goin for grub. Comin?"

 

"Sure. Morgan, you wanna' come?" Athena asked and he looked up from his terminal confused.

 

"Miss Stellan I can't process food-"

 

"We know, Morgan. Just thought you might enjoy the walk, company is nice" Gavin smiled and Morgan looked stunned but still confused, LED flickering yellow a moment.

 

"So long as I wouldn't be intruding" Morgan nodded as he stood from his desk.

 

"Of course not" Athena smiled offering him her hand and Morgan hesitated but took it gently as she took Gavin's in her other one, swinging their arms childishly making Gavin laugh, Morgan watching with a confused tilt but soon smiled and enjoyed her silly display. Morgan kept to himself for most of the short walk, simply observing their surroundings, watching the scenery and people while Gavin and Athena chatted, still holding hands. He only participated in the conversation when he was directly involved, but soon silently fell silent once he'd said his piece, returning to watching the people around them. The pair settled in the park to eat their lunch, Morgan idly working on his reports internally on the bench next to them, it wasn't until Athena patted his leg that Morgan blinked out of his internal trance and smiled at her softly.

 

"Miss Stellan, is everything alright?"

 

"Yeah, I've been talking to you for a couple of minutes now, you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

 

"Oh. Yes, I apologize. I was working on reports" Morgan sheepishly answered when Gavin stared at him almost irritably, but it was hard to take him seriously when his were cheek were full of food.

 

"Dude you're on break, log out and chill for half an hour, you're still gonna' get paid" Gavin countered and Morgan blinked nervously.

 

"But I don't _need_ a break, I joined you at Athena's request"

 

"So? You're with us on break. Relax" Gavin insisted firmly and Morgan still looked uncomfortable, "It's okay Morgan. I know you don't usually do this, but just look around you. Stop and enjoy the little things for a minute". Morgan nodded slightly then began to observe his surroundings, still feeling silly let alone guilty when there were several maintenance and gardening Androids about the park doing their jobs, yet here he was sitting on his ass. The harder he tried to 'relax' the more uncomfortable he became and Gavin noticed, getting up and started to walk away. Athena remained quiet and simply watched as Morgan awkwardly reached out, his mouth gaping slightly but he couldn't bring himself to call out and remained silent watching Gavin cross to the fountain at the middle of the park. Morgan watched Gavin with heightened interest, he stopped in front of a stranger and spoke to them for a couple of minutes before pointing back at Athena and Morgan on the bench, the Android suddenly feeling a strange and unpleasant constriction in his chest, fidgeting slightly on the bench. The stranger smiled broadly and nodded happily, getting up and followed Gavin back over and suddenly Morgan felt his cheeks rush with embarrassment, the girl he'd been talking to whistling sharply and a pair of dogs immediately heeded the call, trotting over from playing with each other near-by.

 

"Morgan, this is Jessica, and her two dogs Zip and Chip" Gavin smiled, the young woman offering her hand and Morgan shook it shyly as the two kelpies sat by her obediently, wagging their tails madly.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your partner here tells me you like dogs" She smiled and Morgan stiffened before shooting Gavin a tiny glare that said 'Traitor'. "Would you like to play with mine until you have to go back to work? They'd love the company" She smiled and Morgan hesitated, looking at Athena like he was asking her permission.

 

"Morgan, it's okay. If you want to play with them go for it." She smiled, his uncertainty showing again until one of the dogs began sniffing his hand making Morgan jump and look at the pair, both dog's tails resuming their mad wagging now that they had Morgan's attention.

 

"Do-... Do they know tricks?" Morgan asked softly and Jessica grinned with a nod, Gavin sitting back beside Athena as the Android got to his feet following Jessica and the two dogs onto the grass. Athena and Gavin watched with gentle smiles as Jessica gave Morgan a fistful of treats and show him her hand gestures for the commands they knew. Morgan's LED flickered blue and yellow rapidly as he himself learn the commands for the dogs, grinning when the animals behaved and responded so obediently. By the time Morgan's hand was empty, he was grinning and laughing loudly, shrugging off his immaculate white jacket to lay it with Jessica's items and then he began to simply play with the dogs.

 

"If this is what a Deviant Android is, is this such a bad thing?" Athena suddenly spoke up, her head to Gavin's shoulder as they silently watched Morgan play fetch with the two kelpies, laughing and smiling with the sandy brunette woman beside him.

 

"No. But it's how the Android's treat their deviancy. If you asked Morgan to play fetch with a dog over a month ago he'd have probably glared you into submission." Gavin answered, running his thumb against her thigh, "But I'm still afraid for Connor and Morgan"

 

"Why? What's going through your mind?" She asked lifting her head to look at his profile, Gavin still not taking his eyes off Morgan and he sighed.

 

"I don't know exactly. He wants to understand so much- about what it means to be a deviant, just like us, but he's also so conflicted and afraid. I'm worried about what will happen when his new emotions, his new discoveries become too much."

 

"We'll be there to help him-"

 

"What if we can't though, Athena" Gavin interjected, looking down at her beside him and squeezed her hand, "I can't imagine either of them hurting you, or me, but I think Morgan is evolving faster than Connor, and I'm not sure what will happen when I can't help him- what he'll do"

 

"We'll help him together" Athena nodded softly, squeezing Gavin's hand and he kissed her brow before checking the time and huffed, "Gotta' head back?"

 

"Shoulda' headed back almost half an hour ago" Gavin smirked and Athena looked horrified, Gavin simply waving her concern away and put his arm around her shoulders on the bench, "I'm far from fuckin' bothered... Besides, after how hard we've been getting pushed, I feel Morgan needs this more". Athena smiled softly at Gavin's profile again, looking back onto the grass only to see Morgan trotting backwards but not quite fast enough, the Android being bowled over by the two dogs into the grass laughing loudly as the dogs licked at his face, throwing and rolling themselves on him for his attention, Jessica laughing double over against her knees. Gavin gave Morgan another half an hour which seemed to fly all too fast, the Android an absolute mess, but grinning as he and Jessica approached. Athena was busy tidying the Android as he smiled down at her giggling, Gavin shaking Jessica's hand softly and she turned to Morgan catching his attention.

 

"If you're free around the same time, I'm here every day between classes, if you want to play with them again just come by and I'll be here" She smiled and Morgan looked at her stunned then to Athena and Gavin.

 

"Can I bring Roan on my day off?" He asked breathlessly, "Please?"

 

"Of course you can" Athena giggled and Morgan grinned turning his attention to the woman.

 

"Would you mind?"

 

"No, not at all. Both these two sillies love to make friends"

 

"Roan is, a big dog though. Is that okay?" Morgan asked shyly, suddenly remembering what a behemoth their animal was and she smiled gently.

 

"It'll be okay. I'll look forward to seeing you again soon then, Morgan" She smiled and he smiled back with a nod, the trio then bidding farewell as they headed back for the station. Gavin singlehandedly took Fowler's fury for being back late, Athena keeping Morgan sheltered from the argument, the end result was Athena and Morgan's extra hour break being deducted from his pay, but to see Morgan so happy was worth it in Gavin's mind. Morgan went and expressed his gratitude to Lira over Logan, telling her how thrilled the poor old woman was and Lira smiled sweetly, hugging Morgan tightly catching him completely off guard but he hugged back eventually.

 

"Oh, can you go get Gavin for me? I've got something he'll want to hear" Lira suddenly hardened looking up at the Android and he nodded sternly.

 

"Of course, is everything alright?"

 

"It's about the keys Corkscrew had." She answered and Morgan's eyes widened slightly before hastily turning and trotted out of her lab and found the detective leaving Fowlers office in style, a single finger salute over his shoulder as he walked down the steps.

 

"Detective, Lira wants to see you" Morgan called as he halted beside Gavin and he blinked in surprise.

 

"About what? Everything okay?"

 

"Corkscrew's keys" Morgan answered and Gavin patted Morgan's chest gently.

 

"Good man, c'mon". They both made haste for Lira's den and she was waiting with the keys in her hand, "What have you got, please, Lira make my day"

 

"I literally had to test the keys to find out what kind they are, he'd scratched _everything_ off them" Lira sighed, turning her attention to the ring of metal and disassembled the five them from it and put them down individually, "These two, one for the door and the other for the deadbolt for his apartment." And she set them aside, "This one, an industrial pad lock, I tested it on the lock for the docks you and Morgan scoped out- dead ringer" She said moving it aside too.

 

"So he knew all about the auction too, not surprised." Gavin shrugged and Morgan's brow furrowed.

 

"But that wouldn't be enough for him to commit suicide, surely, risk of being jailed for Black Market deals?"

 

"No. No way not Corkscrew" Gavin shook his head looking up at Morgan, "So it's whatever these two lead to"

 

"This one" She pushed the smaller of the two keys forward, "For a locker or something of the like, where or what I don't know" Lira said firmly and Morgan picked it up carefully, curious eyes inspecting it closely as Gavin looked at the last key.

 

"And this one?"

 

"Well, because he couldn't scratch anything off yet, I took it back to the closest mint, he ID it easily" She smiled and Gavin's eyes widened, "It's a master key, Gavin. For where? I don't know, but you just got a free entry card"

 

"We don't know that" Gavin replied, taking the key anyway and looked at it sternly, "Cory knows Richard is dead and that he had this key, if he hasn't changed the locks, he's an idiot"

 

"or he's waiting" Morgan said flatly, Gavin darkening with a sigh as Morgan looked at him, and he to the Android.

 

"Why am I getting the terrible feeling you're right?" Gavin sighed, pocketing the key as Morgan returned the locker key to Lira and she smiled weakly at the pair, "Thank you Lira."

 

"No problem... If you need anything else, I'll be here" She nodded as both Morgan and Gavin nodded back and left. The remainder of the afternoon was business as usual, a few small petty crime cases popping up, but nothing that summoned the higher officer's attention. Hank left Connor in Gavin's hands once more with a fond pat to the Android's back as he headed home for the day, the two Android's waiting for Gavin and Athena by the front doors. Morgan waited until they were home before telling Connor about his doggy play-date with Jessica, and the announcement left Connor wide eyed and almost jealous.

 

"You got to play with _two_ dogs today?" Connor whined all the while sitting on the floor with Roan flopped happily on his back in Connor's lap while the Android scrubbed his hands through Roan's fur.

 

"I did, and she is happy for me to bring Roan with me too-"

 

"That's so unfair" Connor pouted and Morgan actually laughed at that from the kitchen, helping Gavin cook once again.

 

"You're welcome to come too, Connor. She would be happy to have you there as well I'm sure" Morgan noted, folding his jacket neatly and laid it on the elevated counter top before him, Athena quick to pick it up and hang it for him making Morgan smile before rolling up his sleeves and got to work washing and peeling the vegetables.

 

"But now I feel like you're just inviting me because you have to" Connor mumbled, squashing Roan's cheeks and wriggled his jowls gently making his tail wag stupidly.

 

"Don't be rediculous." Morgan shook his head, "We'll go together Sunday, okay?". Connor looked up from pulling silly faces at Roan to his twin and nodded with a gentle smile.

 

"Alright, so long as I'm not imposing."

 

"Definately not". Gavin smiled gently to himself as the twin spoke, only looking up from what he was doing when he felt Athena's hands on his back and kissed her temple when she stood beside him.

 

"You sure you don't want me to help?"

 

"Nah. It's simple enough tonight. You can pour me a whiskey though" He smirked and she chuckled warmly with a nod, stroking his arm and he returned to his meat cuts. Gavin was quiet for most of the night, cooking and cleaning while, funnily enough Morgan and Connor did most of the chatting that night. Gavin put Athena to bed and quietly came back down stairs, picking up his fourth whiskey for the night and his smokes, crossing the living room for the balcony and quietly sat outside on one of the recliner beach chairs. He lit his cigarette and lent back getting comfortable against the padded seat, staring through the glass railing over the city as he took a long drag and sighed at length. For his first few cigarettes, that was all he did; observe and think in silence, losing himself in his thoughts as he soaked in the cool evening light. He dug his hand into the sweat pants he wore and pulled two keys from his pocket, the one Lira had given him, and the key he had left in Athena's protection. They were completely different, Richard's key half the size of the one Gavin had given her, while Richards was also silver and more rectangle, and Gavin's looked like it fell out of an Elizabethan Cabinet, blackened and flaked with time.

 

"Gavin?". He was so caught up in staring at his key, Gavin had zoned out to the world around him, jumping at the sound of his name.

 

"Oh, shit. Hey Mo--..." Gavin paused then blinked, looking at the door and softened seeing Connor standing awkwardly half behind the door, "Connor, it's you. What's up?"

 

"Are you busy?"

 

"No, just thinking" Gavin sighed, putting the keys down against his lap and picked up his drink, sipping from it slowly, offering a hand to the other chair beside him when Connor didn't move from the doorway on his own.

 

"Thank you"

 

"What's wrong, you alright?"

 

"Yes. I'm fine" Connor nodded sitting down on the edge of the chair, facing Gavin and looked up when he was comfortable, "Morgan went to bed, and Roan went with him"

 

"Probably mistook him for you" Gavin smirked and Connor giggled gently.

 

"Probably. I mean, I don't blame the poor thing" Connor mused, "Even after a week, nothing really divides us, aside from our clothes and height" Connor shrugged and Gavin sullied slightly at that, not that it was Connor's intention to depress the detective.

 

"Yeah, I should really do something about that" Gavin sighed whimsically, looking back out over the city making Connor blink curiously, a tilt of his head as his LED shifted yellow, "Get you guys some normal clothes to wear to work, I mean, aren't you uncomfortable wearing a suit? What about when you're chasing after perps- That tie would piss me off" Gavin huffed and Connor smiled thoughtfully, looking to his lap and to the shorts and hoodie he now wore, once again, spares from the many items Gavin had apparently buried at the back of his closet that got brought across by his father's helpers.

 

"It can be a little tedious sometimes" Connor spoke up after a moment, Gavin's eyes turning to him and Connor was the one now admiring the view, "Constantly fixing it up after it moves, but it makes Hank look more professional, so I don't mind"

 

"You really care about that old wind bag, don't you" Gavin smirked and Connor looked irritated for a moment.

 

"Hank may not show it sometimes, but he is a very dedicated and strong individual." Connor defended calmly, Gavin not interrupting as he saw Connor gather his thoughts and continued, "Though his lack of interest in properly and directly investigating Deviant matters is hindering the investigation slightly, he is a unique individual, and I appreciate that quality."

 

"I know the feeling" Gavin answered softly, looking back out at the view and took a sip from his drink, "He was one of my biggest inspirations when I joined the force. He _was_ the youngest Lieutenant in the PD's history. A decorated officer. And I wanted that so bad, so I busted my ass" Gavin continued, "And I did it. I'm now the record holder... But it happened around the same time his life fell apart. My biggest hero turned into my worst nightmare. A sloth of an abussive alcoholic and I just, lost all respect I had for him. Was ashamed at myself as well for the most part that I used to dream of being like him" Gavin sighed, looking to his glass. Connor was silent and the air grew stale quickly, Gavin lifting his eyes to meet Connors softened and sad eyes.

 

"Detective Reed, I-"

 

"Don't go telling him any of that, will you..." Gavin cut in ashamed and it clearly showed in his eyes and Connor hesitated before smiling and shook his head softly.

 

"No. Of course. Your private thoughts are safe with me" Connor vowed and Gavin nodded slightly, reaching for the smokes beside his thigh and Gavin caught Connor's saddened eyes on him again.

 

"What's wrong now?"

 

"Morgan told me the other night how proud of you he was, that you had quite drastically reduced the number of cigarette's you'd consume now, compared to when he met you" Connor admitted and that made Gavin hesitated, looking to the mostly full pack, "He found out from Athena you had tried quitting many times before, but the stress of your job was often too much. He was glad to see, that even thought the past couple of weeks haven't been desirable, you hadn't resorted to smoking like you usually would". Gavin took a moment to let Connor's words sink in, and the Android was right. He'd join Chen only once every couple of days on one of her many smoke breaks instead of several, every day; He couldn't remember having to buy more since he and Athena had gotten together yet; When he was stressed now, more often than not Athena or Morgan were quick to notice and would almost immediately distract him from whatever was bothering him, crushing the urge to light up before it had a chance to properly surface. Slowly, Gavin closed the pack and put it back down, looking at Connor and the Android's eyes widened slightly.

 

"Well I can't let him down now when I'm doing so well, right?" Gavin smiled weakly and Connor's LED flickered yellow a moment before pulsing blue brightly and he nodded. Gavin smiled back at Connor's reaction before slowly turning his eyes back to the view and Connor laid back in the chair he said on, a much more comfortable silence between them now. Gavin finished his drink over the next few minutes, looking up at the wisps for clouds that sifted across the moon and smiled gently to himself.

 

"Is everything okay, Detective?"

 

"Everything's fine, Connor. You called me Gavin before, when you came outside" He mentioned looking at the Android and Connor flushed slightly, breaking the eye contact immediately.

 

"I did, and I apologize"

 

"I mean, I'm not mad or anything that you did" Gavin shrugged, making Connor look at him again, "I just didn't expect it from you, you know? That's why I thought you were Morgan, sorry about that"

 

"No it's alright. You two are closer after all" Connor shrugged and Gavin tilted his head at that.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I'd only go as far to call our relationship as acquaintances, and I'm barely friends with Hank". Gavin seemed to be slightly taken back by that, blinking and sitting up a little in his seat, "You and Morgan however, seem far closer. Although I see us bonding slowly as a family, I do still feel disconnected from you, Detective"

 

"I... Didn't mean for it to seem like I'm playing favorites or anything, I mean, I'm not" Gavin shrugged awkwardly and Connor smiled with a small chuckle.

 

"I understand- It's alright."

 

"I'll make more of an effort at home, okay?" Gavin spoke up immediately after and Connor's LED shifted yellow, "You and me will go do the grocery run after work okay? You can get Roan a bag of treats or something and we'll teach him some new tricks so you can impress Jessica on the weekend with your good boy, how's that sound?". Connor's eyes rounded as he looked across at the detective and Gavin hesitated when Connor remained so silent, "I-If you don't that's-"

 

"No! No that sound fine" Connor exclaimed, a smile awkwardly tugging at his lips and Gavin smiled slowly with a nod, Connor then getting to his feet and pointed back inside, "I'm going to get some rest then, thank you."

 

"You don't have to thank me Con... I'll see you in the morning, go get some sleep buddy" Gavin smiled weakly still and Connor nodded heading inside. Gavin watched Connor go before turning his attention to the keys in his lap, looking at them silently once more before slowly returning inside and up to bed. Gavin hid his key back in his cupboard, climbing into bed quietly and Athena kissed him softly as he climbed into bed, stroking his cheek as she stirred.

 

"You okay?" She mumbled sleepily and Gavin nodded against her palm, kissing her a little harder as he pressed her back into the warmth of the mattress, "The key?"

 

"Mm" He nodded again, hushing her softly with another kiss and she smiled.

 

"You'd have been a good father" Athena mumbled, and in a heartbeat she was asleep again. Gavin's brow furrowed in agony, pulling her tightly against his body as he kissed her brow firmly closing his eyes.


	27. Seeds Of...

"Roan". The Mastiff sat without further instruction, amber eyes fixed on the Android's hand. It opened, like a duck's beak and Roan barked loudly, tail wagging. Then suddenly the hand was closed again, and Roan hushed, stilling his tail and stared intensely. "Good boy!" Connor grinned crouching down and let the mountain of fur devour the several treats from Connor's hand, tail wagging madly once again. Gavin chuckled from the floor beside Connor, laying on his side propped on his elbow while Morgan watched from the windowsill across the room, a book in his lap and a scowl on his face, but he kept it focused on the novel in hand.

 

"He picked that up fucking quick" Gavin smiled as Connor rubbed Roan's face lovingly, the behemoth of an animal lazily panting, tail still sweeping against the wood.

 

"Because you're a clever boy, huh" Connor babied and the dog simply panted happily as his jowls were massaged by the Android, Gavin rolling his eyes before looking over at Morgan still scowling at his book.

 

"Hey come join us instead of glaring that book into submission" Gavin scoffed, Morgan looking up from the novel in his lap a moment, brow furrowing further, then returned his eyes to the pages without a word. Gavin blinked in surprise, Connor even pausing his attention on Roan, simply stroking the dog's neck as Connor looked at his twin.

 

"Morgan? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I'm trying to read in peace and you two are being irritatingly loud" Morgan replied curtly, turning the page and Gavin sat up at that.

 

"Excuse you? If we're so bothersome, go read in your room" Gavin growled, a small glare hardening his features and Morgan simply 'tsk'ed in annoyance, getting off the windowsill, clapping the book shut angrily and did just that, returning to his room, slamming the door shut.

 

"The fuck is his problem?" Gavin muttered angrily, staring at Morgan's door before Athena lent over the railing of their bedroom at the pair now alone in the floor below, clutching her towel around herself tightly after cutting her shower short to inspect the noise.

 

"Gavin? What was that?"

 

"Morgan having a tantrum" Gavin replied, leaning back on his hands and Athena shook her head slightly, completely bewildered by that answer.

 

"A tantrum? Over what?"

 

"Beats me. Fucking shitty that Connor and I are doing tricks with Roan". Athena sighed softly and disappeared from the rail, drying and getting changed before padding downstairs.

 

"I'll go talk to him" She smiled gently, patting Gavin's head lovingly on her way past, the pair in the middle of trying to teach Roan 'Shake'.

 

"Fucking leave him. Wants to carry on like a giant baby? Let him fucking sulk in his crib for all I care" Gavin huffed watching her walk away, but a sudden paw sucker punching him in the face made Gavin bark in agony, Connor leaping on the dog to try and prevent further injury to the detective.

 

"Morgan?" Athena called as she knocked on his door gently, "Are you alright? Can I come in?". There was silence on the other side of the door, and teaching Roan to behave seemed to have momentarily gone out the window now that Gavin and Roan were wrestling and play fighting all over the floor, Connor laughing in distress as the human and dog rolled and flopped around.

 

"Yeah, if you want". Athena smiled finally hearing Morgan's voice and gently slipped into his room, shutting the door behind her and looked at the Android sat on his bed still reading. She squinted slightly through the dim lighting, the lamp on his desk being the only source, flicking his bedroom light on making both of them blink at the sudden adjustment.

 

"Don't read in the dark, you'll ruin your eyesight" She huffed, Morgan looking up at her, a coy smile tugging his lips and Athena giggled.

 

"She says to the Android that can see perfectly in almost complete darkness" Morgan replied as she crossed his room and sat on the edge of his bed beside Morgan's thighs, the Android closing the novel and gave her his full attention.

 

"Well I still need to look after you" She smiled, rubbing his knee and Morgan looked away to his lap and the closed book, Athena's eyes softening at Morgan's sad state, "Morgan. Honey what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong- Why are you all so adamant that-"

 

"Morgan don't you dare lie to me" Athena snapped, her instinctual 'Mother' voice kicking in making the Android look at her stunned, LED spinning yellow a moment before it faded to blue and he looked back to his lap again ashamed.

 

"I'm not trying to worry you, Athena. _I am_ alright. I'm just, tired, I guess?" Morgan shrugged, though of course, he was processing and functioning at one hundred percent thanks to the healthy stock of Thirium Gavin had purchased on top of adapting to stasis every night.

 

"Well, you said it yourself yesterday. You and Gavin have accomplished a lot over the past couple of weeks, I'm not surprised you're a little worn out." Athena smiled, still patting his leg affectionately and Morgan gave her a weak smile.

 

"It's my neural processing over everything" Morgan admitted with another shrug, "Keeping up with everything is, difficult sometimes"

 

"Everything? What are you trying so hard to keep up with, Morgan?"

 

"Gavin." Morgan answered tiredly, looking at Athena and her head tilted in worry, "I don't know how you do it, Athena."

 

"Do what? Tolerate Gavin?" She asked, an attempt at a playful smile and joke, but it didn't quite reach the Android that way.

 

"Remain so calm when you're afraid. How do you both understand when it is and isn't okay to react to a situation? How are humans not always confused or disoriented when you feel so many things at once?" Morgan sighed with a small shake of his head, "Emotions are hard" Morgan finally mumbled and Athena moved closer up the bed, cupping the Android's cheek and hushed him softly.

 

"Oh, Morgan." Athena soothed, carefully reaching to hold the back of Morgan's head and tugged him forward, hugging him gently and Morgan didn't hesitate in holding her in return, "Feeling a little overwhelmed, huh?". He nodded against her shoulder, squeezing her close for a moment as she rubbed his back in long, slow circles with a small sigh, "That's okay-"

 

"No it's not, Athena. I'm a machine. Becoming overwhelmed is not meant to be possible, and because I know and understand this, it makes me angry- which _also_ should be impossible!" Morgan snapped pulling away, Athena steadying her hands to his chest gently, "This is irrational, and dangerous to the mission. This could cause a catastrophic negative reaction to my directive"

 

"And does that frighten you?" Athena asked calmly, a small tilt of her head and Morgan hesitated, LED pulsing yellow rapidly "Does the thought of failing your directive scare you, Morgan?"

 

"It...". Morgan stopped and his shoulders sagged, his features falling as he mimicked the act of swallowing nervously, eyes falling into a vacant and sullied stare into his lap, "It terrifies me, Athena. What CyberLife will do-"

 

"They won't do anything" Athena cut in, her voice firm as she lifted a hand from his chest to his cheek and made Morgan look at her, "Morgan I promise you, Gavin and I will stand till our last breath to protect you and Connor."

 

"But that doesn't make sense, Athena. We're defective, both of us."

 

"Morgan your replaying the same arguments over and over. You sound like Gavin, and it's getting old" She growled, Morgan flinching at her tone. This was the first time he'd ever experienced Athena angry before, sure she'd barked at Gavin for frightening her- but she wasn't angry, she'd been worried and scared for the man she loved. This however, was a woman on the cusp of fury.

 

"I simply don't understand why, is all. Why you would do so much for a machine, we're not worth dying for"

 

"Because you're not a machine to us, Morgan. Neither is Connor" Athena answered, a little softer this time and gently took one of Morgan's hands and settled it against the center of her chest, causing the Android to flush with embarrassment and she simply hushed him, "You feel that, yes?"

 

"Of course, it's your heartbeat. I'd be worried if I _couldn't_ " Morgan added flatly and she smiled a little, keeping Morgan's hand to her chest with one of hers as she put her other hand against his chest and Morgan face fell, "Athena, I-"

 

"Just shush" She snapped and Morgan silenced nervously again, "I know Thirium pumps don't beat, center on my hands, Morgan. Close your eyes and feel my heartbeat, and feel my hands" She instructed and Morgan reluctantly obeyed. He sat still, closing his eyes and lent against her hand a little as she took a long and calming breath. On one hand he felt her heart beat, the gentle thud against his hand so prominent and strong, and because of that, it travelled down both their arms, softly echoing the beat in his own chest and Morgan felt it through her fingers. He opened his eyes in surprise and she was waiting with a smile, tilting her head gently.

 

"Your heart beat..."

 

"It's strong enough for the both of us" She replied when Morgan fell quiet,  lifting her hand from his and held his cheek again, Morgan shyly splaying his fingers against the center of her chest and dipped forward again to meet her shoulder, Athena simply wrapping her arms around him as best she could. They were both quiet for a few minutes, Connor and Gavin's antics muffled through the door as they continued to teach Roan new tricks.

 

"I feel, better" Morgan spoke up softly, straightening carefully and his hand lifted from her chest, Athena simply nodding with a smile and stroked his hair carefully.

 

"I'm glad."

 

"Athena?". She tilted her head, still smiling softly and hummed curiously. "If I don't feel so good, can I come to you like this again?"

 

"Of course. Both of us. I know Gavin can be a little awkward sometimes-"

 

"N-No... I can't.. Ask Gavin right now" Morgan flushed again, a sudden awkwardness to his features making Athena worry, "He hasn't done anything wrong, per say. I am just, conflicted."

 

"I understand" Athena nodded and tucked a few stray quills behind his ear, followed by another careful and loving stroke to his cheek, "You gonna' keep reading? Or would you like to come with me?"

 

"Where are you going?" He asked more worried than curious.

 

"I'm going to go read too, but with a nice mug of tea while those two idiots dote over the third biggest idiot"

 

"I didn't realize Gavin still had tricks to learn?". Morgan smiled shyly and Athena barked with laughter, Morgan's LED pulsing blue warmly as she giggled into her hand leaning against his shoulder.

 

"Morgan how dare you, that's terrible" She sniggered and Morgan chuckled softly, as she straightened.

 

"That's why it's funny" He smiled and she giggled again with a small shake of her head.

 

"You're cheeky... C'mon. Come read with me" Athena asked, picking up his hand as she stood and tugged him softly. Reluctantly, and with the nervous look back on his face, Morgan picked up his novel and followed her to his feet. He'd seen Gavin and Athena hold hands before, always watching the small gestures Gavin would make against her skin to silently dote on her, or even say 'Thank You'. So Morgan decided to try it himself. They held hands like any friends would, palm to palm without their fingers laced. Shyly and in long strokes, Morgan mimicked the affection he'd seen a dozen times over, running his thumb the length of hers, and suddenly she smiled, looking to their hands, then up to Morgan.

 

"Thank you..." Morgan said quietly, his eyes full of concern as if the action was going too far even though she was smiling, but his worries soon faded when she perched on her toes to kiss the Android's cheek softly, his eyes rounding.

 

"You don't have to thank me or be worried anymore, Morgan. You're okay. You can come to me any time, even if you just want company. I'll always be here for you, I promise." Athena replied just as quietly, Morgan's eyes welling with tears as he nodded and she giggled softly thumbing them away before opening the door. Gavin was on the floor again, belly down, chin on his forearms and looked thoroughly unimpressed as Connor laid on his back, on top of Gavin, Roan on top of Connor,   
"What on earth are you two doing?" Athena asked around her laughter, Gavin grunting as he awkwardly turned his head to look at her.

 

"Taking a break" Connor beamed up at her and her brow rose curiously as she nodded at the Android.

 

"Oh I see. And how did this particular cuddle puddle arise?" She asked, Morgan however remaining silent, with a tiny furrow to his brow as Gavin sighed dramatically.

 

"Well, I _was_ enjoying a nice stretch, rolled over onto my belly to chill out and watch TV for a minute, and this animated asshole decides my ass is comfier than the couch and sits on me." Gavin glared awkwardly over his shoulder and Connor giggled, sandwiched between Gavin and the dog.

 

"It's Roan's fault. I sat on you for a joke, Roan just assumed it was what we were doing and joined in" Connor smiled, moving his head against Gavin's to try and look at the detective and Gavin simply groaned as Roan's tail began happy slapping their legs at the mention of his name.

 

"Well it's _not_ what we're doing, get off you're heavy" Gavin whined and Connor chuckled again as he looked at Roan.

 

"But he's so cute and comfy" Connor protested and Gavin groaned putting his brow to his arms, kicking his legs a little like a child.

 

"Connor, c'mon! I gotta pee dude!" Gavin tried again and it only caused everyone to laugh, even Morgan. Still chuckling Connor commanded Roan to get off and rolled off the detective himself, Gavin springing to his feet and dove upstairs to the bathroom to pee, his sigh of relief audible downstairs only making others giggle at him again. Morgan and Athena curled up together on the bend of the sofa, her legs tucked to the side as she leant against the thick cushions, her tea beside her and her book in one hand, as the other stroked Morgan's hair lovingly in silence as he laid on his back beside her, his head on her lap. Connor was surprised to see his twin so close to her; though it wasn't unusual to see them reading together, in a position like this, it was. Gavin's head tilted curiously from the top floor, observing them from above and he softened slightly, taking a moment to lean on the rail and just watched them in silence. Although Morgan's mood had clearly changed for the better from before, Connor had decided to stop practicing for the evening, putting away the treats much to Roan's attempt at negotiating, 'borf'ing in protest as he shoved Connor with his weight away from the cupboard only making the Android laugh.

 

"No, Roan. Stop it. You'll get fat"

 

"He's already fat" Gavin muttered slowly descending the stairs and Connor gasped, putting his hands over Roan's ears.

 

"How dare you. Take it back" Connor demanded in mock horror and Gavin simply blew a raspberry at him, moments before ducking his head into the fridge and retrieved a beer.

 

"Ah yes, Detective Reed's finest negotiation tactic. Raspberries" Connor smirked, rubbing Roan's face and Gavin grinned as he moved towards the couch.

 

"Shut your ass up didn't it?" He countered, plopping down next to Athena carefully, being mindful of her legs and tea as he turned on the TV. Athena felt Morgan tense against her thighs and hushed his softly, stroking his fringe aside and smiled gently when his muscles slowly relaxed.

 

"Everything alright?" Gavin asked looking at the two beside him and Athena nodded looking back at him.

 

"Mm. Everything's alright. Just a little tired, huh" Athena smiled, stroking Morgan's fringe again and he nodded silently.

 

"Oh. Okay." Gavin quietly answered, leaning back comfortably on the couch and took a sip from his beer, Connor soon appearing at Gavin's side and sat cross legged beside him, Roan laying against Connor's lap. It was some reality drama, like the old bachelor shows where some guy with more money than the Pharos combined weeded out a bunch of delusional women to find his 'True Love'. Gavin loved watching it purely for the stupidity of it all, also making him feel much grander about himself.

 

"Gavin?" Morgan spoke up after a couple of minutes, waiting until some adds had come on, as to not distract the detective from the primary show.

 

"That's my name." Gavin answered flatly, not taking his eyes off the screen and had another sip of his drink.

 

"May I ask you to turn the volume down slightly? It's distracting" Morgan asked politely but quietly. Gavin looked across to the Android, an irritated furrow to his brow, but Athena's eyes met his and she shook her head at him.

 

"Gavin."

 

"Oh fine" He sighed and turned the volume down, it was more like faded back ground noise now and he tossed the remote onto the coffee table. Leaning back again, he took a sip from his beer and stared mindlessly at the TV. Athena took a moment to balance her book and stroked Gavin's cheek as a silent 'Thank You', he kissed her palm tiredly but soon went back to staring at the screen and Athena to her book. The air around them was heavy, the sudden wall Morgan had put up was obvious and his sudden obsession with Athena made Gavin's skin bristle, but he let it go as best he could. It had been about an hour when Morgan suddenly stopped reading, closing his book and put it on the coffee table beside Athena's empty mug. Athena looked down at him curiously when the Android shifted against her thighs and smiled when Morgan simply twisted onto his side and tucked himself against her lap again and closed his eyes.

 

"Honey if you're tired go to bed" She smiled stroking Morgan's hair and he shook his head gently, tucking a hand under his cheek.

 

"Not tired. Just relaxing while I process the past few days worth of data" Morgan replied and she nodded gently, returning her eyes to her book. Gavin watched silently and sighed, taking a sip from his third beer and grunted when it seemed to be the last, getting to his feet to fetch his fourth.

 

"We've still got duty tomorrow, don't you knock back too many more" Athena giggled as he dumped the empty bottle in the recycle.

 

"She'll be right" Gavin  answered dryly as he picked up the next beer, Athena rolling her eyes at him as he came back to the couch and flopped back down beside her with a huff.

 

"Gavin?". The detective turned his head to look at Connor, his LED yellow as he looked at Gavin curiously, Morgan's eyes opening slowly at the sound. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about last night?". Connor visibly saw Gavin tense and hesitated, LED pulsing a little quicker as he leant away slightly, "If you don't want to you just need to say so"

 

"What did you want to ask, Con?" Gavin asked almost instantly, ignoring Athena's hand stroking his thigh worryingly.

 

"I just, wanted to ask you about the key you held." Connor admitted softly, eyes down cast to the dog in his lap, "You had such a faraway look in your eyes as you turned it over in your fingers, it has had me worried". Gavin was quiet for a long while, simply observing the Android beside him as Connor's LED didn't relent in its anxious pulsing. Finally Gavin settled a hand on top of Connor's head and ruffled the tidy quills, Connor uttering in surprise under Gavin's hand.

 

"Maybe another night. We've had a really fun night with Roan. I don't want to ruin it and make you sad, okay?" Gavin said gently, tilting his head slightly to look at Connor around his arm, the Android in turn looking at Gavin beside him with a small and understanding smile, nodding softly.

 

"Of course. I didn't mean to pry..."

 

"I know. I understand your curiosity, just not tonight, buddy" Gavin smiled weakly, his ruffling of Connor's hair turning into more gentle strokes without realizing it. Connor softened sadly under Gavin's hand but the detective didn't let it settle, taking his hand off Connor's head to tap his chin up, "Hey, why don't we go buy Roan a new collar after work tomorrow, the one he's got now is kinda' shaggy, you want him to look handsome on the weekend right?". Connor's eyes lit up a little at that and he nodded warmly, smiling again now.

 

"Sure! We can get him a nice matching lead too, right?"

 

"Of course buddy. You wanna' get him his own bed too?"

 

"No" Connor smiled looking down at the dog asleep against his thigh, "I don't mind sharing my bed. He's a great for cuddles" Connor then chuckled looking at Gavin, his LED pulsing blue brightly with his smile. Gavin nodded with his own small chuckle before patting Roan gently across Connor's lap.

 

"He's a good boy"

 

"Best boy"

 

Gavin gasped, "I'm texting Hank, Sumo is gonna' be so upset"

 

"Wait no! That's just mean!" Connor whined only making Gavin laugh as he threatened to pull his phone from his pocket, giggling at Connor's pathetic attempt at puppy eyes.

 

"Oh quit it with your big browns, I was kidding" Gavin smiled, wrapping his arm around Connor's shoulder and tugged him close playfully, Connor pouting but soon smiled. Morgan silently got to his feet, picking up his book and Athena hesitated, Gavin and Connor freezing as well, the detective's arm still slung over Connor's shoulder.

 

"Morgan?" Athena called gently, taking hold of his hand a moment and he squeezed it back gently.

 

"I'm alright, Athena. I'm just going to bed, I'm done processing. I'll see you in the morning" He smiled weakly, and she nodded gently. Morgan turned on his heel without regarding the other two beside her and closed his door gently.

 

"What is his _problem!_ " Gavin hissed, leaning back against the couch, a heavy sip of his beer following and Athena simply huffed, her eyes lingering on Morgan's door before she turned her attention to Gavin.

 

"I think he's just a little overwhelmed with everything that's happened the past couple weeks. You two have done so much together, and if you're right, that the boys are experience safe levels of Deviancy-" She paused seeing the sadness rise on Connor's face, "Morgan's just struggling to understand his new emotions and senses, Connor. He's okay. Just needs a little time to truly understand what's going on"

 

"Would it help if I talked to him?" Gavin asked gently, his voice much kinder as he looked at Athena and she gave him a gentle but sad smile.

 

"Not at the moment. It's probably best if we don't smother him, let him figure out as much as he can on his own." She answered, stroking Gavin's thigh again and he nodded.

 

"Alright. I'll back off" Gavin shrugged, Connor continuing to pat Roan softly.

 

"I understand. I'll do my best not to upset Morgan either."

 

"I'm proud of you, thank you Connor" Athena smiled and he smiled back before her attention turned to Gavin, "You coming to bed after that one?" She pointed to his beer and Gavin nodded.

 

"Yes Ma'am. Don't worry, I'll be good" Gavin smiled, Athena giving him a wink as she got to her feet, kissing him gently making Gavin hum contently.

 

"I'll see you in bed. Goodnight Connor"

 

"Good night, Athena" Connor smiled as Athena rounded the couch and headed upstairs. Gavin and Connor watched TV together until he'd finished his beer, and by the time Gavin had his last sip, Connor had lulled against the detective's shoulder asleep.

 

"C'mon kiddo" Gavin chuckled as he started to carefully and quietly pick up the Android from the couch, Roan quick to realize what was going on after being woken and gently padded along beside Gavin as he carried Connor to bed. Gavin slid Connor into the sheets and Roan didn't hesitate in jumping up beside the Android making Gavin have to suppress his giggles as he tried to tuck Connor in around the dog. Finally triumphant Gavin sat on the edge of Connor's bed, the giant dog laid in his usual spot beside Connor with his head against the Android's chest, "You love him, huh buddy". Roan huffed a gentle bark as Gavin stroked the dog's head lovingly, "He loves you too. Very much. So you've gotta' look after him when I can't sometimes, okay? Both of them..." Gavin said softly, no longer stroking Roan's head as he tucked Connor's quills back off the Android's face and stroked Connor's cheek, smiling as Connor did too in his sleep. Without another word Gavin got to his feet and left, turning off the lights in Connor's room and closed the door gently before checking on Morgan. He cracked the door silently and peered through the gap he made. Morgan was asleep on his side, facing the door, his LED softly pulsing blue and Gavin smiled as he crept in. Cautiously he sat on the edge of Morgan's bed, the Android stirring, but didn't wake and Gavin still took the measure of hushing him quietly.

 

"Gav..?" Morgan mumbled against his pillow and the detective hushed him again, stroking Morgan's hair back gently.

 

"It's okay buddy. It's okay. It's me" Gavin said softly and Morgan's slightly furrowed brow relaxed, Morgan sighing slowly and contently. With another smile, but a little softer this time, Gavin tucked a few stray quills behind Morgan's ear, "You can talk to me, Morgan. I don't want to fight with you, I care about you.". Gavin sighed as Morgan remained silent, contently sleeping away and Gavin instinctively leant down, and pressed a gentle but firm kiss to Nines' LED, "I'll always protect you and Connor, I promise". Gavin was then on his feet and left Morgan's room almost silently, joining Athena in bed as he sidled up behind her, pressing gentle and warm kisses against the back of her shoulder.

 

Gavin had hoped that after a good night's sleep Morgan would be a little more welcoming and his usual self; He wasn't. The Android still seemed to avoid Gavin if he could, keeping conversation minimal and his distant eyes were even worse than the night before. Gavin didn't get it, but when Athena simply laid her hand to his chest, Gavin remembered her words and smiled, kissing her warmly as they got ready for work. Even at the station, Morgan spent his time with Athena, Gavin seeming to be left on his own to finish reports and try and help Lira work out the two keys they had left in their possession. Come break time, however, Connor came bounding up to Morgan's desk, Gavin watching the more stoic twin looking up curiously before checking the time internally. For the first time that day, Morgan cracked a smile and nodded, getting to his feet and lead Connor out of the station.

 

"Where are they going?" Athena asked, sitting herself on Gavin's lap with two burgers in her hands and Gavin shrugged, but smiled at her anyway.

 

"Dunno, probably to the park"

 

"Oh how cute" Athena smiled and Gavin chuckled starting to tuck into his meal. The twins returned an hour later, both seeming in much higher spirits as they chuckled and talked amongst themselves.

 

"Connor, there you are. Wondering where you went off to" Hank sighed, clapping a hand against the Android's shoulder as Connor returned to the man's desk.

 

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Morgan took me to meet his friend for our break" Connor smiled, Hank's head tilting curiously, "She's a student near here. She's at the park every day between classes to walk her dogs"

 

"Dogs? Plural? I'm telling Sumo when I get home" Hank commented flatly, a tone of betrayal in his voice making Connor whine in panic.

 

"You're as bad as Gavin!" Connor protested and Hank only laughed, Gavin looking up from his terminal grinning as well.

 

"You're gonna' have to choose Connor! Sumo, Roan or the twins!" Gavin teased and Connor folded his arms, leering at him across the bullpen.

 

"All dogs are best dogs!" Connor declared loudly, like a child making final argument and both Hank and Gavin burst into laughter.

 

"Amen Connor" Hank chuckled, patting the Android's shoulder heartily, snapping him out of his small state as Gavin 'Cheers'ed him across the room with a cup of coffee.

 

"Fuck it, I'll drink to that"

 

"You'll drink to anything" Chen smirked, Gavin taking a quick second sip of his coffee to prove her point making her laugh as Gavin had to catch the dribble. Yet sadly, once again, Morgan was silent, seeming to return to his distant state as soon as Connor trotted off to Hank's side, simply returning to his desk, and got to work. Gavin tried to get Morgan to tag along with he and Connor to help choose a new collar and lead for Roan, but he simply insisted on heading home with Athena, leaving both Gavin and Connor in the dark once again. Connor wasted no time in putting the new collar on the excited dog the moment they got home, Athena giggling as she watched the Android end up having to lay on top of Roan to affix it properly because he wouldn't sit still.

 

"Look at that handsome lil' dude!" Gavin grinned when Connor finally put the new, bright blue collar on Roan, the Mastiff trotting around the living room between everyone excitedly.

 

"I'm glad you talked me into Blue, it's definitely his color" Connor grinned, sat on the floor and cackled as Roan detoured sharply to lick Connor's face before tearing away to Morgan.

 

"It is a good color. You chose well, Connor"

 

"It was Gavin's choice, really. I was hooked on a bright Red one" Connor grinned and Gavin waited calmly at the bench, a small smile on his face as Morgan looked at him and gave Gavin a small nod.

 

"I see. Nice eye, Gavin" Morgan smiled softly and Gavin straightened slightly, almost flinching at the compliment but instead smiled back a little wider.

 

"Thanks, buddy".  That night wasn't much different to the one before, and once again, Gavin was forced to just leave it be. Pressuring Morgan would get him nowhere except into arguments, and he _really_ didn't need that from his partner. Every day and night for the rest of the week it was the same, Athena simply insisting Morgan just needed time and space for himself, but the more space Gavin gave him, the more angry and distant Morgan seemed to become. Maybe it was unintentional, or simply to try and fill the silence that would loom when Morgan would suddenly cut a conversation short, but Connor would be quick to start a new topic or activity with the detective, and Gavin was all too happy to pick up what Connor was putting down; After all, he'd agreed to try harder at home with him.

 

When Saturday evening rolled around, however, and Gavin's two days off coincided with Athena's, he was over the moon. Gavin went grocery shopping, with the ever loyal Connor at his side while Gavin grinned and cooing at how rare this was, the Android smiling as he walked beside him, understanding the roster hadn't been kind to the pair. Morgan watched them vanish down the road, his LED spinning yellow, with a few flickers of red before Athena gently took hold of his hand, snapping Morgan out of it and she looked at him worryingly.

 

"Morgan, what's wrong? You went red"

 

"It's nothing. I was just worried about them for a moment" Morgan lied and Athena gave him a look, clearly unimpressed and Morgan sighed in defeat, "I know. Don't lie, can we discuss it at home? We're still not safe" Morgan insisted and she nodded, calling of the drivers and within minutes one of their cars appeared.

 

"Wine or Scotch?"

 

"Well, if the databases have confirmed anything, seafood is best consumed with a white wine. According to high profile critics, something light with a sharp taste, as particular seafood dishes tend to be quite rich" Connor answered, strategically as ever, Gavin staring at him blandly with a single brow cocked.

 

"Mhmm. Thanks Manu" Gavin smirked and Connor blinked, his LED flickering yellow a moment to search who Gavin was talking about, a giggle following the results of the answer as he followed Gavin through the aisles. With a Gris in one hand and their bags in the other they headed home, a comfortable silence wrapped around them in the car. Connor took over grocery duty while Gavin wrangled his keys unlocking the door awkwardly as Connor laughed at Gavin finally besting the front door. When the pair stumbled inside giggling, Morgan and Athena drew away from each other on the couch making Gavin fall quiet quickly at the guilty look on Morgan's face, and bright yellow LED, "Hey... What's goin' on here?"

 

"Nothing" Morgan answered instantly and Gavin glared at him angrily, Connor carefully putting the bags on the counter and Gavin slammed the door shut making Morgan flinch.

 

"Bullshit! I've had it, Morgan. What have I done wrong?"

 

"Nothing!"

 

"Oh- _Fuck. Off!_ " Gavin roared, Morgan getting off the couch and Athena was quick to follow.

 

"Gavin, baby just-"

 

"No, Athena I'm done. I did what you ask and I left him alone, I didn't bother him and I didn't pester him but this?" He gestured to the pair standing side by side, "What are you _both_ sick of me? You wanna fuck Morgan now?"

 

"Gavin don't be ridiculous" Athena sighed and he shrugged.

 

"What, you two have more than enough time to yourselves lately and Morgan's told me he likes you-"

 

"I love her like a _mother!_ Don't twist my words, Detective" Morgan interjected and Gavin shot him another glare.

 

"Why am I 'Detective' again!? What did I do, Morgan!"

 

"Nothing!" Morgan cried again, LED a solid red as Connor stood awkwardly to the side, mouth gaping like he wanted to speak but his rapidly pulsing red LED let bleed he was afraid.

 

"Then why are you suddenly treating me like the fucking plague?! If I've done nothing wrong- What _aren't_ I doing right?!"

 

"Gavin, please, stop yelling" Connor asked, gently grabbing hold of the detectives arm and Gavin hesitated, glancing down to Connor, then back to Morgan and his eyes flickered at the scowl carved deep on Morgan's face.

 

"Morgan-" Gavin called his name firmly and the Android blinked, looking at Gavin stunned, "Tell me the truth!"

 

"You haven't done anything"

 

"Tell me the truth! That's an order!" Gavin pulled the rank card and Morgan looked like he'd be struck at by a viper, pulling back sharply.

 

"We're not at work, you don't control me here!"

 

"Gavin.. Please, you're scaring me" Connor tried again and Gavin winced at the words, putting a hand over Connor's on his arm as he hesitated, glancing to Connor again before back at Morgan and the other Android's LED shone brighter than before.

 

"Morgan-!"

 

"I'm Jealous of how much attention you've been giving Connor, okay!?" Morgan screamed at Gavin. The whole apartment silenced as tears pooled in Morgan's eyes, Athena sighing softly as she rubbed Morgan's arm.

 

"Morgan I..." Gavin mumbled, guilt taking his features as Morgan began pathetically cuffing his eyes against his hands, "I don't know what to say"

 

"You don't need to say anything. It's my own fault for being so stupid. I told you; You hadn't done anything wrong"

 

"Morgan didn't understand the errors and afflictions he was having over the week. So we've been talking about it privately because he didn't want to upset you" Athena spoke up gently, trying to soothe Morgan beside her, rubbing his back now lovingly as Gavin combed a hand back through his hair.

 

"I left you alone because we'd thought it best to give you space... Why didn't you just talk to me?" Gavin asked with a shrug and Morgan shook his head a little.

 

"I don't know... I was angry, and I didn't know why- I didn't understand, I didn't want to take it out on you" Morgan answered, his eyes then falling onto Connor who looked just as ashamed beside Gavin, "Connor I'm sorry- It's not your fault"

 

"That why you've been so quiet with me too?"

 

"Yes... I'm sorry" Morgan answered, cuffing his cheek again, both their LED's shifting back to yellow, "I just didn't want to fight with you"

 

"I don't want to fight with you either, Morgan. But it happens sometimes. Families fight, friends and lovers do too." Gavin looked at Athena and she smiled at him weakly, "I'm sorry for what I said baby... I know-... I know you wouldn't do something like that" Gavin sighed and she calmly left Morgan's side to take hold of Gavin's hands and he looked from them, to her.

 

"Everyone was a little overwhelmed just now. It's been a long week for all of us, but we're all still here, and we all still care about each other, right?" She asked gently, looking from Gavin, to Connor then Morgan. They all smiled softly and nodded a little in return, Gavin squeezing her hands tightly as he pulled her into a firm hug, kissing her temple as he did so and sighed as her hands plastered against his back.

 

"I love you, Athena"

 

"I love you too Gav. Morgan, you have anything to say?" Athena asked as Gavin let her go, the Android looking sheepish for a moment before he closed the gap between he and Connor, the slightly smaller twin looking worried a moment until Morgan hugged Connor tightly. It took a moment, but Connor's LED slowly pulsed back to blue as he squeezed Morgan back in return.

 

"I'm sorry I've been such a shit brother, it wasn't fair, and neither of you deserved it" Morgan mumbled beside Connor's ear, and all Connor could do was smile as he hugged Morgan back.

 

"I dunno'.. I mean, this is the first argument we've ever had, and it ended pretty well, all things considered" Connor replied, the smile in his voice making Morgan straighten and look at Connor with a small and adoring smile.

 

"You're right" Morgan agreed then turned his attention to Gavin, the Detective hesitated before he seemed to look hopeful, what for? He wasn't sure. "You said friends fight"

 

"That's right, I did" Gavin nodded slightly and Morgan seemed to sadden as he cuffed another thick wall of tears that sprang from nowhere.

 

"What about best friends, do they fight sometimes too?" Morgan asked through a small sob and Gavin looked heartbroken before he smiled sadly, pulling Morgan into a tight and secure hug as the Android broke down in his arms.

 

"Yeah, buddy. Best friends can fight sometimes too" Gavin answered shakily as he squeezed Morgan tightly, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he joined Morgan as a sniveling mess, "Oh Jesus... Morgan I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry buddy" Gavin sighed, forcing a smile as he stroked the Android's hair slowly. Gavin closed his eyes as he held the Android steady, then a small vice of pressure on one side made him open them again, Athena hugging them both gently. Then a slightly stronger grip latched on against the other, Connor helping her squeeze them all together and Gavin smiled as Morgan's sniffles softened in that moment, "You feel that buddy? You feel all this? That's us. That's your brother, that's your mom- Athena- and me"

 

"It's warm" Morgan mumbled softly and Gavin chuckled.

 

"Damn right it is. You know what this feeling is, This one might be new"

 

"I know this feeling. I know it well" Morgan answered, squeezing Gavin hard before speaking again, "I love you guys too". Athena, Connor and Gavin latched on tightly, all three of them combining their strength until Morgan finally winced in laughter, "Too much love-! The pressure is triggering system warnings-!". All three let go giggling and chuckling as Morgan dried his eyes for the final time as he looked at the two humans and Android in front of him.

 

"Are you alright? And don't lie to me anymore" Gavin added, pointing at the Android sternly and Morgan chuckled, nodding as he pushed Gavin's hand down.

 

"Yes, Gavin. I'm okay now."

 

"Good. As punishment for treating me like crap for a week you can help me with dinner" Gavin ordered, wafting a hand about the kitchen and Morgan grinned as Connor left to get changed, Roan coming to the Android's side, tail wagging and Connor was happy to see the Mastiff so calm, even amongst the fighting. Morgan moved to the bags as Athena took hold of Gavin's hand making her look at him and she smiled weakly, looking down sadly and Gavin was quick to catch her chin against his fingertips, "Baby?"

 

"I should have said something.."

 

"Theena-"

 

"No, Gavin, I should have, I just promised Morgan-"

 

"And that's why it's okay" Gavin cut her off, fingertips now against her lips and smiled softly, gently moving his hand from her lips to cup her cheek and kissed her lovingly, "Morgan trusts you. Connor trusts you. _I_ trust you. Keeping a promise, to anyone, is a huge symbol of trust. I love you, and I am proud of you for respecting Morgan so much". She smiled as she lulled against his palm, holding his wrist gently and Gavin smiled gently, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead tenderly, "Go on. Go relax. Morgan, can you please pour my woman a glass of wine?"

 

"Of course. Here, Athena. Especially for tonight, it would seem" Morgan smiled, cracking the bottle and poured her a glass, the raven haired woman smiling sweetly at the Android as she took the glass on her way through, stroking Morgan's arm gently in silent thanks. Gavin and Morgan prepared and cooked in silence, side by side in perfect harmony, moving with and around each other fluidly. Gavin poured himself a glass of the fine Gris, and then looked to Morgan curiously, catching his attention.

 

"You wanna' try it?"

 

"Gavin, we can't- Just like food, we're not built to--"

 

"Easy, easy. I want to try something" Gavin smiled cutting him off as he went to the pantry, grabbing one of the fine glass bottles of Thirium and another wine glass.

 

"Gavin I don't think-"

 

"Hey, all you need is one sip to find out if it'll work or not, and it won't be heavy- it'll be at least eighty percent Thirium" Gavin noted, Morgan seeming to soften slightly, a more tempted and curious look on his features, "If I can get you to enjoy the little things, I'll do whatever it takes so you can do it safely". Morgan softened at Gavin's genuine smile and nodded gently, the Detective then mixed the two liquids together in the glass. He gave it a small stir, then handed it to Morgan, the Android eyeing it cautiously as he ran a scan of the mix.

 

"It appears to have combined well enough, there are small cautionary errors, but due to the small amount you poured, it should be okay" Morgan spoke up, lifting his eyes from the glass to Gavin and he smiled with a shrug.

 

"Well, it might not taste the same as pure wine, but just maybe if you can separate the Thirium enough from the wine-" Gavin shrugged again, weighing his hands, "If you don't like it or it's too dangerous, don't keep going, okay?"

 

"Okay. Well, cheers" Morgan toasted nervously, Gavin gently clinking his glass against Morgan's as they both took a sip. The Android hesitated, blinking a moment after he swallowed. Morgan's brow furrowed, concentrating on what he just consumed and Gavin lent forward, putting a cautious hand to Morgan's arm.

 

"You okay buddy?"

 

"This will go beautifully with the Salmon you bought" Morgan answered after a moment, a small smile and nervous tint on the Android's face.

 

"You can taste it?"

 

"I can. It's beautiful... You have a gift for this." Morgan noted, an admiring smile on his lips as he took a more relaxed sip from his glass and Gavin smiled back, the weight of the past week truly falling from his shoulders at that one smile.


	28. What Once Was Broken.

Morgan tucked the light blanket around Athena's shoulders as she curled up on the massive Sofa, Roan quite happy to be her pillow as she cuddled against his ribs contently. The gentle humming out on the terrace made Morgan look up and smile gently, approaching the fine glass door and joined Gavin and Connor outside.

 

"Gavin, it's nearly two AM. Aren't you tired?" Morgan asked with a small laugh of surprise, the Detective simply continuing to hum his tune, his smoke in one hand, and a half awake Connor against his other shoulder, Gavin's arm tucked snuggly around Connor's shoulders with his hand resting against Connor's quills.

 

"I'm alright, Kiddo here though-"

 

"I'm awake" Connor mumbled, making Gavin laugh warmly before taking a small drag of his cigarette.

 

"Mhmm, but for how much longer?"

 

"I'll stave off power down- don't threaten me otherwise you'll be stuck with my woke ass all night" Connor muttered and Gavin laughed again, leaning his cheek to Connor's brow, Morgan sitting on one of the deck chairs beside Gavin and smiled.

 

"Oohh. I'm quaking"

 

"Good. You should be" Connor answered and Gavin felt him smile against his shoulder. Gavin looked at Morgan over Connor's head and the other Android gave him a sad smile, it wasn't over jealousy again- That was settled and done.

 

"Morgan? What's up buddy?"

 

"How many have you had tonight?" He asked and Gavin blinked curiously, Morgan then pointing where his hand would be through Connor's side and Gavin 'Oh'ed in realization, lifting the cigarette into view.

 

"This is only my third. I'm not havin' anymore" Gavin smiled and Morgan hesitated nervously, shuffling on the chair.

 

"I told him" Connor spoke up, Morgan looking shocked, "I told him that you were proud of him for not smoking as much". Morgan was wrought with embarrassment, his eyes rounding immediately looking uncomfortable and Gavin hushed him warmly.

 

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be worried. It means a lot to me, Morgan." Gavin spoke up with an appreciative smile, but Morgan still looked uncomfortable.

 

"I know it's none of my business, I shouldn't be making comments about your personal habits" Morgan mumbled, Gavin's smile remaining as he chuckled lightly.

 

"I said it's okay Morgan. Don't stress yourself over it, I've been trying to quit for a while- and by 'a while' I more mean half my adult life" Gavin shrugged and Morgan smiled half heartedly, Connor stretching a moment before tucking back in against Gavin's side, burying his face almost into Gavin's armpit, "What're you doin' down there?"

 

"Nothin', just getting comfy" Connor sighed as Gavin laughed a little louder.

 

"Stahp-!" Gavin chuckled as Connor wriggled again, "No- It's ticklish just sit still" Gavin whined and Connor moved his cheek back to Gavin's chest smiling, Gavin finishing his final smoke and put it out.

 

"Gavin?" Morgan tilted his head and the detective looked at him curiously, "Would I fit too?". Gavin paused and looked at the sliver of space he had left on his free side.

 

"Not unless you lay on me. Pull that chair across, we'll shimmy" Gavin smiled pointing to the one Morgan was sat on and he looked surprised for a moment before nodding. Morgan carefully pushed the deck chair against Gavin's at Connor's back, the other Android moving back now as Gavin moved across and shyly Morgan climbed onto the opposite side and laid down. It took a few minutes and some carefully shuffling, but soon all three were comfortable and nestled in close. Gavin was in the middle of course, an arm under each of their necks, his hand on their heads as both Morgan and Connor laid against nestled against Gavin's sides, their cheeks to his chest as the twins smiled softly at one another a moment. All three of them were quite, enjoying the comforting silence above Detroit's late night traffic as the city's lights danced against the horizon before them. Connor closed his eyes again as Gavin autonomously began stroking his hair again, Gavin's head lulling against the top of Morgan's soon after as the detective sighed contently, Morgan feeling Gavin's smile slightly against the top of his head and in turn, closed his eyes too.

 

 

**^͚̱͉͙̤̠̕ͅ** **  
^ ̪̼͝S̟͍̕o̸f̼͎͇͇t̷̲̬̦̳̮̲̳w̬̣̠a̺̣͎̠̬̼͈͝r̺̠̥͢e ͍̜̦I̯̣̝͉̥͓͕n̙̲s̼̗̕t̙a̻͎͓̟b̥͈̺̥̘i̱͖̣l̮͍̞̳͔͍i̘̰̣͍̣t̮y̗ͅ**

Morgan flinched, gasping sharply making Gavin and Connor jump, looking at him in shock as Morgan fisted Gavin's shirt tightly in panic.

 

"Morgan, what's wrong? What was that?"

 

"Software Instability" He answered quietly, closing his eyes again and pressed his face against Gavin's chest. Gavin flexed his arm gently, squeezing Morgan against him and closed his eyes with a worried sigh, pressing his lips against the top of Morgan's head as he did so.

 

"It's okay... It's okay... I'm right here buddy" Gavin whispered against the top of Morgan's head and he simply nodded, clenching the material tightly as Connor laid his arm over Morgan's and squeezed gently, Gavin then looking to Connor a moment, the smaller twin's LED pulsing yellow gently, clearly worried about Morgan, "Have you ever had this before? An Insibility?"

 

"Yes... I have them frequently" Connor admitted, smiling gently at Gavin's suddenly worried expression.

 

"Connor-"

 

"It's okay. They haven't been anything I couldn't personally deal with myself." Connor shrugged, his eyes back on Morgan, "Besides... Since the morning at the station, after the incident with Morgan's nightmare, and you ordered me not to lie to Hank anymore.. If I've felt conflicted, I've spoken to him, privately"

 

"He hasn't told me any of this" Gavin replied curtly, unimpressed that in the discussion _leading_ to that, Gavin had told Hank to keep him updated if Connor wasn't 'Acting Properly'.

 

"I know... Because I make Hank promise he wouldn't-"

 

"Connor!" Gavin groaned at length, the hazel eyed Android looking sheepish as he clung to both Morgan and Gavin, hiding his face against Gavin's chest too, "No- Come on that's not fair, I need to know what's going on if I'm to protect you two!"

 

"It's not your job though, Detecti-"

 

"Hey! We're at home and I have two days off, that word is taboo as soon as we leave the fucking station, Connor. You too-!" Gavin snapped, ruffling Morgan's hair gently as he looked at the other Android hidden away against him, "Am I clear?"

 

"Yes Gavin.." Morgan mumbled, Gavin's eyes then on Connor.

 

"Mhmm. I'm sorry.." Connor nodded, Gavin huffing as he squeezed them both a little closer.

 

"It's okay, just-... Trust me, guys. Please? I'm not gonna' tattle-tale and dob you in to CyberLIfe- They can suck a dick" Gavin snuffed, a few moments after feeling them both smile slightly against him, "I'm your friend, or your best friend, or your partner, or your dad- Whatever you both wanna' see me as, okay? I'm trying to help you as much as I can, and I can't protect you from CyberLife from taking you away if you don't let me in". Both Connor and Morgan were silent but nodded, Gavin smiling weakly as he looked between them and sighed loudly looking at the sparkling skylines again.

 

"Gav?" He looked at Connor with a smirk, ruffling his hair a moment to show he was listening, " Will you tell us about the key?". Gavin hesitated once more, his eyes softening on the small part of Connor's face that he could actually see, stroking the Android's hair slowly. He thought about it again, for another long and silent while, but Morgan pressing his weight against Gavin's side made the detective look at him.

 

"You said you would, 'another night'" Morgan mumbled and Gavin gave him a small lopsided smirk.

 

"Mhm, I did. Yet I was hoping that two of CyberLife's finest prototypes with perfect photographic memories would have glossed over that fine detail" Gavin muttered smiling. He felt them both tense, like they were going to get scolded or dejected, but Gavin bit the bullet and gentle patted Connor's back, "Okay... Okay. C'mon. Let's do this inside" he finally whispered, both Android's looking up surprised, LED's yellow. He gave them both a raised brow, a silent 'Don't make me change my mind' and the two Androids twisted off the chairs and scampered inside. He jerked his head towards the stairwell after returning inside, shutting the door quietly as to not wake Athena. As the twins headed upstairs, Gavin pressed a kiss to Athena's brow on his way through, unsurprised when all she did was smile in her sleep, gently patting Roan's head comfortingly and followed Connor and Morgan upstairs. The two Androids stood nervously at the railing, Gavin giving them a warm and reassuring smile when he joined them.

 

"This is your space, are you sure?" Connor asked and Gavin nodded tiredly.

 

"Yeah, it's okay. Go sit on the bed you two, just gimme' a minute" He answered softly and they both silently obeyed, crossing the open floor to the king bed and climbed on, sitting cross legged near the head of the bed and Connor adjusted one of the side lamps, a warm but gentle glow lighting the head of the bed. They tried not to be so intense as they watched Gavin move about the room, collect his key and cross to the bed himself. Gavin climbed on before leaning over the edge, hanging for a few moments before straightening with what appeared to be a medieval but angelic looking chest in his hands, about the size of an average cinder block. Gavin was already trembling as he too sat cross legging in front of the two Androids, taking a moment to steady himself on all plains as Morgan and Connor shuffled in regret.

 

"If this is too painful" Morgan began but Gavin shook his head, forcing a smile as he looked up at the twins in front of him and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"No. It's okay, I need to do this if we're going to evolve as a team. I need to trust you guys like you trust me" Gavin answered quietly and both Androids nodded sheepishly before Gavin carefully slid the key into the lock, and gave it a gentle twist. There was a soft click, that the mechanisms within had released, and it was clear how old the chest was with how careful Gavin was being. With slightly trembling hands Gavin slid the lid free and began removing the items within, offering them to the Androids, who in turn took hold delicately. It was half full of all sorts of things; Photos, newspaper clippings, old CD covers, crumpled notes and tickets, weathered or broken pieces of jewelry, a tiny broken soft plushy, and even a ripped, and what both Morgan and Connor scanned to be, bloodied strip of clothing. Gavin laid all the items bare, between them, moving the chest aside for the two Androids to take turns looking at and observing items as Gavin stared as the mess of items in front of him.

 

"Gavin... Some of these articles are over ten years old" Connor blinked, Gavin looking at him with a small smile and nodded.

 

"That's right. This is uhh... How do I put it..." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck slowly, swallowing thickly again, "These are my memories- not all of them- just... Some of the most important ones to me. Both good, and bad" Gavin noted, Morgan looking up sadly as he held the strip of bloodied cloth in his hands, scanning it intently.

 

"This isn't your blood" Morgan spoke up, almost sounding relieved, but then he softened greatly, "Gavin? Who is Dion Holmes?". Gavin smiled sadly, leaning forward and shuffled through the items a moment until he found a photo and a newspaper clipping, holding them forward and they each took one of the items, looking between them. In the photo, it was Gavin, a very young- early twenties- Gavin, stood beside a man about half a foot taller than him; Their uniforms were snug against their bodies, the standard officer uniforms, Gavin and the fellow brunette grinning wildly with bright eyes and 'Tough-Guy' poses in front of their patrol car, lights flashing behind them.

 

"Junior officer, Gavin Reed (Pictured Center Left), and fellow senior officer, Dion Holmes (Pictured Center Right), successfully infiltrate and shut-down Children's Paedophile ring within local Orphanage" Connor read out loud as he held the clipping carefully, both Gavin and Dion much more professional in the photo beneath the headline, a dozen or more kids from anywhere between three or four years old to early teens piled around the two men at the center, a small girl on Gavin's hip as she clung to him like a parasite, and Gavin was smiling at her tenderly.

 

"Dion was my first partner" Gavin spoke up after a moment, the twins looking at him in silence, "We went to school together, though he was a couple years older, we signed up at different places and at different times- he went straight from school to the force, I took a couple years for myself; worked, travelled.

Then one day, something inside me just, snapped and I had seen one too many shitty news reports, you know? So I joined the DCPD. Then all of a sudden, I was looking at Dion again" Gavin smiled fondly at the memory, pointing to the photo, "My first day, and the first day I met, Chen."

 

"Explains why you weren't embarrassed taking this" Morgan smiled sadly at the photo in his hands.

 

"Chen and I got along from the get-go... She was all too happy to take that" Gavin smirked, then he quickly fell quiet again.

 

"What happen to him?"

 

"Dion was killed in action protecting me" Gavin answered, a waver in his voice making Morgan regret his question, "I was two weeks away from my Lieutenant promotion; the paperwork was just being finalized and the proceedings organized. We went to a call, a murder suicide; Angry ex-boyfriend shot the girl then took himself. Or so we thought.

It was my fault, I got too close to the current partner during an interrogation; I'd found evidence against him- filthy stuff- premeditated shit to get her families sympathy for money. He lunged at Dion, not me, I moved to protect him and the fucking cunt grabbed my gun from my belt, blind fired at point blank range.". Gavin lifted his shirt and showed the long strip of scaring along his obliques and the two Android's winced, "That, and the one in my thigh, but Dion copped three... Two in the chest and one in the shoulder. I-" Gavin choked as he trembled violently and Morgan instinctively grabbed Gavin's arm, the detective stilled him and took a breath, "I'm okay..."

 

"Gavin..."

 

"It's alright, just gimme' a second" Gavin nodded again, taking a few more breaths before continuing, "The boyfriend got done for the crime, as well as critically injuring, and fatally wounding two officers. Dion died in the ambulance at the Hospital steps, while I was promoted after healing. My best friend was killed because I was too stupid and let that dickhead get so close. I haven't healed from that, and I don't think I ever will"

 

"Is that why, you prefer to be alone?" Connor asked almost cautiously and Gavin looked ashamed a moment, his eyes washing over the items on the bed between them.

 

"Yeah. I kept everyone away to keep myself safe- I never wanted to feel that pain again, so I did the only thing I knew to do- Stay alone and don't let anyone get close"

 

"But... Dion, wasn't just your friend..." Morgan spoke up, it was a serious but curious tone that came with the words and Gavin looked at the Android with a broken and painful smile, "Was he"

 

"No. You picked that up quickly." Gavin commented gently and Morgan looked back down at the photo, at the two men's collars.

 

"Your tattoos, they're the same" Morgan mumbled and Gavin teared up with a smile, leaning his elbow to his knee and put his eyes against his palm, the Android's LED instantly shifting red brightly at the sudden distress Gavin released, "Gavin-"

 

"Got the pieces done on his twenty fifth birthday. Our anniversary was the same day, so what better way to celebrate two things at once? Get matching fucking tattoos" Gavin huffed with laughter through his tears. Morgan and Connor both sagged in their places, looking at each other then back at Gavin.

 

"Athena doesn't know, does she" Morgan mumbled gently and Gavin shook his head straightening  off his leg and cuffed his eyes.

 

"No. She never knew or guessed I'm Bi. I met her about five years or so ago now, she bought and took over my favorite pub. I gave her my usual bad attitude, she gave me a very, _very_ confused hard-on" Gavin huffed as he looked at the twins and they gently put the items down, Morgan's eyes lingering on the newspaper clipping, "What is it Morgan?"

 

"That little girl..". Gavin tensed. "What happened to her?"

 

"I lost her too" Gavin answered quietly, sifting through the items again and handed them more things, the broken plush included. There were more photos and clippings, but this time, the titles were far more grim, and most were photos of Tobias looking stern, his eyes full of rage as he stared down the barrel of the camera, and only one had the photo of Gavin with him; Tobias was knelt in the courtroom, Gavin sitting on the bent knee like a chair sobbing in Tobias' arms as his father watched what was his wife and her brother be marched away.

 

"Judge finds both Brandon Ward and Vanessa Reed, guilty of both child and underage sexual abuse and minor rape" Morgan read slowly, the disgust and agony in his voice as they both looked at Gavin slowly.

 

"You both know my father, and how important he is. Because of that he was sparsely home sometimes, but when he was he never neglected me and often tried to call just to talk to me and my mother, just so I could hear him say good night or that he loved me.". The two Androids nodded softly in understanding as Gavin seemed to process his thoughts again and shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know when or why, or even what exactly changed... But my mother, almost seemed to stop caring about me. When she didn't feel like looking after me, or when she wanted a break from my existence, we'd go to my uncle- her brother's- house and he would look after me instead.

From when I was about four, until almost- I think, eleven... My uncle would molest- and when I was bigger- rape me. But I didn't see it that way" Gavin seemed to blink, like he still didn't understand what had happened to him, "I was too young to know any different, my mother knew and never did anything, so I assume it was okay; I trust her- She was my mother. Of course, my father never did- not until many, _many_ years later"

 

"Your father loves you-"

 

"I know" Gavin smiled, genuinely but sadly, "I know he does. With all his heart- I'm an only child, and his son. I was everything to my father, and after what happened... I know he never remarried let alone dated because of me" Gavin sighed, "I know he never tried again because he never wanted anything to happen to me ever again- Even now, I'm nearly thirty six fucking years old... All my father has ever done has been for me, and I wish I hadn't been such a cunt after everything to him... I regret a lot of the fights I had with him, a lot of the things I'd call him and things I'd say... But he knew I never meant it, that I was just a kid- an angry and stupid fucking kid..." Gavin shook his head slightly looking at the items in their hands then up to the twins, their LED's a relentless red at the affliction and suffering they were feeling on Gavin's behalf, "Guys.."

 

"I didn't want this, I didn't know" Connor mumbled as the tears welled in his eyes, staring at another photo of young officer Gavin again, the same little girl smiling beside his thigh as he held her hand grinning too.

 

"I-I know, Connor. I know you didn't- If you want me to stop--"

 

"What happened to her" Connor interjected angrily.

 

"Connor-"

 

"Gavin what happened to her" Connor asked again, almost yelling and the detective flinched. He sighed gently, and with a single hand carefully swept everything aside before moving between the two Androids and laid on his back, softly tapping his chest. Silently both Connor and Morgan laid down against Gavin's chest again, the items he'd given them still in hand and he relaxed with a deep and painful sigh as they laid against him.

 

"She was one of the primary children who was victimised. Dion and I worked undercover for nearly a year as teachers in the orphanage and slowly built their trust. We had body cams, the tiny microphones and recorders; everything" Gavin began, taking one of the photos from Connor's hand and held it over them, "She stood out to me, she was bullied a lot by the others, and when the word 'favoritism' started getting thrown around by the little kids, I instantly became suspicious. I worked hard for months on end for her trust, and in the end she finally caved, told me everything.". Gavin took a moment, taking the photo of her hold his hand and held it carefully, "When we raided and put a stop to it, to everything, arresting those involved, I remember seeing her trying to protect one of the other girls that used to bully her from us- we had masks for our own protection, so she couldn't see who we were- we came in too fast and too hard for the children to understand- well the ones that could read 'Police' and "S.W.A.T." on our vests were thrilled" Gavin said softly, but his eyes sullied and looked at the plush doll in Morgan's hands, "I called her name and she froze. When I took off my mask, I saw the relief in her eyes and she knew she was safe- maybe for the first time in her life... That was hers, and you've got her adoption certificate in your other hand" Gavin pointed to tightly folded  rectangle, about the size of a business card.

 

"She was..." Morgan whimpered, staring at the frayed stuffed animal in his hands.

 

"She was my daughter, for about eight months, until she got sick, really sick... I did everything I could, but I still lost her..."

 

"What was her name?"

 

"Amelia. Amelia Jane Reed" Gavin clenched his jaw after the words left his mouth and both Connor and Morgan twisted onto him, putting the items they'd held behind themselves and dug their arms around Gavin tightly, and he squeezed them both with inhuman strength in return as he closed his eyes tightly.

 

"Gavin-" Connor whined against his chest and the detective simply shook his head, pressing a hard kiss against the top of Connor's head.

 

"It's okay Con. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere... I promise you, both of you-" Gavin vowed as he turned his attention to Morgan for a moment, another firm kiss against the top of Morgan's head as he cradled the back of their heads, "I will not lose you- either of you. I pushed too many people away for too long, and now that I've got Athena, and you two, I'm gonna' go back to the old me- the real me. Okay?". Neither Connor or Morgan relinquished their grip, clutching Gavin tightly as he heard them both weeping gently against his chest and held them firmly against his body, "Oh boys... It's okay...". Gavin didn't move as the two Androids clung to him tightly, their arms dug around him like vices and their faced buried into his chest and neck. He let them process everything, trying to soothe them as best he could as he switched his visual attention between the two, eventually hushing them into broken and muffled sniffles, "Are you two alright?"

 

"I'm sorry.." Connor mumbled again and Gavin huffed a broken laugh, hushing him  softly with a another gentle and fatherly kiss to Connor's forehead making the Android hesitate, "Why aren't you mad at me? This is all my fault"

 

"Connor nothing that happened was your fault- And I think you two have punished yourselves enough at this point" Gavin smiled sadly, letting out another sigh when he felt Morgan bury his face tighter against his skin and stroked the Android's hair, "Morgan... It's okay"

 

"I bet she's proud of you" Morgan choked out and Gavin flinched, his eyes watering at the muffled words against his skin, "I know that girl is proud of you- and was everyday you were together"

 

"Morgan.."

 

"I would be" Connor winced and Gavin squeezed Connor closer and smiled shakily, pressing his cheek against the Android's brow, "If you were my dad-"

 

"Boys, stop" Gavin smiled painfully, shuffling slightly to hold them as close as he could, steadying himself as he took long and deep breaths, trying to get the two Android's against his chest to mimic the slow rhythm and stop them from working themselves up again. Eventually, it worked, and the two Androids calmed down again, their tears finally stopping but they didn't release the detective from their hold for a long while after. It was nearly four thirty in the morning when Gavin was finally released and checked the clock on the side table, looking at the two Androids laid either side of him still, looking equal parts guilty and ashamed, the small trinkets and memories still scattered about their feet and behind the Androids.

 

"Did you want us to go?" Morgan asked quietly and Gavin shook his head, smiling gently at the Android and stroked Morgan's fringe back softly.

 

"No, it's okay. This isn't a box full of nothing but bad memories, remember? It's got everything important to me in here" Gavin answered, a small smile on his lips trying to turn the night around for the twins slowly. He gathered up a few things, before laying back down and the Androids tucked in close once more, "Here, what remains of a poster of one of my favorite bands growing up" Gavin said as he unfolded the frayed and well folded, torn and weathered poster scrap. It was clear the two Androids were taking scans of what remained of the poster and doing a million searches to find the original somewhere in the global banks and Gavin smiled that he'd already started distracting them.

 

"Amoranthe?" Connor tilted and Gavin smiled.

 

"Mhm. My dad listened to them growing up, I get a lot of my taste from him, and because of it- look", Gavin shuffled through the items until he found the frayed and slightly chipped plastic card and guitar pick, "For my twentieth birthday, dad bought me a VIP ticket to go to Amoranthe's final world tour concert with him, the day they played in New York landed on my birthday, at the meet and greet, the guitarist scribbled his initials on the pick and gave it to me" Gavin smiled, handing it to Connor to look at, and the Android studied it in awe in his fingertips, Gavin passing the card to Morgan.

 

"Do you play?" Connor asked looking up at Gavin from his shoulder and the detective chuckled, putting his fingertip on one corner as Connor delicately held the other two and they looked at the pick held above them.

 

"I used to when I was younger, I practiced and practiced so hard. When dad saw how hard I was going at it he bought me my first electric guitar, after I'd saved and bought my acoustic" Gavin smiled, "That day was so awesome, he knew drums, so we went and just rented a booth for a few hours and played absolute _nonsense_ " Gavin grinned.

 

"I cannot imagine General Reed sitting behind a drum kit" Morgan commented flatly and Gavin giggled softly looking at him.

 

"I know right? My dad is actually pretty cool, he kept me busy when he couldn't be home. At first I hated all the things he wanted me to do, it drove me insane- like he was smothering me without even being there but, at the same time, I'm so grateful he did it anyway" Gavin sighed contently, awkwardly looking at his stomach as he sifted through the items he'd collected and picked up a few photos, "Okay now you two _can't_ laugh at these ones, promise?". Morgan and Connor blinked, shuffling slightly as Gavin kept the images hidden until they nodded.

 

"We promise" Connor nodded as Gavin looked to Morgan, also nodding gently against his shoulder.

 

"Okay... Remember, you promised, if you laugh I'm gonna' take away your doggy play-date for a weekend" Gavin warned jokingly, and the two Androids gaped slightly before Gavin smiled and showed them the photos. Gavin was in front of the entire college body, an electronic violin cradled against his shoulder as he had his eyes closed, but smiling as he played. Morgan and Connor were wide eyed but silent as he handed it to Morgan. Then the next Gavin was laughing with his arm slung around a woman who was more muscular than he was, both in martial arts outfits, several medals dangling off both of them and Connor smiled at Gavin's sweaty but ecstatic smile. He laid it down against his chest and the next was Gavin and Dion in suits, dressed to the nines with stunning women at their hips, an impressive car behind each of them and Gavin smirked as both Androids laid shocked against his shoulders, "Yeah- I scrubbed up alright when I was a kid"

 

"What was this for?" Morgan asked, taking the photo carefully as he observed it in detail and Gavin smiled sweetly.

 

"Graduation party for College. We'd had the college ceremony to get our diplomas earlier in the day, this was for the formal dinner" Gavin explained gently and Morgan smiled softly as he traced Gavin and Dion stood proudly shoulder to shoulder- or as close as they could get with Gavin being shorter.

 

"You look so handsome" Morgan smiled softly, eyes rounding moment after the words came out of his mouth, Connor flushing just as hard as Gavin himself, "I-I didn't mean-"

 

"I'm not offended, Morgan it's okay" Gavin hushed him with a gentle chuckle, Morgan hiding his face in embarrassment, curling up still but stared at the photo in silence, "I was a pretty hot dude back then, and then I got old" Gavin sighed, Connor doing his best to shove him in their current positions making Gavin chuckle.

 

"You're not old, _Hank_ is old" Connor muttered and it took all of Gavin's effort not to laugh out loud in fear of waking Athena.

 

"I wish I recorded that" Gavin giggled and Connor gave Gavin a mock glare.

 

"You're so mean"

 

"You said it" Gavin tugged Connor against him chuckling and the Android simply giggled softly as he lulled against Gavin's side, "Here, last one" Gavin continued softly, showing them the last photo and it was Gavin, dead asleep in bed with Dion leaning over his exhausted frame with a big pair of thumbs up, Amelia shushing with a giant smile at whoever held the camera, a cupcake with a single lit candle in it on a breakfast platter on Gavin's bedside table and both Morgan and Connor softened sadly at the sight of the little girl and Dion again, "Hey what are you two so sad for?"

 

"Amelia.."

 

"This was my twenty sixth birthday, I'd been out all night with work and Dion and dad had organised to come over and look after Amelia for me. I came home and just passed out, I was so tired I forgot it was even my birthday to be honest. Dad took the photo, and moments later, Dion and Amelia jumped on me screaming Happy Birthday!" Gavin smiled before giggling the two Androids still laying against his shoulder nervously, "This is one of my favorite memories, because when my frightened ass finally stopped screaming, I realised I was in a room with the people I loved and cared about the most, and I remember how whole and warm it made me feel to see them all smiling and laughing so happily- even if it was at my expense for a minute or two" Gavin smiled gently and he slowly felt the two Androids soften against him and eventually smile.

 

"I like that feeling" Morgan noted gently, Gavin resting his cheek against Morgan's head as all three of them looked up at the photo Gavin held, "If I could, I never want it to go away". Gavin smiled thoughtfully before putting the photo down and softly tapped Connor's shoulder.

 

"Hey, just next to you should be my phone, can you pass it to me please?". Connor blinked and carefully moved all the items from behind him before rolling back and collected Gavin's phone, handing it to him as Connor rolled back against his side, "Thanks buddy". Gavin unlocked and tapped away on the screen a minute, the twins watching curiously until Gavin suddenly opened the front camera and smiled, "Right-!"

 

"What are you-?"

 

"What does it look like? C'mon, don't look so sad" Gavin soothed Morgan softly as he looked at the Android against his shoulder and Morgan glanced up at him then back to the camera, "I've got that same feeling again Morgan, it's happening right now- and when I'm stupid and old like Hank I want to remember why". Morgan clung to Gavin tightly, hiding his face and Gavin smiled, get their own small personal shot at that before Connor chuckled gently.

 

"Would you like me to take it? Your arms are kind of trapped" Connor smiled and Gavin nodded, handing him the phone and Connor steadied it above all three of them, framing them all nicely as Gavin chuckled, muzzling Morgan out from the edge of his chest.

 

"C'mon, look up here" Gavin pointed and shyly Morgan did so, seeing himself displayed on the screen and smiled softly as he rest his head back against Gavin's chest. Connor made sure they were all smiling before taking the photo, and the few in succession after left the Camera roll full of surprised Android expressions when Gavin sudden pressed another fatherly kiss to Connor's brow; both their LED's yellow in surprise, when he next pressed one to Morgan's brow as he was squished against Gavin's smiling lips; the Detective then grinning as he held them both close as Morgan and Connor's wide eyes were each fixed on his face; then they were all wide smiles and laughing together, Morgan's arm wrapped over Gavin's chest with Connor's brow to Gavin's cheek.


	29. Hati and Skoll.

Athena had tucked all three of them into bed when she woke in the morning, Gavin still squashed between the two Androids, their heads against his chest with all three of them lightly snoring away. She tidied the bed of Gavin's precious memories, putting everything back inside the chest, locked it and returned the key to his safety place before heading down stairs again to leave them to rest. Connor was the first to wake up, rubbing his eyes with a gentle groan as he carefully padded down stairs, Athena looking up from her book and smiled at him warmly.

 

"Good morning sleepy head, look at you, late riser"

 

"Good morning, I'm sorry we didn't bring you upstairs-"

 

"No it's fine! The couch is great, and you're right; Roan is a _great_ for cuddling" She giggled, the dog laying on the floor at her feet already panting happily, tail wagging as Connor appeared at the back of the sofa and smiled at him.

 

"He's such a good boy" Connor agreed, Roan then hastily jumping up onto the cushions beside Athena to lick at Connor's face, the Android chuckling as he pushed the dog down, patting him fondly, "Yes you are and good morning to you too"

 

"You've got your puppy play-date today too remember? You wanna' go get ready?"

 

"Oh, that's right" Connor paused a moment to check the time; **10:13 AM**. "I should wake Morgan soon if we're not to be late"

 

"It's alright, I'll wake them in a minute. You go have a shower and get dressed" She smiled and Connor nodded, giving Roan another pat for good measure before retreating to his room to gather a change of clothes and his towel. Athena can't remember when it actually started happening, but the twins had begun subconsciously mimicking Gavin and Athena's daily routine; bathing included. Neither Gavin or Athena questioned it, not wanting to upset the Androids by commenting at the fact they didn't _need_ to, after all they didn't sweat or have real skin. Yet it seemed to give the Androids a sense of serenity and a small space of time to themselves to truly relax. Athena headed upstairs with a fresh coffee after Connor had hopped into the shower, setting the mug aside and sat on the bed beside Gavin. The detective had both arms wrapped around Morgan now that one had been freed, cuddling the Android close as the taller of the two simply sank down to pretend to be the little spoon, Morgan's face and hands tucked snuggly against Gavin's chest. "Good morning, Detective", Athena smiled, running the back of her fingers down his cheek.

 

"Mm? What, what's the time?" Gavin mumbled, burying his face into Morgan's hair making the Android groan and stretch, Morgan's arms pressing straight down like a cat in the sun as Gavin's arms went forward, limply laying them over Morgan again.

 

"Nearly twenty past ten, you two gotta' get up if you want to be on time at the park" Athena purred, stroking Gavin's hair sweetly and he whined softly, "Well it was your fault for staying up so late, c'mon Morgan, you too"

 

"Warm." Morgan protested, the word muffled against Gavin's chest.

 

"You'll disappoint Jessica" Athena smirked with a quirked brow and Morgan groaned, hiding his face further against Gavin's chest, stifling the complaining somewhat, "Never picked you to be a winger Morgan, Gavin is rubbing off on you". Gavin simply whining in protest back, but still didn't move, "You two are blowing my mind. Come on, up you get". Athena smacked Gavin hard on the rear, his eyes shooting open as his bucked against the Android in shock, quite promptly waking Morgan in the process.

 

"What the fuck-!" Gavin cried, cupping his stinging ass and rolled onto his back, arcing his hips to soothe the flesh beneath his sweatpants.

 

"Get up" Athena smiled casually.

 

"Why though?! With the slapping! It's unnecessary!" Gavin whined, pouting in pain as he laid on his hands with another groan, Morgan rubbing his eyes as he chuckled sitting up.

 

"I for one am just glad she smacked you, not me"

 

"Because I was protecting you, you're welcome" Gavin muttered only making Morgan giggle warmly and flop chest down against Gavin, effectively trapping the detective's hands beneath himself.

 

"Thank you oh mighty savior" Morgan chuckled as Gavin wriggled in protest, grunting in frustration when he couldn't get his hands free and sighed, staring at the roof as Athena giggled too. Morgan released Gavin after a few minutes, the two play fighting for a moment before Gavin finally caught sight of the mug of coffee, his attention immediately elsewhere as he sipped at the hot contents within. Morgan gave Athena a sweet, good morning hug before he headed down stairs to get ready, Gavin and Athena talking about what happened after she went to bed, and Athena could only smile.

 

"You two ready?" Gavin called from the counter, freshly showered and dressed himself as Athena tugged on her jacket beside him. Connor came trotting out of his room first, smiling as his head popped through the top hole of his jumper, pulling it down his torso and Morgan wasn't far behind, sliding his arms into a hoodie.

 

"Am now! Roan, C'mere!" Connor grinned, the giant dog panting happily, trotting on the spot gently in excitement as Connor reached for his lead, sitting obediently when commanded so Connor could clip it on. With the behemoth wrangled and all four ready, they headed for the park a few blocks from the station. Gavin and Athena walked side by side and hand in hand with Connor and Morgan ahead of them with Roan leading the way, tail still wagging as he loped along ahead but not pulling against his lead. Gavin smiled softly as he watched the twins walk and talk, his eyes soft on them before squeezing Athena's hand gently making her look up at him curiously.

 

"Gav? What is it?"

 

"I've actually got an errand to run, I'll be a couple of hours so by the time this little play date is done, I should be back" Gavin smiled, but Athena's brow furrowed in worry, "Don't worry it's not far and I'll be safe, I promise"

 

"What kind of errand?" She asked quietly, but her tone was firm and Gavin smiled softly, lifting their entwined hands to kiss her fingers.

 

"A personal one. I promise, everything is alright" Gavin smiled and she silently stared at him, but sighed in defeat when she knew he'd never answer if he didn't want to.

 

"I don't like secrets, Gavin"

 

"It's not a secret. Try, a surprise" Gavin smirked, her curiosity fluttering to the surface for a moment but she quickly squashed it down.

 

"I'm not a fan of those either" She muttered trying to sound angry and Gavin simply chuckled, kissing her brow as the park came into view, Connor and Morgan picking up the pace giggling.

 

"I know. C'mon, I'll hang around for a minute but then I'll head off" Gavin smiled, squeezing her hand and the pair had to pick up the pace to prevent being left behind. Jessica looked up from her book when she heard her dog's excited barking, matched and out barked by something bigger and louder. A wide smile spread across her face at the sight of Morgan, and the twin beside him with Roan happily sunk down on his front paws, butt in air with his tail wagging madly as the two kelpies barked and pranced about in front of him happily.

 

"Morgan! It's so good to see you, and you as well, Detective Reed and Miss Stellan". Gavin hailed her with a smile and wave as did Athena.

 

"Jessica, good morning- just" Morgan smiled impishly as she got to her feet and met them on the grass, Connor smiling sweetly beside him and she happily smiled back, "You remember my brother, Connor?"

 

"Yes of course, You brought him only yesterday. So you work at the station too then?" She asked with a tilt of her head and Connor nodded.

 

"Yes, we're both police androids" Connor nodded before he chuckled when Roan suddenly wedged himself between Connor and Jessica, sitting on the Android's feet and looked up at the woman panting happily, passive-aggressively demanding her attention.

 

"Oh my goodness look at you!" She grinned, hardly having to bend over to pat Roan, the Mastiff's tail wagging again as she cuddled him lovingly, "You weren't kidding! He's enormous! What a good boy!".

 

"I _did_ try and warn you" Morgan chuckled, Connor smiling as she looked up at Morgan with a chuckle, "Is he too big to play with Zip and Chip?"

 

"Definitely not. You can let him off the lead, Connor. It's alright" She nodded and Connor nervously took hold of Roan's collar and unclipped the lead. The massive dog felt the lead detach and looked up at the Android calmly, but there was excitement in his eyes as the prancing started again.

 

"You wanna' play?" Connor asked, Roan hesitating off his mark and the two kelpies darted off then spun back waiting for their new friend, a sudden sharp whine leaving Roan's throat making Connor laugh, "Go on! Go play!". Roan bound off from his spot beside Connor clumsily throwing himself around as the two Kelpies jumped at him happily. Connor hung the lead over his shoulders before chuckling and jogged after the three dogs, playing with them all while Morgan stood with Jessica at his side and watched. Gavin and Athena had sat on a bench nearby, his arm around her shoulders and Gavin watched Morgan curiously.

 

"Looks like Morgan's here for the girl" Gavin smirked and Athena smacked his chest playfully, "What? I think she's a little smitten with him too". Athena looked across at Morgan and Jessica and chuckled softly as the pair stood side by side; Morgan's hands held behind his back, and hers in her lap as she looked up at him beside her when she spoke, giggling softly and shyly looked away when Morgan would smile or laugh at her jokes and adventures at class the evening before.

 

"Don't be silly. He's being polite and she's just a little cutie" Athena smiled and Gavin shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Alright.. If you say so, but if Morgan bumps his shoulder against her and smiles..." Gavin warned with a smirk, Athena chuckling gently as she cuddled against his side, softly stroking Gavin's chest and he sighed contently.

 

"What would you do?" Athena asked after a few minutes, Connor barking with laughter in the distance as Roan pushed him over pawing at the Android happily, Gavin resting his chin against the top of her head and hummed curiously, "If either of them told you they were in love with someone"

 

"I'd be shocked, and probably even confused to be honest with you" Gavin answered, watching Morgan and Jessica again for a moment, the pair finally moving to join Connor and the dogs, "It would make the whole 'Deviant' situation even worse- Imagine work; Fowler. 'Morgan why are you smiling so stupidly at your phone?', 'No reason, my girlfriend just sent me a cute message'." Gavin acted out and Athena groaned in concern, Gavin lifting his chin from her head and shrugged again.

 

"Fowler wouldn't care-"

 

"Oh yes he would, Athena. Connor and Morgan are two of CyberLife's most intense prototypes exclusively for the police force- front line specifically. They're walking forensics machines, babe. If Fowler found out that the two most weaponised and advanced Android's in Detroit were themselves Deviants- He'd flip his gourd"

 

"But if we-"

 

"Athena he'd go through us. Hank and I don't matter if he thinks his station is compromised- He'd get rid of them without a second thought" Gavin sighed, Morgan's laughter making Gavin look up as he, Connor and Jessica were all on one side of a piece of rope, Zip, Chip and Roan on the other half- literally in a tug of war and were starting to lose.

 

"That's disgusting" Athena sighed angrily and Gavin softened kissing her brow trying to calm her down.

 

"I know. Which is why I'm trying to keep the emotional and irrational reactions at home- what Fowler doesn't know can't hurt us" Gavin smiled and Athena nodded against his shoulder, a sad smile on her lips.

 

"Told you you'd have been a good father."

 

"Athena, c'mon I was havin' a really good morning" Gavin sighed, his head dipping back and Athena straightened, putting her hand to his chest and rubbed it soothingly.

 

"I wasn't trying to upset you, just look how incredible you are with the twins, Gavin. You're maternal instincts are something else" She smiled and he grunted, but let a small smile edge at his lips as he lifted his head and looked at her, "You _are_ a good dad, even if you don't see it that way".

 

"I definitely don't see it that way, not with Morgan, at least" Gavin shrugged, looking across to the trio of people at the exact moment Jessica slipped against the grass, the dog's getting the moment they needed to pull all three of them over and Morgan and Connor came crashing down on the grass behind her a split second after, all three of them howling with laughter as the dogs immediately dropped the rope and pounced all over them in victory.

 

"He's more of a friend, isn't he" Athena commented softly, and Gavin smiled gently.

 

"Yeah, something like that. He's labeled me as his 'Best Friend', so if I saw him as my son, I dunno'" Gavin shrugged, "It would just be odd to me... Two different kinds of love I guess" Gavin smiled and she smiled back, kissing his jaw gently.

 

"You gonna' go run your surprise errand or what?" Athena asked, Gavin checking the time against his phone and nodded, kissing her brow and got to his feet.

 

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. Text me if you need anything" Gavin smiled and she simply nodded back, lulling her cheek against his palm as he cradled it before walking away. Gavin was gone right up until Jessica had to leave to get ready for class again, the twins helping her gather her things and pack while she clipped the leads onto the dogs smiling.

 

"Oh, Detective Reed has gone?" Jessica panted smiling, the twins slightly grubby but smiling sweetly through their own exhausted breaths.

 

"He had a couple of chores to run, should be back any minute otherwise the boys and I will just track him down" Athena smiled, Jessica 'Ah'ing with tilt of her head.

 

"I'm so glad I got to finally meet Roan- What a good boy he is" Jessica grinned, patting the Mastiff once more as Roan borfed loudly, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he leant against Connor's legs.

 

"Our days off are not a constant, but I will hopefully be able to bring Roan down to play at least once a week, if that's alright with you, Jess" Morgan smiled shyly, the sandy blond rushing slightly when Morgan decided to try a nick-name, a sweet chuckle soon bubbling in her chest.

 

"Of course! How about I give you my number and you text me on your days off and you can make sure I'm free if you'd like to bring Roan" She offered, Athena hiding her smile as Connor casually put Roan's lead back on and gently lead the dog away to Athena's side, discreetly giving Morgan and Jessica a little more privacy.

 

"O-Oh. Yeah, okay. Sure" Morgan smiled shyly, his head tilting curiously a moment when she went to pull a pen and notebook from her bag, "Jess, I'm an Android... I'll remember it perfectly" He spoke up, the poor girl's blush shifting a darker tint.

 

"Right! Of course, how silly of me" She giggled, putting the note pad and pen away, reciting her number as Morgan slowly closed his eyes, LED flickering yellow a moment, then only seconds later her phone chimed with a text message making her smile, "You're not one to mess around, are you?"

 

"Well, I see no point in waiting for us to have to part way before you have a way to contact me" Morgan shrugged with another smile as she pulled her phone from her pocket, her head tilting at the odd miss-match of numbers that was Morgan's 'Phone Number'.

 

"Are you sure if I text this, It'll work?" She laughed and Morgan nodded sweetly.

 

"It will, I promise.".

 

"Theena, Jess, boys- sorry" Gavin panted as he came trotting up behind Athena, the raven haired woman visibly relaxing at the sight of her man again, rubbing his back as Gavin panted slightly.

 

"There you are, welcome back" Jessica smiled and he nodded with a shy smile.

 

"Sorry, took longer than I thought. Glad I got to catch you before you left though, have fun?"

 

"Always" Jessica smiled, looking up at Morgan who gave her the same smile back, a slight wickedness gracing his lips before the Android turned his attention to Gavin.

 

"Did you get everything you needed to done, Gavin? Or would you like a hand finishing anything off on the way home?"

 

"Just gotta' pick up some Bepanthen on the way home but that's easy" Gavin smiled, Morgan's eyes flickering a moment as quite clearly both he and Connor searched what that was.

 

"A first-aid cream? Detective are you alright?"

 

"Fine." Gavin smiled, Athena's eyes boring onto him slightly and Gavin continued to grin ignoring her leering, "C'mon guys, Jessica is gonna' be late if we hold her up"

 

"I appologize, I'll text you again later tonight, if you'd like?" Morgan offered, a small tilt of his head and Jessica nodded softly, a shyness in her eyes as she did so.

 

"I'd like that. I'll shoot you a message when I'm done with my lectures tonight, see you all next time" She smiled, waving goodbye as her two dogs fell into stride, all of them waving back gently. Gavin waited until Jessica was well across the road before looking at Morgan and lightly punched the Android's arm, LED flickering yellow a moment as Morgan blinked in surprise at the sudden strike.

 

"Gave the girl your number huh?"

 

"Gavin please, act your age, not your shoe size" Morgan smirked rolling his eyes, Connor giggling beside Athena as they all started to head home, Gavin scoffing with laughter at the retort.

 

"Ooh! Well excuse me" Gavin purred teasingly as he took Athena's hand again for the walk home. They stopped by a pharmacy and Gavin quickly ducked inside to grab what he needed, smiling at Athena again as she shot him another glare, Morgan still curious whereas Connor had quickly learnt to trust Gavin when he'd say 'I'm Fine'.

 

"Gavin Michael Reed you _didn't_ " Athena  gasped in shock, the detective laying his jacket over the couch, revealing the long rectangles of medical patching along outer under edge of his forearms, Gavin grinning wildly. Both Connor and Morgan's eyes rounded in shock, assuming the worst but Morgan kept himself in check at Gavin's smile.

 

**_If Gavin was genuinely hurt, he wouldn't be smiling._ **

"Gavin, I don't understand, what happened?" Connor asked softly, gesturing to his arms and Gavin simply smirked, lifting his arms to look at the patches.

 

"I can show you in about ten more minutes. This is what the Bepathen is for" Gavin smiled and the smaller Android's head tilted while Morgan was processing, his LED flickering yellow rapidly before Morgan's eyes lifted from Gavin's arms, to his face.

 

"They're new tattoos" Morgan stated and Gavin winked, "But, why? I don't understand?"

 

"I'll explain when I wash them and show you. I need to get them finished, but they managed to get most of it done" Gavin smiled, heading upstairs to get ready for a shower to wash the fresh ink carefully, Athena sighing in irritation as she took his jacket and hung it up properly.

 

"You're not happy Gavin got new tattoos?" Morgan asked quietly, joining Athena in the kitchen as she started putting together a cup of tea and a coffee for Gavin.

 

"I haven't seen or have any idea as to what he's gotten done, but to get them on his arms when we're already so easily identifiable to our enemies--"

 

"I understand" Morgan nodded, pulling Athena into a gentle hug, taking her by surprise a moment but she settled in Morgan's arms and hugged him back tightly, "I doubt Gavin would have done this with the intention of painting a bigger target on his back."

 

"I know. It's just tattoos, but it's still a risk-"

 

"When was the last time Gavin did something for himself, Athena?". The question made her eyes open against Morgan's jacket, pulling away slightly and she had to stop and think. Spending a few hours at Olympus didn't count- it was a pub, full of regulars and strangers alike, it was a spot Gavin came to drink away his memories and eye-fuck her across the bar. Before Jordan went missing, he'd occasionally have a gym buddy if Gavin's days matched up with Jordan's, but that still wouldn't have counted as Gavin taking time to stop and escape the word to do something for himself that he wouldn't regret or cry about later.

 

"His birthday, maybe three years ago? I got him Contiki-Tour holiday for a week through Japan." Athena sighed and Morgan looked down at her, "He cried for hours when he opened that gift, said he'd always wanted to go but never had the time... I yelled at Fowler" She smiled and Morgan grinned just picturing it, "I got his leave sorted behind his back and promised everything would be okay. He sent me photos of everywhere he went. Smiling from ear to ear in every photo he was in, but I could tell he was lonely, so even then, I don't think he really got to enjoy it to the fullest"

 

"Maybe you two can go together next time." Morgan shrugged, Athena smiling softly as she rubbed Morgan's arm, "His birthday _is_ in a couple weeks, after all"

 

"Morgan, that wouldn't be enough time to organize something like what I did-"

 

"Not if you truly want to go" Morgan interjected flatly with a tilt of his head, seeming bewildered she didn't even want to try.

 

"The PD needs Gavin right now, Morgan. To take him away when there's so many difficult cases- besides, he wouldn't want to go abroad for his birthday with Cory still sniffing around" Athena replied softly, a sad smile on her lips making Morgan sigh again and nod softly.

 

"You're right, I understand. I didn't mean to upset you"

 

"It's alright you haven't, I appreciate you care so much Morgan. It's sweet.". He smiled back at her, leaning down as she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and returned her attention to the mugs, Morgan heading to his room and changed out of his clothes into something more relaxed. Connor was already on the couch now playing one of Gavin's video games, a thoroughly worn out Mastiff snoozing against his lap along the couch, Connor of course taking every load screen as an opportunity to pat the sleeping animal. Gavin smiled hearing the game's music as he came down stairs, freshly showered and patches free, Morgan sitting up from his stool at the high counter and smiled in excitement to see Gavin's new ink.

 

"Connor, you wanna' come see these?"

 

"Yes!? What kind of question is that?" Connor beamed, pausing the game and politely and apologetically excused himself out from under Roan's head. Connor jogged over and stood beside Morgan, patiently but excitedly. Gavin smiled as he settled the bepanthen cream on the counter, holding his right forearm on top of his left and held them up horizontally for the trio to see. Athena blinked in surprise but smiled, her eyes wandering the still swollen skin and it took Morgan and Connor only a moment of data searching to understood what they saw; Two wolves, one black and one white. The white wolf, chasing and eclipsing moon, the black wolf chasing an eclipsing sun. With his arms brought together the piece seemed to come full circle, but still never touched.

 

"Skoll and Hati" Morgan blinked sitting up and Connor moved closer, carefully holding Gavin's arm as he inspected the still tender ink, "The wolves who chase the sun and the moon, and should the wolves succeed, then comes Ragnarok; the end of the word"

 

"Uh-huh. You like it?" Gavin smirked and both Connor and Morgan looked confused.

 

"I do, it suits you, but... I don't understand the meaning behind this, I'm sorry" Morgan answered and Gavin smiled, lowering his arms before taking a sip from the coffee waiting for him.

 

"Thank you baby." Gavin kissed her temple, hugging her close and she smiled leaning against his chest and Gavin looked from her, to the twins and smiled gently, "Then I'll explain. The both of you, Connor; Morgan, you are the wolves, my wolves.". The wins sat up a moment, surprised, but listening intently, "Athena, my sun, moon and all the stars that follow"

 

"But... The wolves threaten the sun and moon" Connor mumbled, Gavin simply giving Connor a small smile and patted the Android's shoulder softly.

 

"They do. Should the wolves catch the sun and moon, brings forth the end of all worlds; Ragnarok, an endless night with a moonless sky" Gavin replied, looking at from Connor to Morgan, "If I were to lose my wolves, however, there would be no means for the sky to keep changing, my world to keep moving. To lose my sun and moon, or to lose the wolves that chase them, would bring forth my own Ragnarok; shatter my world completely" Gavin answered, moving his eyes between the twins and to Athena. She smiled up at him with a pathetic excuse for a smile on her lips, cupping his jaw as he lent down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips as he squeezed her tightly.

 

"You're such an over dramatic dork" Athena smiled through a whimper against his lips and Gavin simply smiled, rubbing her back soothingly, straightening when he felt Connor softly tap the back of his bare shoulder. When Gavin turned to face the Android he was surprised to see Connor on the verge of tears, Morgan as much the same.

 

"Connor, Morgan? What's wrong?"

 

"Did you really get this done with us in mind?" Connor asked softly and Gavin nodded with a smile, scrubbing his thumb against Connor's cheek when the Android started to cry.

 

"Of course I did... It's not done, like I said, but yes, Connor I did". Connor hugged Gavin like his life depended on it in that moment, Morgan getting off his seat to join them and swallowed both Gavin and Connor in his arms as he squeezed tightly.

 

"Thank you, Gavin, for caring so much about us"

 

"Boys... It's okay" Gavin chuckled softly from under them, wrapping his arms carefully and awkwardly around them as he squeezed them both carefully and Athena held Gavin's hips from behind making him smile, "You see? This right here, this is my world". The twins nodded as they squeezed him tighter with whines of discomfort, Gavin forcing them both to let go as they continued to whimper in pain, their brows furrowing  as their heads lulled awkwardly in Gavin's hands.

 

"Boys? What's the matter?" Athena moved forward and took Connor's cheeks into her hands letting Gavin concentrate on Morgan, the two humans carefully smearing their tears away.

 

"Morgan, talk to me..."

 

"Software Instabilities" Connor whimpered in pain again, his brow meeting Athena's shoulder and Gavin carefully cupped Morgan's cheek pushing his head up to look at Gavin.

 

"Morgan?"

 

"I'm sorry" He answered in a whisper, opening his eyes onto Gavin and the detective flinched when he physically saw and angry line of black and red static rip through Morgan's steely eyes.

 

"Morgan! Buddy it's okay, Connor look at me" Gavin ordered and the smaller twin responded the same discoloration appearing when Connor opened his soft hazel eyes on the detective.

 

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt as much anymore" Connor tried to smile and Gavin's brow furrowed angrily but took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

"You never told me they hurt too" Gavin said firmly as he looked up at Morgan and he sheepishly looked away, his head still cupped in Gavin's hands.

 

"It doesn't hurt too much, like a static shock... It's surprise, more than anything" Morgan answered and Gavin sighed, pulling Morgan down to meet his shoulder and stroked the Android's hair carefully as Morgan clung to Gavin and Connor to Athena. Gavin was quiet for a while, simply letting the two Androids get it out of their system before moving them to the couch and crouched between the pair of them, Athena sitting beside Connor and Gavin squeezed one of their hands each.

 

"Now I need you two to listen to me very closely, am I understood?". The twins nodded slowly as Gavin took a breath and looked between them calmly, "You need to log these attacks, you need to record what they say, what you feel and what you _think_ triggered it to happen- even if you think it's me or Athena, or Connor even Hank.". Connor hesitated but nodded slowly, "Deviant cases are rising and the better we understand it, the more we can help- I won't lose you two, I refuse to, but you need to work together and work with me if we're to stop this from getting worse. Talk to me. Help me understand what you're feeling"

 

"Gavin?" Connor tilted his head and the detective looked at him with a small nod to continue, "You would be able to understand better if you could physically see what was wrong, yes?"

 

"I suppose, just like when you showed us what Morgan was seeing with his 'Nightmares'.". Morgan squeezed Gavin's hand as he looked across at his twin and Connor's eyes lowered a moment, LED yellow in thought before he lifted them to Gavin again.

 

"Would it help if maybe we transcript these errors?"

 

"You mean draw them or sketch them?"

 

"Yes, I guess so"

 

"Yes- of course, Connor. Baby have you got any spare note books or anything laying around?"

 

"Not here, but I'll grab some from Olympus tomorrow, I have heaps in my office" She nodded and Gavin smiled softly and nodded back, looking at Connor again with the same smile as he let go of Connor's hand and cradled the Android's jaw when Connor seemed to sink, making the smaller twin look up at him again.

 

"Connor look at me- It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you two. I won't let CyberLife take you away and I won't let Fowler decommission you."

 

"But, Gavin-"

 

"Connor, you're _not_ broken" Gavin cut in, his voice thunderous and firm. Connor's eyes rounded a moment and Gavin looked to Morgan, the Android's grip on his hand vice like as Morgan slowly took his eyes off Connor and looked back at Gavin, "Neither are you. You're both perfect the way you are, okay? These software errors you're experiencing-- It's bullshit. It's just CyberLife keeping a handle on you, and getting pissy because you're not walking between the lines... You just can't sometimes, and there's nothing wrong with that" Gavin stressed as the two Android's stared at him, the fear evident in their eyes, "After all, it's only human to want to be free..."


	30. Blossoms.

"Am I rallying a team for your Birthday Bender next week?" Miller smiled from the corner of Gavin's desk, the brunette chuckling as he typed away on his keyboard, not lifting his eyes off the screen.

 

"Sadly no, with Cory still out there and these Deviant cases now starting to become more frequent _and_ violent, it's probably not the best if I take a Jesus weekend"

 

"Disappear from the station and rise again in three days time?"

 

"Maybe four, Lag is a bitch" Gavin smirked, still typing as deftly as before and Miller only laughed, patting Gavin's back heartily.

 

"Well I'll save you a six pack, let me know when your life isn't under constant threat and we'll share them"

 

"Sounds good brother, I'll call you- so don't hold your breath" Gavin answered over his shoulder as the fellow officer walked away, a single handed wave over Miller's shoulder was his reply and Gavin sent through another finished case file with a sigh. He slouched in his chair and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt the usual daily tension headache forming up the back of his skull, trying to will the growing pain away. A hand settled against the front of Gavin's shoulder and he turned his head towards the gentle pressure with a smile, "Hey, baby girl--"

 

"G-Gavin--". The detective's eyes snapped open at Morgan's confused voice in his ear, only just catching a glimpse and fleeting touch of Morgan's nose bumping against his own as Gavin had turned his head and the pair drew back.

 

"Morgan-! Jesus" Gavin chuckled in embarrassment, the pair both blushing but Morgan hardly moved as he stared at Gavin shocked.

 

"I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts"

 

"No, no. You were so damn light with your hand just then I thought you were Athena" Gavin laughed softly again the blush leaving his cheeks slowly, "What's up, Morgan, everything alright?"

 

"I came to see if you were alright, since we came back to work they haven't been kind to you or Athena, you're both exhausted"

 

"I'm alright buddy. This is normal detective life, so don't worry yourself over it, okay?" Gavin smiled, squeezing Morgan's shoulder appreciatively, "What about you, though. I saw you reading at lunch, didn't want to go see Jess?"

 

"I apologized and text her, I told her I was working through my break today" Morgan answered, a guilt in his eyes as Gavin tapped his chin up.

 

"Don't start lying to the poor girl"

 

"It's going to be hard enough expressing what's going on to you and Athena, Gavin. I can't risk an innocent" Morgan whispered, now settling to crouch by Gavin's chair and the detective swiveled to face Morgan properly.

 

"Morgan, be honest with me please" Gavin began and the Android looked up almost cautiously, "Are you starting to get feelings for this girl?". Morgan looked around before standing and tugged on Gavin's sleeve only for a split second and walked off leaving Gavin to quickly tail the Android as he left the building, "Morgan?"

 

"Not in the office. There's too many ears"

 

"Morgan what's going on? I don't like where this is going" Gavin muttered quietly, going into 'incognito mode', his strides relaxed as he put his hands into his pockets, walking beside the Android calmly as Morgan stayed that half step ahead and lead the way.

 

"Someone has been Data-Tampering within the PD" Morgan said calmly, looking ahead neutrally and Gavin blinked but forced his surprise down, waiting for Morgan to continue, "I know your first question, 'Are You Sure?'. I am. I planted false leads, files and documents to your personal records during the week I'd locked you out. Someone has recently manipulated and even deleted some of the files". Gavin's shock was audible, a spark of fury flickering deep in his chest when Gavin thought back to the incident, but it was quickly extinguished when Gavin's eyes met Morgan's.

 

"What did you see?"

 

"That is was accessed from within. Where? I don't know, but the back track and eradication of the Data-Trail is contained within the building"

 

"The only person I know who could accomplish something like this is Lira, and why have an interest in those files _now_ if you planted them over a month and a half ago?"

 

"Again, I'm sorry detective, but I don't know" Morgan sighed, the pair stopping at the red pedestrian light amongst the crowd and Gavin combed his fingers back through his hair in thought.

 

"What does this have to do with Jess?"

 

"You asked if I was beginning to develop feelings for her" Morgan replied without looking down at Gavin, his eyes set forward on scanning the crowd and Gavin waited patiently, but he swallowed thickly when Morgan seemed to hesitate, "If I was to say 'Yes', Detective. How much danger do you think that would put her in?" Morgan asked flatly and Gavin's jaw clenched. The silence that hung was more than enough, the pair moving on with the crowd as the light changed. They walked in silence a moment, still discretely scanning the crowds, another Android bumping Morgan's shoulder and it was quick to apologize, grabbing Morgan's wrist as they turned to check the other was alright.

 

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I'll be more careful in the future". Morgan started in silence at the Android a moment and Gavin didn't miss Morgan's LED flicker Yellow a moment before the PL-Six Hundred calmly turned and walked away after a polite nod. Gavin watched the Android vanish into the crowd behind them, Gavin catching Morgan's arm gently causing him to blink out of the slight trance he was in.

 

"Morgan? What was that about, are you alright?"

 

"Yes. Yes Detective, I'm fine" Morgan answered with a small nod, looking back up to where the other Android vanished before falling into stride beside Gavin once more.

 

"Did he talk to you?"

 

"No, not quite" Morgan answered, "I was so caught up in my thoughts I think it was surprise more than anything. I didn't see him there".

 

"That's unlike you" Gavin replied gently, looking up at the Android beside him and Morgan chuckled softly.

 

"That's an odd thing to say, What is 'myself' exactly?" Morgan smiled and Gavin blinked at the counter question, but soon smiled himself and patted Morgan's back softly.

 

"We'll find out"

 

"Morgan?". The Android's LED shifted straight to a solid Red as his head snapped up and he froze, Gavin catching his stride and flinched as Morgan did. Reluctantly the Android turned around, LED shifting back to yellow, in a steady and worried pulse, Jess looking up at the Android confused, her folders in her arms and she tilted her head.

 

"Jess-"

 

"I didn't mean to startle you" She smiled softly, nervously indicating to her temple, and Morgan subconsciously mimicked the action, touching his LED and 'Oh'ed gently.

 

"The red, right. It's alright, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the park today"

 

"It's fine, you're officers, you're busy. Just promise me you'll stay safe for me though, okay? Both of you" She then turned her attention to Gavin and he straightened with a utter of surprise before chuckling.

 

"Yes ma'am. I'll look after him when you're not around"

 

"Thank you, Detective. Um, Morgan?", she paused and turned her attention back to the Android, Morgan offering a kind tilt of his head in return, "I was wondering if you'd walk me the rest of the way to my lecture". Morgan wanted to say yes, it was clear in his eyes, his mouth gaping slightly and Gavin was stunned to see Morgan at a loss for words.

 

"I-.. Jess--"

 

"I'm sorry, Jess." Gavin interjected softly making her blink, and Morgan look to his partner both confused and relieved, "I'm sure it's not far and it wouldn't take long, but we're both still on duty, and Morgan and I were on our way to talk to a victim of a small crime.". She instantly looked guilty and waved a hand apologetically, but Morgan looked even more sick, lying to her twice in one day.

 

"No, no! Detective I'm so sorry. I should have known better, if Morgan had to work through his break- of course the two of you were heading somewhere for work. Please, don't let me keep you any longer." She smiled gently, looking back up at Morgan and her smile turned more warm, "I'm glad I got to see you today, even just for a minute. I'll give the pups a cuddle for you after class".

 

"I'm glad I saw you too, I'm sorry Jess.."

 

"Don't be. You're an important person Morgan, like I asked, please just be safe"

 

"I'll message you after work, okay?"

 

"Mm. I'll look forward to it" She nodded, moving forward to close the gap between them and perched on her toes to hug him around the shoulders with a single arm, balancing her folders in the other, and Morgan wrapped both his arms around her tightly for a moment seeming to take her by surprise.

 

"You be safe too, please" Morgan spoke up as she drew back, nodding at him and smiled.

 

"I will. I promise, I still have to keep meeting you at the park, don't I?". Morgan nodded back, her smiled softening as she quickly arced on her toes again, kissing Morgan's cheek softly. Both of them were shocked, a gentle tint rushing Morgan's cheeks and a bright red across Jess' own, and she smiled shyly, quickly walking away as she avoided Gavin's wide eyed stare. Gavin blinked slowly, watching her scamper across the road, both he and Morgan raising a single hand slowly and awkwardly in a still wave as she looked back once across the street and smiled.

 

"Morgan-"

 

"What do I do, Gavin?" Morgan interrupted him, turning to look at the Detective all but terrified, touching his cheek before shaking his head, "She's in danger with me"

 

"I know, Morgan. The way I see it, you've got two choices; One, you end this. Now. You tell her why and you walk away, you never interact with her again- that means no texting or calls either. Or two, you commit to this as best you can, just like I to Athena and you protect her while we work together to stop Cory and the others."

 

"There's too much time apart, Athena lives with us- with you. You work together. If I'm to protect Jessica I'd need to be able to be with her constantly, like a bodyguard, which is impractical and detrimental to both the case and my Directive" Morgan countered in frustration, his hands on his hips now and he let out a huff of irritation.

 

"Because it's still to protect me, right?"

 

"I can't--" Morgan began, blinking as he tried to collect his thoughts and get the words out, "I can't lose you, Gavin". The Detective was taken aback by that statement, his features showing as much as he stared up at Morgan silently. The Android watching Gavin stand there with his mouth agape for only a few moments longer, before he gently caught Gavin's chin and shut Gavin's gaping mouth gently with a sigh, "C'mon, we have a 'victim' to talk to, besides you look stupid standing there with your jaw on the sidewalk".

 

"Fuck up you plastic prick" Gavin smirked and Morgan was clearly no longer bothered by what used to be an insult as they continued walking together. Most of the walk was in silence, mindlessly wandering blocks while both of them were in thought, taking a moment to stop by at the park anyway. Gavin sat on the bench watching Morgan on the grass, his jacket off simply laying on his back staring at the sky through the trees. Gavin took a photo of the Android and sent it to Athena, her reply almost instant and full of heart emojis simply making Gavin's eyes roll.

 

 _I'll need to inspect these tampered files myself. Maybe when we get home, Morgan can show me, I didn't even notice the added files myself. He's fucking good. Seeing him like this, it makes me forget he's more than capable of killing a target in three moves or less_.

 

"Detective?". Gavin blinked from his thoughts at Morgan's voice and smiled up at the Android that was already smiling down at him, "We should get back to the office, thank you for waiting"

 

"You're welcome. Hey, tomorrow you should bring Jess a gift to make up for today". Morgan's features creased in distain, Gavin's own brows rising in surprise as he stood, "What, don't like that idea?"

 

"You're encouraging this bond?"

 

"Well, you _did_ tell her you'd text her after work, I saw no effort in breaking it off" Gavin shrugged and Morgan sighed almost angrily as he pulled on his jacket, the pair heading back to the station.

 

"It would have been awkward if I terminated the relationship in the middle of the street, let alone in front of you and before she had to go study. It would have had a dangerously negative impact on her mental balance" Morgan answered flatly as he fixed his collar and Gavin sighed.

 

"That's the problem with break-ups, Morgan, there will never be a good time for it. It will never be done in the right scenario, it's impossible."

 

"So... I should try?" Morgan asked softly and Gavin simply patted Morgan's arm as they continued walking.

 

"We'll talk about it when we get home. C'mon, let's go close a few reports and head home". In silence Morgan obeyed and continued to work through the afternoon, spreading his time evenly to investigate further on Morrigan's case; those connect to Anvil and the six Gavin was hell bent on bringing down. With Corkscrew dead, both had been hoping it would cause maybe another to spur forth in rage, or a warning, but Corkscrew had been right- Cory was calm, and patient. Gavin groaned as he stretched from his terminal, watching it shut down before he stood and Athena's arms wrapped around his ribs from behind making him chuckle.

 

"Home time" She smiled against the back of his shoulder and Gavin nodded taking her hand and twisted out of her arms.

 

"Damn right, c'mon. Let's go home. Connor, let's head" Gavin called and the smaller twin looked up from Hank's side and hesitated.

 

"But, Lieutenant Anderson wants me to--"

 

"Nah, it's fine. go home. We'll pick up again tomorrow, besides it's a bit of a dead end at this point" Hank sighed and Connor reluctantly moved away, nodding softly with a smile.

 

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'll see you tomorrow.". The ride back home was short enough but not without it's tension, Morgan's attention focused out the window and Gavin definitely noticed every time Morgan's LED would flicker yellow a few seconds every now and then, texting Jess. Once home, it was just like normal, the twins showered and changed, Morgan helping Gavin with dinner, and Connor curled up on Athena's lap while she read to him from her novel. Connor and Morgan had gotten into a healthy habit of keeping diaries since the week before when Gavin asked them to document their feelings or thoughts through that day. The time that Gavin and Athena took to relax and have dinner together was usually when Connor and Morgan would retreat to their rooms to log their thoughts for the day. Yet this time Morgan remained in the living room, sat in his 'spot' on the deep cill, cushions pilled behind him as he would stop to stare at the city then continued to write.

 

"Gav? What's wrong with Morgan?" Athena asked softly, her plate set aside and gently swirled her wine, Gavin finishing his sip of beer and smiled.

 

"Nothing's wrong. He should tell you, it's quite personal" Gavin answered with a smile, sipping from the beer again before getting to his feet, collecting her plate with his and did the dishes. Athena watched Morgan intently for a moment before getting up and crossed to where Morgan was sat, the Android looking up at her surprised but welcomed her company with a smile.

 

"Athena... Come to check in, huh?"

 

"You have such a sad look in your eyes, Morgan, I'm worried" She admitted and Morgan could only smile with a soft tilt of his head.

 

"Thank you for your concern, I am okay. Confused, I guess is the best word to define how I'm feeling." Morgan replied, looking down to his diary before sighing and Athena extended a hand shyly, making Morgan look up again.

 

"May I?". Morgan hesitated, tucking his knees to his chest a moment looking at his diary before sighing and handed it over shyly, "I'm not here to judge, Morgan... I want to help". He nodded with a weak smile, but it was the embarrassment on his face that made Athena pay extra attention to what Morgan had written;

 

_27th. October. 2037._

_This is the fourth day in a row of experiencing a, 'Nightmare'. It's involuntary, and I hope Connor hasn't had to experience one yet in his life. I woke afraid, feeling alone and weak- But then I heard Roan yawn after Athena had come down stairs to make a coffee for Gavin. Her voice was soft as she coddled him, I could hear her smiling 'good boy' as she stroked his fur and it centered me again; I realized I was safe, and definitely not alone._

_I'd never seen the errors so raw, and broken as when I lied to Jess and told her I wasn't coming to the park. I felt empty. Disgusted. Like she knew I'd lied and betrayed her- but it was my own thoughts. My guilt._

_She saw me with Gavin today, the surprise in her eyes I suspected immediately that she knew I'd lied to her- I panicked, I couldn't hide my initial shock at the sound of my name. Yet at the same time, seeing her made me, feel whole. Gavin had to lie for me, and if I could have a heart, it would have ached. All she wanted was to spend time with me- But I can't lose her, can't risk her. I don't know what this is, this need to protect her, the need to see her but at the same time this terrifying impulse to stay away._

_I don't know which is stronger, and I'm afraid to find out._

_What do I do if I end up loving her?_

Athena looked up from the page to Morgan and he hadn't moved, arms hugging his knees before slowly lifting his eyes to meet her stare.

 

"Morgan, I had no idea-"

 

"But it's only been a week or so... Surely- I'm just caught up in this new torrent of errors" Morgan huffed, his eyes saddened as she handed him his diary back. Athena didn't hesitate in shuffling closer and stroked Morgan's cheek, making him look at her again from the now closed book.

 

"A week, a month, a year- it doesn't matter. You've developed an attachment to this woman that you don't share with Connor, Gavin or I. It's special, Morgan."

 

"But I don't want to share my bonds- not the one I have with you, and, not the one I have with Gavin"

 

"And that's fine" Athena smiled, tucking his stray quills back making Morgan sigh, "Angel each bond is unique. The love comes from the same person, but how you gift it is your own... If you love her, you love her, spend time with her, stay at her place a night or two- you're a big boy, we know you can look after yourself"

 

"I don't want what happened to you, to happen to her, Athena" Morgan countered softly and she hesitated, sighing with a nod and stroked his cheek again.

 

"Then did you want to bring her here? It's almost Halloween. Gavin will no doubt take me somewhere for my birthday, so you won't have to worry about us, send Connor to stay with Hank and you two can have time to yourselves"

 

"Gavin wouldn't be mad?"

 

"Hell no." Athena chuckled, a small tilt of her head making Morgan sigh but he smiled weakly none the less, "We can talk to him together, I'm sure he won't have _any_ problems". Morgan nodded as Athena took his hand, they both approached Gavin in the kitchen, fishing for his next beer and he wasn't surprised to see the two hand in hand.

 

"Had a chat with Theena?" Gavin smiled as he capped his new beer and Morgan nodded.

 

"Yes, And I have something I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind?". Gavin shrugged with a smirk, gesturing to Morgan to continue as he took a sip from his beer, "Both you and Athena are encouraging my bond with Jess. I was, wondering if I may invite her here for an evening". Gavin blinked, eyes round and slowly ended his latest sip, setting the bottle on the counter.

 

"You want to have Jess over for a night or two?"

 

"Only if it's alright- I don't want to put her at risk, but at the same time-"

 

"You want to see her as much as you can, I understand Morgan" Gavin nodded calmly, Morgan's eyes softening in relief that Gavin understood, "Well, when were you thinking? Remember Athena's birthday is the thirtieth and mines November seven. So if you wanted a romantic night alone- shoot for around then, otherwise we'll all probably be home" Gavin shrugged while Athena giggled at the rosy tint in Morgan's cheek.

 

"I'm not trying to sleep with her, Gavin"

 

"Yet-"

 

"Gavin please" Morgan whined, the detective raising his hands and chuckled warmly as Athena rubbed Morgan's back.

 

"He's just teasing you, Morgan. I told you he wouldn't mind" Athena smiled and the Android nodded warmly, looking to the Diary in his hand then to Gavin.

 

"I appreciate this, Gavin. Would you mind if I went to try and organize it with her now?"

 

"Not at all, you want to use my phone to call her? I'm sure she'd rather hear your voice" Gavin smiled, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweat pants and offered it to the Android, Morgan smiling sweetly at the device and took it carefully with a small nod.

 

"Yes, I think you're right. I'll return it as soon as I'm done"

 

"Take your time. Organize your date and if she just want to chat, just chat, Morgan. I feel like you need this" Gavin said gently, a small tilt of his head and Morgan looked at the phone once more before smiling at Gavin and nodded.

 

"I think you're right. Excuse me". Morgan left then for his room and shut the door gently, Athena looking at Gavin as soon as Morgan was hidden away in his room.

 

"And our first son has a girlfriend" Athena giggled making Gavin's eyes roll, coming out from the kitchen and squeezed her close by her hip.

 

"You fucking idiot. By the way- I fucking called it"

 

"Called what?" Athena scoffed as they settled on the couch.

 

"I told you they were smitten the morning of their little doggy play-date with Connor too" Gavin answered, a shit eating grin on his face making Athena cross her arms with an amused 'Whatever' look on her face, laying against his chest. "Just because you don't say anything doesn't mean I'm not wrong"

 

"Shut up and put on the TV" Athena snapped with a giggle, Gavin taking his victory with a loud chuckle, flicking on the massive unit just as Connor emerged from his nightly documentation, Roan loping along beside him.

 

"Athena?" Connor called as he climbed onto the sofa at her feet, pulling the behemoth of animal that was Roan into his lap like a baby, coddling the stupidly panting dog lovingly.

 

"Connor? Honey what's the matter?"

 

"... I think I'm getting a crush on Jessica".


	31. This Unit Is... Whole.

"Connor have you got everything? Hank will be here to grab you any minute" Athena called from the kitchen, packing up a few containers of leftovers and a six pack of beer as a 'Thank You' for looking after Connor over Athena's 'Birthday/ Halloween' weekend.

 

"Yeah, I'm all ready. Wish I could bring Roan" Connor pouted as he emerged from his room moments later, shutting his bedroom door behind him and the large dog sat up at his name, "You and Sumo would be best buddies"

 

"I don't think Hank could handle two big dogs" Athena giggled, Connor still moping as he scratched behind Roan's ears lovingly.

 

"I know. I'm gonna' miss him"

 

"Connor it's two days, not two years. Besides I'm sure if you text Morgan he'll send you a snap of Roan proving he misses you too". Connor softened at that, still stroking Roans fur, patting the dog gently with a sad smile.

 

"Yeah, but I don't want to bother him".

 

"Connor, it'll be fine" Athena reassured as the Android stood, back pack over his shoulder and smiled at her weakly. She stroked his cheek, tidying his hair and hugged Connor tightly, "I'm proud of you, you know?"

 

"For coming to you and Gavin?"

 

"Mhmm... I know this hurts, and it's upsetting for you, but you're not arguing with Morgan or making him feel bad. It's very mature of you" She soothed, rubbing his back lovingly and Connor hugged her gently back.

 

"Doesn't hurt any less"

 

"I know, Connor... See how you feel after spending a few days with just Hank and Sumo, I'm sure Morgan and Jess would love to see Sumo being silly too". Connor nodded as he pulled away giving her his usual lopsided smile and gentle giggle.

 

"I haven't seen Sumo for a while, so I'm sure he'll be quite happy to see me". Athena nodded before Gavin came down stairs answering his phone.

 

"Hank. Yeah, yeah he's all ready to go. Yeah, no problem. Alright, see you in a couple days" Gavin nodded moving to the kitchen and hung up, "Hank's down stairs waiting, so off you scoot, and remember- have fun.".

 

"Mm, I will. Please Gavin, and Athena be safe" Connor smiled softly, Gavin nodding as he squeezed Connor's shoulder.

 

"You too. Now get outa here" Gavin barked playfully, and Connor nodded happily, picking up the bag of leftovers and six pack in the other hand, leaving with a smile as he trotted down the hall. Athena and Gavin watched Connor slip into the elevator before shutting the door, the pair looking at each other and smiled sadly.

 

"Who'd have thought they'd fall for the same girl, huh?"

 

"I mean, I'm not. She's such a bright and happy girl, and she loves dogs; Connor's dream woman really" Gavin shrugged and Athena sighed, shoving him softly, "What?"

 

"Well why is Morgan so head over heels for her then?"

 

"He wants to learn, to experience the world through mental connection and stimulation- She's a student. He's bonding with her over their desire to learn more and grow together- What he doesn't understand, she can teach him" Gavin answered flatly and Athena blinked softly.

 

"Wow... You've really been paying attention to him, haven't you?" Athena breathed with a gentle smile, her hands to Gavin's chest and the detective shrugged.

 

"Well, he's my partner. I mean, it would be pretty shit of me if I didn't pay attention to what he did, and what he wrote in that diary". Athena smiled at him warmly, kissing Gavin's cheek making him blink, head tilting as he watched her walk away to finish packing, "What?"

 

"Nothing. I love you, Gavin Reed". He smiled softly and huffed a laugh, following her to help her with the bags when she was done. Morgan emerged from his room as Athena and Gavin were pulling on their jackets to leave, the Android smiling shyly as the pair met his gaze.

 

"You're heading out, then?"

 

"Mm. It'll take us a couple hours to get to the hotel, so by the time we get there, it'll be check in time" Athena smiled softly, fixing her collar and Morgan nodded, rubbing his hands together nervously, "Not getting cold feet are you?".

 

"No! No not at all. It's just an odd feeling for me- This, sensation; nervousness, I guess is what you would understand it as."

 

"It's because it's an uncontrollable situation" Gavin smiled gently approaching Morgan and held both his shoulders gently, steadying the slightly jittery Android, "Relax Morgan, don't over think this and just spend time with her" Gavin smiled, Morgan nodded giving the detective a wry smile.

 

"I'll do my best, but with so many unknowns-"

 

"Morgan!" Gavin snapped with a laugh making the Android flinch and straighten. Morgan's head dipped again as his shoulders sagged, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Sorry..."

 

"Stop processing. Stop thinking. You should be excited, I know Jess is" Gavin smiled and Morgan nodded again, lifting his head to chuckle and smile at Gavin.

 

"You're right. I am excited, these.. Static tingles in my chest, I feel... Warm. It is, pleasant" Morgan agreed, putting a hand softly to his chest and Athena's head tilted lovingly at the comment.

 

"Center on that feeling, Morgan. It's a special one, a start of a precious bond" Athena said gently as she cupped the Android's cheek a moment, Morgan softly lulling his head against her palm.

 

"Oh? How do you know so?"

 

"Just, trust me" She smiled again, winking as her hand slid from Morgan's cheek, and she gave Gavin a gentle smile as she chuckled and headed for the door. Gavin's eyes softened on her before picking up their bags and patted Morgan's shoulder once more.

 

"You'll be fine, Morgan, but if you need us don't hesitate to call okay? We'll come running"

 

"Thank you, Gavin. Don't worry about me, please enjoy your weekend together and spend it focusing on one another". Gavin nodded warmly, moving to Athena's side and they left with a final smile and wave to the Android. Then just like that, Morgan was alone. He moved and sat against the sofa with a sigh, Roan padding up to the Android quickly and sat with a huff, dropping his chin to Morgan's lap, "This is new, isn't it?". Roan snuffed before mindlessly lolling his head as Morgan scratched behind Roan's ears, "Just you, Jess and I, for two whole days, huh?". There was some pathetic attempt at a bark, but it barely made it out as Roan threw a paw onto Morgan's knee, "Thank you, I'm going to need all the support I can get" Morgan chuckled, the giant dog simply panting happily as his tail swept against the wood. Morgan wasn't left with his own monologue long, an internal alert warming his core when a text from Jess came through;

 

                " _Jess;_

_Hey, I'm here- I think?"_

 

Morgan chuckled softly to himself getting to his feet and quickly collected his elevator tag to get back up and inside.

 

                " _I'm sure you're in the right place. Just wait there, I'll be right down."_

 

Morgan hushed Roan to stay, the dog sitting with a mighty thud of disappointment as Morgan smiled closing the door on him. When Morgan stepped outside, he couldn't help but stare, blinking slightly.

**^** **  
͢  S̡o͡f̭̣tw҉̼̰͚̮͇̯͇a̖̺̗̻͈̕r̸̘̺͚̝e͕͎̥͈̻̕ ̝̹̝̯̘I̞̲̬n̥s̟̼͉̻t̺̗̪͚̥͠a̖b͚͖̱̘͉͙ͅḭ͓̣̝̭͕l͇ḭ͚̮̲̘t̮̝͠y̰͎̞̳̰̦̜ ̲̠̬̫̝͈͜ͅ _^̵͙͚̜_**        

           

 

            She was in a simple white, summer dress spotted with Red roses, white soft strap sandals to match and her back pack in her hands. She was looking down the road with a content and warm smile, watching people pass by as she waited for Morgan. She hummed curiously and looked ahead when she felt someone staring, and the genuinely heartwarming smile she gave Morgan made the Android straighten with a shy smile of his own when he knew she didn't miss the crazed spinning of his LED.

 

                "Hey there, I know, I'm a little late" Jess tried to apologies, but Morgan shook his head, swooping down the stairs to take her back pack from her and slung it up his arm.

"Not even close. C'mon, Roan has no idea you're coming over, he's going to be so happy to see you" Morgan said gently as he gave her a smile and Jess giggled sweetly following Morgan inside. There was a soft silence between them in the elevator up and Morgan didn't initially notice her shy glances up at him, turning his head down to catch her as she looked up making her cheeks flush.

 

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this-"

 

"At what, Jess?"

 

"Keeping conversations going, I mean unless it's about animals or school..." She trailed off, fidgeting her fingers against her lap and Morgan smiled sweetly as she looked away.

 

"Then tell me". She looked up curiously, Morgan tilting his head slightly, "Tell me all about animals, and how class is going, you've never actually told me what you're studying". Jessica blinked in surprise, a sigh escaping her as the elevator stopped, and Morgan waited with a kind smile for her to go first. She followed Morgan to the door, and as he expected, Roan was up and his whole back end swiveled from side to side as his tail wagged at the sight of Jessica. Morgan and Jessica laughed loudly together as Roan barked powerfully but gently, pressing himself into her arms as she crouched down and Roan smothered her with affection, Jessica wasting no time in coddling the massive dog. Morgan gently moved her things to his room just inside the door before returning to her and Roan, chuckling seeing she hadn't made much progress at filling Roan's attention meter, still seeming completely starved as he lent against her pathetically.

 

"You're such a baby, Roan" She giggled as the mastiff tipped his head back to pant at her stupidly, only making her laugh more, "Exactly!"

 

"Roan" Morgan sighed with a smile and the dog looked ahead again, the Android pointing to the floor in front of the sofa and raised a brow expectantly. Roan huffed at the silent command, reluctantly obeying and moved to lay down beside the coffee table. Morgan stroked his head as the dog trotted past, offering Jessica his hand to help her up after she gave a half hearted attempt of dusting Roan's fur from her dress. Shyly and with a smile she took Morgan's hand and stood, Morgan plucking a stray piece of fur from her cheek making her blush, "Sorry... I didn't want him to ruin your dress"

 

"You're forgetting I have two dogs of my own, Morgan. If I was worried about a little fur, there might be issues" She smiled and Morgan huffed a thoughtful nod.

 

"I suppose that's true, but it's so beautiful. Besides, if you didn't like dogs, I doubt you'd be here" Morgan said, a sad tone to his voice that made Jessica shoot crimson once more as she smiled sweetly at the Android.

 

"Thank you, I'm not usually one to wear dresses, but I went out on a limb. Guess it paid off." She smiled, "And, Morgan? I came over to spend time with _you_. I like your company- Roan is just a bonus". The mastiff's tail thumped softy from his spot on the floor at the mention of his name and it was Morgan's turn to 'Blush' now. He combed a hand back through his hair as a shy and unknowing smile tugged at his lips, averting his eyes and tried to ignore the small flicker of errors that appeared in his vision.

 

"T-Thank you, Jess... I'm sorry I- I don't quite know what to say" Morgan stammered, suddenly cramming his hands into his pockets and looked to the floor, but Jessica's soft giggle made the Android look up and she was already smiling at him sweetly.

 

"You don't have to say anything. C'mon, show me around? Your home is beautiful". She offered Morgan her hand this time, and just as shyly as she'd taken hold of him, Morgan clasped her hand back in return, leading her around the picture perfect apartment.

 

"That's kind of you to say. It isn't _mine_ exactly, however"

 

"Oh, right. Of course, how silly of me" She sighed, following Morgan as he showed her the spare guest rooms, the pair gliding through the open living room to his, and Connor's rooms.

 

"It's Detective Reed's father's home, he has given it to Gavin and Athena for their safety" Morgan explained, catching himself blushing as Jessica seemed far too interested in his room, giggling when Morgan shooed her away towards the kitchen.

 

"Oh? Their safety?". Morgan hesitated, watching her fingertips trace the fine swirls in the black marble, remaining where he stood at one end and stared at her down the other end of the length of counter top. "Morgan? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing at all" He answered with a smile, closing the gap between them calmly and swept his hand over hers, picking it up off the counter causing Jessica's heart to flutter in surprise. Morgan of course not missing a single beat as he gave her a sweet, but knowing smile, "Come, the terrace has a beautiful view...". She followed Morgan's lead, hand in hand once more and she dared to take it further, hugging his arm softly as they stepped outside into the crisp, late morning air. Morgan wasn't wrong about the view, he'd seen it enough times to understand that such scenery was a sure-fire winner when it came to dates, and to know Morgan had a star rating view for a home made it easy enough. Jessica gasped in awe, clutching Morgan's arm tightly a moment before she dared to let go and gracefully walked to the terrace edge, leaning against the glass rail. Morgan watched her calmly, eyes soft and half lidded as he watched her soak in the view, a dozen or more candid stills frozen and saved in time perfectly behind Morgan's eyes.

 

                                **_She's beautiful..._**

 

"Morgan". He blinked and realized she was smiling at him, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

 

"Jess?". She tilted her head with a curios smile, the Android simply smiling back as he closed the space between them and stood behind her, trapping her smaller frame beneath his against the rail. She shivered with a soft chuckle as Morgan's hands came to rest against the railing beside hers.

 

"This view is breathtaking"

 

"Mm", The Android hummed for but a moment in agreement, "You truly are...". Jessica's breath caught in her throat at Morgan's voice, eyes widening as she turned in Morgan's arms to look up at him. The Android's eyes weren't focused on the Skyline before them at all. He smiled softly down at her, averting his gaze after a moment when she remained silent. All his scans showed him a result he wasn't aiming for; Accelerated heart rate, quickened pulse, blood pressure spiking sharply, a soft and mild tremor to her body-- **_Fear_.**

 

"Morgan-". She caught his jaw softly in her palm and gently tipped the Android to look back at her, her fingertips lingering against his skin, "- Do you mean that?"

 

"What? I don't understand" Morgan confessed, a flicker of errors constricting his chest, and Morgan registered this unfamiliar sensation as 'Panic'.

 

"Detective Reed didn't teach you to say these kinds of things did he?"

 

"Jess--" Morgan blinked, straightening slightly before his head dipped curiously, "Are you asking if this was Detective Reed's idea? The time alone?"

 

"Well, it's unheard of for an Android to organize something like this on its own- for the Android's benefit"

 

"Jess... This had no involvement from Detective Reed, _or_ Officer Stellan. I wanted to spend time with you, just the two of us- for more than a half an hour lunch break. I want to learn from you, about you, Jessica. I promise, I'm a fast learner." Morgan smiled shyly, tapping his LED before said hesitant hand came down to carefully run the back of his fingers down her cheek and his features softened even further.

 

                                **_Now I know why Gavin does this so often to Athena... Her skin... It's so soft, and warm... Like a Lilly in a summer's pond..._**

 

"Morgan... You're blushing". The Android snapped out of his trance, a gloss to her eyes making Morgan hesitate, thinking he'd upset her and was quick to try and counter his actions.

 

"Jess- I'm sorry. Was what I said, not what you wanted to hear-?"

 

"Morgan stop" She giggled, suddenly dipping her head to Morgan's chest and he froze, hands ghosting her shoulders as her own slowly lifted to clasp his ribs, "What you said is exactly what I wanted to hear".

 

"Then, why are you-"

 

"What? Why am I about to cry?"

 

"Well, yes" Morgan mumbled, finally settling his hands to her shoulders and looked down at her sadly.

 

"Humans cry when they're happy too, Morgan" Jess giggled again, and Morgan uttered in surprise as she looked up, small tears spilling over the edges of her eyes, even though she smiled.

 

"Jess... I don't understand...", but even still he thumbed those tears away, his head tilting as his LED pulsed yellow brightly. Jessica smiled as Morgan delicately brushed the few stray tears away, closing her eyes and dipped her cheek against his palm making him cradle her jaw and Morgan blinked in surprise as she smiled.

 

"I didn't think you would... Come on, let's go back inside, and I'll try and explain it to you" She offered, opening those bright amber orbs onto him and Morgan nodded softly as she looked up at him. She took his hand once more and walked Morgan back inside to the sofa, Roan seeming to sense the soft tension between them and remained still before the sofa, simply wagging his tail slightly as the pair sat down. Morgan sat with enough distance between them to be polite, but not dismiss contact, and Jessica wasn't shy about keeping the Android by her side. They sat practically hip to hip, with Jessica cradling one of Morgan's hands in her lap, tracing the creases and wrinkles of his skin softly, watching her own fingers but feeling Morgan's eyes observing her every move curiously.

 

"You're calmer, than what you were on the terrace" Morgan said softly after a few minutes, tilting his head as she smiled gently to herself, eyes still on Morgan's hand.

 

"Because I've been gathering my thoughts, to best try and explain what happened outside." She answered, finally looking up at him and Morgan nodded once softly, thoughtfully, giving her another moment to summon those thoughts into words. Or rather, actions. With one hand, she held Morgan's hand softly in her lap, the other she traced the back of her fingers down his jaw, just as he'd done to her, and kissed his softly on the lips. Morgan didn't hesitate or flinch in confusion, he blinked softly as the sensors registered her lips on his own, and quickly fluttered the notifications and errors away. Yet deep in his core as his eyes lidded on her he registered and logged an internal error, with a smile.

 

**_Core temperature; Unstable and rising._ **

**_Thirium Pump Irregularity; Systems momentarily cease function-- Multiple siphon faults in a row._ **

**_Static overload in: Neural; Chest; Throat; Fingers-- Sensory Overload-- Irregular Thermal Charge._ **

****

**_Cease Diagnostic. Correction; Logged. Stable._ **

****

****

**_Software Update. Determination of response extraction; Love._ **

 

The process took mere seconds for Morgan to correct and flush the errors from his mind, and it only deepened Jessica's blush when she felt the Android's lips curl into that smile against her own.

 

Jessica sat back, averting her eyes from Morgan's kind, but seemingly lusted stare, smiling sheepishly to herself, "Well? Did I explain it clearly enough?". Morgan chuckled, catching her chin with his index knuckle and she gave no resistance as he lifted her eyes to meet his again.

 

"Perfectly. To cry because one feels this happy; this whole. I see why it is not a bad thing.". Jessica smiled gently as Morgan's hand moved out from under her chin to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaning forward then himself to press his own experimental kiss to her brow in understanding. She closed her eyes as he did, smiling softly and held Morgan's wrist that cupped her jaw. There was silence for a few minutes as they sat together, brow to brow, their eyes closed and smiling contently. Jessica was the first to pull away and Morgan simply met her open eyes with his as she held his hand in her lap again.

 

"I'm sorry if that was uncalled for"

 

"Well, it's happened now, and I'm not bothered by it" Morgan commented flatly with a shrug, Jessica shoving him gently with her elbow, the bright blue pulse of Morgan's LED making her blink and delicately trace the disc of light. Morgan stilled as her hand approached it, his features falling slightly and his smile turned impish when she looked at him.

 

"Morgan? What's wrong?"

 

"Does it bother you?" He asked quietly. Jessica's head tilted and her brow furrowed, cupping Morgan's jaw lovingly.

 

"What? No- No! God, Morgan. Not at all... I just-". She hesitated with a sad smile trying to tuck those few untamable quills of Morgan's fringe aside, "For a few minutes there, I forgot you were an Android". Morgan sat up a little, eyes round and a gentle Thirium blush to his cheeks.

 

"You--... I'm sorry"

 

"No! Morgan don't be sorry- You were just..." She trailed off, holding Morgan's hand tightly in her lap and the Android felt her tremble, sitting close to her again as he carefully wriggled his hand against hers, lacing their fingers together tightly. "You were so sweet, and so perfect, and so dreamy, it completely slipped my mind that I was talking to a machine. I've never met and Android like you, heard any of them talk or seen them smile like you and Connor do.". Morgan's face fell slightly, a constriction in his chest causing his Thirium pump to fault and almost seize; **_You are not human. You are a Machine. You are Deviant. You are_** ** _Ḅ̜͔͟ṟ̶̨̻̣̝ͅo͙̮͉̯̕͟k̶̙̯̰̰̰e͏̷͉̖͈ṋ̶̜̫̮!̧͎̯͚͝!̞̯̮͙̥̻͡_**.

 

"Jessica--"

 

"-- And I don't care you're an Android!"

 

 ** _What?._** Morgan blinked, sat straight beside her and he barely registered intensity and pressure at which she was squeezing his hand.

 

"I've had boyfriends, I've been on dates and I've even tried one night stands" She began, her shoulders slumping, "I was with people that made me happy, but not whole. I stayed in toxic relationships because I thought it would be easier than being alone. I slept with strangers to fill the void and let myself know I was wanted, but I wasn't needed". She lent forward and settled her brow to Morgan's shoulder and the Android didn't hesitate in cradling the back of her head, stroking her hair softly.

 

"Are you, happy, when you are with me?" Morgan asked quietly, his eyes lidding slightly when he felt her nod against his throat.

 

"Yes."

 

"You feel, whole? Wanted? Needed, when you're with me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you believe I can be more than I am? More than what I was designed for?" Morgan paused to hold the base of her skull delicately, "Do you believe I'm capable of loving you?".

 

"Yes.". Morgan slowly squeezed his eyes shut when he felt himself begin to cry, holding her as tightly and delicately against him as he could, smiling feeling her press another shy and tender kiss to his neck. They held each other close for a moment before Morgan straightened and Jessica wasted no time in drying his cheeks, chuckling softly as she did so, "See? People cry when they're happy too". Morgan chuckled loudly at that, Jessica continuing to stroke and thumb his cheeks dry as he looked down at her. He took a moment, holding her jaw in his hands and kissed her again, a little harder this time, but his smile was unrelenting as he registered both their pulses quicken in the heat of the kiss.

 

"Thank you, forgiving me a chance"

 

"You've given me no reason not to try, Morgan. Now come on, stop crying, I'm sure these are vital liquids you actually need to function properly and Detective Reed is going to be mad I'm causing his partner so much stress" Jessica chuckled, tapping Morgan's chin up only making the Android chuckle more, his systems leveling out smoothly as he looked down at her again.

 

"It's fine- I promise, besides, I don't think Gavin would mind once he found out why" Morgan shrugged with a sly smile, Jessica giggling as Morgan's calm and in control nature returned. They settled into each other moments after; Morgan reclined on the sofa with Jessica in his arms, cradled against his chest as her waist and legs dipped between his thighs. She told him about her family; her mother and father, no siblings or the like, they talked about her job and her studies; A sales attendant at a Florist, and she's studying art. All the while she spoke, Morgan listened whole heartedly and recorded every moment to memory along with the perfectly captured stills of her smile and the softness in her eyes when she spoke about the things she loved.

 

"I still don't know how my parents would react though, to the idea of me seeing an Android"

 

"Well, sadly I feel it's still frowned upon to even consider the idea" Morgan answered, contently stroking her back through the dress and she sighed sadly against his chest, staring out the doors past the terrace.

 

"I know... Guess I shouldn't get excited and tell my friends either, huh"

 

"I--... Don't think that would be wise, no" Morgan answered, and he could tell that the truth hurt her, "I'm not ashamed of what I am, or to admit that I have fallen for you, Jessica..." Morgan continued, "But I don't want you to lose people you love because of me- or the idea of being with me".

 

"If my friends turn their back on me over this, then they really aren't my friends"

 

"Jess-"

 

"Morgan listen to me" She huffed, turning to carefully prop herself up against his chest and Morgan huffed shutting his mouth and obeyed, "For me? In my mind, and my heart? This-" She paused and settled her hand against Morgan's chest with a soft smile, "Is worth risking a lot of things. You're special, Morgan. So beautifully and uniquely special that I can't understand why someone like you, wants to spend his time and existence with me". Morgan's head tipped against the cushions slightly as he stared up at her, encasing her hand with his against his chest and smiled painfully.

 

"Because you make me feel alive". The answer made Jessica's heart break, and swell all at once as she simply laid down against Morgan's chest, letting him wrap her up completely in his arms, the warmth flowing off both of them enough to temper even the coldest of hearts.


	32. A Deviant Of  Sin.

When Morgan's eyes opened, he registered it to be slightly darker than what he last remembered.

 

**_4:37pm._ **

 

"Oh..". Morgan looked down to his chest and smiled warmly, Jessica still tucked snuggly in his arms, out cold against his taught frame. Silently he stroked her hair until she woke up, smiling sweetly at her dazed state as she blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Good afternoon, beautiful"

 

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily against his chest, Morgan continuing to stroke her hair softly.

 

"Around twenty to five... Nice little nap we had". He looked up to the TV playing gently across the room and squinted at the unfamiliar show now playing. They'd begun watching a midday movie, then a few re-run episodes of a sitcom that was on the night before. The next thing Morgan knew he was powering down, and not a single failsafe prevented him from doing so.

 

"I'm sorry, that's so rude of me" She blushed still trying to wake up, Morgan shaking his head as he chuckled and stroked her hair.

 

"No- It's rude of _me_ as the host... I've never simply fallen asleep without approving my systems to. I apologize" Morgan replied softly, smiling when she looked up at him. Jessica's embarrassment was barely contained in her own smile as she gently got off him and Morgan followed her to sit up, "Are you getting hungry? I should probably start on dinner for you"

 

"Oh, you don't have to cook for me" Jessica smiled catching Morgan's hand as he stood, but the Android simply chuckled, running his thumb against the back of her fingers.

 

"I know I don't have to, but I'd like to. I cook often with Gavin, and I do find it quite enjoyable even if I can't eat". Jessica sighed wistfully, her head tilting as she let Morgan's fingers slide from her own and he moved behind the sofa to the kitchen, "Please, feel free to have a shower if you'd like to relax before dinner"

 

"Morgan, we just slept for almost an hour and a half" She giggled, "I don't think I could be any more relaxed"

 

"Oh? You don't think so?" Morgan teased, and a brow arched as he pulled his head from the fridge with his hands full of ingredients, "Guess I have a challenge on my hands then". Jessica blinked as Morgan set the items aside, then collected two of Gavin's fine, and expensive wine glasses, and the bottle of Red Gavin had bought him for the date.

 

"Morgan? What are you doing there?". She gasped at the pop of the wine cork, watching Morgan pour two glasses, his only about a third of hers, but then topped up the fine red liquid with fresh Thirium, just like he and Gavin and measured and found safe for Morgan to consume. Her eyes widened as Morgan picked up both glasses, approaching her and handed her the glass of red, smiling as he kissed her brow, clinked their glasses softly and then took a sip. Jessica's eyes softened as Morgan kissed her, giggling as she took her own delicate sip and felt Morgan's eyes trace her lips against the rim of the glass. When she shyly averted her eyes to her glass, Morgan smiled and ran the back of his fingers delicately down her cheek on his way past to begin cooking. As the Android began to busy himself, was when Jessica got up and moved to Morgan's room. His eyes glanced up for merely a moment before smiling to himself and sipped his wine as he worked, the saved video of Gavin's cooking instructions ghosting his own limbs behind his eyes as he perfectly mirrored the video, like Gavin was behind the Android guiding his hands himself. Just to the edge of Morgan's sight, he saw Jessica reappear and looked up, a mutter of surprise catching in his throat. She'd gotten changed into her pajamas, albeit now improvising slightly with some of Morgan's clothing. She was wearing her own pajama shorts and a pair of ankle socks, but the shirt was Morgan's black button-up he'd wear for work, she'd tied up her hair and for reasons Morgan simply couldn't fathom, kept her make-up on.

 

"Jess" Morgan blinked, and she looked up at him from Gavin's sound system with a curious hum making the Android hesitate, "N-Nevermind". And in a heartbeat, there were already another dozen- _more_ \- perfect stills of her saved to his memory and he smiled when he registered another blush has taken hold of his cheeks.

 

"Oh no" She giggled, one of Gavin's old ArcticEmpire playlists on Spotify now resonating throughout the apartment, "You are _not_ weaseling your way out of that one. What's with that look?" She asked kneeling on the sofa and crossed her arms against the back of it to smile sweetly at Morgan across the open space, still working away in the kitchen.

 

"You look good" Morgan answered softly, "Beautiful, and, I don't know what else- But--" Morgan blinked as he searched the world's language banks for the words that seemed to have escaped him. Yet it seemed he didn't need them, when he blinked again and lifted his eyes from the cutting board to Jessica, she was smiling at him, but it was a different smile; one that warmed his core and sent static through his limbs.

 

"Thank you, Morgan. That's sweet of you" She said gently, carefully climbing off the couch and moved to Morgan's spot across the living room and nestled down in the windowsill, her wine beside her, and what Morgan soon identified as a sketchbook in her lap. Without another word she began to carefully sketch against the pad, a soft smile forever on her lips and Morgan returned to his cooking. The music filled the apartment gently, Morgan's smile unrelenting as he prepared and cooked away in the kitchen, not missing any moment Jessica's eyes lifted from her sketchbook to observe Morgan a moment, her own gentle smile on her lips as her attention would turn back to the book. It took some time, but after almost an hour her meal was ready and Morgan gently set her plate down at the table, jumping when her arms slid around his ribs from behind. He chuckled his shock away as she sidled up beside him, her eyes travelling down from his gleaming, pale blue orbs to the meal Morgan had prepared and she audibly gasped. Morgan had prepared an almost identical steak dish that Gavin had made for Athena, although missing the garden salad.

 

"I hope this is alright"

 

"Morgan, this is beautiful! I can't believe you made this" She smiled sweetly, her heart fluttering in her ribs as Morgan even pulled her chair out for her and tucked her in delicately, "You are such a gentleman..."

 

"I guess, Gavin taught me well" Morgan smiled from the kitchen, returning to the table after fetching the wine, refilling his own glass accordingly, then hers before he sat beside her.

 

"I _knew_ Detective Reed was involved in this!" She giggled and Morgan smiled shaking his head.

 

"No! No.. I don't have a secret stash of notes somewhere, I promise, there's no- 'Gavin's Pro-Tips to a First Date' anywhere" Morgan chuckled, hands raised in surrender and she only laughed louder, leaning against Morgan a moment before staring at her meal and fell quiet, though still smiling.

 

"It's silly, isn't it?"

 

"What is, Jess? What's wrong?" Morgan asked, now softly rubbing her back and she looked up at him.

 

"This. Us.". Morgan blinked and his own smile softened, his hand moving from her back to gently trace her cheek with the backs of his fingers once more.

 

"Maybe. But I'm happy... And if Gavin, Athena and _you_ have taught me anything, it's that that's what's important" Morgan answered softly, almost a whisper and her own smile softened too, leaning forward and Morgan dipped to meet her, kissing her softly as her hand came off her glass to cup his cheek.

 

"So long as you're happy" Jess whispered against his lips and Morgan nodded gently, kissing her again with a stronger smile.

 

"Unimaginably". Jess ate happily beside him after that, sipping from her wine and continued to gush at how incredible her meal was, almost furious Morgan as incapable of trying his own creation. When she was done, she sat back with a sigh, swirling the wine in her glass contently as Morgan got to his feet to deal with the dishes.

 

"Morgan, honey don't worry about it, I'll do them in the morning"

 

"Honey?" Morgan smiled from the sink, Jessica instantly rushing crimson and hid her face behind another hefty sip of wine and poured another glass. Morgan chuckled warmly as he washed up the few items that remained, Jessica getting up in the mean time and moved to the living room in front of him, putting her glass and the bottle down on the coffee table carefully. She approached Morgan as he finished washing up, catching his hands while he was mid way through drying them.

 

"Stop working" She asked, tugging him after her and Morgan smiled picking up his glass from the counter on his way past, taking a sip as he padded along behind her. She gently took Morgan's glass from his hand and set it down on the coffee table making him blink, but her intentions quite quickly became clear as she gently tugged his arms around her waist, then looped her arms up around his shoulders. Morgan smiled sweetly as he understood and held her close, starting to gently sway and slow dance with her around the living space, Roan all to happy to watch from his spot beside the coffee table well out of the way. Morgan dared to take one of her hands from his neck and gently twirled her under and back against his chest, his smile only growing as a childish giggle escaped her as she spun beneath his hand. As the songs changed over, Morgan's head tilted as her body language changed as well; She put her back to him, her smaller frame nestled effortlessly against his, moving his hands to her hips as she kept one of her atop his, the other cradling his neck and Morgan blinked as the melodic dubstep seemed to pick-up it's beat. Her hips wound in his hands to the rhythm and Morgan couldn't contain the sharp gasp that escaped him as she began to move so fluidly against him with the music. In the back of his mind, Morgan found and downloaded the playlist she'd opened and caught himself up with the melody- and what was to come. He'd never danced before. He'd never listened to music and let such unfamiliar sounds influence his physical actions. Then the gentle music faded away to it's electronic make-over again, and Morgan didn't hesitate in curving his hips with her own. She gasped herself when Morgan suddenly squeezed her hip a little tighter and kept her close against him, smiling broadly as Morgan's hands learnt her movements through her muscles alone- feeling them tighten and weave beneath her skin, and with every miniscule ounce of pressure she unleashed beneath her skin with her hips, legs, hands and arms; Morgan knew what she wanted. With every new song, she changed he body language and challenged the Android who embraced her, and without dropping face, Morgan matched her with a smile, holding her every way she desired as they stepped, swayed and twirled about the living room. They'd slowed to something akin to a waltz, her hand over his heart as his hand covered hers, looking down at her longingly as her eyes remained fixed on their hands. She traced her fingertips against his chest before looking up and she stilled in his arms, Morgan stopping as she did and tilted his head.

 

"Jess? What's wrong?"

 

"Why are you so sad?" She asked, tracing his cheek and Morgan smiled softly, turning his head to kiss her palm.

 

"I'm not- Believe me"

 

"We won't last long if you lie to me, Morgan" She countered and Morgan chuckled as she tried to frown.

 

"I'm not sad, Jess... I just- I guess I don't want you to stay with me expecting me to turn into something I never will be"

 

"Morgan-"

 

"I'm not human, Jess" Morgan interjected softly, a pained expression on his face, "And I never will be"

 

"I already told you, I don't care, Morgan. I'm in this for _you_ " She smiled, moving to put her cheek to his chest and Morgan's eyes welled slightly before smiling and squeezed her tightly.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything"

 

"Don't be sorry", she held him just as tightly, her hands plastered to his back, "Please Morgan, don't be afraid to talk to me, I can't learn and make sure we work if I'm forever guessing- even little things" She looked up, and smiled sweetly thumbing his unshed tears away, "Even if I say something silly, but it hurts you- Tell me... I never want to hurt you Morgan". The Android hesitated then, saving another set of perfect images to his memory before cradling her cheek delicately.

 

**_I need to protect her. At all costs- I can't lose her..._ **

****

**_D͍̞̼iṛ͘e̪̙̹̜͎c̢̙̣̰̥̗̺̪t̳̤̩͚i̱̼͖̗v̥̜ͅe͢ ̝̜̮͉̼͝C͖o̩n̙t̮̞̤̘̤̹͓͝e̘͎̝̠s̷̤̟̲t͈̘ͅe̗̭͞ḍ̙._ **

****

Morgan blinked as the error appeared and a dozen or more of those perfect still flooded his vision, but it was Gavin he saw, the memories he'd collected of Gavin's sincerest moments with him.

 

**_D̬͎̲͉i̮̲̙͔̕r̷̞̲̭̳ec̨ͅț̱͖̣i̩͙͕̪͖͇̼v̴̲͙̩͙̭e͞ ̵̖̪-̝̘̻̗̫̤-̜̩̝̯-̥̞͙ ̦͜C҉̞̥̻͔̪̮o̡̘̝̜̫n̵͔ṱ̯̫͚̼̻e͇͚͙͔̱s̙͉̣̲̼t͎͍͟e͏̫̠͔͚̠̞d̳̻_ **

 

"Gavin--"

 

"Morgan" Jessica's hands settled to Morgan's chest as the Android blinked and the critical errors wouldn't fade, Jessica slowly vanishing from his blood red vision behind more and more stills of Gavin and furious error codes and corruption.

 

**_*[Stress Level-- 78%--]*_ **

 

"J-Jess"

 

"Morgan breath, you're hot to the touch" Jessica asked gently, her hands moving from his chest to his hands and tugged him towards the sofa, Morgan took a step before pulling free- He couldn't see, literally, past the images and errors, "Morgan it's alright-"

 

"Jess I can't-- I can't see" Morgan panted before hiccupping in panic.

 

**_*[Stress Level-- CRITICAL. 92%--]*_ **

 

"Morgan" Jessica's voice was much closer again and he flinched feeling her lips press against his, blind to the instigated contact, but he steadied and even managed to calm himself slightly, "Trust me... I won't let anything happen to you". Morgan closed his eyes, brow furrowing in pain as he felt her hands squeeze his, and nodded.

 

"I do... I trust you". Silently Jessica then walked backwards and Morgan strode forward confidently with her, step for step until she stopped him, turned and gently settled him on the sofa. She knelt between his thighs and took Morgan's cheeks in her hands and softly tugged him to lean forward until their brows touched.

 

"I'm right here. It's okay". He could hear her gentle smile in her voice, lifting his hands from beside his thighs to hold her cheeks in return, and slowly he mirrored her calm, and deep breaths. The stress error soon fading, as did the corrupted coding, but the images of Gavin remained as Morgan opened his eyes.

 

"Jessica?"

 

"I'm right here, honey", she pulled a hand from her cheek to settle against her heartbeat and Morgan swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to darken his world again and focused on her, on her heart beat and her soft breathing. Slowly Morgan opened his eyes again, and it was like he was seeing light again for the first time, the woman before him was disorienting and blurred beyond recognition. Then slowly she came into focus, as did her terrified tears and smile, "Morgan?"

 

"Jess". Morgan's smile was broken and he didn't hesitate in throwing his arms around her as she knelt up to hug him tightly too, "You stayed-"

 

"Of course! Morgan I wasn't going to leave you standing there like that"

 

"I don't know what happened"

 

"What do you remember?"

 

"I-" Morgan began, hesitating as a small flicker of red spurred then vanished from his vision as quick as it appeared, "I was afraid."

 

"Afraid of what? What could you of all people be so terrified of it makes you do _that_ " She huffed against his shoulder, still rubbing his back softly and Morgan buried his face against her throat.

 

"Losing you". Jessica pulled away to look at the Android and Morgan's brow was furrowed in anguish. Gently, she held his chin and made Morgan lift his head slightly to look at her. With a terrified and weak smile, he did so and she smiled back warmly, closing the gap between them and kissed Morgan intimately, her arms snaking around his shoulders again.

 

"You'll never lose me, Morgan. So long as you'll have me" Jessica whispered softly after they broke the kiss and Morgan's head tilted to examine her attentively, tracing her jaw though it were made of the most delicate glass and kissed her again. In that moment, reality slipped away from Morgan. He was sat on the couch one moment, the next they were dancing again, but out on the terrace, singing together to the sky as they twirled and curved around one another. Then they were back inside, the sandy blond beneath him against the sofa as her fingertips traced the synthetic muscles beneath his shirt. He blinked, it seemed, and then she was above him in his bed, straddling his hips, his own shirt missing, as were her pajama shorts as his hands travelled up her thighs. She was lost under his hands as she held herself over him, still twisting and winding her body to the music that had continued to play, and Morgan knew he'd fallen far beyond his coding. His sensors traced and absorbed her in every sense; Sight. Touch. Scent. Hearing. And above all; Taste. Morgan tugged with his core to sit up, hands tracing her hips and the muscles of her back through his shirt that she still wore, his tongue lashing out in a wet kiss against her neck making her smile and gasp his name.

 

**_What is this?_ **

****

**_This need for her?_ **

****

**_I don't want to--_ **

****

**_No._ **

****

**_I can't stop--!_ **

****

**_Jessica..._ **

****

****

**_L͇̥u̩̹̜̙͇ͅs̤̟͉͝t͍̱͓̝̝̹̜_ **

 

Morgan's brow furrowed at the error. Another breathless cry escaping him as her fingers tangled back through his quills and gripped them tightly, his head lulling back at the gentle pull. Then, it happened as she pressed her chest to his and her tongue lashed against his throat, the sound that broke from it; A primal, natural and wanting moan. Jessica released his hair and steadied herself in his lap, Morgan's head slowly tipping back forward as he panted through the wall of errors- logging the irregularities and heat fluctuations as 'Normal' to try and stem the notifications.

 

"Morgan..". He squeezed his eyes shut tightly a moment, opening his eyes slowly as he felt her fingertips trace his lips, the warnings and errors gone.

 

"Yes, Jess?", His breathless whisper as her lips lowered to meet his, but only just fell short.

 

"You can feel this?" She asked softly, still tracing his lower lip delicately and Morgan's skin crawled before vanishing slowly from beneath her touch making her gasp and draw her hand away, but Morgan's true lower lip, chin and jaw remained.

 

"Yes...". He opened his eyes slowly and his eyes remained half lidded on her surprise, her drawn away hand still moments from his face. Slowly and carefully, Morgan lifted the mirroring hand from her hip, and carefully flattened his palm to hers, uncurling her fingers with his own until palms kissed. Morgan didn't even need to think about it, his eyes remaining fixed on her face as the skin on his hand seemed to melt away and revealed the perfect machine beneath. It only receded to just past his wrist, and his touch didn't waver as she looked at their hands, "Do I scare you?". She looked Morgan in the eyes again, "A raw machine... A deviant Android". She stared at him a moment in silence, her eyes seeming to harden, go cold even as her gaze remained fixed and unblinking. When she said nothing, was when Morgan's brow began to furrow. The moment he thought about drawing their hands apart, was when she laced her fingers with his tightly and squeezed his hand, hard. For a moment there was nothing, silence between them as the music continued to play and then her eyes softened again. She tugged his hand to her chest and held it against her heartbeat, it was thunderous, erratic even and Morgan's head tilted, "You _are_ afraid"

 

"Not _of_ you" She answered quickly, leaning forward to kiss him again and didn't hesitate as her tongue traced the plastic of his lower lip making Morgan's jaw gape a moment for air in surprise after she drew away, "Fear of losing you, Morgan". His skin returned to his jaw and hand slowly as her brow met his and he cradled her jaw again.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"what for?"

 

"Being a jerk". Jessica scoffed as Morgan insulted himself, drawing away to softly press him back down against his bed, looking down at the still breathless and yearning man beneath her.

 

"I don't date jerks..."

 

"This is only our first date, Jess. You don't know me-"

 

"And you don't know me" She countered, a taunting smile playing at her lips as Morgan's hands returned to her hips, one even tracing over the lace of her underwear and beneath his button up, "But here we are."

 

"Here we are, indeed..." Morgan smiled as she began to unbutton the perfectly ironed shirt. He watched each loose fold hug her form as the shoulders slid down her arms, bunching at her waist, blanketing his hands beneath it and Morgan was quick to discard his work shirt to the floor as soon as the last button was popped. She was perfect. Sport tanned skin. Scars from playing rough as a child littering her arms, thighs and even her chest. Red and black lace contouring and cradling her breasts as she crossed her arms beneath them, seeming to try and hide herself with the motion.

 

"So much for being a gentleman-"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't stare, it's rude" She snapped with a flush and Morgan smirked, a chuckle escaping him as he traced her jaw down to her chin.

 

"I'm not staring... I'm admiring... Although, I probably _should_ keep my hands to myself". She blinked then, Morgan's hands beside his head as he looked up at her, the same wicked smirk against his lips.

 

"W-Why on earth would you do that _now_ all of a sudden?"

 

"Athena told me the finest pieces of art are never to be touched or they'll spoil. So instead observe only, and let its beauty burn itself into your mind". Jessica shot crimson. Her mouth gaped as a strangled whine of embarrassment trembled from her throat. The next thing Morgan knew, she'd thumped him in the face with one of his excess pillows.

 

"You fucking dork!". Morgan cackled beneath the feather stuffed mass, tugging the pillow from her hands effortlessly and tossed it beside him, an arm wrapping around her waist as he twisted and put her beneath him, kissing at her neck and jaw as she squirmed in protest, now laughing through her embarrassment. They wrestled for a few minutes, tickling and prying at each other before their giggles subsided and Morgan found himself panting softly with a smile as he looked down at her, and Jess still smiling as she looked up. Playfully she thumped a hand to shoulder, cheeks still flushed as his head lulled slightly, "I can't believe you said that"

 

"Because it was corny?"

 

"Because you said it so confidently" She giggled, Morgan shrugging as he smirked, gently resting down onto his forearms beside her head and carefully raked his fingers through her hair.

 

"Well, you often find no confidence in lies... So why not tell the truth?"

 

"Okay- you need to stop or I'm going to faint" she giggled again, putting her hand over Morgan's eyes and he was quick to tug her hand away chuckling, wrapping her arm around his shoulders where she curled her fingers up into his hair. She pulled him down then, pressing her lips to his in an almost desperate kiss making him soften against her, his weight coming down gently to lay atop her. When he lifted a hand from her to cradle her jaw, deepening their kiss, she arced against him, gasping against his lips moments before sliding her tongue against his. His tongue curled, dragging alone hers and pulled a moan from her throat making him pause before redoubling his efforts and kissed her again. His hand sliding from her hair down her side, digging his arm beneath the back of her hips as he squeezed her up against him and both her hands clasped his jaw and neck, centering his face above hers as their kisses became more desperate and messy. She pulled her lips from his, burying her face to the nape of his neck, catching her breath as Morgan continued to kiss, nip and massage her body beneath his own, neither of them losing the soft smile on their lips. He caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth softly and she vocally gasped sharply, nails suddenly digging into his back and he of course registered the instant spike in pleasure, kissing her lobe then to soothe her surprise.

 

"I like learning all these little things about you" He purred against her ear, Jessica quite quick to  press her jaw against his, making him bow his head to her neck, tucking his arm beneath her head and cradle the back of it delicately.

 

"To tease me later?"

 

"Of course not, besides" He drew away to look at her, pulling his hand free from beneath her hips and traced the length of his own neck to his collar bones, "You already learnt one about me too". She smiled gently at that, pulling Morgan down to kiss his neck delicately again and he bow against her shivering. Closing his eyes, he felt every moment her lips and tongue traced his skin, the static is pulsed through him causing him to gasp, an involuntary and weak moan following the short breath, balling the sheets beside her ribs as she held him steady, "Jess-"

 

"Steady" She giggled, desire fueling the sultry sound, "You're heating up again"

 

"I think you're a little good at that" He cracked a smirk then, looking at her from the corner of his eye, swallowing thickly as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and he felt her fingertips ghost and trace his muscles slowly, static warnings and charges building beneath his skin making him shiver to try and disperse the energy, "That too"

 

"It's just because you're not used to it... This must all be new to you"

 

"What gave it away?" he huffed, letting her guide his jaw to look at her again and she traced his jaw carefully, her fingertips stilling against his lips and she smiled almost innocently.

 

"Baby steps..."

 

"As far as you choose-"

 

"No, Morgan. As far as _you_ choose" She countered, tucking her leg over his and smiled holding his cheek as he tilted his head against it and smiled softly back.

 

"For now...? This is perfect" He whispered and she nodded, closing her eyes as he dipped into her and kissed her again, heart aching in her chest feeling him smile against her lips.


	33. Fox In A Hunter's Trap

"I'm sorry.." Gavin took a moment, leaning on the arm of his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You--... You what?".

 

"Uh, kissed?" Morgan repeated confused, head tilting around his monitor, Gavin still keeping his brain together at the pressure point, "I don't seem to understand the problem"

 

"No- No problem Morgan just, didn't expect that from you. Or her, actually for that matter" Gavin finally blinked, straightening himself in his chair after almost slipping out of it in shock.

 

"Well to be fair neither did I"

 

"That what her guilty look was about when she was waving goodbye last night after we came home?" Gavin asked, a dark curiosity in his voice and Morgan smirked, hiding his blush.

 

**_Actually, that was because minutes before you came home she was 'testing' my sensory adaptability..._ **

 

"No, she's just still shy around you and Athena"

 

"Uh-huh... Not because we interrupted something?" Gavin asked, the same dark smile carving up his cheek and Morgan chuckled again.

 

"No, Detective. No interruptions". Gavin's smile was clear he didn't believe a word of it, chuckling to himself a moment before Morgan looked up at Athena with a smile as she set a coffee down on Gavin's desk.

 

"What's that smile for- You're not being lewd are you?" She pried, shoving Gavin playfully and he lifted his hands in surrender.

 

"No ma'am. Morgan however-"

 

"Detective Reed is acting like it's the end of the world--"

 

"I'm sorry I'm missing a detail here" Athena interrupted, her hand over Gavin's mouth to keep him from butting in as he smiled against her palm and Morgan rolled his eyes.

 

"I kissed Jessica"

 

"You what now?"

 

"See?!" Gavin grinned after tugging her hand away and Athena blinked, Morgan sighing dramatically at the pair.

 

"It's not a big deal, surely?" Morgan huffed, leaning back in his chair a moment and Athena seemed to process the information quicker than Gavin had, smiling at the Android sweetly.

 

"No. You're right, it's not. I honestly just didn't think you two would move so quickly"

 

"I don't understand, what's quickly? What would be normal, or slow, for that matter?" Morgan asked with a shrug and both Athena and Gavin looked at one another, the pair smiling gently as Gavin combed his fingers back through his hair.

 

"Fair point buddy. I dunno' how to answer that, I mean I guess it's common for people to kiss on their first date and shit now."

 

"You're as traditional as your father, it's not a bad quality to have" Athena cooed softly, tucking a few stray quills behind his ear and Gavin snuffed at that as he picked up his coffee and took a big sip.

 

"Hell no I'm not... If I was half as traditional as my father, I'd have flown up to your parents place and asked your father permission to date you- let alone sleep with you"

 

"We both know he's have said 'No'" She smirked and Gavin toasted slightly to that.

 

"And it's exactly why I'm not _going_ to ask"

 

"Should I have asked Jessica's father?" Morgan interrupted and Athena straightened slightly at the question before smiling softly and shook her head.

 

"No, darling I wouldn't worry about it. Gavin and I were just being silly"

 

"I see. Do you think it would be wise to meet them at all?". Another hard question that neither Gavin or Athena were ready for. Gavin was the first one to open his mouth, his jaw gaped as he smiled weakly to answer.

 

"Reed! Morgan!". The pair shot up at Fowler's voice and he pointed to his office, "Both of you, move it"

 

"Understood." Morgan answered and Gavin was right behind him, the whole conversation out the window in seconds as the Android lead Gavin into the glass office and shut the door, "Captain, what's the issue?"

 

"We finally managed to scrape together the last of the items from that black market auction you two busted". Gavin's eyes lit up as he blinked, quick to sit in one of the chairs in front of Fowler's desk, "A lot of the parts- thankfully- we're just stolen from containers- parts in transit for stores"

 

"But?" Morgan pressed, his brow furrowing.

 

"But, your hunch was right Morgan and a sizeable amount of the parts _were_ taken from missing Androids.". The pair were silent and they glanced to one another then back to Fowler as he slapped a thick folder onto his desk and Gavin snatched it up.

 

"What's this?", Gavin's question almost immediately answered as the profiles of dozens of Androids almost spilled out all over the floor.

 

"The cases now pulled from the 'Missing Android' profiles in the system. We found them, all of them"

 

"All of them?" Morgan repeated, taking the folder from Gavin and flicked through the pages briefly, "Where?!"

 

"The tip." Fowler answered quietly, his eyes down cast, unable to look Morgan in the eyes. Morgan audibly gasped, eyes widening before he looked back to the profiles.

 

"They stole them, beat them beyond repair, took the parts they didn't damage and then just dumped them?" Gavin blinked in disbelief and Fowler nodded, "That's fucking barbaric! Fowler we need to do something- Their memories, surely we can pull information from _one_ of them!". Fowler sighed and looked at Gavin before Morgan settled a hand to Gavin's shoulder and the Detective looked up, "Morgan?"

 

"Their heads are all beaten in, visual records would be completely ruined, and their limbs- their wrists where I could connect to their memories..." Morgan mumbled softly, the pain evident in his voice and Gavin stood taking the file to examine the scene photographs. The Androids were, destroyed. Their heads caved in and disfigured. Gavin's eyes rounding when Morrigan's own body flashed before his eyes and he heaved dropping the folder to the floor covering his mouth, "Gavin!"

 

"I-I'm okay" Gavin coughed, Fowler standing from his chair as Gavin panted harshly trying to keep his guts in his body. Morgan laid a hand on Gavin's back gently and Gavin reached up to settle his own hand over it with a small nod, "I'm okay, Morgan.. The ones that did this-... They're the ones that hurt Morrigan"

 

"What?" Fowler scoffed and Gavin straightened with fury in his eyes, "You sound _very_ sure about that"

 

"I've never been more sure. Morgan, come on.". The Android quickly gathered the reports back into the folder and followed Gavin out of Fowler's office back to his desk.

 

"Baby what happened? I saw you heave--"

 

"Morgan.". Gavin sat at his desk and gestured to the folder in the Android's hand, Morgan handing it over to Athena and she looked between them curiously before opening it. She sifted through the reports before getting to the photos at the back and gasped, dropping the folder to Gavin's desk, hands flying to cover her mouth. "The people that beat Morrigan, beat the Android's to death and stole parts from their bodies. And I'm going to find out who"

 

"Where would you like me to star-"

 

"You and Connor are staying out of this, Morgan, am I clear?"

 

"What? Detective that's ludicrous- This is what Connor and I were designed for!" Morgan protested and Gavin stood, jabbing a hard finger to Morgan's chest, glaring up at the Android.

 

"And now you're deviant!" Gavin hissed, Morgan blinking in shock at the words, "You were emotional enough _at_ the auction seeing those false Connors being bought and sold. I'm not putting the emotional burden of seeing dozens of your brothers and sisters mutilated like this, it's heartbreaking, Morgan. Believe me, I know"

 

"Detective, I didn't mean-"

 

"I know you meant well, you're doing your job, what you were built for. You can help me by finding me where that Master Key belongs while I find the ones responsible for this, they're probably all connected." Gavin ordered, his features softening when Morgan met his eyes, LED pulsing yellow brightly and slowly.

 

"Yes, Detective. I understand". Morgan sat at his terminal with a huff and got back to work, Gavin watching for a moment before he too sat at in his chair and slowly opened the folder again.  


"Athena, ready to head out?" Miller called as he tugged on a jacket and she spun to nod briefly before kissing the top of Gavin's head.

 

"If you need anything, just call me okay?", Athena smiled weakly as she rubbed Gavin's back and he nodded with a huff.

 

"Yeah baby, sure. Take care on your patrol with Miller okay?". She nodded again before trotting off after Miller and Gavin got to work. He pulled up Morrigan's case file, finding the digital copies of the Android cases he had on his desk and immediately began matching markings and patterns in the injuries. Every detail consumed him, his attention solely on his terminal and the file on his desk as he read the reports and traced the images over and over. To Gavin, it only seemed like he'd blinked, but in reality hours had passed, only fully realizing it when Morgan tapped him on the shoulder finally breaking the detective's concentration making him jump slightly in his seat.

 

"Detective, sorry. I know you're trying to concentrate but, you should take a break". Gavin stopped to check the time and rubbed his eyes seeing it was almost half one already.

 

"Jesus, where did the morning go?"

 

"You've been concentrating hard, it's understandable you lost track of time. Here," Morgan set a fresh wrap and what smelt like a herbal tea on his desk, "I went out a bought your lunch for you, I hope you don't mind". The detective smiled weakly at the meal picking up the tea and smelt it before taking a sip.

 

"Whoa, what's that? Raspberries?"

 

"Yes, Officer Chen has a stash of teas in her top draw. She's given me permission to use them if I need them. I found this blend, the Raspberry and mint, to be the most positive to help relax one during the day"

 

"Oh? Thought you couldn't drink tea, or, liquids" Gavin mumbled in confusion, though following his statement with another sip of tea.

 

"I can't properly process most liquids no, you're correct. But I never said I made them for me". Gavin blinked then, the mug still at his lips and Morgan smiled weakly, pointing to Athena's empty desk, "You're not the only one who loses track of time". Gavin smiled as he set the mug down and huffed a gentle laugh, shaking his head as he rubbed his face tiredly.

 

"God, you must see so much going on around you... I know she works hard but, now that I think about it, I've never been the one to bring her a coffee, she's always doing it for me" Gavin muttered then leaning on his desk, looking at the case files then the meal Morgan had brought him and sighed again, "Fuckin' hell Reed, you need to open your eyes"

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Detective. You're invested in your work and it shows, it's how you've achieved so much as such a young age. Don't discount your worth in someone's life because of one action you may or may not perform". Gavin lifted his head at that and looked at the Android bewildered, eyes rounded and staring making Morgan shift on the spot slightly as Gavin's mouth gaped at him in shock.

 

"Whoa, Morgan. Umm... Thank you, that was really kind of you"

 

"You seem surprised that I value you, Gavin" Morgan replied, a sadness in his tone that made Gavin sigh and rub the back of his neck, his eyes drifting off Morgan as he did so.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come across like that. That just meant a lot to me, Morgan. Thank you." Gavin tried again with a small smile as he looked up at the Android and Morgan smiled back and nodded meekly.

 

"I'll let you get back to your work, but just try and take a moment for yourself. I know you've been given a chance to find the ones responsible, but don't burn yourself out before you have a chance to do anything about it"

 

"I won't, I won't" Gavin chuckled, raising the tea slightly and took another sip making Morgan smile a little broader, and with that the Android vanished to the evidence locker to continue with his own studying. Gavin took his break, albeit shorter than what Morgan probably would have agreed on, but Gavin did ultimately feel better for it. He dealt with the dirty mug and his trash, stretching as he took a lap around the block to get some fresh air and sighed clearing his head. Gavin sat back at his desk with a huff and immediately threw himself back into his work, clicking through the images with a sigh before stopping on one of the mangled Android's found at the dump. He couldn't understand it, how someone could do this without hesitation or a second thought of regret; Sure, he hadn't been one to talk several months ago, but he'd never have considered doing something like this. His eyes hardened as he sifted through several more photos, blinking at the crumpled face of one of the Android's. He cropped the image, zooming in and refined the quality to be sure he's eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It wasn't. There was an image, or at least part of one, embedded in the Android's plastic flesh. Gavin brought up Morrigan's photos, as much as it pained him to do so, biting his thumb anxiously as he inspected her photos just as intensely. He found it, part of the same indent just beneath her unhinged jaw, once again cropped and refined, and Gavin printed the two images and sped to Lira's den.

 

"Jesus Gavin what's gotten into you?!" Lira gasped when he burst into her workspace, slamming the two images onto her desk, "What's this?"

 

"Evidence-"

 

"No shit Sherlock"

 

"Lira for fuck sake put them together!" Gavin bellowed and she flinched as his voice resonated in her ears, "I'm not fucking around here! Whoever murdered Morrigan was part of the black market opperation! If they're wearing a piece of jewelry that will let me identify them- So help me god I will find them and I am going to kill them!". Lira raised her hands calmly and exhaled slowly as Gavin's shoulders rose and fell with his furious breaths, he was close, he was so close to an answer and if she wouldn't help him- He knew Morgan would.

 

"Alright, Jesus. Calm down" She muttered taking the two images and looked at them a moment before running them both under her scanner and downloaded them. Gavin stood behind her chair and watched her work her magic, recreating the more complete image of the emblem. It was a signet ring; A crown set over a fanged skull, a halo of thorns cradling it and Gavin's brow furrowed.

 

"Print me that image, now." Gavin ordered and silently Lira complied, handing it over once complete and Gavin snatched it, leaving with purpose in his strides. Gavin was fishing his keys from his desk when Morgan approached, a concerned furrow to the Android's features when he caught the anger and focus in Gavin's eyes.

 

"Detective-"

 

"Morgan if you don't have a lead on that key I don't want to hear it" Gavin snapped, silencing Morgan where he stood and stared up at the Android intently catching him by surprise, "I know you're trying to help but I have a lead and no time to waste. If you don't have anything that will help-"

 

"Actually, I think I might" Morgan nodded offering Gavin the key making the detective hesitate, slowly picking it up from Morgan's palm, "I know you don't want me to come with you, and I hope you'll reconsider, but that type of master key is used in domestic property, like a home or large office"

 

"Morgan that doesn't help me-"

 

"The key's ID was carved off by hand and our attempt at tracing the fingerprints lead to dead-ends, yes?". Gavin's glare was only hardening, Morgan was telling him things they both already knew and wasting his time.

 

"Yes, Morgan- Get to the point, I'm getting mad"

 

"I've been running millions of simulations on locks to narrow it down, on top of finding a trace of an industrial cleaner". _What?._ "I assume it was what they've been using to clean down the parts once taken from the bodies- a Car Cleaning agent, imported from overseas, when diluted it cleans  easily without damaging glass or plastics"

 

"... Perfect for cleaning Android parts to a brand new state" Gavin breathed and Morgan nodded slowly.

 

"It's a European company, their brand of cleaner is highly specific, and if you'll let me, I can find the buyer and hopefully the building that key belongs to" Morgan said calmly, pointing to the key in Gavin's hand before the detective slowly closed his hand around it tightly.

 

"Morgan-"

 

"Detective, please!". Morgan took a sharp step forward in frustration, his brow furrowing in irritation now as he only met Gavin's glare, "This is what I was made for! Are you really going to deny me my purpose because of your own selfish pride?"

 

"This has nothing to do with pride!" Gavin snapped back, "I'm not trying to take all the glory for myself or some bullshit?! I'll tell Fowler it was you- All you! I don't care! I don't want you or Connor involved because I will never forgive myself if I lose either of you to these assholes too!". Morgan blinked but remained unmoving as Gavin continued to glare up at him, "Find the buyer, give me the address then get back to work, Morgan. That's an order". Morgan bit his tongue, flinching like Gavin just spat venom in his eyes and sighed closing his eyes and only took him mere moments to process the information he'd gathered and find the addresses of several buyers of the exclusive product and forwarded the details to Gavin's phone. Gavin's eyes remained fixed on the Android, even when his phone chimed in his back pocket and Morgan opened his icy orbs once more onto Gavin slowly.

 

"There is only four buyers in Detroit... One of them will be the building you're looking for..."

 

"Thank you, Morgan. That will be all" Gavin answered curtly but softly, finally turning away from the Android but Morgan was quick to grab his bicep freezing Gavin in his place, "Morgan-?!"

 

"Gavin... Please, come home tonight, don't do anything stupid" Morgan all but whimpered as he stared at Gavin intently, his LED flickering red in bouts of distress against the worried yellow. That seemed to snap Gavin out of it somewhat, his face dropping in surprise as his body softened in Morgan's grip, the Android slowly letting him go and Gavin put his hand over Morgan's LED.

 

"Relax... I'll come home. I promise." Gavin nodded softly, drawing his hand away and smiled softly seeing the LED slowly turn blue again and Morgan nodded back, "I'm just going to investigate the sites and ask around a little, I won't do anything stupid. I don't _want_ to draw suspicion" Gavin smirked and Morgan sighed.

 

"Gavin going to these places with a key that could unlock any of their doors _will_ raises their suspicion let alone if anyone from Pandora sees you- Please, reconsider doing this...". Gavin sighed in irritation looking at the key and the image in his hands, Morgan then blinking at the picture and gently took it from Gavin's hand, "What is this? Where did you find it?"

 

"On one of the Android bodies and on Morrigan... It _was_ done by the same people, I have the proof now- they're wearing this ring during all of the attacks, why?"

 

"It's familiar to me, I think one of the men at the docks had this tattooed on him- I'll need to review my footage which might take some time" Morgan sighed handing Gavin back the printed image before the detective looked up at Morgan again, the Android's eyes still silently pleading Gavin not to do this alone- if at all.

 

"Then see if you can find it okay? I won't be gone long, buddy" Gavin huffed and turned away causing Morgan to take another step after him as he was left behind like a puppy on the side of the road, watching Gavin vanish around the corner without so much as a glance back at him. Gavin sat in one of the unmarked patrol cars a moment, looking at the two items on the passenger seat. He finally pulled out of the lot, ignoring the dull ache in the pit of his stomach as Morgan's wounded stare sat behind his eyes, "Sorry, Skoll. Not this time.". Gavin patrolled the addresses Morgan had sent him carefully, keeping the key in his jeans and the image folded up and tucked neatly into one of the inner breast pockets of his jacket. He was at the third address, an industrial lot in a well know business district mechanics of both boats and cars. This specific address was for a panel beater and detailing workshop, so having industrial cleaner wasn't going to be an uncommon purchase. He strolled into the warehouse garage, teams working over several cars seeming to glance in his direction but paid him no mind. It wasn't uncommon for customers to wander in through the workshop to get to the office at the back, just following along the painted 'safe way' on the floor.

 

"can I help you?" A man greeted warmly from the bonnet of a car, Gavin hailing him with a wave as he headed over.

 

"Just came to have a look"

 

"At what in particular? Need a dent fixed or some racing striped put on?" He smiled and Gavin chuckled.

 

"Never have enough racing stripes am I right?"

 

"Never, especially on a police car". Gavin hesitated internally, he'd parked well away from the site and he knew his badge and gun were out of site.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"I'm going to tell you once, and once only, to walk away. This is the last chance you will get from Pandora to give up.". Gavin glances around and saw that all the men had now ceased work on the cars, one now stood by the roller door mechanism, ready to hit the breaker and send the door crashing down and blocking Gavin's only clear escape path.

 

"And what's to stop me from just walking out of here, back to the station and rallying a whole SWAT squad to tear this place apart" Gavin sneered with a shrug, the gentleman huffing a smile and gently patted Gavin's shoulder.

 

"See, for a Detective, you're really not all that bright. You've gotten too attached to too many things, like your girl, those two plastic twats you have. You've even got a dog now- be a pity if that little guy suddenly wound up dead too huh?"

 

"You won't even get near my home before being torn apart"

 

"Detective we are far closer to you than you know.  Corkscrew didn't lie- All Cory needs to do, is squeeze". Gavin's brow furrowed at those words. How could he have known? how could they have heard that conversation?. "Hand over the key, Detective, and walk away".

 

 _Lira._ Gavin twisted and took off in a sprint, his gun drawn and took a pocket shot at the man at the roller door, catching his thigh and made the man drop in a pained yelp.

 

" _GET HIM!_ ". They set on Gavin like starved hounds in a split moment, the whole space turning into a skirmish as Gavin sprinted for freedom. Gavin only made it about half way back to the roller door before he was tackled, gun snapped from his hand, a rolled rag crammed between his teeth as he was dragged behind the scenes of the workshop kicking and flailing like a mad man, screaming against the material stuffed in his mouth. "Have your final thoughts now Detective, you won't get another chance.". Gavin writhed again in the stead fast grip of the men who held him with another futile scream, a steel door leading out the back slammed shut on his face and Gavin was dragged down, and down, and down beneath. He was forced into a small room, not all that different to their interrogation room back at the PD, only there was a single steel chair bolted to the concrete floor, and a table in the corner. Gavin was slammed into and held against the chair, he fought back, managing to get back up on his feet after head butting one of the men trying to hold him down, but when the knuckle dusters connected to Gavin's jaw with the force that they did, he practically fell back into the seat anyway. He groaned, dazed and blinked against the blurred figures trying to center himself again. The assailant punched him again but low in the stomach making him lurch forward and coughed with such force the rag came free, gasping before he gagged and was slammed back into the seat. They cuffed is arms low and tight against the steel frame of the chair, Gavin having to sit up straight to take the pressure off his shoulders because of it.  The cloth rag was wedged back into his mouth, securely duct taped in with a couple of full loops around Gavin's head to be sure he wouldn't manage to spit it free. They searched his pockets once he was secured; his phone, wallet, keys, badge, gun, the image and master key all set out on display on the small table to his right. They didn't hesitate in destroying is phone, Gavin watching them smash it effortlessly against the concrete with a few hard stomps. They emptied his wallet keeping the cash, destroyed his credit card but observed the black tag for the apartment building curiously.

 

"What's this?" one asked bluntly, Gavin simply staring at him as he tried to breath around his bloodied nose after being punched, "Not a credit card."

 

"No point. He can't tell us" Another smirked and Gavin's eyes simply shifted to him a moment. The kept sifting through Gavin's wallet, a few other loose cards simply being tossed aside before one found the small picture Gavin had of he and Morrigan hidden behind his license. "Oh-Ho! Look'it boys! He's still got a photo of his old girlfriend! Wonder if Athena knows about this ey?". Gavin strained against the cuffs, jolting with fury as his breaths became labored, grunting savagely, but they simply laughed. "She's dead, mate. Let it fuckin' _go_. We tried to warn you, we tried to be nice and gave you _so many_ chances to just get out, but no. You just had to be Detroit's big hero didn't you buddy, and look where it's gotten you". The grunt pulled a lighter from his pocket and without hesitation set the small photo alight, smirking as Gavin writhed and tugged at the cuffs, watching the image crumple and bleed as it was dropped to float to the floor. "You're pathetic. Let's go, he'll be soft enough by the time Cory gets here.". They filed out of the room, taking Gavin's gun, and the black tag card with them, the iron door hold him creaking shut as they closed and locked it behind them. Gavin stared down at the small pile of ash on the floor, finally crying now that he was alone, his eyes slowly closing and he sat up to relieve the pressure on his shoulders.

 

_Morrigan, I'm so sorry... I let you down. I'll be dead by the time Morgan finds me..._

 

Gavin slowly opened his eyes again to the light bulb above him, staring at it until his couldn't take it anymore and closed them again.

 

_Athena..._

Gavin squeezed his eye shut even tighter when he felt the agonizing burn of tears rise again, spilling from the outer corners of his eyes even still. His head dipping forward to stare at the wall ahead of him as he opened his eyes slowly again and Gavin sobbed against the gag, snotting and bleeding all over himself.

 

_Morgan, I'm sorry, buddy... I'm not comin' home._


	34. Ragnarok

"Wakey-Wakey, Detective". Gavin slowly blinked his eyes open, focusing on his lap from when his head had dipped forward after passing out. He groaned in agony, shuffling to sit back up straight and try and soothe his back and shoulders, his jaw aching worse than before as he slowly lifted his head, the same man who'd struck him with the knuckle dusters standing in front of him, "Someone is here to see you.". Gavin breathed awkwardly through his nose in an irritated snuff, the best response he could give as a 'fuck you' at this point. Without another word, the man pushed the door open and Cory walked in. There was nothing special about this guy, he wasn't dressed super rich or like a gangster; he was clean kept, tidy, dressed like he was taking someone on a lunch date. He sighed at Gavin, like he was disappointed their game of cat and mouse had ended so soon, wanting to toy with Gavin longer.

 

"Jeeze, you're in a bit of sorry state aren't you detective" Cory sighed, leaning against the table and slid his hands into his pockets as Gavin continued to leer at him, "You know, I never actually thought you would walk into the fire. I knew you were brave, that you'd throw a lot of things aside to get me but... I didn't think you'd be this stupid". Gavin answered with his best attempt at a growl against the rag, Cory huffing as he stood, "Alright, this is actually a little rude, here let me get that for you.". Gavin's breaths quickened at Cory dealt with the tape, and was far from kind about it. It ripped against Gavin's skin making him cry out in pain as it tore his stubble and hair from his head. Cory simply smirked at the red marks and light bleeding he caused from tearing Gavin's skin, pulling the rag free and Gavin panted in agony. Gavin's mouth hung open in pain as his head tipped forward panting, catching his breath as he tried will the burning of his cheeks and skull away, a line of drool seeping from behind Gavin's teeth to pool on chair between his thighs. Cory grabbed Gavin by his hair and lifted the detective's head roughly making Gavin wince, too tired to struggle as Cory simply stared at him with a sick smile on his face, "I can see why she liked you... You've got a wild side, spurred by anger and pain, bet she loved it when you'd angry fuck her huh"

 

"Fuck you"

 

"Really? The first thing you have to say to me is 'Fuck you'? You're a class act aren't you Reed" Cory sighed tiredly, letting Gavin's hair go and he grunted in relief, swallowing thickly as Cory paced calmly back and forth in front of him, "Do you know why I had her killed?"

 

"Because she sold you out to Fowler. Told him everything" Gavin answered curtly and Cory shrugged.

 

"Partly. Knew you'd fucking sway her eventually, but no. I had her cut loose because I knew it would finally trigger you into doing something stupid like this". Gavin blinked at that, tugging at the cuffs a moment as he glared at Cory flatly, "You've been a thorn in my side for _years_ , Mr. Reed, and I've just about had enough of it. So finally, here we are." Cory grinned, arms spread wide as Gavin bore his teeth like a feral dog.

 

"You're a fucking coward!"

 

"No, Detective, I just couldn't give a shit. You're too soft, always have been." Cory sneered, "The one time you killed someone for a fucking case you screamed bloody murder, _LifeBreaker_ ". Gavin's brow furrowed as he tugged at the cuffs again.

 

"Uncuff me and I'll show you just how afraid I am of killing" Gavin hissed and Cory huffed, leaning on the wall in front of Gavin and folded his arms.

 

"As fun as it would be to dance with you? I'm bored. Our game is over and so is everything you care about, Athena will be next, then Anderson, then his precious side-kick, and then finally yours too" Cory growled, his own fierce scowl furrowing his brow before he pushed off the wall as Gavin pulled at the cuffs so hard he felt them begin to tear his skin. Cory reproached Gavin and caught him roughly by the jaw, squeezing Gavin's chin tightly to make the detective look him in the eye, "I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed out-". Gavin threw his head violently, twisting back sharply and bit Cory's hand, his whole mouth catching in the curve between Cory's thumb and index finger. Cory roared in agony as Gavin simply held on, biting down with all the strength he had, but it didn't last long. A pair of thugs rushed the scene, one collecting Gavin in the throat while the other stomped on his groin, of course making Gavin let go as he screamed in pain and coughed violently, heaving a little at the rush of nausea the shock brought.

 

"Boss-"

 

"Leave him" Cory ordered, panting through the pain and clutched his bloodied hand, "Let the dog starve, I'll soften him up yet before I kill him". Gavin spat the bile that had risen when he heaved against the concrete, groggily looking up at Cory and forced a scowl back onto his face, "You're fooling no one Reed, all I need is time, and yours has run out".

 

"So has yours" Gavin hissed, the pair glaring at one another and Gavin could see he'd piqued Cory's curiosity, "When the sun never rises come Ragnarok, you will stare into the eyes of Skoll and beg for mercy"

 

"Cunts lost the fucking plot" One of the thugs muttered, "Mongrel he's got fucking rabies boss"

 

"Shut up you idiot." Cory snapped before Gavin spat the wad of Cory's blood that had pooled in his mouth aside.

 

"Skoll.". Gavin hissed the name angrily, tugging at the cuffs, "Skoll.". Again he called, another hard tug at the cuffs, "Skoll!". Gavin snarled louder, unflinching as the metal cut at his skin and Cory's brow furrowed furiously as Gavin only chanted the name louder and louder.

 

"Shut him up, now!" Cory demanded, the two men in the room with him working quickly to gag Gavin again, but he simply continued his best efforts to chant against the material and tape as Cory and the others left him behind in the room once more. When silence reigned Gavin didn't know how long he'd kept chanting, calling Skoll; Morgan. His shoulders were killing him, no matter how he sat now, they ached and his muscled pulled at his neck and chest. He lulled forward again in exhaustion, the ground beneath him blurring in and out of focus as he continued to whimper 'Skoll' against the material. Gavin's eyes opened at the harsh creak of the iron door as it was opened, Cory reappearing with a now cleaned and wrapped hand, flexing it carefully as he stood in front of Gavin. He didn't know how much time had passed since their last encounter, he couldn't tell, a few hours maybe? But it was all Cory had needed and he could tell. The pain was getting to Gavin, the constant strain on his body becoming unbearable and it was enough to exhaust Gavin physically.

 

"How would you like this done, boss?"

 

"Just set everything up and relax outside, I've waited too long to do this, and I'm going to enjoy it". Without any further discussion, Cory's men obeyed. They put a steel briefcase down, unlocking it and lay it open. It was full of surgical tools and equipment, then a few assorted other items; wire, needles and several small bottles of unlabeled liquids. A portable gas cooker was set down next, a small saucepan and a large bottle of water beside it. In silence his men left and closed the door, Cory sighed as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and Gavin smiled weakly as Cory had to be careful with his injured hand. "What you've done to me will scar, Detective, and I'm not all too happy about that. So, compensation is in order I believe.". Gavin had known this was coming, waiting for it, he only prayed he'd be dead before help arrived so he wouldn't have to see their faces after what Cory would do to him.

 

As always, Cory got rid of what was in his way. He carved Gavin's jackets off his body, uncaring at how he jostled and shoved the detective; It pulled and tore Gavin's muscles all the more? Good. Gavin's shirt, then boots and socks, all tossed aside into a pile as Gavin glared at Cory when he lent on Gavin's knees and simply stared at him. For a moment there was nothing, then Gavin screamed against the rag as Cory plunged the scissors into Gavin's inner thigh against the hem line.

 

_Here it is... Now he's starting..._

 

Gavin struggled to breathe through his nose alone against the pain, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as tears instinctively sprung forth. Gavin's head lulled aside but Cory was having none of it, he was quick to slap Gavin's face back up to look at him and pulled the scissors free making Gavin scream again.

 

"No. you're going to watch every little thing I do to you. I will make you regret ever being born" Cory vowed moving away a moment to collect a tourniquet, one of the needles and bottled of liquid. Cory filled the needle, removing the air with a smirk before approaching Gavin and the detective's eyes flared when Cory strapped his bicep ruthlessly. He's arms were already vascular from the strain and torment he was under, but Cory was clearly just being cruel for fun. "Count to ten, you'll enjoy this". Gavin couldn't hide his fear now, he hated needles, always had, he wanted to pull away and shake free but could only cry out when he saw the needle slip past his shoulder, then feel it slowly pierce his skin.

 

                _One.._

**_"Detective..."_ **

_Connor..._

_ Two..._

**_"I love you, Gavin..."_ **

_Theena..._

**** _ Three..._

**_"It gets easier, kid. I promise..."_ **

_Hank..._

_ Four..._

_**"There's a Raccoon in the break room again- No, wait.. It's Gavin"**_

****

_Tina..._

_ Five..._

**_"Detective Reed, huh? Never thought I'd see the day"_ **

_Miller..._

_ Six..._

__

**_"Well done Reed, you earned this..."_ **

****

_Fowler..._

_ Seven..._

_**"You're my best friend, Gav.. Thanks for lookin' after her..."**_

_Jordan..._

_ Eight..._

_**"Kiss me, Gavin... I missed you..."**_

_Morrigan..._

_ Nine..._

__

_**"I'm so proud of you, son."**_

_Dad..._

_Te̷͘ņ͜.͡.̕̕͝.̡͘_

**_"I don't want to share this bond with anyone else..."_ **

_Morgan..._

Gavin's body burned, he screamed in agony, a cry so sharp and full of terror it echoed in the concrete cell for seconds after it broke Gavin's throat. Cory grinned wildly as Gavin's eyes widened, the adrenal concoction he'd forced into Gavin's veins sending Gavin's senses into overdrive. The light burned his eyes, but he couldn't blink, his pupil's dilated and took in more light and sound than it could handle making Gavin shake uncontrollably, violently. He felt his heart quicken in his ribs, beating out of rhythm and awkwardly against his ribs. He felt his temperature rise and his sweat clamming against his skin, pooling in thick beads as he tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs to keep up with his heart. He wanted to disconnect his mind, to pass out- to die; But Cory wasn't letting that happen, he was making sure Gavin stayed awake, hyper aware of everything he was going to do to him.

                And Gavin was. Through everything.

 

For hours Gavin was deafened by his own screams. He was cut, burned with the scalding water, branded with the heated implements and wire. Even when he thought his voice had finally bled dry, Cory found another way to cause him pain and make that agony rise in his throat once more. He prayed for those few seconds of relief when his body couldn't handle anymore and would go numb, but Cory was all too quick and waiting with another surge to Gavin's system, waking him again and merely left off moment before. There was so much blood, so many small wounds on his body that pooled with every beat of his heart. This is what Gavin meant when he said Cory was clean. He wasn't beating Gavin beyond recognition, he was taking his time, leaving perfect, symmetrical cuts like tally's all over Gavin's body, slowly bleeding him dry. Cory tore the gag and tape free once more from Gavin's face making him grunt in agony, whining as his head tipped forward in exhaustion.

 

"Anything to say to me?" Cory hissed, tilting his head to observe Gavin's glossed and broken stare. Gavin slowly lifted his head, panting and barely conscious as Cory's proud and wild smirk shifted in and out of focus. Gavin took a moment to simply breath, his body trembling as he slowly started going into shock again as the stimulant began to wear off.

 

"... Skoll" Gavin smiled and chuckled weakly as Cory frowned and clenched his fists. He punched Gavin hard across the jaw, Gavin instantly going limp at the blow out cold, but as usual he wasn't granted peace for long. Gavin was jolt awake again screaming, Cory choking off the cry with his good hand as he squeezed Gavin's throat tightly. Gavin writhed against Cory's hand, wheezing and gagging as his throat was stretched and squeezed, the fierceness and displeasure in Cory's eyes making Gavin shiver.

 

"You just have to be the hero, don't you" Cory hissed, adjusting the surgical scalpel in his grip and moved his hand from Gavin's throat to his hair, tugging Gavin's head back sharply and stretched his throat out completely, "Let me hear that name again, one last time before I slice out your voice box". Gavin choked at the pressure on his neck, inhaling shakily as he felt the blade already puncturing his throat slowly, blood running down his neck to catch and travel his collarbones.

 

"S-Skoll...". Gavin closed his eyes feeling the scalpel plunge in, then finally; Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"҉̧͕̼̟͕̯̤̳̻Ḭ̡̰̲̦̞͢'̨̢̝͖͍̗͉͚̩l͔̰̘̖͠l̦̩ͅ ̧͇͉̕͢ͅK̷̛͈̳̥̤̺͍̺̯͝ͅi̳̼͔͓͟l͏̮͚͍̪̯̦̩̣͢l̝̗̱͉͚͟͟ ҉̩̺Y͏̙o̜̯̭̝͍u̙̱͓̗̕.̪̹͟.̸̵̨͕̭͍̣͇̤.͡͏̨̪!̵̷̨̱̭ͅ!̮̭̕"̢̰̖̤̲͔_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gavin's eyes flared open as he inhaled sharply taking Cory by surprise. Gavin threw his head forward, even though it plunging the scalpel past it's hilt further into his throat, summoning his raw strength and kicked Cory back with both feet sending him staggering back against the wall, slamming his head against the concrete, dazing him a moment. Gavin gasped feeling the scalpel in his throat, clenching his teeth and shook his head violently and screamed as the blade was flung free, clattering to the floor. He wheezed in agony, feeling the hole in his throat as he blinked centring himself as Cory grunted getting to his feet.

 

"You- _Son of a bitch!_ -" Cory snarled as he sped back to Gavin and grabbed his throat with both hands and squeezed without restrained making Gavin wheeze sharply, "I've had enough- I'm getting real sick and tired of this proud spirit of yours. I was having fun watching your suffer, but now- Just. _DIE!"._ Gavin was finally starting to see black with every slowing beat of his heart, Cory's crazed and hate driven eyes fading slowly from his vision.

 

"... Skoll!". Gavin heard his cry echo onto silence, then there was a scream, but it wasn't him or Cory. It was outside the room. Cory let go in shock and Gavin inhaled, coughing violently at the second rush of oxygen as Cory turned to the door. There was another shocked scream as someone appeared to be slammed against the door, Gavin soon realised from a distance when the calm approach of footsteps echoed outside the door.

 

"Who's there!" Cory demanded, pulling a gun from the back of his hips and aimed at the door and Gavin smiled in agony.

 

"Beg. Beg for your mercy!" Gavin seethed, Cory glancing back at him a moment before jumping when the door was punched, the iron buckling slightly. Again. And again. And again. Gavin was exhausted, he was fading fast from blood loss now as he wheezed against the hole in his throat, smiling with a half conscious flinch as Cory shot at the door. With a final strike the door buckled inwards, crumpling off it's hinges and crashed to the floor. Cory ducked behind Gavin and pressed the gun hard against Gavin's jaw making him wince, but he didn't care if he died, because he knew that Cory would be following him right behind into hell.

 

"Let Detective Reed go, Now." Morgan stepped into the room completely unarmed, he wasn't in his usual suit, he'd changed into what looked like tactical gear. Gavin panted softly as he smiled at the sight of the Android, those usually calm eyes glowing brightly, primal, natural and unbridled fury swirling in them as he stared at Cory without mercy.

 

"You didn't say please"

 

"I wouldn't test him" Gavin huffed before wincing when Cory pressed the gun into one of the many cuts he'd given him, choking his next breath with a gag feeling Cory press in index finger into the hole in his throat, "M-Morgan!"

 

"I won't tell you again. Release My Partner or I will kill you". Morgan's LED was a solid red. There was no pulsing, no processing this, Morgan was furious. Morgan was Deviant.

 

"An Android willingly killing a human? Doesn't matter who or what I am- News crews catch wind of Police Android killing someone, there will be Riot's in the street" Cory smiled, pressing at Gavin's wound making him cough and gag again in reflex, his eyes watering as he smiled at Morgan weakly.

 

"Just kick his ass, buddy. I'll be okay" Gavin hacked before Morgan's eyes narrowed and his stance spread, Cory's finger curling tighter around the trigger in warning.

 

"Uh-Uh-Uh... I know you Androids are faster than humans, but I know you're not faster than a bullet through his skull" Cory glared and Morgan glared back.

 

"I don't have to be". Morgan's hand flung out from behind his hip, a switch knife Morgan had pulled off one of the thugs lodging into the back of Cory's hand. Morgan's calculations had worked, Cory's hand pulled back by instinct, but his finger also squeezed around the trigger by reflex. In moments it was over. The gun shot rang out, Cory had stumbled back giving Morgan the eight seconds he needed to disarm and restrain Cory, but the bullet had still connected with its intended target. Morgan broke the cuffs on Gavin's wrists, catching him as Gavin slouched forward, gasping weakly and erratically, "G-Gavin! Gavin look at me--". Gavin slowly did as ordered, looking at Morgan confused, before his he slowly lifted a shaking hand and touched the side of his throat, his fingertips slipping of the blood slicked skin instantly, blacking out as he fell forward into the Android, " _Gavin!_ ".


	35. A False Moon's Fall

_"... I Wouldn't Get My Hopes Up If I Were You"_

_"... He's My Partner"_

_"How Is He Today?..."_

_"You Should Come Home And Rest"_

_".... Gavin, Wake Up... Please..."_

_"... See, Roan? He's Okay..."_

_"I'm So Sorry, General Reed..."_

_"No, I'm Not Leaving His Side...!"_

_"Morgan... This Is Hard On All Of Us-"_

_"- Don't Patronize Me, Athena..."_

_"Mr. Morgan, The Only Thing Stopping Me From Turing Off Life Support Is His Father, But Even He Knows There's Only So Long It Can Last..."_

_"Gavin... Please... I Need You..."_

_"Gavin...! WAKE UP!"._

The light burnt his eyes. It was bright, too bright. Too clean. Too white. It hurt. Everything hurt. He inhaled, that hurt too, he gagged, something was caught in his throat. His brow furrowed as he tried to breathe again, the same object still lodged in his throat.

 

Then there was screaming. Distant, but right on top of him all the same. He tried to open his eyes again. Alarms. Beeping. Sirens. Warnings. Alerts.

 

Too many things at once. He gagged again, coughing at whatever was in his throat before blacking out. The next time he inhaled, it was much easier, but it still hurt. He rasped feeling a gentle pressure of air against his lips and nose. He swallowed thickly, wincing with a sharp whine at the pain it brought.

 

"Gavin...?". His eyes moved beneath their lids, head turning slightly towards the voice but couldn't answer. He felt a pair of hands wrap around one of his own, the warmth of the contact slowly travelling up his arm to his chest, and he smiled weakly at his first painless sensation. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand twice, okay?". They were speaking so softly, but it was clear as day in his ears. Gavin focused on the warmth, where it was coming from, the limb that was being so carefully cradled and he concentrated, he concentrated so hard and--....

 

 

_Once..._

 

"Please... Let me know you can hear me..."

 

 

                                                                                                                _Twice..._

 

 

"He's awake...! He's responsive...!". It was disbelief, joy, shock, happiness, elation. Those same hands squeezing Gavin's single one tighter and the warmth spread. He was starting to feel his other hand now, again concentrating and moved his fingers carefully. A tearful but happy huff of laughter washed over his chest, they were watching. They were seeing him try, and they were happy. "That's it- Come on, Gavin, wake-up.". Gavin inhaled shakily against the cool air, trying to open his eyes again, but he was still so tired.

 

"C-Ca--..." Gavin rasped softly, the body next to him shifting closer and he felt the warmth of one of their hands slide free, disappointment furrowing his brow before he soften and jumped slightly when the hand delicately cradled his cheek. Gavin smiled weakly, he felt tears pool in his closed eyes, the gentle care of whoever was beside him as they thumbed his tears away only making him cry harder.

 

"You're okay... It's okay...". They became clearer. He knew that voice. Knew that concern. But to hear it so close, so afraid, Gavin couldn't believe it. He needed to know, he needed to prove to himself it was who he believed it was, so he tried again. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, forcing more tears over the edges before slowly trying to open them again, and this time he did. The same bright lights were there. It still hurt. He needed to blink. Needed to closes his eyes, but then there was another broken, but happy sob beside him. Gavin's head lulled against the hand that cradled it, into the direct of the person caring for him and slowly Gavin opened his eyes again.

 

"Mo--.. Mor--..." Gavin rasped again, a faint, weak smile on his lips beneath the oxygen mask as Morgan's blurred form appeared in the haze of the world around him, as did the Android's own smile as he sobbed loudly.

 

"Gavin...!". Morgan's brow met the edge of Gavin's chest as he crumpled over, his hand still tucked beneath Gavin's cheek as the other squeezed his hand. Gavin smiled softly, flexing his fingers as best his could to squeeze Morgan's hand back.

 

"H-He--... H-Hey..... P-Pla-a... Pla-as-stic P-P.. P-Pric-ck..." Gavin whispered and Morgan actually chuckled then, hard through his tears as he lifted his head and Gavin smiled wider now that Morgan was actually starting to come back into focus. The Android looked tired, if that were possible. His eyes weren't as bright and he was paler than usual. Gavin barely having enough strength to display his concern in his features, instead he pressed his cheek against Morgan's hand making the Android's head tilt, "Y-Yo-ou.... S-S-Si-ck...?". Morgan blinked before shaking his head softly, a meek smile on his face as he squeezed Gavin's hand carefully.

 

"No... Android's can't get sick, remember?"

 

"... P-Pa-ale...."

 

"I... I guess, I have been acting poorly... 'Neglecting My Health', you humans would call it" Morgan mumbled softly, Gavin's brow furrowing at the answer, 'Why?' clearly written on his face and Morgan huffed, "Because I was terrified of losing you". Gavin blinked, he knew he'd been in a bad way, but to terrify Morgan he wouldn't care for his own health made Gavin feel sick. Gavin closed his eyes a moment, shuffling his body slightly before grunting in agony and Morgan's hand pressed against Gavin's cheek a little firmer, the detective nodding softly against Morgan's palm, he was okay.

 

"H-H--... O-Ow Lo-o-o-ong...?". How long had he been out?. Morgan looked worried for a moment, unsure how to answer, other than with the truth.

 

"... Just over six months, Gavin". Gavin's eyes rounded into saucers. His monitor's picked up and Gavin felt the shock surge through his body. Morgan reacted quickly, lacing his fingers with Gavin's and lifted the back of the detective's hand to his lips and pressed a hard and supportive kiss against hit, "Everyone is fine, Gavin. Everyone. Athena, Connor, Hank, Tina, Miller, Fowler, Jessica, Roan-- _everyone_.". Gavin's pulse calmed slightly, but only just. His eyes flickered around the room and he finally saw the clusters of gifts, cards and flowers, his brow furrowing a moment before he looked back at Morgan for an explanation, "Everyone has been coming by every couple of days to check on you... Tina has been buying you new flowers once a week... Connor is allowed to bring in Roan once a month, he misses you.. You know?". Gavin's smile was broken as he teared up again and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 

"T-T-The-ena-a...?" Gavin whimpered and Morgan smiled, scrubbing his thumb against Gavin's hand.

 

"She comes by every day after work, and is here all day on her days off until she's asked to go after visiting hours end...". Gavin's free hand rose shakily from his side to cover his eyes and he cried softly, his heart aching in his chest and Morgan smiled squeezing Gavin's hand again, "I've already messaged her that you're awake... I'm sure she's going to rock up soon enough with the whole fucking department.". Gavin smiled weakly at that, a broken huff of laughter fogging his oxygen mask a moment before he slowly looked at Morgan again.

 

"T-Tha-ank--.. Y-Y-o-o-ou" Gavin managed to whimper out making the Android sit up and sniffle slightly, thumbing more of Gavin's tears away carefully.

 

"What on earth for, Gavin?"

 

"S-S-Sta-ay-i-ing.... C-Cou-ul-d H-H-... He-e--ear... Y-Y-ou" Gavin whimpered softly, weakly tapping his ear with his free hand and Morgan's eyes sprung with fresh tears as Gavin's did too and Gavin finally sobbed.

 

"You could hear me...? Beside you...?". Gavin nodded slightly against Morgan's palm, squeezing their laced fingers a little tighter than before and sniffled loudly.

 

"... L-Lo-o-ve-e--.. Y-Y-o-o-ou.." Gavin smirked tearfully, tugging at their hands and Morgan smiled back through his tears, kissing the back of Gavin's hand again and stood, giving Gavin the gentlest equivalent of a hug as he could.

 

"I love you too, Gav..." Morgan smiled in relief, a shock of concern flickering through him when Gavin's fingers went limp in his own, but it soon faded when he saw Gavin was simply asleep again. The next time Gavin opened his eyes, it was far easier. He still needed to blink and took his time adjusting to the light around him, but it was dimmer and gentler on him. It was late afternoon, Morgan had turned off the ceiling lights and had decided to use the side lamps instead, a far gentler orange glow around him now rather than blinding white above. He wriggled his fingers again, muttering in surprise when he felt both of them being held and groggily looked down. Morgan was still at his side like when he first came to, but on his other side was Athena.

 

"... T-Thee--n-na..." Gavin whimpered, smiling and gently squeezed her hand with all his strength. She groaned softly feeling Gavin's hand wriggle beneath her cheek, her hand flat beneath his own. "Thee--n-n-na" he tried again, actually mustering a little more sound as he squeezed again, and this time she woke up. Her eyes flickered open, emerald orbs glowing in that amber sun making his heart speed up and monitor's spike. Morgan woke with a start at the monitor's bleeping beside him and quickly focused on his surroundings, smiling at the conscious detective.

 

"Gavin?" she murmured as she lifted her head slowly, blinking herself and Gavin's tired, but open azure pools came into focus, "Gav? Baby?!". He squeezed her hand again nodding softly and she let out a shrill cry, followed quickly by a sob of relief as she moved up beside him. Athena carefully cried against Gavin's chest, sobbing loudly and he did his best to raise his arms and hold her. "Gavin... Oh god... I missed you... I missed you so much"

 

_Athena... My girl... I'm so sorry..._

 

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut tightly, breathing hard through his nose, forcing himself through the pain and Athena hesitated hearing him in pain.

 

"B-Baby stop-- What are you doing, you're going to--". Gavin forced his arms around her shoulders, shaking in pain, but the suffering of knowing he'd left her to worry and be alone for six months hurt more than this ever would. He forced his weakened body to move and dug his nails into her back, squeezing her with all he had. Athena sobbed again, her hands flat to his chest and hid her face in his neck carefully, feeling him hold her for the first time in nearly seven months.

 

"I-I... L-o-ove Y-Y-o-ou, A-th-th--..ee-ena" Gavin whispered against her hair, smiling feeling her fingertips press against his chest and a smile form on her cheeks against his neck.

 

"I love you too Gavin... So much". Morgan went to open his mouth, but as he did, the door to Gavin's room opened and a small team of Doctors came in, Morgan getting to his feet with a smile.

 

"Oh, Doctor. I'm sorry, I should have paged you that Gavin had woken up again."

 

"It's fine, I heard Athena from my office". Athena blushed as she carefully moved out of Gavin's arms, but continued to hold his hand delicately, pressing kisses against it relentlessly making him smile, "Mr. Reed. You're awake again, welcome back". Gavin smiled weakly, his head lulling toward Morgan and gently opened and closed his hand, the Android smiling back shyly in return and sat back at Gavin's side holding his hand. "Mr. Morgan here hasn't left your side since the incident... He's been keeping me updated on your every move, even at the most inconvenient of hours...". Now it was Morgan's turn to look embarrassed, but Gavin only chuckled softly, the doctor smiling that Gavin was indeed responsive, "He told me you were talking yesterday-"

 

"Uh.." Gavin muttered the shock and blinked, looking at Morgan and squeezed his hand to get his attention, the confusion on Gavin's face making Morgan sigh sympathetically.

 

"Yesterday, you came to mid morning, then fell asleep after we'd talked... It's now the next day, late afternoon. This must be very disorienting for you, I'm sorry". Gavin listened as Morgan explained, sighing in bewilderment before looking back up at the doctor for him to continue.

 

"Can you talk, Mr. Reed?". Gavin swallowed with a wince and had to take a few breaths before concentrating and looked at Athena and she smiled, thumbing his cheek carefully.

 

"C-Can.... N-N-No-o-... ot... We-e-e-ll-l" He finally managed to rasp out but the small team of doctors looked thrilled. That, to Gavin was an incredible sight.

 

"Mr. Reed, that's is _fantastic_ to hear. Believe me, my bosses are going to be over the moon."

 

"H-Hu--...U-u-rt" Gavin whispered, gently letting go of Athena's hand to tap his neck softly before holding her hand again and the doctor nodded warmly.

 

"And that's completely understandable. But you _can_ talk. You can summon the required muscles to produce sound. All you need is time." The doctor smiled and Gavin exhaled shakily in relief, closing his eyes as he teared up again, Athena carefully stroking his hair and kissed his cheek. God he missed that feeling, missed her. "For now, just like any other recovery period, we're going to take this slow and carefully alright?". Gavin forced his eyes open again hearing someone approach the bed, looking at the woman who now stood beside Morgan curiously. She delicately set a small whiteboard, marker and an eraser on his lap and Gavin carefully let go of both Morgan and Athena's hands to raise the whiteboard, looking from it to the doctor. "For now, just write down what you need, just because you haven't been using your voice for six months doesn't mean it's had time to heal, even though you have.". Gavin blinked, confusion on his face and awkwardly tried to sit up. A doctor approached and gently put the pad for the bed controls in his hand and let Gavin do it himself. Using the bed to sit up in itself was a challenge, it took slow and cautious adjustments until finally he was up at a reclined angle, and god did it feel good. He capped the marker and started writing on his board, the doctor smiling patiently and waited for Gavin to turn it around.

 

**_\- Are you serious?_ **

 

"Oh good, you've already got the hang of it.". Gavin deadpanned in irritation and flipped him off, the doctor laughing as Gavin cleaned the board down with a sigh, "I'm sorry, but yes I'm serious. Just for now at least. Let your body adjust to even being awake at this point. You're out of the woods, Mr. Reed, all you need now is physiotherapy and time, and lots of it.". The marker squeaked on the board as Gavin wrote, his eyes softening on what he wrote before looking at Athena and Morgan, then slowly turned it around.

****

**_\- When can I go home...?_ **

 

The doctor sighed as Athena rubbed Gavin's thigh softly through the blankets and Morgan tried to give Gavin his best smile too.

 

"I don't know. A month, maybe two- It all depends on how well you respond to physio... After all, you basically need to learn how to walk again, Mr. Reed. I doubt you'd have the strength to stand let alone walk at this point.". Sadly Gavin knew he was right there, he did still feel incredibly weak, even hugging Athena was excruciating. Again Gavin cleaned the board down before writing on it again, a small and hopeful smile on his face.

 

**_\- But, people can still come see me, right?_ **

 

The doctor nodded warmly at that with a soft chuckle and Gavin sighed in relief, "Of course Mr. Reed. Now that you're awake, we want you interacting with as many people and things as possible, really return your cognitive functions. It shouldn't take long, the only thing we need to be careful with is restoring your speech. You, _were_ shot in the throat, after all". Gavin gripped the board tightly and swallowed with a wince, he'd almost forgotten why he was laying here to begin with. He put the board down and carefully recapped the marker, his hand slowly and shakily rising up and he touched the side of his throat, trembling when his fingertips ran over the scar tissue.

 

"Baby-", Athena whispered and took his hand from his neck, holding it in both of hers and smiled at him shakily, "It's over... It's all over... Don't think about it okay?". Gavin's mouth parted slightly, wanting to speak but he closed his mouth again and returned to the board, cleaning it and picked up the marker once more before writing on it slowly.

 

**_\- Athena? Be honest with me, please?_ **

**_Are you still attracted to me, after what he's done to me?_ **

 

Tears sprung in Athena's eyes as she bit her lip, trying not to sob as she pushed the board out of Gavin's hands carefully. Instead she unlocked her phone, and loaded her front camera putting it into Gavin's hands. He looked at himself and he too welled up again. The damage to Gavin's face had been minimal, a couple of small cuts from when he'd been punched, the a small and fine slit where the scalpel had gone in, and of course the entry and exit holes from the bullet which had healed far better than he ever imagines.

 

"... You're still my handsome asshole... Even if you came out worse for wear, I'm not going anywhere Gavin. I love you, Detective Reed." Athena whispered as she squeezed his wrist and Gavin gently put her phone down, covering his face ashamed as she held him tightly.

 

_Of course she still loves you, fucking idiot... How could you ask her that, Reed. What the hell is the matter with you..._

 

"'m so--orry" Gavin whispered back, hugging her as best he could and she smiled painfully, cradling the back of his head tightly, kissing his cheek and neck gently.

 

"It's okay... It's okay... Just been a hell of a time, huh?" She tried to smile against his ear and Gavin nodded weakly.

 

"Alright, well. If you're all feeling better now, we'll leave you be. Mr. Reed? I'll come back tomorrow and we'll look at removing you from some of these machine, alright?". Gavin nodded softly once out of Athena's arms and the doctors all left politely excusing themselves. Gavin cleaned down his board gently with a small sigh before Athena suddenly went rigid beside him and both he and Morgan looked up.

 

"Athena? What's wrong?" Morgan asked, Gavin giving her a sad tilt of his head and rubbed her arm softly, and then, she exploded.

 

"I can't believe you didn't take Morgan with you!" She barked, but she wasn't angry, or crying anymore. No-No. This was the 'Worried Athena Rant' that would have normally followed any case, patrol or investigation that resulted in Gavin getting hurt; like the skimming bullet wound from Richard. "He told me you said no! Ordered him to stay at the station! You-- _Stubborn- Selfish- Irresponsible--_ ". Gavin blinked, as did Morgan. Both of them slowly smiling as her tangent continued, Gavin even starting to grin stupidly and laugh even though it hurt. Morgan smiled softly as Gavin belly laughed beside him, pained but happy and loved tears in the edges of the detective's eyes as Athena reprimanded him, her own smile on her lips.


	36. Repair.

"Ah, Mr. Reed you're already awake" The doctor smiled as he came in, his hands in his pockets calmly and Gavin simply gave him a lopsided smirk. It had been just under six weeks since he woke up, still not pushing himself to use his voice as much as he wanted to get back to normal. He had full motor control again and was allowed to use the Hospital's gym under supervision. He'd lost weight over gaining it, and to be allowed to eat proper meals and train again was a god send.

 

 ** _-Sure am. Have been for a while_**. He cleaned the board and the doctor smiled in understanding.

 

"Fair enough, the physio told me you've been taking full advantage of the facilities, I'm glad to hear it. You feel confident in your abilities?". Gavin chuckled, though the sound was broken and he looked down to the board a moment as he wrote.

 

**_-Doc, the only thing I need to get back now is my voice._ **

**_I'm more than confident in my abilities_**.

 

"Well good! Because I've already signed your discharge papers.". Gavin froze, his eyes rounding as he stared at the doctor, quickly cleaning his board and the doctor could only smirk as he watched Gavin write messily in his hurried state, marker squeaking frantically as he wrote.

 

 ** _-Are you serious?!?!?_**.

 

"Deadly serious. You're clear to go home... Unless, you want to stick around. I mean the nurses all got used to you and think you're kinda' cute when you're sleepy". Gavin blinked at this information, the confusion clear on his face as he turned the board around and wiped it briefly, then flipped it back.

 

 ** _-Are you serious?_**. The doctor laughed heartily making Gavin smile back before he was handed his discharge slips and Gavin smiled at them almost fondly.

 

"I've already contacted your Android--". Gavin clapped once, loudly, stopping the man from talking and Gavin wrote on his board quickly, flipping it back around with a frown and pointed at the new line of handwriting.

 

 ** _-Partner. Morgan is my Partner._** The doctor smiled and nodded politely.

 

"Apologies, Mr. Reed. I've contacted your partner, as Athena is already at work. He'll be here shortly to help you home, as for working on getting your voice back, we've already put together a file for a speech therapist to help you re-train the muscles to make sure you get yourself back to form as safely as possible. Everything will be at the desk on your way out.". Gavin nodded softly with a smile of appreciation, cleaning down his little white board. He got out of bed and stretched, Athena and Morgan frequently bringing him more changes of clothes, taking the others home for laundering and such ever since he was cleared to start physio. He had a shower and shaved, getting himself ready to go home, packing up everything they'd brought to help keep him amused between his physio sessions. By the time Gavin was done packing, the door to his room clicked open and he turned around to see Morgan already smiling at him.

 

"Good morning, Gavin". Gavin wanted to say hi back, he wanted to smile the Android's name but simply settled for grinning wildly from ear to ear. Gavin slugged his back pack up his shoulder and quickly jogged over to the Android and hugged him tightly, arms thrown up around Morgan's shoulders. It took Morgan by surprise, flinching but smiled with a happy chuckle as he pressed his arms under the back pack to hug Gavin in return gently, "Glad to be going home?". Gavin nodded against Morgan's shoulder still smiling, letting go only to go back and collect the white board and handed Morgan his discharge papers, the Android nodding and took Gavin home. Morgan took care of the paperwork, collecting the folder for Gavin's speech therapist and got ahead on making the bookings for him and Gavin simply smiled shyly as he watched Morgan take care of everything without question. When they stepped inside the apartment, Roan sat up and stared at Gavin a moment. There was no tail wag, no barking, just a silent stare and Gavin hesitated not being able to call the dog's name properly. Instead, Gavin knelt down and smiled at Roan, the mastiff hopping off the sofa and trotted over. The moment he smelt Gavin, the detective was bowled backwards the short distance onto the floor and Gavin's broken laughter bubbled up from beneath the happy dog. Morgan calmed Roan enough for Gavin to stand and helped him to his feet, "I told Athena you're home, she'll be home like normal with Connor and she can't wait to see you". Gavin smiled and nodded a thanks, pulling the whiteboard out from under the back pack and moved to the sofa, waving Morgan to follow. He sat and wrote calmly, still smiling as Morgan sat beside him.

 

**_-I trust you, buddy. You want to fill me in on what_ **

**_I missed? How's Jess? How's work?_**.

 

Morgan read the board and smiled softly but sadly. He moved closer to Gavin, gently tugging the board from his hands making the detective blink in confusion.

 

"Trust me a moment, I have the feeling you will have a lot to say, and you won't want to use the whiteboard- it will just frustrate you". Gavin's head tilted in worry, his concern displayed clearly on his features and Morgan smiled sadly as he gently pressed his left hand against the side of Gavin's throat. Gavin didn't hesitate or flinch as Morgan touched him so carefully, if anything he lulled against the Android's palm slightly as he stared into Morgan's icy pools worryingly. Morgan smiled as the skin on his palm melted away, the Android closing his eyes a moment and Gavin felt a warmth against the side of his throat that radiated from Morgan's touch. He swallowed nervously after a moment, then Morgan opened his eyes, "I'm able to momentarily stimulate the muscles in your voice box, you might not sound perfect, but we'll be able to speak like normal, for a while at least". Gavin's eyes shot with tears, touching Morgan's hand in shock and the Android simply nodded softly for him to try.

 

"... Morgan?". It was soft, a little broken but it was Gavin's voice none-the-less. His free hand clapped over his own mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, Morgan shuffling forward with a smile to give Gavin a one armed hug.

 

"That's my name"

 

"Oh god- I never thought I'd hear it again" Gavin whimpered in a smile, Morgan chuckling as he rubbed the detective's back, gently getting him to sit up and Gavin smiled like a fool.

 

"You will again properly, you just need time."

 

"What's happened? Six months, Morgan- I've missed so much"

 

"You have... Pandora completely shattered once Cory was taken into custody. Many other gangs disassembled as well without Pandora's ability to smokescreen their activities. Lira-"

 

"Where is she" Gavin scowled and Morgan hushed the detective before he had a chance to work himself up.

 

"In the ninth circle of hell, right behind Cory... I tagged her communications, all the way back from the auction reports, I had more than enough data to prove her corruption for months.". Gavin exhaled shakily as he squeezed Morgan's wrist, the Android's eyes softening and didn't hesitate in bringing Gavin's brow forward to rest against his shoulder, "She can't interfere with your life anymore, Gavin. Athena is safe. Morrigan received her justice"

 

"I need to see her mother"

 

"She came to visit you while you were comatose. She left you a gift, It's upstairs on your dresser"

 

"What is it?" he asked lifting his head again to look at Morgan curiously, glancing upstairs for only a moment.

 

"I don't know. What kind of person would I be if I opened something intended for my partner?" Morgan smiled and Gavin's head tilted into the Android's palm before smiling back softly.

 

"I guess... But, speaking of partners, how's Jess? It must have been hard for you; Me being in a critical state, that is. Having her would have helped, surely". Morgan's eyes softened and his lips barely twitched upwards in a smile, the thumb of his hand against Gavin's throat carefully stroking the edge of Gavin's jaw making him hesitate, "Morgan? What happened? Is she alright?"

 

"Jess and I, broke up"

 

"What? Why?!"

 

"Connor interfered in my personal life...". Gavin sat up a little, shock and confusion draping his face as Morgan's smile remained small, "He altered his appearance to mimic me- not hard, I know. He liked her too, apparently. Connor embarrassed her on a 'date' he had arranged with her behind my back. The next time _I_ saw her, she berated and screamed at me- I had no idea what she was talking about of course... I figured it out, I confronted Connor, in front of her. He came clean about it all, she was devastated to say the least.". Gavin smothered his face in his hand, the gut wrenching disappointment and fury that swirled in his stomach making him feel sick. "I smoothed it over with her, we spent time together again, but it was never the same. She still doubted sometimes if it was me, or Connor. We'd advance intimately, and she'd go to kiss me then stop, staring at me as though to make sure it was me. We talked about it, she came to the station with the dogs and gave me a final kiss goodbye- the only confident and, I guess, passionate one I'd felt from her since we first got together. Probably because I was in the clothes you'd bought me and Connor was across the bull-pen in his suit by Hank.".

 

"Morgan... I'm so sorry"

 

"Don't be. As much as I believed she and I would be the first to change the way people view my kind, I knew something stronger would tear us apart. I just never believed it would be my brother" Morgan shrugged sadly and Gavin sighed, pulling Morgan close again in another tight hug.

 

"Guess you just avoid him when he comes home then, huh?"

 

"I don't-... Live here, anymore". Gavin couldn't take this. He pulled back from the hug again and gripped Morgan's jacket tightly, eyes racing between the Android.

 

"What? Morgan-! Where have you been staying? With Hank? Tina?"

 

"Your old apartment" Morgan replied softly, Gavin flinching and trembled softly at the words.

 

"My... Home?"

 

"Yes. Once Cory's sentence powered through the courts and he was sentenced to life in maximum security, your father did all he needed to for your home to be cleaned, refurnished and placed back on the department register. When Connor and I blew out, I put all I had into a bag and left. I called your father's driver and went to your home, I've been living there ever since.". Gavin swallowed thickly and thought back to his apartment, his home that was suddenly pulled out from under his feet, could be his again?. "I hope you don't mind..."

 

"No! No, Morgan don't be stupid" Gavin smiled, blinking back tears and caught the Android's jaw in his hands, "If you told me you'd been staying at CyberLife or camping on the street I'd have flipped my shit"

 

"I know, hence why I chose to go home"

 

"Go home?"

 

"It-... Even though it was cleaned, the thing's you'd left behind, the clothes and possession they didn't choose to pack, they're all yours. I'm registered to you, aren't I?" Morgan asked, the Android's own voice now starting to fail him and Gavin nodded quickly, pulling Morgan into him tightly as the Android began to weep softly.

 

"Yes. Yes you are- That's enough Morgan, it's okay... That's enough". Gavin gently tugged Morgan's hand from his throat, the Android's arms slugging around Gavin's ribs tightly. Gavin savored the warmth Morgan's hand had left behind as it faded from his skin, hushing Morgan with gentle whispers as he stroked the Android's hair.  The two bro'ed it out for over an hour, Gavin returning to using his little whiteboard and marker to communicate as Morgan explained the case's results. Morgan had continued to regale all the tales from the department while he'd been gone, all the times Fowler wouldn't admit he missed Gavin, and that Tina would frequently sit at his desk and yell at Miller to grab her a coffee just to try and bring Gavin's missing energy back to the station, but of course it wasn't the same. Gavin was chuckling warmly, a fondness in his eyes as he listened wholeheartedly, but it only took a half second scan to process the Gavin was fading and fading fast.

 

"You're getting tired, Gavin"

 

**_-I'm fine... Used to just napping whenever_ **

**_I want back in the hospital, still haven't broken the habit_ **

 

"It's alright. Being home must be a comfort for you. Come, you should rest before Athena gets home anyhow" Morgan smiled as Gavin mumbled something as he wiped down the board, looking up groggily as Morgan stood, his eyes wandering down to the offered hand the Android held forward. Gavin smiled softly and took hold gently, Morgan helping him to his feet as Gavin tucked the board under his arm. Morgan led Gavin up the stairs patiently as he followed along behind, taking Gavin's jacket, boots and belt as he shed the layers, setting them aside neatly, "Can I get you anything, water?". Gavin shook his head a little before writing on his board, hesitating before turning it around to the Android and looked up shyly.

 

**_-Stay?_ **

 

"What? Gavin I- I don't live here anymo--". Gavin shook his head in frustration, turning the board back around to write, then back to Morgan.

 

**_ -Stay! _ **

 

Morgan stared at the single word filling the board, heartbreak in his eyes before they shifted onto the man holding it, and slowly Gavin put it down, "-- Ple-ease...". Morgan smiled shakily as Gavin struggled to get the word out, nodding softly before unlacing his own boots and shrugged off his jacket. Gavin slowly cleaned his board as Morgan got himself comfortable, climbing into bed on Athena's side beside Gavin, now waiting for the detective to get himself comfortable. Gavin gently dropped the board onto the floor, rolling back into Morgan and shuffled until he was tucked under Morgan's chin. Morgan smiled weakly, tucking his arm under Gavin's pillow and neck and remained still while Gavin got comfortable again.

 

"Are you warm enough? Would you like a blanket?". Gavin shook his head, tucked against the Android like a child and Morgan didn't hesitate in keeping Gavin held as close as he could, "I won't leave. I'll stay as long as you need". Gavin nodded, clutching Morgan's shirt at his fingertips before closing his eyes and Morgan did so too. When Gavin came to, he was warmer than he remembered, and for good reason. He hadn't moved from Morgan's chest, the Android still holding him securely as Gavin inhaled slowly, waking up groggily. He shuffled slightly, a hand running down the Android's chest making Morgan stir, tipping his head forward to put his face into Gavin's hair, "Gavin?". He grunted softly in reply, nodding against Morgan's chest softly before simply burying his face back in against the material, the arms around Gavin's waist however tightening softly making Gavin open his eyes again and try to peer behind him, "Athena is home... Connor is behind you" Morgan whispered sleepily, rubbing the back of Gavin's shoulders gently making the detective smile weakly. He traced a hand down their fronts until his hand connected to Connor's arm, the smaller Android's grip tightening again as Connor pressed himself tighter against Gavin's back making him chuckle.

 

"C-Con... Con" Gavin whispered, rubbing the Android's arm over his side to try and rouse him, it took a moment but Connor eventually came to, letting go of Gavin to rub his eyes before realizing the detective was awake.

 

"Gavin...?". He nodded sleepily himself, carefully twisting to lay on his back and Connor seized the opportunity, throwing himself down on Gavin with a wild grin, "Gavin!". Gavin chuckled breathlessly as he hugged Connor back, ruffling his hair and looked up at the Android, Morgan's own smile fading as he simply lay beside the pair.

 

"Connor? Is he awake?". Gavin blinked at the sound of Athena's voice echoing up from downstairs, Connor sitting up and climbed off the bed, slamming against the railing grinning down at her.

 

"Yes! He's awake! Gavin's awake!". Gavin sat up slowly, Morgan not far behind and Gavin stared intently at the peak of the stairs as Athena's excited steps thundered up them. She stopped at the top and stared at him a moment, both of them looking surprised as the other, like they didn't believe what they saw. Happy tears instantly sprung to her eyes and she darted across the open room and leapt onto the bed, Gavin's arms waiting to catch her as he tumbled back into the pillows. He smiled, holding her tightly and running his fingers back through her hair as she cried in relief.

 

"You're home... You're finally home" she mumbled, her nails digging into him through his shirt and Gavin exhaled shakily, nodding against her shoulder, kissing her blindly through her hair. She propped up onto her elbows, smiling as she looked down at him and he thumbed her tears away, stroking her cheek and smiled back up at her, "I missed you...". He tilted his head, a sad smile then shaking his lips as his thumb traced hers, his quivering lip all the reply she needed as she dipped her head and kissed him warmly, uncaring for their Android audience.

 

"Athena, would you like me to plate dinner for you to give you and Gavin a moment? I don't mind" Morgan offered quietly after the pair drew apart, her emerald pools lifting off her lover to Morgan and she smiled sweetly.

 

"Would you? That's so sweet, thank you, Morgan". He nodded politely, smiling at Gavin when their eye's met before getting out of bed and Gavin observed the twins as Morgan left; they hardly regarded one another as the larger twin passed, Connor's attention fixed on he and Athena.

 

"I'll go feed Roan, otherwise you two won't get to eat in peace" Connor then chimed, moving downstairs after his twin and Gavin nodded with a smile, Athena's saddened eyes making him look up at her again and stroke her cheek.

 

"This is the first time Morgan's been home for more than ten minutes... I've missed having him home, you know?" She shrugged, a gentle tilt of her head into Gavin's palm and he nodded softly in understanding, "So he told you? About what Connor did, and he and Jess?". Again, Gavin nodded, his own eyes saddening and Athena sighed, carefully resting herself down against Gavin's chest and he squeezed her gently as she rest her hand over his heart. "I was so ashamed I never told Morgan about Connor's crush- but at the same time, I never thought Connor would do something like this". Gavin sighed, stroking her hair before closing his eyes and nodded again. "Do-... Do you think Morgan will stay now that you're home?". Gavin shrugged a little, then stilled before shaking his head softly. Athena huffed quietly, closing her eyes and pressed her cheek to Gavin's chest, but he tapped her hand softly making her lift her gaze and Gavin was already looking up at her. He indicated to himself, then gently tapped his lips and pointed to the stairs. Athena smiled gently and nodded, thumbing his cheek, "Yeah, maybe if you talk to him. You were always better with Morgan than me... You really did keep this little family together... They love you, so much Gavin...". He smiled when she knew exactly what he was trying to say, lifting her hand to kiss it before his smile warmed all the more, and he continued his mediocre sign language; he smirked, pointed to his face, taped his chest once gently, before pointing at her, not once letting go of her hand in his own. She giggled softly and Gavin's heart melted all over again, he missed hearing her giggle because he was silly, he missed seeing her smile above him like this; He just missed her. "I love you too Gavin... So much.". He smiled kissing her again as she leant down, squeezing her hand as she happily and lovingly kissed back. By the time the pair made it down stairs, it was like any other evening in the apartment. Morgan had taken up his spot in the windowsill, Connor was watching TV quietly with a full bellied Roan flopped against his lap, tail sweeping against the material as Connor lazily stroked Roan's head. Gavin and Athena ate quietly together, sharing a notepad to talk, and no matter how many times Gavin circled 'I'm Sorry', be it over the incident, scaring her, or for having to use pen and paper to talk, she'd only kiss him softly and whisper 'It's fine'.

 

"Mo-or-gan". The pair of Android's sat up in a flash at the broken voice, Gavin smiling with a quiet chuckle at Connor when the hazel eyed Android's gaze turned warm and heartfelt, hearing Gavin's voice even though broken was a nice feeling. Morgan stood however as Gavin approached him, a beer in one hand, and a perfectly mixed glass of red wine and Thirium in the other.

 

"Gavin, what are you-?". Gavin shushed him softly, putting the wine glass in his hand and gently pushed the Android toward the terrace doors making Morgan smile sheepishly to himself as he nodded and obeyed the silent order.

 

"Athena? Should I be worried?" Connor mumbled and she shook her head from the kitchen as she washed up, Connor soon joining her to dry and put away the cleaned utensils and china.

 

"No sweetheart... Gavin knows about everything", She sighed, Connor looking down at the plate in his hands then and Athena didn't need see Connor's right side to know his LED would have been flicking between yellow and red at a million miles a second, "He's not mad at you, Connor. Gavin loves you. He was just as surprised as I was, it shocked and hurt him more than angered... You know neither of us could hate you, don't you?". Connor nodded with a small smile, Athena kissing his temple and Connor lent into her as she kissed his hair straight after, "Good... We love you Connor, don't ever think different.".

 

"Is there, something you wanted to talk about?" Morgan asked softly as he and Gavin sat on one of the recliner chairs beside one another, hesitating when he got no answer and looked at the man beside him, Gavin's cocked brow and shit eating smirk making Morgan need to process the reaction a moment, "Oh. Right. Talk.. I see my mistake there". Gavin chuckled into his beer as he took a sip, bumping Morgan with his shoulder and the Android bumped back with a smile, "You want me to stay, don't you". Gavin looked out over the city before nodding, looking at Morgan beside him and the Android didn't lift his eyes from the wine in his hand, "Gavin, I don't-... I don't want to stay here... Connor hurt me, he betrayed me... You don't-".

 

"He-e-y!" Gavin snapped, jabbing Morgan hard in the shoulder making the Android look at him, a sharpness in Gavin's eyes he hadn't seen for almost a year. Gavin was quiet again before nodding a little, pointing to himself, then tapping his chest soft and nodded again sullenly, looking away from Morgan and sighed.

 

"... Of course you know how that feels, I'm sorry. It was insensitive to even consider otherwise" Morgan mumbled, finally taking a sip of his drink and Gavin smiled softly, rubbing Morgan's arm comfortingly, "Thank you... But, you understand why though then, surely?". Gavin nodded softly before sighing, and looked up at Morgan again, smiling sadly as he pointed to himself, then to Athena and then Connor, finally tapping his chest softly, tilting his head when Morgan's eyes followed back to him and Gavin chuckled softly, shrugged then pointed to himself again. "I know you all love me, I know you want me to stay the most too, but... Gavin this doesn't feel like home anymore- It hurts". That pained Gavin to hear it, tilting his head sadly and Morgan's face dropped in regret, taking his eyes off Gavin then, "I'm sorry... I thought it would be easier with you home, but it's not. I can try, for a night or two. See if it gets any easier, but you'll understand if I return to your apartment, won't you?" Morgan asked softly, lifting his eyes from the wine to the man beside him and Gavin smiled with a small nod. That relieved Morgan to his core, smiling back when he felt the pressure of the situation leave his mind.

 

"Mor-gan..". The Android looked up sharply at Gavin beside him, Gavin's eyes were closed tightly in concentration, challenging himself to get the name out.

 

"Gavin? Don't push yourself-"

 

"Morg-an.. Mor--!". Gavin grunted and sighed in frustration, punching the seat beside his thigh and the Android carefully put his wine down, turning to face Gavin a little better as he continued to try, and clearly winding himself up in the process.

 

"Gavin, please. You're just going to upset yourself-"

 

"Morgan!" Gavin exploded, his eyes still shut tightly from the effort and concentration, but then soon snapped open. His head whipped around to look at the Android beside him, Morgan's shock slimmed face there to greet him, a smile slowly spreading on Gavin's face.

 

"Gav...?"

 

"Morgan! Morgan- Morgan- Morgan!!" Gavin chanted stupidly over and over in excitement as he sprung to his feet and laughed, although that was still broken and oddly pitched. Morgan followed Gavin to his feet, throwing his arms around Gavin's ribs and lifted him up, both of them laughing happily as Gavin clung to the Android tightly, trying to hold his beer steady in one hand while he clung to Morgan with his legs and the other.

 

"Gavin? What's going on out here?" Athena asked from the terrace door, standing there with a puzzled furrow to her brow, blinking when she saw her man clung to Morgan like a parasite.

 

"Athena! Athena look-!" Morgan grinned and put Gavin down, the detective grinning like a child and pointed at Morgan just as stupidly.

 

"Morgan!". Athena gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she teared up. Gavin's broken giggle reaching her ears and she sped over to hug him tightly.

 

"Gavin-! Oh baby... I'm so proud of you"

 

"Thee-". She blinked and pulled away and Gavin was concentrating again, she when to hush him, just like Morgan had, but the Android stopped her.

 

"Let him try... Just let him try..." Morgan encouraged softly and she hesitated, looking back to Gavin and exhaled shakily and nodded, Gavin offloading his beer to Morgan and he took hold of both of Athena's hands carefully. She held them back, her eyes on his face while his were steeled on their hands. He closed his eyes again and took a few long and deep breaths, squeezing her hands and she gently maneuvered them so they were palm to palm, and carefully laced her fingers with his. Gavin concentrated on making a deep noise at the back of his throat, like a hum, to try and motivate his voice box to help make the raw 'A' sound he needed for her name. Athena smiled softly and put their hands at his chest and gently settled her brow to his, closing her eyes and nodded softly.

 

"Come on baby... You can do this"

 

"Theen-na.... Theen.... na.... Theena--". Gavin mumbled slowly building that strength for the sound he needed, and he trembled too feeling her shiver against him.

 

"Come on Gavin... Don't keep the girl waiting" Morgan teased and Gavin hissed a 'shush', mock glaring at the Android only making Athena giggle softly as she opened her eyes, but didn't pull away as Gavin looked down at her.

 

"... Athena..." Gavin smiled softly, saying her name smoothly and gently and she grinned up at him, screaming happily as she threw herself up at him and Gavin's still awkward laughter echoed up around her own.

 

"Baby I'm so proud of you!"

 

"Theena- Theena- Theeeeena! Athena-! Athena-! Athena-!!" Gavin cried out happily only making her laugh more, catching his jaw when he put her down and she perched up on her toes quickly to kiss him hard on the mouth, Gavin's eyes flaring a moment before chuckling into her mouth as he kissed her back.

 

"... Any chance I can get in on this?" Connor asked sheepishly from the door, the trio looking to him suddenly and Gavin's surprise shifted into a warm smile, waving Connor over. The small twin approached, glancing at Morgan and Gavin noticed the ice eyed twin avoid the attempted contact, sighing and gently grabbed both Connor's hand and Morgan's making them look at Gavin in unison.

 

"Morgan... C-Con--". Gavin grunted in frustration, swallowed his anger, took another deep breath and concentrated, squeezed Connor's hand making the hazel eyed Android's head tilt, LED slowly pulsing yellow, "Con--.... Connor" Gavin spat out before smiling, Connor's face lighting up in sheer elation  and his LED shifted to a bright glowing blue in an instant.

 

"Gavin!"

 

"Connor-- Morgan...". Gavin smiled and tried again, squeezed the Android's hands before putting them palm to palm, sandwiching them between Gavin's own palms and looked between the two twins, "N-No--.... No more....". It was an order, a brokenhearted command as the twins looked at their hands trapped together beneath Gavin's and then to each other.

 

"... Why did you do it, Connor? I still don't understand why you'd betray me like that" Morgan asked quietly with a small shake of his head and Connor saddened, looking ashamed as Athena quietly came and stood behind Gavin, her hands on his waist as the pair listened.

 

"... Because I wanted what you all have". Gavin blinked looking at Morgan, and then Athena and it clicked with him first before the others.

 

"Connor?". He lifted his head to look at Gavin, the detective gently moving his hand off the back of Connor's to tap the Android's chest softly and Connor saddened, gently letting the skin on his free hand melt away to reveal the machine underneath and put that hand to Gavin's on his chest. Gavin smiled sadly at the warmth radiating from the raw palm, gently pulling his hand out from beneath Connor's to lift the Android's chin and have him look at his twin.

 

"... You.. Were jealous because you wanted someone to love?" Morgan asked softly and Connor nodded, the shame now evident in his eyes and he looked away from Morgan again.

 

"Yes.. I do not blame Gavin or Athena, or you for this... Jealousy is my own fault- my own problem. I hurt you from my own insecurities... And ruined something that was important to you..."

 

"Jessica meant a lot to me, Connor" Morgan growled and Gavin squeezed Morgan's hand that was still pressed to Connor's, those icy pools starting to glow with rage as he looked at Gavin and all he did was shake his head softly, "But, Gavin--"

 

"Morgan..." Gavin pleaded softly, shaking his head again when the Android settled, "No... More... Ple-ease..." Gavin begged quietly and Morgan slumped as the two stared at each other, "Home..."

 

"I said I'd try..." Morgan barely mumbled and Gavin nodded, gently squeezing the two palms together making Morgan and Connor look at each other again.

 

"I'm sorry, Morgan... I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I do regret what I've done..." Connor admitted sadly as they looked at one another and Gavin smiled softly, looking to Morgan who seemed uninterested in the apology. Gavin sighed when it seemed that was all they were getting, but then hesitated when Morgan smiled weakly at his twin and nodded softly.

 

"It will take time, but I think I can in time, Connor...". Everyone hesitated at that, especially Connor, Athena wrapping the smaller Android up in her arms when small tears welled in Connor's eyes, Morgan then turning to Gavin as the detective pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

"P-Prou-ud... Y-You" Gavin choked out quietly with a smile against Morgan's shoulder, the Android smiling back as the pair pulled away and he gave Gavin his beer back.

 

"I'm proud of you too... I missed hearing you say my name, even if you _were_ yelling at me" Morgan chuckled softly and Gavin flushed slightly in surprise before gently punching the Android in the arm with a smile. Morgan picked up his wine and sat on the chair again, Gavin happily taking up residence beside him while Athena poured herself and Connor a mixed wine too, joining them outside. Athena sandwiched three of the recliners side by side and Gavin smiled at her sweetly, all four of them laying together in the early evening starlight, the two Android's squashed between Gavin and Athena as they watched the city sparkle beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters to come with Interest, Dunno how many or how well it's liked but shit I'll try

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630802) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)




End file.
